Fairy Tail - I Choose You!
by HappyTheCamper
Summary: Lucy and her friends become trapped inside the world of virtual reality as they volunteer to test the new features on a brand new video game released throughout Fiore! The other problem? Lucy is the only human character! Watch as the blonde wizard goes full on Pokemon Trainer, while she and the gang claim the Pokemon League! And even better...Natsu and the others are her Pokemon!
1. 0 - Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello this is HappyCamper999 and I am back with my THIRD ever story on this website. I am pleased to announce this is also my first ever crossover story!**

 **It is important to note there will also be one Original Character featured in this story. He is featured in my last two fanfics, but you don't need to read them to enjoy this story! Everything you'll need to know about him will be included! :D**

 **Without further ado, here it is, and I hope you enjoy!**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It, its story, character, settings and all other aspects are the property of Hiro Mashima. I also do not own_** ** _Pokémon_** ** _. It and all of its branches are the property of Nintendo and the_ _Pokémon_ _Company. The only pieces I can clam to this story are the themes and plot regarding this specific crossover, and several original characters._**

* * *

Fairy Tail - I Choose You!

Prologue

* * *

It was a dark and rather stormy mid-Autumn evening in the town of Magnolia. The leaves in _South Gate Park_ were all beginning to change color, and everyone in the village was preparing for their treacherous winter to come. Despite their efforts, tonight was not a good night to spend outside in the streets or in the shops, because the winds and rain were quickly descending on the peaceful town and turning the scene into a chaotic maelstrom.

As the storm whirled around the town, the weather started growing nastier as the night progressed. It was here that our heroes from _Fairy Tail_ were preparing for their next mission.

Tasked with testing a new video game, and some new equipment from the _Fiore Energy Company_ , Natsu and his lovable team of Fairies found themselves waiting in the basement of their crossed-town friend Nigel Thomas's luxurious three storied home on the east side of town. Here, Natsu and his friends waited in anticipation for their new mission to eventually be revealed.

"Oh man!" The pink haired _Fire Dragon Slayer_ began cheering with excitement. "I can't wait to test this thing out! Nigel says it's a pretty popular video game!"

His little blue friend, Happy, chose to respond first. "Aye! I bet it's gonna be loads of fun! He even said you get to go inside the game and play it through _virtual reality_."

Despite the two wizards and their childish wonderment, their blonde friend Lucy, who was also sitting with the group in wait, decided to clarify a few things before everyone grew too excited.

"Hold on. Let's just consider the fact that this whole _virtual reality_ thing may not be as exciting as it sounds." She tried reasoning with them as her mind filled with the worst thoughts imaginable. "What if something bad happens, or the game decides to crash with everyone inside? It _is_ storming after all!"

Carla, the little white exceed fully agreed with Lucy's concerning message. "I'm with her. What if the game breaks down while everyone is trapped inside? For that matter alone, how can you all be so excited about this nonsense!?"

Wendy, her blue haired friend, chose to respond. "Relax, Carla everything will be fine! After all Nigel's company is full of professionals. He won't let anything bad happen to us!"

Gray chose to reply. "Yea, plus his company's board is deciding to give us a pretty big donation for testing it out when it's all said and done."

Erza, among all the bickering decided to chime in as well. "Either way, this is a rather unique experience for everyone involved. What about you Cana? Have you heard from Nigel about any of the issues the game might have from previous tests?"

"Hehe, well..." Cana spent the most time with Nigel out of anyone in the group, because his usual spot of visitation inside the guild hall was the bar. She took a drink from her own jug of liquor and tried to explain what she knew. "Look, it's like what Gray said; the guild will get a lot of money for doing this, and that's not even coming out of Nigel's pockets either. It's practically a win win for everyone."

Juvia, the beautiful _Water Mage_ sat next to her beloved Gray in concern as well. "I'm not sure what will happen, but as long as you join me, Gray I will be alright!" She glowed with delight and enthusiastically latched herself onto his right arm.

On the other hand, Gray sat next to her in pure discomfort. "Yea, just don't get too close during the transfer, alright."

Lucy turned to her friend Levy McGarden, who was deep in through as she read a large encyclopedia on a desk in the room. "So Levy, did Nigel decide to bring you on as a researcher?"

Levy stopped her studies and replied with a friendly expression. "Yea, it looks like he's really counting on me to help keep things running smoothly."

Sitting next to the card mage was a sleeping Gajeel and a rather concerned Pantherlily. The latter chose to speak on the pending mission. "I hope Gajeel wakes up in time to prepare for the transfer. I can't imagine it will be very light on the mind. He should be awake for this."

Natsu chose to laugh. "Ah let the guy sleep. After all he'll need it to get through the game. I bet that punk won't even last five minutes in there!"

"Sorry I'm late! I'm glad you guys made it in alright." Just then, the doors to the basement opened, and from them emerged a rather formally dressed but frantically paced Nigel. He was wearing one of his black suits reserved for business meetings, and his wavy brown hair was all messed up in short little tangles, which means he clearly just made it back from either Hargeon or the capital Crocus itself.

Nigel Thomas was a shipping industry leader that came across the Fairy tail guild not too long ago. He owned and operated a blanket company out of Crocus titled the _A.N.T. Konzern_ , and his main focuses included shipping, manufacturing, and engineering. With that in mind, his very own company's engineering branch, the _Fiore Energy Company_ , was having him invest in a new line of games that were known as a hit throughout the entire world.

Nigel seemed to be just as eager to test the newest Beta for the game as well, and hired his close Fairy Tail friends to help him accomplish that goal. He poured into the room carrying a mound of paper work in one hand, and a glass of liquor to help him get started on the project in the other.

The brown haired mage then addressed the group as he took his chair at the center of the computer monitor. "Okay, I hope everyone is ready? Cause my day has been pretty long so far, and I'm only looking forward to testing this game!"

Happy jumped out of his seat and cheered him on. "Aye Sir! Let's throw these guys into a video game!"

Nigel laughed and clapped his two aching hands together. "Alright, glad to see some enthusiasm! Okay like I explained last time we met, I'm gonna need _six_ volunteers to enter my _virtual reality pods_ , and jump into the game."

He then gestured to _eight_ _dormant_ _sleeping chambers_ that sat at the side of the room. They appeared to be hooked to wires that ran through a system of computer-powered lacrima, and made their way to the main computer at the very back wall of the room.

Nigel paused after explaining the situation in order to make room for responses, and without fail Natsu was the first to jump up. "Okay! Sign me up!"

The pink haired mage then ran for one of the middle chambers, and slammed the door/roof shut immediately after climbing in. He was shortly followed by Wendy, who seemed rather eager to join in on the project as well.

"This sounds like it's going to be really fun! I've always heard these games are a blast!" She cheered enthusiastically as she climbed in to her pod, which was clearly labeled #1.

Gajeel was the third to step forward, apparently waking up just in time for the mission. He was shortly followed by Erza, but carried on marching as he raised his voice. "Okay, time to show these idiots who's boss!"

Erza laughed and softly shook her head. "You truly are a fool sometimes, Gajeel." She continued grinning as them both climbed into two of the extra pods sitting in the row of eight in total.

Gray started walking towards the fifth pod, and as he did, Juvia continued latching on to his arm and pleaded for mental comfort. "Oh Gray, darling, can't we just share a pod!? I'm sure nothing awful will come from it! I'm tiny enough for both of us to sqeeze into on, so I know we'll fit perfectly inside!"

Gray looked at her like she was completely crazed (and she probably was.) He slowly explained his reasoning as he stepped into his pod. "Juvia, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

Just then Nigel recalculated a few inputs on his sheets of paper, and sat down at the main computer. He paused while the others finished loading themselves into position and began addressing the remaining group. "Oh shoot…it looks like I'm gonna need a seventh member to join in after all…"

Lucy, Levy, and Cana all paused with him, because they seemed to be the only remaining humans left in the room.

Nigel chose to continue. "Relax, you won't have to do anything. I only need an extra person to step into the game and act as an _official_ for the _battle sequence_."

Because the game is not able to compute _exceeds_ into its system, one of the three girls had to eventually step up to volunteer.

Levy tried ignoring everything around her as she read her books from the desk chair next to Nigel. "Um…I'm sorry but I already have a job here."

Cana on the other hand continued sipping from her bottle of liquor with a sarcastic expression on her face, as she lounged around on Nigel's side opposite of Levy. "Yea…so do I..."

Left all alone, Lucy Heartfilia was the only one there who had no excuse to deny Nigel's request.

The _Celestial Spirit_ Mage started turning red with raw anger, and yelled out with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Ugh, _FINE!_ But I better get something extra for doing this!"

Nigel laughed and gave her a sarcastic clap. "Oh relax, Lucy. You actually the one who's gonna relate to this game the most!"

She looked puzzled. "W-why is that?"

He responded. "Because this game is all about the player controlling different beings and creatures to fight for them in intense battles. It's called _Pocket Monsters_."

She looked even more confused. " _Pocket Monsters_?"

Levy shot up. "Oh, you mean _Pokémon_? Yea it's those games about little creatures that fight each other!"

Nigel replied with excitement. "Yea! Those games! Our energy company just purchased the production rights for the newest series, and now we're revamping the game to feature all new _three-dimensional graphics_ and _virtual reality playing_. We're calling it _X & Y_"

As Lucy ignored their cheery attitudes, she continued acting grumpy while stepping into the seventh pod. "Ergh...Okay, if you guys insist…"

The group chose to ignore her as well and carried on with the preparations. As they did, the three humans and 3 exceeds looked away from the pods all at the exact same moment, and just then Juvia decided to do the unthinkable.

Before all of the pods sealed shut, she slid out of her own pod, and open up Gray's from the outside in order to climb in with him...just so she would feel more comfortable playing the game closer to her beloved.

Gray woke up and immediately shrieked as he started clawing at the ceiling of his now shut pod. "JUVIA! DAMN IT, WHAT THE HELL!?"

As the poor Ice-Make mage yelled and yelled, his favorite person in the world shut the cabin door behind her, and from there all the pods finally sealed shut, right as Nigel turned the entire computer system on.

Then Nigel and his team of Levy and Cana continued with the game's introduction.

However, it would appear that the video console was not responding very well with all of the magical energy inside the seven contestants. As it charged for play in its _battle mode_ , the console started to produce smoke.

Lily sniffed the air and immediately looked around in concern. "Um, does anyone else smell that smoke?"

As Nigel and the others went to respond, a large lightning bolt form the storms above struck the top of the house, and as it sent a charge through the building walls, it also caused the video game to short circuit and restart, leaving only a black screen frozen on the monitor.

Nigel dropped his drink on the ground and stared blankly at the blackout monitor.

The room got quiet, and Happy chose to respond first. "Um…Nigel…What just happened?"

Suddenly the game powered on, and the title screen for the video game popped up in a near blinding white light, followed by and introductory screen.

The only issue was, the option to play the quick and simple _battle mode_ that they were anticipating was greyed-out and left un-clickable.

From there, all's that showed up was the words "Story Mode" and "Options."

Nigel looked on in awe as he voiced his concerns.

"Well… _sh*t_ …"

* * *

 **So yes! Nigel, my OC, is a businessman from Fiore, and a friend of the guild. He is here to introduce the Pokemon games into the Fairy tail universe for me, without having to use a different person!**

 **I've actually gone back and corrected some things throughout this story, and I will easily say this always remains one of my favorites I've ever written. If you're new to my page I thank you for finding me, and for giving my story a try!**

 **Anyways, Chapter 1 is up next! :)**


	2. 1 - The Game Begins!

**Author's Note: HELLO! So there's a** **little trivia tip before I get started. I forgot to mention that this story was completely based on a play-through of _Pokémon X &Y_ that I completed over the summer just for fun, and now I have molded it and slightly changed it into this new story! However, with artistic liberty I decided to alter a few little things for more entertainment, but they're really not that large so it won't matter!**

 **Anyway, with out further ado, here is chapter one of the new adventure!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter One - The Game Begins!

* * *

The three wizards and their three exceed comrades sat in silence as they stared blankly at the screen. Nigel, their lead man, was not sure how to react. He had geared himself up so much for this test that he simply waved the storm off as a small ordeal, and he never once chose to admit that it may impede on the testing.

Carla on the other hand spoke up in immediate concern. "Well is anyone going to _DO_ anything? Or are you going to sit there like a bunch of _clueless apes?!_ "

Levy put down her books and panicked as well. "I'm not sure _what_ to do!? I didn't think this would happen!"

Lily spoke up and tried to diffuse everything. "Relax, Everyone. This isn't anyone's fault..."

Despite that assurance, Nigel interrupted him. "No…it's my fault. I figured the storm would have passed by now. It was only a matter of time before it happened…I was just _so_ excited to try the game out…I let it slip my mind."

Happy flew over to Natsu's pod and tried to pry it open, but the flashing words "LOCKED" were highlighted above it; so he decide to give up. Apparently, the chambers seal shut as the game begins, and those who are left inside are completely transported into the game for the duration of the time.

The only issue was, no one knew how long the game was supposed to last now that they couldn't choose the battle mode.

Ignoring the blue exceed's actions, Carla yelled in response to Nigel's original confession. "Let it slip your mind!? You let the entire mission jeopardize the lives of our friends!"

Happy returned to grab her by the arm. "Carla, calm down…Nigel, is there anything we can do?"

The young businessman looked around the computer and began to think. "Well…there is _one_ thing that may work…"

He grabbed the mouse and clicked on the flashing words that read "Story Mode." As he did, the introductory screen came up and asked him to select his preferred language, and suddenly he was thrown into a new play-through of the game.

The screen flashed and a video played immediately. As it did, a brown haired male character with long curly hair and a white lab coat started a monologue.

"Welcome to the world of _Pokémon!_ I am _Augustine Sycamore_ , the Kalos region's very own Pokémon Professor."

They group outside looked confused, and a slightly drunken Cana spoke up. "Nigel, what the hell does that mean?!"

Nigel looked content. "Kalos, it's the name of the new region for this version of the game. This is the sixth series installment of _Pokémon_ , and they named this game's region _Kalos_. This _Professor Sycamore_ is supposed to act as your guide as you play through the game."

He took a breath as he continued. "However, the problem is like I mentioned before…We were supposed to try out the game's _Stadium/Battle_ sequence, and everyone was supposed to compete in a little 'trainer tournament', with Lucy acting as an official, but _now_ …"

Augustine Sycamore carried on. "This world of ours is widely inhabited by creatures known as _Pokémon!_ " He pulled out a Poke Ball and tossed it in the air, revealing a small, playful little creature. "These mysterious creatures can be found in every corner of our world...Some run across the plains, others fly through the skies, and others yet swim in deep oceans...We live together with these Pokémon, lending our strength to one another to live and prosper."

As the virtual avatar continued narrating his introduction, the video started becaming interactive. The Sycamore character then directed the player to a series of question.

"Let's get started with some quick questions... Are you a _boy?_ Or are you a _girl?_ "

A light bulb took Nigel's mind, and right away he instantly clicked "girl."

Sycamore smiled, and nodded as he carried on. "Oho, I see. Would you tell me _your name?_ "

"Hold on, I have an idea..." Nigel started grinning like a mad man and swiftly typed the name " _Lucy_ " into the dialogue box, and promptly slamed the "Enter Key."

The game's character responded. "So it's _Lucy_ , then? Did I get that right?"

Nigel answered with a verbal command as he leaned into a lacrima microphone. "Yes."

 _"_ Lucy _..._ Très bien! What a _fantastic_ name! Lucy! Your adventure begins now! You are about to enter the beautiful Kalos region! Go and meet many Pokémon and people, and fill your life with rich experiences! Now let's go visit the world of _Pokémon!_ "

Nigel immediately caught on to something after the sequence came to an end. "Wait, that whole thing was our first lead! This game is suppose to let you _choose_ your appearance to start out. However, if our team is already waiting inside, then it must be registering their appearances automatically!"

They all looked confused, but as he finished the explanation they all saw the screen flashed white; and just then a little red and black bird flew by the camera and into the window of a house.

As it landed in the upstairs bedroom, they saw a smaller, virtual version of their friend _Lucy Heartfilia_ lying in the bed. As she got up, her digital face was replaced with her natural expression, and the real Lucy took over the avatar.

"Ugh…what the…? Hold on! What the heck is going on!?" She looked around frantically as she started panicking all about, and also found herself waking up from her virtual bed wearing a set of fluffy pink pajamas.

Just then, Nigel's voice could be heard from out of nowhere. "Lucy! Can you hear me?!"

She looked up and smiled. "Nigel! Oh thank god! I was beginning to worry...Where am I?"

Nigel went to respond, but Happy the ornery cat jumped in front of the microphone.

"HI LUCY! YOU'RE TRAPPED INSIDE THE GAME!... _teehee!_ " He chuckled through his paws and watched her face change from hopeful to scared in an instant.

Nigel grabbed the mic before she panicked any further. "Damn it, Happy!...Don't worry, Lucy. We'll get you through this!"

"WAHH!" She ignored him, and started crying hysterically while also clutching her virtual pillow tightly in her grip. "I don't wanna be here anymore!"

Cana grabbed the mic right from Nigel's hands. "Oh, calm down Lucy! Just listen to all of us and you'll be out in no time!"

Nigel took over. "Yea…about that. Those pods _cannot_ open until the game is done. The producers set it like that to keep players from hacking the system, and if they're opened it could back lash on the user, and trap them inside the void forever. That being said…since we're not just playing individual battles, but an actual _story mode_ …I'm afraid our only option is to beat the the _entire game_."

Lucy looked up to a blank ceiling to try and guess her friends' location. "WHAT, THE _WHOLE_ GAME!? How long is that gonna take!?"

Nigel took the controls, by placing his hands firmly over the keyboard and mouse. "Don't worry about it. Let's just get you to the next town!"

As he pulled up a map on a second screen to his right, Lucy automatically registered her next moves. In fact, Nigel did not even have to take over with the directional controls. Lucy's mind was in charge of all of her motions and her activities. She walked over to the mirror in her virtual bedroom to get a better look at herself, and as she did her body began to pixilate, and all of a sudden her outfit changed.

The blonde video game character now had on a sleeveless white and blue dress that frilled out at the skirt and went down to above her knees, almost like her outfit after she ran away from home. She also had on long black socks and black shoes with a pink hat placed over her hair which was all hanging straight down.

Lucy laughed as she examined her new outfit with pleasure. "Wow, this actually doesn't look that bad…I'm kinda rockin' it!"

Nigel laughed and clapped his hands. "Oh, now I remember another theme from the new version! Normally these games don't let you customize the character, but this version was rather unique in that we _do_ let you do that. There's also dozens of clothing shops located all around the _Pokémon_ world for you to buy new virtual clothing."

Then, at Nigel's original request, the soon-to-be Pokemon Trainer left for the door, but was eventually interrupted by the character's mother waiting downstairs.

"Oh, Lucy sweetie! It's about time you got going! Why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbors?" She seemed to be a polite mother figure, but Lucy simply gave her a creeped-out expression and carried on for the door.

"Wow, a virtual mother…this is awkward." As she finished the dialogue sequence, Lucy ran outside only to be greeted by two young appeared to be a tall boy, with a blue jacket and long, straight borwn hair, while the other was a short excentric girl with brown pigtails and a pink t-shirt.

The charming young man spoke up first. "Welcome to Vaniville Town. The name's _Calem._ I live next door."

The little brown haired girl in the pink t-shirt spoke up next. "And I'm _Shauna!_ Great to meet you! Guess what! We've come to get you!"

Lucy tried to find time to reply for herself, but Calem beat her to the punch. "The renowned Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I heard he has a task for five kids including us. But I'm surprised he knows who you are. You did just move here to Vaniville, after all."

"Well that's rude..." Lucy snapped back. "And since when am I a kid?"

Shauna giggled underneath her hands and carried on. "You're funny already! We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get...a Pokémon! C'mon! Hurry! Let's go!"

As they finished, Lucy instinctively followed them out, but as she did she was interrupted by a large, grey _rhinoceros_ made of stone sitting in her virtual yard.

"RHYYYYYY!" It yelped the moment she tried leaving the yard, which scared the blonde wizard half to death.

"WHAT THE HELL IS _THAT_ THING!?" She cried in more fear as Nigel held in a laughed.

"Relax." He said while trying to comfort her. "That's a _Rhyhorn!_ It's a Pokémon! There are hundreds of them in these games, over 700 to be more accurate, and they're all the theme of this series of games."

Nigel then grew slightly more humorous. "Besides, he's just saying goodbye to his _virtual owner_. Keep following your 'friends' to the next town!"

As she followed his lead with total fear, Lucy went through the virtual Vaniville town gateway, and found herself walking along a lush green road rimmed with cobble walkways. As the walk came to an end, she came across a beautiful town and river that looked exactly like a smaller version of Magnolia.

"Wow this is so beautiful!" Lucy widened her eyes and smiled for the first time thus far. "I understand why it took your team so long to create this world, Nigel."

Nigel laughed, and took that as a compliment. "Yea, the designers did a really good job on the towns and scenery. Keep searching around for your friends!"

As she wondered around, the new trainer found a table in the next town over with her two new friends sitting next to two more children; a tall and portly black haired boy named Tierno who loved to dance, and a short and orange haired boy named Trevor who kept talking about Pokémon counts.

The kids all introduced themselves and began talking with Lucy.

The large boy spoke first after finishing his own description. "So Lucy, you got a _nickname?_ "

"Huh..." She was trapped in her own thoughts. "For a second that kid sounded a lot like Natsu..."

Then the virtual humans waited for her to respond. The little orange haired boy Trevor followed after Tierno. "Guys, maybe she just likes being called _Lucy_."

Laughing, the blonde wizard jokingly replied. "Now hold on as a matter of fact I do. Aaaand, it's actually _Princess_."

Happy rolled his eyes and took the mic from Nigel. "Try that again Lucy. I couldn't keep my face straight for that one!"

Lucy ignored the annoying cat and beamed with delight. "Nope, Princess it is!"

The brown haired Shauna jumped up in excitement. "Oh, _Princess!_ That's amazing! From now on that's what we'll call you!"

Then she was interrupted by the small timid boy, Trevor. He seemed to be holding a very important package. "Okay, _Princess Lucy_. Here is a letter from the Professor." He handed her a virtual letter and a small rectangular package as he continued.

"Now it's time for _you_ to choose your first _Pokémon!_ "

She looked confused as the boy held out three red and white spheres, and without hesitation she chose the far right one.

Nigel yelled out in shock. "WHOA you're not even going to second guess it!?"

" _WHAT!?_ " Lucy replied in fear, but it was too late, because now she was swiftly being greeted by a floating 2-D picture of a blue frog as her new companion.

Then, Shauna instantly grabbed the middle ball that contained a little yellow fox, and Calem claimed the last one for himself, which held a tiny green and brown rodent. It also appeared that the other two boys missed out on all the Pokemon, and would just have to wait to receive theirs later on.

Then out of nowhere, the brown haired girl stood from her chair and challenged Lucy to a battle. "Okay, Lucy! Let's fight with our new _Pokémon_!" As she yelled her statement, the rambunctious girl threw her new ball out and unleashed her little yellow fox of fire, _Fennekin_.

Lucy had no idea what she as actually doing, and mimicked Shauna by tossing out her ball, which sent out her little blue frog.

"Okay, little froggy. _Attack!_ " She yelled in confusion, but nothing seemed to be happening.

Finally, after a long and obnoxious pause, Nigel grabbed the microphone and yelled a command.

" _Bubble!_ "

The little frog shot out a blue bubble right from his front hand, and instantly caused the little yellow fox to fall over and faint in defeat.

Lucy looked both confused and excited. "Oh my…What was _that_ , Nigel?"

He continued. "I guess I never mentioned the _battle mechanics_ before now...wow I'm slackin' here. Anyway as the trainer, you have to control the Pokémon's moves, and decide which attacks it uses in battle."

He then waved his hands, and tried to sound positive. "B-but don't worry! Levy and I will look at the database to help you out along the way. In the meantime, you should check out that package Calem gave you. It's called a _Pokédex_ , and it acts like a little computer to track all the known _Pokémon_ and their stats inside the game."

Lucy would have replied, but she was far too distracted by the phenomenon occurring in front of her eyes. As Nigel finished up, and the virtual Shauna continued pouting after the loss, Lucy's world suddenly froze and completely turned grey; and just as it happened her little blue frog friend turned around to face its blonde master.

"Oh my, I was afraid you would never make it here on time." He laughed as he appeared to have startled his new master. "Welcome to the world of _Pokémon_ Miss Lucy. I am known as a _Froakie._ "

She stopped and looked confused as he continued speaking with a slight accent. "Oh, well I see you have a lot to catch up on. Either way I need you to listen to what I have to say…I know the where a bouts of your friends…"

* * *

 **Haha, the Froakie thing was just for laughs; I like the idea of him being a narrator character for some reason. I picked him cause he was my favorite of the Gen 6 starters, and I knew the rival would pick grass-type...that was suppose to set up something for later. Also, look for the computer crew who is still in Magnolia to help out a lot over the course of the story (except maybe Happy...)**

 **Also, I will repeat this over and over again, but for some odd reason this story was REALLY REALLY CHALLENGING for me to write. I'm not sure why but with my last two stories; although I may have rushed scenes and trimmed down chapters, I always found a happy medium in story length. This was not the case for this story. I had no choice but to add as much detail as I could without putting in too much boring fluff, so I really hope it works as the story progresses (but that's REALLY good for you guys! :D).**

 **Finally, I never expected to make my X &Y play-through a story, so I never really took notes. As a result I am making a HUGE SHOUT OUT to the three databases of _Bulbapedia_ , _Serebii_ and _Psypoke_ for their contribution to my story, and to ensure I had nearly every detail right! (I also use the FT wiki from time to time in all my stories, but never at this scale.) As a result, I will occasionally skip my descriptions of Pokemon, so I look to you the reader to use my mediums mentioned above and research any Pokemon or setting you find unfamiliar (but I imagine you're all already fans, so it's just a little warning!)**

 **In the mean time I really hope Lucy finds her friends! It will be weird to see them all as... _other_ characters? lol chapter 2 will be up tomorrow.**

 **(TRIVIA: Lucy thought Tierno sounded like Natsu...I guess they do share the same anime voice actors ;D)**


	3. 2 - Our First Pokemon

**Author's Notes: Hello! Here is chapter 2. Notice right now that the chapter lengths are pretty average for my stories...yea that changes in the middle of this one. Usually on _Microsoft Word_ I'll type about 4-6 pages for a chapter (on occasion 3) but for this story I found myself typing around 7-8 pages on a lot of chapters. This story just wouldn't let me gloss over very many details, so for you the readers I guess that's a good thing! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy!**

 **(Extra note: I hope you are enjoying the real Fairy Tail manga as well. My girl Lucy is in a bit of a pickle at the moment!)**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Two - Our First Pokémon

* * *

Although the game was frozen in time, Nigel and his company could still see and hear the conversation between Lucy and her new friend, Froakie.

As he laughed, the little blue frog continued. "My word, it looks like you've seen a ghost? Well then I must go ahead and assure you, I'm actually a _water_ -type."

Silence followed that joke as the Froakie coughed into his paw. "Right...not a very humorous trainer I see."

Lucy sighed with discomfort. "Yea well, it's definitely just as creepy as seeing a ghost…"

"No way!" Nigel laughed in amusement as he grabbed a mug of coffee sitting in front of him. "The game has _AI_ too? Neat." He began boasting about his development team's handy work as the frog carried on.

"Yes well, anywho like I said...I know the location of your missing friends, but I'm afraid they may not be what you _think_ they are."

Lucy looked shocked to hear that. "W-what does that even mean? I know what they look like, I've been in the guild with them for over a year!"

"Eh..." Froakie scratched his head and continued. "You'll find out soon enough. Come, we must head for the next town. We'll pass through he _Santalune Forest_ to get there."

Levy leaned forward after picking her head out of an in-game guide, and plugged in her two cents. "Um Nigel, it says here Calem is the one who's suppose to lead her out of town..."

"Shhh!" Nigel shushed her there, and held his coffee mug like a bag of popcorn. "This is gonna be waaay faster."

As the frog instructed his trainer, the game returned to normal and they began marching forward and walked through the _Santalune Forest_. As they did the Fairies back in Magnolia were frantically debating.

"Well, this is really strange. I hope she knows what to do from here." Lily sat in concern, and tried brainstorming with the others.

Cana laughed and chugged more wine. "Yea, well if you ask me it's pretty fu…wait, Nigel?"

Just then, Nigel sat facing the computer monitor and turned around, and as he did his pupils were replaced with large comical _dollar bill_ signs.

Carla the white cat looked angry. "What on _Earth-Land_ are you thinking now!?"

"Talking Pokemon, and interacting characters?" Nigel eyes returned to normal. "I just had a break through…if this is the story mode's _virtual reality_ …we can make a _fortune_ off this crap!"

* * *

As they all ended their conversation, the Magnolia group saw Lucy sitting inside the large green forest, and as she sat in the grass she waited with her little frog friend.

"Okay, now just lightly toss the _Poké ball_ and try and capture him!" Froakie commanded his trainer as Lucy sat in battle with a new little Pokémon.

"Okay!" As she replied, she tossed her newly purchased Poké Ball at the little mysterious creature, and after three shakes she heard a * _ding_ * and quickly captured a new friend.

"Oh yea! What did I get?!" As she released her ball, she unveiled a little yellow mouse with a lightning bolt tail.

Froakie replied with a grin. "Ah that's _Pikachu._ He is our game's mascot!"

"Awe, he's so adorable!" Lucy looked very pleased with her new friend, and as she said that her new little partner let out a cry.

"Pika! _Pika-chu!_ " He yelled and held up a little 'peace sign' with two of his right fingers.

This made Lucy mindlessly fall over due to an over dose of cuteness. After collecting herself, they left the town and headed towards the outskirts of the next city. Froakie continued instructing her as she captured several more Pokémon along the way, and these included a little brown _lion cub_ , a little green _goat,_ and a little brown _bunny rabbit_.

Lucy was very pleased with her current haul, and looked to Froakie with glee. "I'm pretty good at this aren't I? I'd even call myself a Pokemon Master!"

"Yea, calm down there, Trainer Red." Nigel rolled his eyes a Froakie smiled with humor.

The frog gave her a gesture towards her belt and nodded with a polite grin. "Now try checking on those last three _Pokémon_ you caught…you may be surprised to find something unusual about them..."

Lucy looked puzzled, and threw out her three new friends. She began noticing something unusual in the air, and as she did the little bunny rabbit stepped forward with two very dull and lifeless blue eyes.

"It's so good to see you, _Princess_. I'm sorry I have to see you like this...I hope you are ready for my punishment now?"

 _"WHA-!?"_ Lucy jumped back is surprise as she instantly recognized the voice of her _Celestial Spirit, Virgo the Maiden_.

Then, the little lion cub started laughing. "Awe, Virgo you scared her! Don't worry _beautiful_ I'll cheer you up."

The lion, which could now be identified as _Loke,_ stepped out and rubbed up against Lucy's leg. He also sported Loke's signature glasses from the real world, and even matched his eyes just like Virgo.

Lucy now started looking angry with the new partners on her team. "Ugh…Not now, Loke! What are you guys doing here?!"

The little green goat chose to speak next, and he had on very think black sun glasses, and a very serious expression. He also spoke with the voice of _Capricorn the Sea Goat_. "Relax, _Laady Lucy_. We are only here as mere _projections_ through the powers of your _maaagic_."

That didn;t help, as she now looked even more confused than before.

That is until Froakie explained. "Don't worry, like he said they are only here because of _your magic_. This world is created from magic out of your universe, and as a result it has probably discharged some of that magical power after your arrival." He gestured towards the other three Pokemon. "They will disappear as soon as we find more of your friends. In the meantime, why don't you go looking for _one_ more _Pokémon_? But keep in mind that this one may not naturally spawn in this area of the game…"

Even though she had no idea what he meant by that, Lucy continued until she found her sixth _Pokémon_.

Out of the bushes she saw a little _royal blue_ bird with two small wings in the shapes of clouds. Without hesitation she threw her last Poké ball, and captured the creature instantaneously. She released it with her other mates, and prepared for the unimaginable.

Just then, the little bird looked around and began to panic. "HOLD ON! WHERE AM I!?...LUCY?!"

It appeared that the little bird spoke with the same exact voice as _Wendy Marvell_ , the little _Sky Dragon Slayer_ of Fairy Tail, and one of Lucy's closest personal friends.

Lucy jumped up and then bent over to grab the little bird with glee, and soon brought her in for a hug. "WENDY! Thank _god_ I found someone who isn't insane first!"

Although Lucy was happy, Carla began voicing her own horrified concerns. "OH DEAR GOD! WHAT ON _EARTH-LAND_ IS SHE!?"

Nigel also looked confused, but Levy sat down with another computer monitor and found the little bird on their _Pokédex_ data base.

"Oh! It's called a _Swablu!_ It's a _Flying/Normal-_ type Pokémon."

Nigel did three turns in his chair and began cheering like a mad man. "HOLD ON, YOU'RE TELLING ME WE CAN TURN PEOPLE INTO _ACTUAL_ POKÉMON!? WE'RE GONNA BE FILTHY RICH!"

Cana tried calming him down. "Umm, Nigel...you already are rich." She then took a drink from her new mug of ale.

"Still, what does this mean, exactly?"

Froakie decided to explain. "Well, because Lucy had to step into the game as the _battle official_ for the other mode of play; she was deemed as the _trainer_ for this story mode's play through. In that case…the other six players transformed into different _Pokémon_ based on their personalities and magical abilities, and scattered themselves throughout the landscape of Kalos."

Lucy waned to continue, but Froakie stopped her there. "No time to explain yet, My Dear. We need to head towards the first Gym. We must get you through the game as soon as possible!"

* * *

 **WEDNY! So I had a lot of fun picking the Pokémon for each character, and again I'm basing most of this on my own playthrough of X &Y so yes I did make my trainer Lucy and my 6 Pokémon the others...it was very fun. I would have loved to write the story for Kanto (red/blue) instead because it's a lot more traditional and I know Kanto like the back of my hand, but since the 1st gen only gives you 151 Pokémon I didn't like the variety. Besides the main thing here was character customization for Lucy, so that helped too. I lucked out cause Kalos is actually very simple to travel. Anyway, Chapter 3 tomorrow!**

 _ **(In the mean time tell me what you think of all my Pokémon choices as they are released!)**_


	4. 3 - The First Gym Battle

**Author's Note: Hello, here is Chapter 3! This one will feature Lucy's very first Gym Battle! Please note that during battle sequences I altered a few things for more entertainment value, but for the most part I was able to use _Bulbapedia_ and other sites to help preserve the accuracy of the in game characters and the story flow. Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Three - The First Gym Battle

* * *

After entering the new town of Santalune, Lucy and her team stopped around the village to do a little sightseeing. Nigel explained that although the last town looked rather large, it wasn't given every major feature because it was the tutorial town.

Because of that, Lucy used this opportunity to run about Santalune's streets, and looked at all the pretty sights she could find. As she wondered around, she first made her way to a white building with a red roof at the town's entrance.

When she stepped inside, she immediately lit up. "Wow! This place has everything!"

Froakie nodded. "Yes, this is the _Pokémon Center_. This is where trainers come to heal their Pokémon, organize their PC and virtual storage boxes, buy supplies at the _Poké Mart_ , and spend the night during their long and perilous journeys throughout the region."

After taking time to heal her team, and buy some supplies at the Mart all at Froakie's suggestion, she left the Santalune PC for the outside. She immediately began walking through the streets again, but a very pretty building decorated with pink flowery vines and a clothing sign hanging over its door caught her full attention.

"Hang on, what's _this_...?" She walked in, and immediately Happy face-palmed.

"Uh-Oh, Nigel it looks like you lost her, already!"

He laughed, and hated ruining this very rare moment of seeing his Pokemon Trainer smiling with joy.. "Yea, I think you're right. Lucy…you doing okay?"

She laughed and shopped around further for virtual hats and accessories. "Yea, I'm doing great...just stocking up on _supplies!_ "

When she finished up with her day, she made it to the back of the town at the request of her little frog friend, and friends back in Magnolia. It was here that they came across a large tan building with a rather ornate logo sitting on the front, and a sign that read "Santalune City Gym" sat next to the door.

Lucy looked very determined, and because she was so quick to think, she immediately caught on to the actual theme regarding the term "gym."

"So…I have to battle these people in order to advance?"

Froakie replied. "Yes, I'm afraid so. But don't worry, you already have very advanced Pokémon to help you out." He went to disappear, but added one more piece of advice.

"Also, this is a _Bug-Type_ Gym, so try using _fire_ to faint the enemy teams."

She had no idea what any of that meant, but because of her missing friends, and the predicament she found herself in as well, she had no choice but to enter through those doors.

And after a series of deep thinking, Lucy began her gym leader challenge. As she made her way through the building, our trainer found herself in a dark room with no visible floor, but instead there seemed to be a large _spider web_ with several trainers standing on platforms stretched over a large gaping hole that took up the entire floor plan of the room.

As she tried walking across the tight rope maze of webs, she came across her first solid platform. Here, she was violently greeted by a random Pokémon trainer.

"Okay, Girlie! I hope you know what you're doing in _Viola's_ gym!" He yelled as he challenged her for a battle.

Then the words "You are challenged by _Youngster David!_ " came out of nowhere, and just like that the little kid summoned his first Pokémon.

"Go, _Ledyba!_ " He yelled as he threw out a large ladybug Pokémon with a name and a floating health bar. She also noticed a number 10 next to its name as she began to ponder.

"Hmm, that must be a _level_ or something? must of missed that vs Shauna...Anyway, Froakie said _fire_ …Man, I wish Natsu were here." As she thought about it, Lucy finally made a decision on a next move.

"I know! _Open Gate of the…_ " She paused as she caught herself doing her usual _Celestial Spirit_ summoning; only this _wasn't_ Fiore, and these _weren't_ spirits.

"Wait…never mind…just…Go _Loke!_ "The usual Celestial Spirit Mage yelled in embarrassment, and tossed her Poké Ball out and summoned Loke the Lion, who was taking the form of a little _Litleo_ for her battle.

"Oh, so I'm your go-to, aye beautiful? I shoulda known." He laughed as he sat there with a smirk on his little adorable face.

She looked at him with zero patience. "Grr, just use fire! Okay?!"

He lunged forward to attack. "You got it, Lucy! _Regulus Flame!_ "

As Loke took his stance in battle, he belched out a small ball of fire towards his foe. Then the words "Loke, used _Ember!_ It's _Super Effective!_ " floated in front of his blonde trainer's face.

It would seem that as her _Pokémon_ made their attacks, the game decided to alert her on which attack it was, and whether or not it was effective. In her luck, the little frog was right, and the lady bug Pokémon fainted as it didn't even stand a chance. As the virtual boy began pouting out of control, Lucy accepted her digital reward of _Poké Dollars_ and set out for the next trainer.

One by one, Loke and his master made their way to countless trainers, and each one faced defeat has he burned a path for Lucy to make it all the way to the end. In the back of the building, Lucy looked around a strange scene of cameras and lighting lamp shades scattered about as if she were in a _Sorcerer Weekly_ photo shoot. And it was here that she was greeted by a slender and pretty blonde girl who held a nice expensive camera hanging around her neck.

The avatar laughed and greeted Lucy and snapped a quick picture of the clueless gamer's face. "That determined expression…That glint in your eye that says you're up to the challenge…It's fantastic! Just fantastic! Is this your first time challenging a Gym?"

Lucy had no idea how to respond. "Um, yea? I-I'm here to get the first badge."

"Fantastic!" The gym leader celebrated. "Whether it's the tears of frustration that follow a loss, or the blossoming of joy that comes with victory…They're both great subjects for my camera! Fantastic! This'll be just fantastic! Now come at me! My lens is always focused on victory—I won't let _anything_ ruin this shot!"

Lucy wanted to say something back, but now she was being greeted by another quick alert. "You are challenged by _Leader Viola!_ " And suddenly, the avatar of the gym leader sent out a little blue and yellow water spider named _Surskit_ to fight.

Despite the rush of the battle, Lucy looked determined, and continued to take her little blue friend's advice by following her current strategy.

"Okay, Loke! Let's go!"

Excited, Lucy tossed her ball out and summoned Loke, who immediately readied himself for battle. "Okay beautiful, I got this!" He then lunged out to attack the Surskit as per usual, and after engulfing the bug with fire, nothing happened.

Also following the attack from Loke's fire ball, a new message popped up for Lucy to read. "Loke used _Ember!_ It's not very effective."

"What?!" Lucy yelled as the little bug shot a ball of water right for Loke's face, instantly fainting him with one simple hit.

"Foe Surskit used _Bubble!_ It's Super Effective!"

"Ouch…" Loke the lion cub moaned slowly as he now returned to his ball. "...so s-sorry...Lu-cy."

"WAIT, _WHAT?!_ " She look frustrated, and sort of felt betrayed by her friends and the game itself. Surskit had to be a Bug-type, this was a _Bug_ -gym, wasn't it? Fire beats bug.

Unless it had a typing she previously didn't expect. "Grr, how am I…? Wait a minute." She reached for another ball and smiled.

"GO _WENDY!_ "

Then, she threw out her second ball, and out came little Wendy to fight.

Lucy cheered her on as the small Swable flew out in confusion. "Go get 'em!"

"Huh?" The former _Sky Dragon Slayer_ seemed to be disoriented with the concept of her objective, but as soon as the little Swablu collected the seen she smiled.

"Oh...Okay!"

She flew forward and did a whirling spin through the air, swinging at the bug with her tiny little cloud wings yelling " _Sky Dragon Wing Attack!_ "

Then, out came the words "Wendy used _Aerial Ace!_ It's Super Effective!" in front of Lucy; which is rather peculiar because Swablu doesn't natural learn that move.

As Wendy attacked, the field and arena graphics turned red and black while Wendy slashed at her opponent with two big wing attacks, instantly fainting it.

Lucy cheered, but the little Surskit was quickly replaced by a flying, colorful butterfly named "Vivillion", and it looked to be level 12.

"Oh crap, this one has wings too, and Wendy is only level 11!?" Lucy looked scared. But Wendy didn't let up. She simply repeated her attack, and somehow fainted the flying butterfly as well, quickly ending the battle with another powerful Aerial Ace move.

Viola looked stunned, but smiled brighter than all her flash photography lights behind her stage as she stood with glee. "You and your Pokémon have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!"

After being defeated, Lucy modeled off her impressive new victory pose, while Viola snapped a few more shots and carried on with her speech."Young Trainer, you… No, it wasn't you alone. You and your _Swablu_ have shown me a whole new depth of field! Fantastic! Just fantastic!"

Lucy stopped posing for a second, and delivered the perfect smile as she received the tiny but impressive Bug Badge of Santalune City. Viola carried on. "With that Bug Badge, Pokémon up to Lv. 30 will listen to your orders in battle…Yup, even if you get them from trades! And here! This _TM_ commemorates your win against a pro photographer like me."

She then handed Lucy a mysterious disc that looked like it belonged in one of Nigel's computers, but just as the blonde trainer expected, iola explained its purpose.

"Using a TM like that one there lets you teach your Pokémon some new moves quicker than a shutter set to 1/1000 can snap shut! TMs are some of the best gear around. They're point-and-click easy, and you can use them over and over again! Now, the TM that I just gave you is for a move called Infestation. Use it, and it'll be impossible for your opponent to flee from battle! Now then, can you zoom in a bit to check out the tent behind me? Take the stairs that you find beyond it, and you'll be back up to the entrance faster than a flash!"

Lucy let out a large cheer and celebrated her win over the virtual gym leader, and as she did Nigel and the Magnolia teamed cheered with her.

"OH YEA!" Lucy pumped one fist, and used her other hand to slam open the door to the streets. "One down, and…wait, how many more?"

She then looked up to the ceiling and waited for their response. Then Froakie's voice could be heard from thin air. "Oh I'm sorry we have _seven_ more gym badges to go, and then it's on to the _Pokémon League_ from there!"

Lucy shrieked. "WHAT!? Hold on, Nigel is that true!?"

Just then, Nigel and the crew were finishing with their own celebrations after Lucy's first win.

Nigel tried biting his tongue the entire time, but found this had to be the moment he let loose on the information she didn't want to hear. "Uh, yea I'm afraid so…Listen, Great Job out there, Luce! Unfortunately we have to head in for the night…"

Lucy started panicking all over again. "Hang on, what will happen to _me!?_ " But as she spoke her entire world froze, including herself, her vision, and everything around her.

The Fairy crew back in Magnolia watched as the game powered down, and the monitor shut off and switched over to a screen of black. Then, they each looked at Nigel with concern as he appeared to be saving Lucy's player file before turning it off, but he revealed a cheeky grin and quickly replied after it all finished up.

"Don't worry, it'll be just like she's sleeping. She'll wake up when we turn the game on tomorrow…I _think._ "

* * *

 **Hah, I hope the Magnolia crew knows what they're doing. They may have been my favorite part to write. Also has anyone just stopped and listened to the Pokemon X &Y Gym theme? Not the fighting theme, but the one that plays when you step inside. It's so epic! It reminds me of my childhood playing red and blue!**

 **Anyway Chapter 4 coming up tomorrow!**


	5. 4 - Finding our Friends: Part 1

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 4! This one was fun because I got to showoff some of the first choices I had for the Fairy Tail members' Pokemon forms. Again, there are some things that I changed from real Pokémon or my own X &Y playthrough (like the spawning locations...) so just bare with me! **

**On occasion if something happens in the story's game, I will usually explain how I did it when I played my real life version in the footer note's section. (Example: for Wendy, I just traded over the Swablu from my other X game in the very beginning. I have a completed Pokedex so I just made an egg.) This will be kinda fun cause I can show how I changed things to fit the story.**

 **Anyway here it is!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Finding our Friends: Part 1

* * *

As Nigel and the Magnolia team came back into the make shift laboratory for "Day Two" of the _Pokémon_ fiasco, they each took a seat and started strategizing their next plan.

"So, is everyone ready for our second _fun_ day of playing video games?" Nigel tried sounding playfully sarcastic, but even he couldn't take his joking seriously. The others just nodded as he continued. "Levy you're gonna be my second brain on this thing. Keep the data base and that _Pokédex_ up on your screen. Cana, pull up the Kalos map on your monitor, please. You can help me navigate. Happy, you and the others will sort of keep an eye out in case other _Fairy Tail_ members decide to come by. We don't really wanna let people know what's going on. It could be a little embarrassing for the 'ground team' inside the game."

They all agreed, and Levy began cycling through the virtual _Pokédex_. "So this thing is a data base for _every_ Pokémon in the game? Do we have any idea what everyone will transform into?"

Nigel pondered that hypothesis. "Well, Froakie did give us a hint. He said Wendy's Pokémon doesn't _naturally spawn_ this early on in the game. So I can imagine that the game will manipulate the spawn rates so that Lucy will eventually run in to the others. Also Wendy's body is inside Pod #1 which means the game is releasing them in order."

Pantherlily added on. "Not to mention the game clearly recognizes Lucy's and Wendy's style of magic. If I had to guess, I'd say the game will try and coordinate everyone with the appropriate Pokemon based on typing and location."

Just then, Happy flew in from the door as he last member of the group to join in today's meeting. However, he had to stop himself as he noticed the eighth remaining pod was now shut, meaning the group now had one more person in the game with them.

"Um, Nigel…someone's in the last pod." He said with concern. "Should someone be in the last pod?"

Nigel waved it off as he read through his notes. "Eh, sure whatever...Come on guys we have to get this thing on."

As he finished up, he went to turn on the game, but stopped and tried the crew one more piece of advice before switching on the power button.

"Oh, and one more thing…I image Lucy's gonna be _a little_ pissed off that we left her to freeze when we stopped and saved. So let's not make any _wise cracks_ , okay?"

Then, he turned the game on, and once again he was greeted by a virtual Lucy sitting inside the game.

As he guessed, she looked angry, but tried to suppress her emotions all for the sake of the mission. "Okay, next time you decide to shut me up, give me a heads up, alright! And maybe be a little more conventional about it instead of just turning off the POWER _BUTTON!_ "

Nigel smirked, and took none of her anger seriously as he responded. "Yes _ma'am._ Okay time to head out!"

It took every fiber of his being for Happy to hold back and not make one joke on Lucy's predicament, but impressively enough, the little trouble making cat did not say one single word about Lucy being turned off mid-sentence yesterday evening.

And so, as Lucy left the town, she was stopped by another rather pretty video game character on her way through the gate. This girl was a little taller than the gym leader, and had brown hair and another camera just like Viola's. She then spoke up to greet Lucy. "Oh, you...You are, aren't you? You're one of the kids who got a Pokémon from Augustine Sycamore, right?"

Lucy nodded, and the woman continued from there. "Would you look at that! You got the Bug Badge! Looks like I might have a new scoop. To beat Viola at your young age..."

"Again with the age comments..." Lucy rolled her eyes, and laid her face deep inside one of her palms.

The woman made no remark to Lucy's expression and tried to be polite. "You really are something, aren't you? Oh! Sorry, I never did introduce myself, did I? I'm _Alexa_. The Gym Leader you just faced, Viola, is my younger sister. I work as a journalist myself. Here, why don't you take this to celebrate getting your first Badge!"

However, as she finished up, Alexa handed her a virtual item. "If you have an Exp. Share and you turn it on, all of the Pokémon in your team get Exp. Points, even if they don't appear in battle. I hope it helps you with your training! I work at the big publishing house up in Lumiose City. Feel free to stop by anytime if you have the next big scoop to share with me!"

As she went on, Lucy failed to catch any of her speech after the part about herself being young, because she had no care to stay tuned in. She then looked at the item in her hand with a totally puzzled expression. "Huh, this seems helpful…I guess this is how I'll raise everyone's levels?"

But before she could continue, the blonde Pokémon _Master-in-training_ was interrupted as Nigel yelled at her from his chair. "Hold on, Lucy, we have a radar here that's detecting high amounts of _magical energy_ in the direction you're heading!"

Levy looked over with concern as well. "What do you think it is?"

The businessman continued. "I might have an idea…Lucy, why don't you head straight and go inside the capital city to the north? You'll meet with the _Pokémon_ Professor there, and if I'm right he's supposed to give you a _gift_."

Lucy shrugged and agreed, and as she continued playing with the Exp. Share sitting in her hands, she patiently made way for the next town.

* * *

As Lucy made it inside the city walls, the Magnolian girl was blown away by the size and scale of the virtual metropolis. It had skyscrapers all around it, and the town itself formed a giant circle that encompassed the center of the region. There also seemed to be a large tower at the center of the city, and every building looked to be a part of a greet collection of architecture as the entire street view formulated into a perfect picturesque scene.

Nigel grinned as he saw Lucy's blank smiling expression. "Welcome to Lumiose City-the _City of Lights!_ "

Lucy could only smile in wonder as she followed his instructions. "Okay, now I have to find this _Pokémon_ Professor, I guess. I hope he's nice..."

As she made her way down the left boulevard (because the right path was blocked off by construction workers and some sort of "power outage") the blonde mage eventually came across the large laboratory of Professor Augustine Sycamore. Lucy smiled as she went indoors, and looked around inside the large urbanized lab. When she found no one in the lobby, she ran for the elevator in the back of the room, and hit the button for the top floor.

From there, the female trainer was brought up to the last room of the building, and as she turned the corner, Lucy was rapidly greeted by the very handsome _virtual_ professor sitting at his elaborate office desk.

He lit up with a cheerful expression as he spotted the character's face coming around the corner. "So, we finally meet!"

Lucy froze with an alert personality as the lively professor waved her over into the main area of his office. He then lit up with further excitement. "Fantastic! You're here! Many thanks for coming all the way from Vaniville Town! I'm Professor Sycamore! It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lucy! How is your Pokémon journey going so far? Have you met many different Pokémon?"

Lucy paused and made the avatar wait as she addressed Nigel.

"Um, Nigel…why doesn't he look like a _typical_ professor…?" She then started blushing a little after noticing the professor's unusually youthful appearance.

Nigel looked confused, as Cana jumped in with a satisfied grin on her face. "Damn! Nigel he is pretty good lookin'!I hope Lucy's gonna be able to focus on the mission now..."

She grinned and laughed into the microphone, hoping to make Lucy feel uncomfortable as a joke (to which she succeeded.) Nigel rolled his eyes in response, and won back the mic. "Wow, way to stay on top of it, you two...Come on Lucy, finish up!"

"ME!? Urg...when does Levy get a turn to boss me around?" Lucy was getting very frustrated from all the teasing coming out of the Magnolia team's mic. She then stayed focused and answered the professor's question. "No, I haven't caught very many at all."

Sycamore raised an eyebrow. "Really? Well then, let me have a quick look at your Pokédex and see!"

Lucy handed him the Pokemon encyclopedia, but Nigel started frantically typing in code on his keyboard, and sent in a new command. "Hehe, watch this..."

Sycamore eyed her entire Pokedex, but after Nigel entered his new comman, the list on her dex appeared to me larger than she thought...much larger than she thought.

With the help of Nigel's hacking, Sycamore nearly dropped the dex, and tried holding back a soft tear. "O-Oh my...Congratulations, Lucy!"

"What!?" She desperately asked. "What did I do!?"

Sycamore never explained as he continued getting misty eyed. "This is such an emotional moment! I'm so lucky to have met you! This Pokédex could not have been completed without the sweat and hard work you put in as a Pokémon Trainer... It's a one-of-a-kind treasure chest packed full of your dreams!"

"Ah...b-but I...I...I _won?_ " Lucy had no idea how to respond, and just as her mind was about to explode, Happy's giggling voice took over the background.

"BAHAHA!" He started wiping tears away from his eyes. "I'm sorry Nigel, but that was too awesome to hold back! YOU SHOULD REWIND AN LOOK BACK AT HER FACE!"

"Wha-?" Lucy looked up, and started noticing her right eye began to twitch. "...Happy, what did Nigel do?"

Happy wasn't about to answer, because he was nearly rolling on the floor laughing. Instead, Levy grabbed the mic from an equally entertained Nigel, and started explaining the situation. "Sorry Lu...Nigel put in a cheat code I guess and made the game act like you completed the Pokemon Dex."

"..." Lucy was about to pull her hair out as the virtual Sycamore continued clapping and cheering. She then stopped her foot hard on the ground. "ALRIGHT! Someone remove those children out of the room, and _PLEASE_ let Levy run my controls!"

Nigel wiped a tear of his own out of his left eye, and took back the mic. "Ah that's not gonna happen...I'll just stop."

Lucy crossed ehr arms and let the Pokemon Professor continue rambling on. "Well now, you _DO_ have a certain je ne sais quoi! I have a good feeling about you! At first, I was thinking of choosing only one child from a town when I was deciding who to give a Pokémon to. In Vaniville Town, it was going to be the child of a Veteran Trainer I know. About then, I learned that the Rhyhorn racer Grace and her daughter were moving here. Here in the Kalos region, you're far away from everything you used to know...That really hit me right here...Then it hit me again-I should give you a Pokémon and have _you_ travel around Kalos!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "If only it was that heartwarming..."

Sycamore raised his hands in delight. "Fantastic! Now, let's all have a Pokémon battle! Your opponent shall be me!"

"Wait what!?" Lucy stood back to attention, and fumbled trying to pull a Poke Ball out of her belt. Then, Sycamore drew his own ball out from his lab coat pok=cket, and smiled with glee.

"Just so you know, I'm not that tough! Go _Bulbasaur!_ "

Immediately, the game cut to a battle scene and Lucy was being challenged by the Pokémon Professor right inside his lab. Professor Sycamore yelled as he threw out a Pokémon that looked like a little round lizard with a cabbage stuck to its back.

The Pokémon then let out a cry, saying "Bulba!" as it began its attack.

"Go, Wendy!" Lucy yelled as she threw out the Poké ball encased with her blue haired friend, the young _Sky Dragon Slayer._ Immediately, Wendy came out ready to fight.

"Okay, Lucy let's do this! _Sky Dragon Roar!_ " Wendy yelled as she opened up a whirl of wind toward the little Bulbasaur. Right then after the attack, the words "Wendy used _Gust!_ It's Supper Effective!" came out and appeared in front of Lucy. Once again, and unknown to Lucy; Swablus _do not_ learn that move naturally which means Wendy was somehow manipulating her _Pokémon_ 's moves throughout the fight.

Either way, the Bulbasaur fainted from the large _Gust_ attack, and the Professor softly laughed.

"Okay then, Go _Squirtle!_ " He yelled and summoned a little blue turtle that stood on its hind legs.

"Squirtle! Squirtle!" It cried as Lucy began giggling with a new found sense of joy. However, as soon as Wendy went to attack, she was mysteriously sent back to her Poké Ball, and all of a sudden Capricorn in his _Skiddo_ form appeared and looked ready to fight.

"Don't worry, _Laaady Lucy_. It was I who sent back your friend. We must play this right, and use _super effective_ moves to end these _baaattles_ quickly." He then ran out and charged at Squirtle.

"Ugh, why do my spirits know more about this game than I do…?" She cried and let him continue with his attack.

" _Regulus Wind!_ " Capricorn yelled as his goat _Pokémon_ form sent several sharp leaves flying towards the turtle. Then the words "Capricorn used _Razor Leaf!_ It's Super Effective!" popped up in front of Lucy, and before she could think, the Squirtle fainted.

"Oh yea! I'm slowly starting to learn all these super effective rules one by one!" She tried cheering, but was interrupted by Sycamore's last Pokémon.

"Okay, here we go. Go _Charmander_!" He yelled as a new Pokémon entered the field. This little guy looked like an orange lizard with a yellow belly and a tail topped off with a small ember of fire.

"Charmander! Char! Char!" It yelled as Lucy looked at it and laughed with delight. She also noticed Capricorn left the field, and Virgo appeared in her new _Bunnelby_ form, fit to use a swift _Dig_ attack at any second.

However, before Virgo moved, Nigel looked puzzled as he referenced his magical radar. Either way, he continued by interrupting the fight. "Lucy! You _really_ need to beat that thing!"

Without hesitation, Virgo responded for her. "Leave it to me, Princess." She quickly burrowed under the ground, and suddenly the words "Virgo used _Dig!_ It's Super Effective!" appeared in front of Lucy, and the little bunny came out of nowhere and defeated the little orange lizard with a powerful strike from the earth.

"Ha ha! You're too much for me! You're really something, aren't you?" As the battle ended, Lucy expected Sycamore to give a long and rather boring monologue that she truly wished to avoid. However, instead he started grinning, and rubbed his hands together."I think I've about figured it out!"

The professor turned, and grabbed the three Pokemon he used out from under his coat. He then held them in his hands. "Lucy! You are an interesting Pokémon Trainer indeed! It'd be fantastic if you took another Pokémon with you! Here! Pick one!"

Nigel went to yell a command, but Lucy smiled and instinctively grabbed the one with the _little orange lizard_ waiting inside.

Right away, Sycamore approved of the choice, himself. "You picked Charmander, then! I see. That's simply wonderful! Would you like to give your Pokémon a nickname?"

Lucy let a small ounce of red cross over her cheeks, and rushed to fill in the space bars with the most appropriate name fit for any Fire Lizard Pokemon.

Then, she nodded and tossed out her new ball. "Go _Natsu!_ "

When the ball opened up, it revealed the little orange lizard, but instead of looking adorable, it looked rather confused. Even more strangely, it also had a rather familiar _white checkered scarf_ wrapped around its neck.

The little lizard looked around with a frantic expression glued on its face. "Whoa, where am I…? LUCY!? What are…wait, what the hell am I supposed to be!?"

She laughed and bent over to hug the little lizard with a warm and tight embrace. "Natsu! I was worried about you!" She then stopped to giggle. "I'm glad your scarf made it through too. You probably wouldn't be the same without it!"

Nigel and the computer team cheered as well, and Happy swiftly took the mic. He also managed to let out a loud laugh at his old friend's new state of being."NATSU! YOU LOOK ADORABLE!"

Natsu looked around to try and find his little feline companion. "HAPPY!? Where'd that come from!?"

Lucy laughed as well. "No time to explain. We need to get going." But as she went to leave, Nigel stopped her and enlightened her with a new set of news.

"Hold on, Lucy…it turns out that _wasn't_ the magical signal I was picking up from before…"

* * *

After his explanation, Lucy found herself all the way back on Route 4 outside of Lumiose City. She irritably waded through the tall grass and pretty field of flowers for her second hour and began sobbing right on the spot. "Nigel! What are we doing here!?"

Nigel grinned as he kept reading his notes. "Just keep going…"

As he finished, Lucy ran into a new _Pokémon_. This one looked rather frail and seemed to be all white, and also had what appeared to be a green bowl on its head with two red fins protruding from its scalp.

Lucy looked confused as Nigel yelled with zero hesitation. "YES! _CAPTURE_ IT!"

Immediately, Lucy threw a ball, and as it landed the ball quickly caught her dainty new friend without summoning a Pokemon Battle.

When Lucy claimed her new prize, she had the option of sending one of her current six Pokémon to the PC to make room for more. So just like with Natsu (with whom she sent Loke to the PC) she decided on sending Virgo the rabbit back to the computer, and soon after rejoined her game to claim her new prize.

The trainer threw out her new ball, and as it released, the little _Pokémon_ spilled out in a dazed confusion.

Then low and behold, the familiar voice of _Erza Scarlet_ could be heard coming from the dainty creature in a new fit of panic. The only thing was, is that the color pattern on the _Pokémon_ had changed after Erza's spirit took over. Instead of a green head of hair and two red fins, the colors reversed and the bowl-shaped head of hair looked to be red, with the two little appendages appearing in green.

"Ugh, why do I feel so uncomfortable…?" The once mighty Erza voiced concern in her new, delicate form.

Immediately Nigel looked puzzled. "Well…not what I was expecting…and why is the color different?" He grabbed a paper copy of their _Pokédex_ and found a _Pokémon_ that represented a silver sword named ' _Honadge_ ' in the back.

"That's more of what I had in mind!...Wait. Lucy, ask Erza what she entered in as her _username_ to begin playing?"

Lucy didn't have to, because Erza slowly responded for herself as she heard his familiar voice. "Ugh, Nigel…wait where am I…and more importantly, _what_ am I?!" She paused as she collected her new surroundings.

Nigel interrupted her stupor. "Erza, what was your entry?!"

She snapped back. "Well, how about a _hello_ first?" She then looked guilty and began to blush. "… and if you must know I was feeling rather _confident_ with myself going into the mission. Gajeel seemed to be rather cocky as well, so I felt I should try and match his attitude…so I named my character _Titania_ Erza instead…"

Rolling his eyes, Nigel continued. "Okay… _that's_ it then. The game has registered you with the name ' _Titania'_ as in the _'Queen of the Fairies._ ' It's linked you to a sprite with our new _Pokémon_ type: _Fairy_."

Lucy looked confused. " _Fairy_ -Type?"

"Yes…" He continued. "You're all welcome. They added that as a nod to your guild for helping on this demo. Well I figured at least one of you guys would be turned into a _Fairy_ -Type Pokémon at some point in the mission."

He shut the dex and carried on. "Anyway, this little _Pokémo_ n, called ' _Ralts_ ', is capable of evolving into one of the most powerful _Fairy-_ Types in the game."

They all stopped and repeated his last word. "Wait... _EVOLVE!?_ "

Erza ignored it all as she began looking rather proud at her Pokémon's future form.

Meanwhile, Nigel laughed and continued. "Boy, you guys still have a lot to learn…"

* * *

 **Haha, so basically Natsu is Charmander (my favorite starter of all time) and Erza is Ralts! I felt that I needed to have at least one of the members become a Fairy-Type, and this one worked the best cause Gardevoir and Erza are both badasses. This still leaves the ice boy and our two former members of the _Phantom Lord_ guild...**

 **Also, yes I did use a Skiddo and Litleo as Loke and Capricorn. No I did not use a Bunnelby as Virgo, that came when writing the story, but it fit _sooooooo_ well. (I would never consider using Bunnelby's evolved form as Virgo, just the little one.)**

 **Anyway, chapter 5 tomorrow (I have a busy day tomorrow morning so kinda be patient if I don't upload it early.)**


	6. 5 - Finding our Friends: Part 2

**Author's Note: Here is Chapter 5 on a very very busy morning. I had to get up early to work for the home football game at a very ungodly hour (4:30 am), and hopefully by 1:00 I'll be all done! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it has more scenes with Lucy finding her friends.**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_. **

* * *

Chapter Five - Finding Our Friends: Part 2

* * *

Lucy and the gang of small Pokémon found themselves inside a dark and damp cave in the southern mountains of the virtual Kalos Region. At the command of Nigel and his team, she began trekking through the dark corners of the mountain crevasse, and as she did she began moaning in more complaints.

"Ugh, Nigel! Why are we still here...and more importantly _where_ are we anyway!? I miss all the beautiful trees outside! And how about that goofy ' _Parfum Palace'_ we went through!? Seeing the virtual mockup of _Ichiya_ from _Blue Pegasus_ almost made me forget about that fat sleeping Pokémon I had to wake up using a flute!" She went on about more tales from her journey so far as her virtual feet began throbbing with discomfort.

Nigel acknowledged her pain, even though he was stuck looking inside a book with Levy. "Um…you're there to find more Pokémon. By the way, this place is called the _Glittering Cave._ "

Lucy became even more flustered. "Dang it, Nigel! Why do we always have to be looking for the rarer ones!? I've been here for _hours!_ " She continued moaning until she turned a corner, and as she did, the blonde was totally startled by stepping on a small string of rocks, which always seemed to summon dangerous Pokemon with fairly high levels.

Natsu, who was out of his Poké ball to help guide her through the dark cave with his fiery tail, jump ahead to protect her. "Don't worry, Lucy! I got this!"

As he yelled, Natsu lunged around the corner and ran face first into a giant mound of rocks. However, this was no ordinary mound of rocks, but instead it appeared to be a giant coiled _serpent_ made completely of stone.

As suggested by Nigel and Froakie, she used her small Pokédex device to analyze the beast, and the readings came back as " _Onix_."

Then, the serpent woke up and went to attack him, but Natsu dodged it and swung at the beast with his claws.

" _Fire Dragon Iron Fist_!" He yelled, and as he did the words "Natsu used _Fire Punch!_ It's not very effective." flashed before Lucy's eyes. Like Wendy, Natsu had been able to somehow unlock un-obtainable moves with his Pokémon form, but despite this ability, the attack virtually did nothing, and the beast swung its tail and hit Natsu right into the wall.

"Don't worry Natsu! I'll try someone else…" Lucy screamed and grabbed another Poké ball, but before she could continue, he got back up.

"Ugh…don't worry, Lucy. I've still got this!" Natsu began panting as he tried collecting himself for a second round with the monster. The little Charmander then jumped in the air and went in for a bigger attack, and despite any logic, the fire actually began hurting the rock lizard.

One by one, Natsu kept his punches quick and easy as he dealt out multiple attacks to his enemy. As he went to deliver the final blow, however, he was hit by a large boulder that was projected from the Onix.

Sadly, this forced Natsu to end his fight right then, and as Lucy frantically ran over to her lizard companion, Froakie spawned himself onto the field and nearly finished off the Onix with a small water attack of his own power.

Lucy instinctively threw an empty Poké ball at the beast following the watery attack, and after it struggled for three solid shakes, the ball caught her new teammate safe and sound.

Natsu yelled in victory from the dirty ground as he moaned more and more with pain, but as he did, the spunky Charmander also began glowing with a bright white color.

"Whoa..." Lucy looked entranced by the light as her little lizard friend transformed into a much taller, _red-colored_ lizard, with a little horn on its head and sharper claws, a longer tail, and meaner eyes.

His new name was _Charmeleon_.

Nigel laughed from his comfy computer seat and responded by flowing his arms comfortably behind his head. " _That's_ evolution."

Lucy nodded, but turned to collect Natsu and made way for the exit. However, as she made her way out of the small cave, Lucy heard some shuffling from behind, and when she turned around, the poor girl was knocked over by a man and a woman who were both wearing silly orange uniforms with goofy hair styles trussed up to match.

"Watch where you're going, brat!" The man yelled with little patience. "We gotta long trip ahead of us."

"Yea! Let's go before she gets up!" The woman beside him tried running away, and just like that the man followed, and both were long gone.

"Man, who were those guys?" Lucy got up while rubbing her very sore head, but as she never got a response from her team up top, she decided to head for the exit on her own accord.

* * *

As she took her small victory in, Lucy found her way back to the PC in the local sea side _Ambrette Tow_ n to collect her most recent prize, but when she tried accessing the boxes, it would not let her touch the ball.

She looked confused, but it appeared that Nigel was doing a little more programming on his end before she made a move.

"Hold on Lucy! Let me change _one_ thing…no jokes on this one either." He told her to wait as he explained. "You see, this little guy needs _another_ trick in order for him to reach his final stage. His evolution requires trading him with another character, and in your unique case, we don't have that." He finished and grinned at his handy work from his desk chair.

"Fortunately for you, we can bypass that with a little more hacking from my _Archive Spells_." As he ended, Nigel finally gave her the go ahead to pull the new Pokemon out of the PC. "Okay, claim your prize."

The blonde trainer seemed rather hesitant, but grabbed her new teammate from the computer box anyway. However, even though she was curious, Lucy felt she should wait to summon the new beast some other time, due to his larger size from earlier in their previous battle.

* * *

As Lucy left the Pokémon Center, Nigel instructed her to follow the western path outside the Ambrette Town Aquarium. When she passed through the stairs and out the other door, our heroine found herself walking along the beautiful coastline off the shores of Kalos.

She walked along the edge of the water and smiled as the sun began setting over the sea to her left, and as it did, Lucy paused to take in the entire beautiful sight.

" _Mhmm,_ Ahaaa!" She breathed in the warm air and smiled. "This is so beautiful! I can even feel the sea breeze on my cheeks. Talk about good gaming quality!" Lucy laughed as she bragged about the video game's virtual reality sequences. As she continued to look out to the ocean, she then noticed several large elegant _Pokémon_ swimming off the shore line.

She waved as they swam by. "Oh wow, they're so pretty! What are they?"

Nigel laughed from his basement computer. "Those are _Lapras!_ They're very majestic _Pokémon_ that also share the powers of Water and… _Ice_."

He then paused as he glanced at his radar screen. Nigel followed up by looking back at the main monitor, and continued directing Lucy once again. "Uh, Lucy…you mind swimming out to see one of them?"

She looked at the ocean with a puzzled frown. "Um, I'd really rather not? Are they _that_ important…?" She went to continue, but immediately caught on to his hint.

"Oh, no…JUVIA _AND_ GRAY!? But how are we…?"

She stopped as she heard Froakie's voice coming from thin air. "Actually, Lucy you may find a few _fishing rods_ back in the aquarium…they may be of some assistance, here."

After several hours of finding the right fishing rod (which took more hacking from Nigel and Levy), and even more searching for _Pokémon,_ Lucy about had it with her new struggle for the ending of the day.

"Ugh, the next town is _right_ there! Can't we just call it a night and…?" Lucy complained again and again as she stopped and nearly dropped the fishing rod from her now wobbly arms.

However, just before all her strength left her body, Lucy finally stood tall as the fishing line tugged heavily from the deep,and soon enough, she frantically caught another _Pokémon_. The rod felt _really_ heavy as the Pokémon tugged on the other end, and once she gathered her full remaining strength, Lucy reeled in one of the majestic Laprases that she had been looking at from afar.

Determined and ready for a fight, she summoned Capricorn to help her capture it at rapid pace. "Okay, Capricorn this guy's looks pretty big! Give him everything you got!"

"Yes, _Laaady_ Lucy! _Regulus Wind!_ " Capricorn replied the moment his hooves hit the muddy sand below the water, and as he yelled, the regular notification for _Razor Leaf_ appeared before Lucy's eyes.

Although the beast looked like it endured the hit rather well, it looked too confused to attack back.

"What's going on, Nigel?" Lucy asked as she too looked puzzled herself to conclude an answer.

Nigel tried making his best educated guess. "Umm, maybe it _wants_ to be captured? Keep attacking, I guess..."

She took the advice and kept up the assault on the confused Water _Pokémon_. As Lucy forced Capricorn to deliver his final blow, she tossed another red Poké Ball at the distressed sea monster, swiftly catching her next companion after three easy shakes.

She went to cheer and turned immediately for the next town, but Nigel stopped her right dead in her tracks. "Hold on...aren't you curious?!"

She looked annoyed, and let out a long and very verbal sigh. "Nigel, I just want some sleep..."

Nigel rolled his eyes, and never tried conceding. "Lucy, this _Pokémon_ controls both of their magic! It's gotta be at least _one_ of them."

Happy took over the mic and laughed. "Or even better; it could be _both_ of them! _Teehee!_ " He giggled as the others smirked in amusement.

Angry and tired, Lucy took the bait and tossed her new friend back into the water in order to keep it wet. As she summoned the creature, she noticed its regular black eyes were openly replaced with larger, and duller _dark blue_ eyes.

The _Pokémon_ also appeared to be very timid with all of the attention. "Oh, dear god what have I become!?" The Lapras squirmed about in distress until her eyes landed on her new master.

" _LOVE RIVAL!_ WHAT...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?"

Lucy looked scared, and ran for a rock on the beach to hide behind. "Umm, H-Hi _Juvia_ …it's nice to see you too."

Juvia, who was now a Lapras, began crying uncontrollably. "*Sob* *Sob* I just want to see my beloved Gray again...anything to see his precious face...OH GRAY MY DARLING WHERE ARE YOU!?"

She yelled loudly into the night sky, and just then the group heard a deep, _male_ voice resonating from the mind of the Lapras.

"Jeeze, Juvia, I'm right here…wait, what the hell am I!? I don't even have control of this thing!"

Everyone paused, and a slightly, drunken Cana spoke first. "…No way…"

Nigel continued with a calm persona. "Umm, Gray…are you _inside_ the mind of Juvia…?"

Gray didn't want to answer, and slowly responded with a snappy attitude. "…Well, genius what does it look like!?"

"OH MAN, I WAS _RIGHT!"_ Happy jumped up in even more excitement than before. "Nigel, I'd like one nice and tasty fish as my prize, please!"

Nigel rolled his eyes, and tried figuring out the reason behind their joint transformation. However, he didn't have to use his multi-trillion dollar businessman's brain to come up with the more logical answer available on the spot.

"Juvia..." He sighed." ...did you crawl into Gray's pod when we weren't looking?"

Both groups grew quiet, and finally Juvia broke the silence. "Oh fine! I _had_ to be with Gray! The whole ordeal was starting to scare me! So I shut my empty pod to fool you all as I joined Gray's body as one single pod…"

Lucy had already had enough, and stopped her feet right into the sand.

"OKAY, _THAT'S_ IT! I'm going into the next town, and you all are coming with me!" She threw the Poké Ball back at her new " _Gruvia"_ and began marching towards _Cyllage City_ in the north, swiftly locating the nearest Pokemon Center for a nice comfy bed to rest her weary, painful brain.

Nigel turned to Cana, Levy, and all the exceeds with a quirky smile on his face.

"Man, I would not want to be the Cyllage City _Gym Leader_ right about now…she'll probably demolish him with that kind of attitude!"

* * *

 **Writing the story kinda hurt because Kalos was really well designed with really beautiful scenery! I knew I would never be able to capture it in words, but I figured I'd try anyway.**

 **Also...now I know you're counting pokemon, and you're probably thinking "Wait, with Juvia and Gray together that only makes 5?..."**

 **...just let it happen.**

 **Chapter Six tomorrow ( if the Browns don't distract me.)**


	7. 6 - Gym 2: The Rock City Boy

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6! I just couldn't resist on the chapter title for this one...if you don't get it there's a reference to a FT opening theme.**

 **Anyway this is another gym battle, so yay! Enjoy**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Six - Gym 2: The Rock City Boy

* * *

Lucy spent her next morning enjoying the beautiful sights of the sea side haven that was Cyllage City. It had a gorgeous view of the ocean, and nice wide streets that laid out a beautiful shopping district to the north. On the east side of the town there was a large mountain that towered off of the rocky interior of the continent, and all around it there was a well-paved race track and several roller skaters and bike riders enjoying its slopes.

Looking rather curious, our trainer quickly tracked down the local bike store for herself, right in the middle of town. As she went inside, Lucy was greeted by an excited man standing at the counter.

"Oh, I'm _soo_ sorry, Miss, but I'm afraid you are now our _10,001_ _st_ customer. Had you of been the 10,000th you would have received a free bike courtesy of the shop." He then paused before continuing. "However, we here at the _Cyllage City Bike Shop_ will offer you a simple 1 question quiz to try again; and if you get the question right we will give you a FREE BICYCLE!"

Lucy laughed as she seemed rather confident with her own quizzing abilities. "Okay! I'm always in the mood to test my smarts. Lay it on me!"

He continued. "Okay, here it is…do our bikes come in _multiple_ colors?"

Lucy paused, while also looking rather annoyed. She had gotten excited to answer a legitimate question, but because she could clearly see _different colored bikes_ sitting throughout the store, she answered with ease.

"Umm…yes…"

He cheered. " _DING-DONG!_ Congrats! You have just won a new bike! What color would you like?"

She sighed with very little enthusiasm as flakes of confetti rained down on her head. "…give me the yellow one, please."

Although the quiz made her angry, Lucy was actually very pleased with her new bike. After leaving the shop, she decided to test its ride-ability by taking it around the wide spread town.

"Wow, with this thing I'll finish the game in no time!" She began boasting with self-pride. "I guess it's a good thing Natsu doesn't have to leave his Poké ball. I can't imagine what he'd do if he were the trainer riding a bicycle!"

After enjoying her new ride, the blonde wizard stopped off at another town square, and easily found herself wondering inside the local clothing store.

With all of her new money, and a little help from Happy, Levy and Cana, Lucy was able to buy a brand new _sporty outfit_ for her long and warm trip up the coast. She now dressed in a blue t-shirt with pink shorts, white high top shoes, and a pink ball cap with a matching hand bag on her side.

"Oh, yea!" She bragged while tying her hair into a single pony tail, and tucked it behind her hat as she left the shop with more style than she had going in. "I am lookin' good!"

Nigel sighed. "Hmm, maybe I'll take a few of the clothing options _out_. There seems to be too many selections. Also, maybe I'll add in a _barber shop_ somewhere for different hair styles! Oh, yea I've got _so_ many ideas…" He continued talking to himself and writing down some notes as Cana rolled her eyes and sipped on her wine.

Lucy stopped smiling as she looked up onto the hill to the east side of town, and noticed the same logo that was sitting atop the Santlune Gym.

From there, she now knew her what her next target was.

* * *

As Lucy made it inside, she noticed the gym was made up of a single artificial mountain, and along each side she saw a large and elaborate rock-wall made for climbing up to each and every level.

"Oh, wow, I hope I can do this!" She looked concerned while standing in the gym lobby, but nodded as she marched forward with the same determination that drove her to defeat Viola back in Santalune City.

Happy and the others cheered her on from back in Magnolia, and the little blue cat was actually sounding supportive for his true best friend. "You got this Lucy! Go smash some rocks!"

According to Nigel the theme of this gym was _Rock-Type_ Pokémon , which means Lucy would have to try and rely on her new friend Froakie to get her through the battles. She fought her way up each side of the tower, and defeated countless amounts of trainers with Froakie's _Bubble_ and _Water Gun_ attacks easily tearing through her competition. Although they were all tough, Lucy virtually had no trouble with any of her battles. In fact, it could actually be argued that Lucy had more trouble _climbing the mound_ that fighting the gym itself.

Finally, after all her endless climbing, Lucy eventually made it to the top, and there she found the gym leader who was sporting a black t-shirt and brown paints. He also had several gem stones encrusted in his hair, which caught Lucy totally of guard.

He smiled, and stopped stretching as she made her way over to his pedestal. "I've been waiting in eager anticipation! What have I been waiting for? For a worthy challenger to appear! It's quite an achievement to have climbed all the way up here. Very impressive, actually! I have a feeling that our battle will turn out to be worth the wait! I hope you'll show me that your skill as a Trainer surpasses even mine."

He then grabbed his Poké Ball and began the battle, which sent the message "You are challenged by _Leader Grant!_ " hovering in front of Lucy. Like Grant, Lucy was also ready to battle, and at the mark they each released their Pokémon. Lucy chose her trusty Froakie for the first battle, while Grant sent out his _Ice/Rock-type_ fossil Pokémon _, Amaura_.

She looked confident, and sent Froakie right into battle. "Okay! Hit it with a _Water Gun!_ "

Froakie looked puzzled, but took the command anyway due to his programming. As he attacked the enemy Amaura, Lucy was greeted by an brand new, unusual message scheme hovering over her head.

"Froakie ran out of PP in all of his moves. Froakie used _Struggle!_ "

Lucy panicked as her poor little frog hurled its body at the enemy with no other available move to use. " _HUH?_ What does that mean!?"

Nigel started panicking as well, and as they both sat in concern, Froakie continued. "Well…I guess Nigel and I forgot to explain _PP_ …that's on us."

She looked pretty angry to hear that, and turned up into the blank ceiling, but everyone knew she was darting her glance towards the _rich mage_ who sat at the main desk.

Looking guilty, Nigel slowly chuckled. "Well, I mean…you've been lookin' _really_ good up until now!"

"Grrrrrr…" Lucy failed to see any other words come to mind in her roaring state of rage. She couldn't even talk, and quickly the Gym Leader Grant banked off of her mistake from before.

"Okay Amaura, _Thunder Wave!_ " The little icy dinosaur _Pokémon_ then shot a beam of yellow electricity at Froakie, which instantly paralyzed him. The Amaura then took another command.

"Now! _Take Down!_ " The little dino registered the command, and recklessly charged into the small frog, which instantly fainted him in one blow due to his paralysis and weakness from the _Struggle_ move earlier on.

Panicking once again, Lucy felt one of her Poké Balls beginning to glow, and in a quick instant, Natsu the Charmeleon spawned himself in to carry out the rest of the battle.

" _FIRE DRAGON TALON FLAME!_ " He yelled, and simultaneously Lucy saw a new message.

"Natsu used _Fire Fang_! It's not very effective!"

"Natsu! You're a _Fire-Type!?_ " She screamed with more anger, and although the hit seemed to do a fair bit of damage to the little dino (due to its icy half) it wasn't enough to faint him.

Grant began laughing from his figurative high chair of dominance. "Ha! _Fire_? Amaura, use _Rock Tomb!_ "

The little icy dino registered the command, and suddenly send a pile of large rocks hurling towards Natsu, who took the blow at full force and fainted in an instant.

Lucy wanted to cry. "Natsu!...Oh man, that's already _two_ of my Pokémon…what do I do now? I'd use Gray and Juvia, but they don't seem to be very reliable at the moment…"

She then paused, and came up with a brand new idea. "Wait, this may help! I haven't even used _him_ yet!" Right away, Lucy grabbed another Poké Ball and threw it into battle.

"GO _GAJEEL!_ " As soon as it landed, Gajeel Redfox spawned from thin air in all his glory. The only thing was, he wasn't the same serpent that she found inside the cave back in a few towns prior.

Instead, he appeared to be a very, very dark shade of grey, and also looked to be made completely out of steel. The Magnolia crew shouted in excitement, and Levy was the first to speak. "Yay, Gajeel's here!"

Pantherlily laughed in agreement, and gave Lucy a nod. "Figures, I knew he would be a powerful asset to Lucy's team."

Nigel continued looking at the screen with a puzzled expression. "Huh, that's way _too dark_ to be a regular _Steelix_ …damn it, I bet he did the same thing as Erza and named himself 'Black Steel' or something…" He rolled his eyes as he slapped his right palm to his face.

Either way, _Black Steel_ Gajeel was spawned and ready for battle. He instantly laughed out loud as he looked at the little dinosaur's puny little face.

"HAH! Ya know, Blondie? I don't know where we are or what you did to me, but I have a feeling you need some help..." Despite being a large and terrifying serpent, he still shared the same eyes and face of his old self, and also kept his usual nasty sense of amusement.

The enemy Amaura panicked and tried paralyzing Gajeel just like it did Froakie, which caused his owner to yell in anger. "Amaura! That won't work!"

Lucy looked confused as a new message popped up, only this time it looked to be in her favor. "Amoura used _Thunder Wave!_ It doesn't affect Gajeel."

Lucy laughed, and discovered electricity doesn't affect Gajeel's ground typing as she immediately retained her cool. "Is that so? Okay, Gajeel let's do this!"

" _Iron Dragon Club!_ " He laughed and went in for a large swing of his tail, and as he did Lucy was greeted by a new message.

"Gajeel used _Iron Tail!_ It's Super Effective!"

Then, the little Amaura couldn't take it anymore, and fainted in an instant. Grant had no choice but to summon his last _Pokémon_ , the little T-Rex named _Tyrunt_.

"Awe, he's adorable, too!" Although it was the enemy, Lucy smiled after she saw the second lower evolved form of another fossilized Pokemon.

Gajeel smiled, and jokingly agreed. "Yea…oh well."

Lucy snapped her head and looked at Gajeel, who began laughing with maddening eyes.

" _Iron Dragon ROAR!_ "

He yelled his incantation, right as Lucy saw her new message. "Gajeel used _Flash Cannon!_ It's Super Effective!"

" _GAJEEL!_ " She tried yelling out, but it was far too late as the little Tyrunt took the hit and passed out.

Grant smiled, and collected his defeated Tyrunt with acceptance. "You have proven to be a wall that I am unable to surmount! There are some things that seem out of reach, no matter how hard you try. However, it's important that you never give up—no matter the opponent or the odds."

Lucy smiled, and nodded as she totally agreed with that statement. Grant, meanwhile, carried on. "I could tell from our battle that you and your Pokémon understand that. To commemorate such an impressive show of teamwork, please accept the Cliff Badge! With the Cliff Badge in your grasp, you should have no issues working together with Pokémon up to level 40. This even applies to Pokémon you've received from other people in trade. And that's not all. You also get…this!"

he gave her a new TM, and quickly handed out its explanation to follow. "It's Rock Tomb. With this move, a Pokémon can hurl rocks at its target, not only inflicting damage but also lowering the target's Speed and preventing it from moving. Now that you've become a master wall climber and conquered this Gym, it's time you thought about how to apply your skills in other areas! Think about how you can improve yourself, as well as the Pokémon that are always by your side. When you find the answer, that's when you'll truly be able to smile!"

Lucy gave him a congratulatory bow, and beamed with delight as she slid down the mountain and exited the second gym a victor. Even in her discomfort, she managed to win the battle thanks to her hard-headed steel friend, and as the cut scene with Grant ended, Lucy left the gym in pure excitement.

"Well, despite the little scare with Natsu, and that fall by Froakie, I did pretty well, didn't I?" She continued beaming with pride as she popped her hip outward and looked up to address her friends above.

Nigel laughed, and gave her a nod she could see. "Yea, we're one step closer! Why don't you go get some rest at the Poké Center and we can call it a night?"

Lucy smirked with joy, and let out a long sigh as she turned for the downhill town of Cyllage City. "Yea, thanks. I really need it…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Lucy got a bike and her second badge! Also if you're wondering, No i did not use Gajeel in this fight; I wrecked him with Lapras.**

 **Chapter 7 tomorrow.**


	8. 7 - Team Flare Assemble!

**Author's Note: Whoo! Chapter seven is here! I have an exam in less that three hours! LET'S GET PUMPED UP!...No? Okay then...**

 **(I mean, at least I'm pretty sure I'll have a new FT manga chapter to enjoy afterwords)**

 **Anyway this chapter seems a little short, but I could be wrong. Otherwise, _Please_ stay tuned for the next couple of chapters because they are _with out a doubt_ my favorite chapters that I have even written in my 3 stories, or at least they're in the top percent (Also please feel free to go and check those other stories out whenever you want! lol)**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Seven - Team Flare Assemble!

* * *

As Lucy awoke from her virtual sleep inside of the Cyllage City PC, she soon realized Nigel and the rest of his crew were back at it in Magnolia, ready to go for another day of rescue. This gave her the go-ahead to begin the next leg of her journey.

At Cana's suggestion (because she handled the maps) Lucy headed off north along Route 10 towards a place called Geosenge Town. However, as Lucy started her walk, she began noticing several large boulders blocking pathways to little items all along the route.

"Um Nigel. What are those boulders for?" She asked with curiosity, but as if this wasn't the first time she noticed these objects.

Nigel looked up to the screen in order to properly address her question. "Those are the boulders you can use _Strength_ on."

Lucy paused, as he continued. "Lucy, did you not listen to anything Grant said after the fight?"

She looked guilty, and started smiling with an adorable expression. "Well…I know Pokémon up to level 40 can obey me now!"

He laughed and rolled his eyes as he handed off his book to Levy. "Right, but after beating some gym leaders you also unlock the ability to use some moves outside of battle to improve your travels...hey're called _HMs_."

Lucy pondered. "HMs?"

He continued. " _Hidden Machines_. Like _Technical Machines_ , or moves you can teach your Pokémon by yourself, HMs can also be used outside of battle to move boulders or allow you to ride on Pokémon for quicker travelling."

She smiled and nodded while also managing to understand. "Wow, that's a pretty cool feature!"

He laughed, and gave off a little bit of a shrug. "Eh, it gets old kinda quick. Some of the moves aren't very powerful or effective, and you don't have the option to delete them once they've been learned…" He paused and began to think.

"…Although since you have direct control over your _Pokémon_ through the _virtual reality simulator,_ and since your team is made up of our guys; then maybe you can just instruct them to use the moves without teaching them!"

Lucy smiled, and wanted to test the theory out on one of the boulders, but just then she was confronted by another pair of those mysterious orange goons she ran into in the Glittering Cave.

Lucy rolled her eyes and yelled out to the two obnoxious grunts. "Okay! Who are you guys?!"

They laughed. "Oh, the little girly wants to know who we are, does she? Fine! _Team Flare_ , assemble!"

Then, he and his female counterpart decided to have a tag team battle against the blonde heroine. After challenging Lucy to the confrontation, they each summoned their Pokémon: a level 21 _Houndour_ and a level 23 _Golbat._

Lucy looked confused. "Oh man! _Two_ on one!?"

Nigel nodded. "Calm down, Lucy. Just summon two Pokémon at once."

She took the advice and threw out her two open Pokémon. "GO! Natsu, Erza!"

Just then Natsu the Charmeleon came out to battle, and he was being joined by Erza, only instead of being a Ralts she was now evolved into the second evolution, _Kirlia_.

"Go get 'em, guys!" Lucy yelled as her friends rallid in for an attacked.

Erza went in first. The Kirlia yelled as she sent a large cloud of _Psychic_ energy out towards the flying bat Pokémon. "You fools are going to regret ever crossing paths with us!"

"Erza used _Confusion!_ It's Super Effective!" The message read aloud as Lucy watched Erza take out the first Pokémon _Team Flare_ had to offer.

She went to cheer, but the opponent's Houndour attacked next.

"Houndour, use _Bite_!" He yelled as the little black dog attacked Erza, which caused her to faint quickly and fall to the ground.

Lucy panicked, but Natsu took it as motivation to win the fight right away.

" _FIRE DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!_ " He yelled as he went in to attack the hell hound Pokémon.

"Natsu used _Dragon Claw!_ " Lucy read the message, but panicked because it never read whether or not it was super effective.

Despite her worries, Natsu's rage dealt a hard blow to the Houndour's body, and it fainted after the single powerful attack.

"Yikes! This girl's serious!" The man yelled to his partner. "We better get out of here!"

"No kidding! Call the admin right away!" The woman yelled back as they both ran away in fear.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she collected her Pokémon and began healing them up. "So Nigel, were those guys supposed to be the _villains_ of the game?"

He laughed. "Yea, _sorta_. Anyway, ignore it for now and head on through Geosenge Town and up to the right. We need to get through the _Reflection Cave_ and out to Shalour City to get to the next gym leader."

As she passed through the tiny town made of small log cabins, and found her path to the north, Lucy tfollowed the instruction and entered the dark but rather beautiful mountain crevasse known as the _Reflection Cave_.

* * *

Lucy fought her way through the dark and mystic cavern, and as she did she mainly decided to use Erza inall her fights, just to let her rebuild her morale after losing in their fight from before.

"Wow, Erza you're getting really strong! Are you sure you don't want a break?" She asked with concern as her little red-haired Kirlia powered through all of its enemies.

The small Pokémon laughed. "Oh nonsense, I'm doing just fine! After all, if that last battle showed me anything it's that I seem to require more training to carry my weight on the team. It appears that my Pokémon's stats are not as high as some of the others, with the exception of Wendy in her small bird form, that is."

With this she had a point, although Wendy's Swablu form had unusually high exp. rates when it gained experience, Erza's _Kirlia_ form did not seem to put out as much experience, leaving her to hang behind her teammates for the time being.

Despite this, the Fairy Queen used the training from the cave to help boost her power and catch up to everyone else in the process. As they made their way to the end of the cave, the team saw a shining bright light at the end of the tunnel; and as they made their way out, they came upon a beautiful city with red buildings and a very ornate tower that sat in the seabed off the edge of the town's center shore.

Although Lucy seemed to be depressed without any shopping centers around, she did enjoy her time in the lovely Shalour City, complete with all the majestic views of the northern ocean front. As she ended her journey at the PC by refueling and resting, the lead trainer made her way to the large spiral tower at the north end of the town. There she found her old friends Tierno and Trevor sitting in front of the door way.

"Yo! _Princess L!_ Nice to see ya here!" The dance master, Tierno sang with cheer as Lucy made her way over.

Trevor laughed and shook his head. "Hello, Lucy. It's nice to see you again. How's your _Pokédex_ coming along?"

As she held her virtual conversation with her friends they soon directed her attention to the tower ahead.

"So, I guess this is where Professor Sycamore told us to go for the _Mega Evolutions_?" Trevor sighed and nodded his head. "This will be very interesting."

Lucy immediately panicked after hearing that totally bizzare term. " _Mega _ Evolutions...?"

Trevor continued. "Yea, we should head inside to see what's happening."

As they left for the door, Lucy snapped up to Nigel, who was left just as clueless as she was.

"So…I guess the programmers and writers decided to add a new feature without telling me first…I can't imagine this will go over well with everyone's magic." He complained as he grabbed Cana's bottle of wine out from her hand and took a large chug. She snatched it back in anger and continued lecturing Lucy for the sake of her wealthy friend.

"Look, just go in, Lucy. I bet they'll just have you battle or something. That's all this game is, anyway." The brown haired _Card Mage_ began smirking with sarcasm as Lucy listened in. The blonde seemed to follow her friend's lead and found several characters sitting inside; her old friends Tierno, Trevor, Shauna, Calem, and two strangers.

They appeared to be one older man, and one young blonde girl with a helmet and roller skates, and both looked like very experienced trainers sitting inside this monstrosity of a tower.

The blonde spoke up first. "Hey there! So you made it to Shalour City! Lucario is in its Poké Ball, but it's really happy to see you! Well, we should go see what's going on, too!"

Lucy freaked out, knowing very well that she now forgot _another run-in_ with a character from early.

As Nigel face palmed, she kept talking with the virtual characters anyway.

The blonde continued. "If you can't remember, I'm _Korrina_ the town _Gym Leader_ , and this beautiful place is the _Tower of Mastery!_ "

The old man took the conversation from there. "Yes, and as I was saying, I'm Korrina's grandfather, Gurkinn. We were all just discussing the importance of Mega Evolution.

Lucy nodded, and tried to follow along. "Very well, thank you. Could you please tell me more about Mega Evolution?"

Gurkinn nodded, but stepped backwards and showed off a quick grin. "Yes, but as we were discussing before you showed up, only _one_ of Professor Sycamore's students can claim the role of _Master of Mega Evolution_ for themselves..."

Shauna immediately spoke up. "Oh, Lucy you have to take it!"

Calem then made a remark, and stepped in to make his own claim. "You know, Lucy. I would like to try and master Mega Evolutions myself…"

He stopped mid-sentence right there, and as Lucy's eyes widened with anticipation, Calem grabbed a Poké Ball right off his belt.

"Let's say we battle for it?"

* * *

 **Okay, we have a rival battle and possible gym battle coming up soon; this will be good!**

 **FYA yes, when I played the game for some reason Erza was always my lowest leveled Pokemon (which sucked cause I would have liked her to be on the top) I think Ralts and its evolutions take a long time to evolve with EXP or something. On the other hand and In the exact opposite manner I had Wendy who was always 10 levels higher than everyone else, and that got so bad that I actually had to take her out of my team for the last few gyms.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed, and please stay tuned for tomorrow!**


	9. 8 - Gym 3: A Pair of Rivals

**Author's Notes: Hello, here is chapter 8! This is a good one so I hope you enjoy, and also hope that you're enjoying the story so far! :)**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Eight - Gym 3: A Pair of Rivals

* * *

"Let's battle for it, Lucy! No matter what the reason is, a battle is a good chance for us to compete and see who Vaniville Town's best Trainer really is!"

As Calem stepped up ready to battle inside the Tower of Mastery, Lucy decided to meet his energy with an equal amount of her own tenacity.

"You bet!" She smiled with her own sense of pride. "I'm ready to go all out for this one!"

Calem nodded, and stepped back as he grabbed his own Poke Ball. "I will master Mega Evolution and set myself apart from other Trainers. I'll also do it for my Pokémon-we've come so far together, and they never stopped believing in me, their Trainer. You and your Pokémon are stronger...I can tell just by looking at you. But I'm not going to lose. The winner of this battle will be me! _"_

From there the stage was set, and right away Lucy saw her usual battle message unfolding just in time. "You are challenged by _Rival Calem!_ " and as it ended, her friend sent out his first Pokémon.

"Go _Meowstic!_ " Just like that a little navy blue cat took the field, and landed with a dull sense of anticipation.

Happy immediately laughed and Nigel took the mic., and began coaching Lucy on her next decision. "Okay, that's a _psychic-type_ , and right now…"

Lucy politely ignored him and took the battle for herself with a fierce grin on her face. "…Right now we have _nothing_ that's super effective against him!"

Nigel smiled as Lucy continued instructing herself. "Go _Wendy!_ "

Her little Swablu came onto the field, and right away Wendy looked to Lucy and followed by turning right as the opponent attacked her back.

"Meowstic _, Psybeam!_ " Calem yelled out as the little cat sent a large colorful beam of light soaring towards Wendy, who somehow managed to dodge it using one of her own attacks.

" _Fast winds that run the heavens…Vernier!_ " She yelled as she jolted around in a quick motion to both dodge the attack, and increase her own speed stat at the exact same time.

Lucy then saw a new message. "Wendy used _Agility!_ Wendy's _Speed_ Sharply Rose!"

'Status moves...nice call." Then, Lucy smiled and cheered on her friend with full support. "Go get 'em, Wendy!"

" _Sky Dragon Wing Attack!_ " Wendy whirled around and attacked. She called out her legendary dragon slaying technique as she used her powerful _Ariel Ace_ attack to subdue her enemy, and caused him to faint right there.

Calem tipped his hat, and switched out for his next Pokémon. "Go, _Quilladine!_ "

Then, he summoned a large green armadillo to the field, who appeared to be the same grass-type Pokémon he earned in the beginning levels.

Lucy shrugged and took Wendy out to rest. "Good Job, Wendy! Go _Gray, Juvia!_ "

As she summoned Lapras, her next Pokémon, Nigel started looking confused yet again. "Lucy? _Water-Type?"_

Lucy laughed, because although her main motive was just to get everyone their own amount of fighting time, she also had a very good reason for leaving her Lapras in. "Gray, why don't you show these guys who they're messing with?"

He laughed from the mind of the Lapras without making the beast's mouth move an inch, and yelled an attack as he hurled a large beam of ice towards the enemy. "Glad you chose _us!_ _Ice-Make Cannon!_ "

" _Gruvia_ used _Ice Beam!_ It's Super Effective!"

And as the message cleared, Nigel laughed. "Oh my…Lucy, you _knew_ what to do all along, didn't you?"

She smiled and grinned with self delight. "What can I say? I've picked up on some of this game's antics, already!"

The brown haired businessman back home controlling the game laughed and let her carry on as Calem sent out his final Pokémon. "Go, _Absol!_ "

Lucy decided to keep "Gruvia" in for another turn, and because of that the Absol had the upper hand with its much quicker speed stat dictating every move.

"Absol, use _Quick Attack!_ " The rival shouted as the white and purple Pokémon lunged at Lapras with a quick and daunting attack. As it hit, Gruvia got knocked back and prepared for their attack anyway.

"Okay, Juvia it's your turn!"

She smiled and accepted. "For Gray! _Water Slicer!_ " She yelled as she sent a big disc of water out to attack Absol.

"Gruvia used _Water Pulse_! Foe Absol became _confused!_ "

Lucy looked confused, herself; and as she went to ask Nigel a question, Absol went to attack...and something happened.

Instead of hitting Gruvia, the beast attacked _itself_ in confusion, and ultimately delivered the final blow to end the match.

Lucy cheered with more glee. "Well, that wasn't very conventional…but we did it!"

Calem laughed out of an open mouth, then shook his head as he smiled and readjusted his cap. "Your bonds with your Pokémon are really strong...I don't like losing much, but...I'm sure you'll be able to Mega Evolve your Pokémon!"

Calem gave her a small bow, and collected Absol to carry on his speech. "Some Pokémon evolve through friendship, and others only evolve in certain places... _Trust_...In other words, the bond between Trainer and Pokémon! I'll bet the Professor will be happy if you master that trust, and master Mega Evolution at the exact same time. That's one way you can show mastery as a Trainer."

Lucy nodded, and Calem and the others gave her a wave as they ran off and out of the Tower of Mastery, leaving the blonde trainer alone with the rollerblading grandaughter, and her elder grandfather grinning with satisfaction.

As Lucy claimed her victory, the gym leader Korrina spoke her mind. "There may be winners and losers in a Pokémon battle. But I really thought the two of you and your Pokémon were all winners! Mega Evolution is nothing more than just one way to make Pokémon stronger. There are many Trainers who bring out the strength of their Pokémon without Mega Evolution. Pokémon need a Mega Stone! And Pokémon Trainers need the _Mega Ring!_ "

She then let off a coy smile, and left for the exit as well. "...Well, my mysterious Trainer, my Lucario may have taken a shine to you, but now I must test you to see if you're ready to challenge the Mega Evolution successor! I'll be waiting for you at the Gym!"

Korrina left, but Lucy was totally confused by the familiarity of this trainer and her Pokemon. "Hold on, Nigel am I supposed to know one of her Pokemon?"

Nigel grabbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes. She's been following you throughout the...ya know what? It actually doesn't matter! You won't reunite with that thing until after you beat her anyway, so just head on over to the Shalour City Gym."

Lucy accepted, and before you knew it she was on her way to fight inside the very large Roller-Rink of a Pokémon Gym sitting on a cliff at the western edge of town.

* * *

"Okay, I know I've had these stupid roller skates the entire time, but I can't figure out how to use them _Wahhhh!_ "

Lucy began sobbing uncontrollably as she tried standing up straight, and rolled all around on her skates in the gym arena with very little control over her mobility on wheels.

Despite never actually using these skates, Lucy braved through the track and challenged every single opponent that stood, or glided, in her way. One by one she battled several _well-padded_ Pokémon trainers on skates, and every time she beat them, she would then catch the hint that this gym was designed for _Fighting Pokémon_ …and because of that she knew exactly what to do when it came time to challenge the leader.

As she made it to the end of her trial she found her way to the center of the gym, where leader Korrina was waiting for her. " Whoa! Time for Lady Korrina's big appearance!" She spun around in circles, and kindly teased Lucy as the poor challenging trainer barely stayed on her own two feet.

Then, she stopped and provided a nice, comforting smile. "Haha, I'm just messing around with you! I know, you're rollin' in the aisles, right? I already know you're a strong Trainer, so let's get this show on the road!"

The battle began, and right away Korrina started with the offensive maneuver.

"Go _Machoke!_ " She yelled as she summoned a blue humanoid body builder Pokémon to the field. As mentioned before, Lucy had the perfect strategy to beat Korrina's _Fighting-Type_ Pokémon, but unfortunately the rest of her team didn't get the message.

Before she could carry out her plan, Natsu Dragneel summoned himself once again and attacking in her defense.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!" She yelled to the dense Charmeleon as he kept attacking like a moron.

" _FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!_ " He roared as he turned himself into a flaming ball of fire and launched himself right at the Machoke's head.

"Natsu used _Flame Charge!_ " The message read loud and clear, and after the attack ended, Machoke was left unscathed.

"HA! Machoke, use _Rock Tomb!_ " Korrina yelled a move Lucy was very familiar with as the body builder hurled several rocks onto Natsu, which ended his battle right there.

Lucy grabbed his Poké Ball to return him as she sighed. "Yea, you deserved that, Natsu…"

She then went to continue with her plan once again, but as she did _another_ Pokémon from her bag summoned itself out to the field.

"OH, WHAT NOW!?" She yelled as Gajeel came out in his Steelix form to show up his fire breathing rival.

"HA! Salamander didn't stand a chance! Watch me take this guy out with just one…"

He was stopped as Korrina continued for him. "Machoke! Use _Power-Up Punch!_ "

The Machoke geared up and slammed its fist into the steel serpent's solid body, and as it hit, Gajeel couldn't breath and fell over to faint, as the _fighting-type_ move was also super effective.

"Damn...you... _Sala_... _mander..._ " He cried out softly and fell back inside his ball as Lucy summoned him back to her side.

"Grrrrrrr….." She began growling with pure rage as another Poké ball (This one with Gray/Juvia inside it) started glowing as well.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, GRAY!" She yelled at the thick headed Ice-Mage through his Poke Ball, and finally she managed to grab the Pokémon she wanted all along.

"Yes! GO _ERZA!_ "

Lucy yelled loudly as _Titania Erza_ entered the field, and right there the little red-haired Kirlia (due to its inverse color scheme) landed ready to fight.

Erza smiled with satisfaction, as if she predicted her own victory inside this majestic dome. "Well, it's about time I get to showcase my skills against a _real_ opponent. VERY WELL!"

She let out a war cry and used a very advanced _Psychic_ attack, and as she did the Machoke quickly fainted.

Korrina laughed. "Well, we've finally learned something, haven't we? Go _Mienfoo!_ "

She yelled as she summoned her next Pokémon, a little yellow and maroon mousy looking beast with his hands extended upwards.

Lucy grinned. "Okay, Erza! Take him out, too!"

"Don;t worry! I'm already one step ahead of you!" Erza smiled and agreed, and as she did, she launched another _Psychic_ attack rigtht at her foe, causing it to faint rather quickly as well.

She then met face to face with Korrina's next Pokémon, a flying wrestling bird-like creature named _Hawlucha_. Like the others before, Erza was able to quickly defeat this foe as well, leaving a soft grin on her face that showed off her own satisfaction.

"You see, it only took a _woman_ to handle this whole fighting thing, right Lucy?" Erza smiled as she bragged about herself sufficient victory.

Lucy laughed, but only because she assumed she was done with the fight. It turns out, however, she was not; and Korrina had _one_ more trick hidden up her sleeve.

"Finally...Go _Lucario!_ "

Nigel spit his drink right onto the screen and tried collecting what he saw. "Wait, that's not right!?"

The blonde Gym Leader yelled it's name anyway as she summoned her last Pokémon, and this one looked rather imposing in its own right.

It composed itself with true vigor as it entered the battlefield, and it appeared to be a blue humanoid Pokémon with a yellow torso, black arms and legs with a small zigzag tail, and a face like a jackal. It also looked like it had a black fake mask wrapped around its head as it's eyes quickly darted around the floor and immediately traced its surroundings.

"Well, this one looks impressive!" Erza stood tall and went to attack it either way. She yelled out, and she tried another attack, but as she used her magic the beast moved out of the way, and as it did it swiped at her with a solid fist of metal.

"Lucario used _Metal Claw!_ It's Super Effective!"

" _Oh no, Erza's a Fairy-Type!_ " Lucy thought to herself as she began panicking with scared emotions, but all too soon Erza fell to the ground and fainted in defeat.

"Argh...No...I'm Sorry, Lucy…" She used her last breath to apologize before she fainted, and was quickly collected by Lucy's unsuspecting Poké Ball.

The Celestial Trainer looked confused, but decided to send out Wendy instead, because she also knew _flying-types_ were just as strong against _fighting-types_.

It turns out, however, that it was no use with Lucario's solid steel armor. As Wendy came in too low with her ensuing attack, the Lucario struck her with a powerful blow to the stomach, sending her off to her defeated Poke Ball as well.

Even after she used Gruvia and Froakie, her last two remaining Pokémon, they too fainted miserably. It turns out Gray's _Ice_ half is weak against fighting, while Froakie has been unable to evolve for the entire game, which left him rather weak for the present fighting scenario.

Nigel scowled with self anger in response to his own poor coaching, and took the rest of the wine bottle from Cana's hand as he downed it in one go. But Cana didn't care much as she was too angry at the game as well. She rolled her eyes and left for the upstairs kitchen in a fit of rage, all while Levy, Happy, and Carla looked on in shock, and Lily shook his head in deep, deep concern.

Lucy finally sank to the floor, with tears of defeat consuming her once hopeful vision, and instead of viewing her usually cheery sign of victory, a new message popped out in front of her view.

" _Leader Korrina wins!_ _Trainer Lucy Loses the Battle…_ "

* * *

 ** _LUUUUUUUUUUUUCY!_ That was actually kinda fun to write with the struggle and the defeat (but still sad.) Let's see how she redeems her self tomorrow!**


	10. 9 - Redemption: Titania Rises!

**Author's Note: Hello, and here is chapter 9! I spent a lot of time crafting this chapter into what I wanted so now I think it looks pretty good! It's also pretty long...but that's a good thing!**

 **Anyway I hope you like it!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Nine - Redemption: _Titania Rises!_

* * *

Lucy sat alone with her six Pokémon in a dark corner of the _Reflection Cave,_ all while her face was stuck buried away in her hands. She figured the only place she could go to train would be to back track into the previous road, and gain some experience on wild Pokemon.

Either way, she was devastated with her recent loss. Although Lucy may be known to let her emotions show from time to time, she never sinks this low with her tears.

The reason this loss was so dreadful for the blonde mage to bare, was because she felt responsible for leading the group out of the game and back home; and every time she lost she would instantly blame herself for their regressions.

In the after math of her defeat, Lucy sat there in sorrow as Wendy and Froakie tried to comfort her, and Natsu stood off to the side with a concerned look on his face as he held his own bit of confusion tangled inside his mind.

Meanwhile, Gray and Juvia as the single Lapras also looked concerned as _they_ sat inside of a neighboring pool of water for the own silent training session, and Gajeel and Erza were locked in a fierce battle with one another in the center of it all.

"C'mon, Erza! This is ridiculous, even for you!" The large metal snake pleaded with anger as he snapped at his partner, but she kept up her relentless attacks anyway. "Give it a rest! We'veall had enough, already!"

"NO!" Erza snapped at her equally angry fighting partner Gajeel, and screamed at the top of her lungs with pure self frustration building up inside her. "AGH! NOT _YET!_ "

She was determined to win that battle next time, and she _needed_ to defeat that Lucaruio. She felt even worse for stalling Lucy's quest to end the game, which only fueled her passion more and more.

The red-haired Kirlia stopped with her current flurry of attacks, and breathed heavily inward and outward to explain. "These Pokémon around the cave are far too weak to train me now, and we cannot go any further east to train until we defeat..."

As Erza went to finish her statement she instantly paused, but it was far too late to keep Lucy from letting out another burst of tears.

"*Sob* I...I'm _so_ sorry, everyone…*Sob*…I thought we could do it…I guess...we'll _never_ get out of here…?"

They all looked at their crying friend with dismal expressions of sorrow and defeat, because none of them ever liked seeing Lucy sink this low.

Natsu chose to speak up with a soft, concerning voice. "Lucy…it was _my_ fault...all my fault. I shoulda never joined the battle so early. I coulda beaten that jerk if I'd have just..."

He actually didn't want to admit it, but Natsu was right. Lucario was a _Fighting/Steel_ -type, and Natsu's fire moves could have weakened his metal armor and ended the battle much sooner than it did.

Lucy tried looking up to accept her Charmeleon's confession, but couldn't, even if she knew he was right.

He was still Natsu, and she could never actually be mad at him, even this time around. "*Sob* No, Natsu...it wasn't…I never told anyone what Pokémon I needed to save for the end, and I c-could have just revived you or something…I just got caught up in the last few s-seconds and…"

The poor girl stopped as she began recalling her exact moment of defeat, and as it flashed back and forth inside her sorry mind, Lucy choked on her words, which forced Wendy to fly to her side.

"Lucy, please! Cheer up! We can do it next time…" The little Swablu tried to help, but couldn't. Wendy and the others wanted to be strong for their friend, but it was hard to do after all of them suffered their own individual losses.

Gray's voice could also be heard from the mind of the Lapras. "Yea, don't worry, Lucy. We can just form another plan and attack from there." He tried motivating her to leave the cave as soon as possible, in order to challenge Korinna to a second battle sooner rather than later.

Juvia agreed with Gray, and kindly looked to Lucy. "Yes, I too feel that if we went in with a plan from your new experience, or even by using Nigel's help, we'd be sure to win this time around!"

Nigel and the others would have responded, but they were _AFK_ at the moment to "drown" away their sorrows by playing cards in the center of the lab. Levy was still left at the keyboards, but was too busy conducting more strategic algorithms for Lucy's next battle. The situation was also hard on the resident _Solid Script Mage,_ because she had to step up and turn her experience of heavy literature and enchantments into practical, _mathematical knowledge_ for statistical analysis.

Nigel usually handled all that himself, because it was that kind of mathematical analysis that earned him is money making businesses in the first place. However, he was too sorry to look Lucy in the face, and mainly blamed the loss on himself for not being a good enough guide, all while getting them trapped inside the game in the first place.

Then, the small cavern sank into silence, and the only sound that could be heard was Lucy trying to hold back her emotions for the sake of her friends. As the cave grew quiet, Natsu thought to himself and looked around the room. As he did, he noticed something rather interesting in the process.

Everyone in the group seemed to have _one_ piece of their old self travel with them into their transformation of Pokémon. Erza's hair and eye color, Juvia's blue eyes, Gajeel's red eyes and grin, Wendy's dark shade of blue, Gray's tiny necklace hanging under the Lapras's neck, and finally his own scarf even made it through the game's systems too.

Then, as he clutched that very same scarf, Natsu stood up and walked over to Lucy, and as he did he held out his left paw.

"Lucy. Show me your right hand…"

"*Sob* Huh…?" Lucy wanted to wipe away her tears first, but she also wanted him to get to the point. As she moved her hand up to set it on his, the Charmeleon took his right paw and flipped her hand over so the top was showing upwards.

Lucy cleared her eyes with her open hand, and saw something she had previously failed to notice ever since she entered into the game.

Her pink _guild emblem_ was still showing on the back of her right hand, and shined just like it would if she were still back home in Magnolia.

"My...emblem?" Her eyes widened, and she used her left thumb to gently trace the outline of the Fairy tail mark, just like the day she got it back in Magnolia.

Even after being thrown into a virtual video game, it seems that her guild mark made it through with her, and although her friends' emblems were not showing as well, Lucy looked to Natsu and smiled through her tears as he continued.

"No matter where we go or what we do, we are always _Fairy Tail_ Wizards..."

He then backed up to show her a full supportive smile. "...And there ain't nothing that's gonna stop us from finishing this game."

Just then, the broken spirits of _Team Lucy_ were lifted, and everyone began smiling all at once as their once former pride refilled their hearts.

Froakie smiled with amusement and addressed the entire standing team. "Well, your conviction and spirits seem to be very high. Impressive...this _Fairy Tail_ you speak of must be a remarkable place."

Lucy let out a small grin of her own, and then wiped away the last of her tears, as hope filled her heart once more, and forced her to rise to her feet and address her full team of friends.

"Okay, guys…This time, let's go beat another Gym Leader."

They all laughed as Natsu was the first to speak up. "Hehe, lead the way, Lucy."

* * *

As she made her way back to the center of Korrina's gym once again, the gym leader looked over and grinned at Lucy's re-entry into the park. "HAH! I'm glad you returned! Let's try for Round Two!"

The Fighting Gym Leader stood tall, and released her first Pokémon once again. "Go _Machoke!_ "

Lucy grinned and reached up to grab her pink baseball cap, and immediately felt the _random urge_ to turn it backwards; and as she did she looked to Korrina with an intense grin on her face.

"GO _ERZA!_ "

Then, Erza Scarlet entered the field with a determined look on her face, and let out a large and quick blow of magical energy right for the enemy's feet.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she unleashed a _Psychic_ attack to target her foe from afar, fainting it in one easy hit.

Korrina laughed, and cracked her knuckles. "Oh, we're not messing around this time? Go _Mienfoo!_ "

Then, the little mousy Pokémon took the field once again, but was immediately taken out by Erza's psychic power just like its first battle moments ago.

"This ends here." Erza yelled with pride as Lucy cheered her on in the background. "As long as we remain strong, you will never defeat us twice in a row!"

Korrina laughed again, even though she failed to hear any word that came from Erza's determined lips. "Well, well. You _have_ been training! GO HAWLUCHA! Use _Quick Attack!_ "

As soon as it was spawned, the Hawlucha swept out from its ball and swarmed Erza, but the tiny ballerina looking Kirlia dodged the attack with a swift back flip, and then sent a quick blade of psychic energy right at her equally determined enemy.

"Erza used _Psycho Cut!_ It's Super Effective!" Erza had become so powerful that she too was now using moves she couldn't even learn. The psychic blades launched towards the wrestling bird, and as they hit the Hawlucha squawked and fell in misery and quick defeat.

Korrina paused, and collected a long breath. "Wow, you've truly been impressive so far…I just hope you're ready for my last trick. _GO LUCARIO!_ "

As she tossed her last Poké Ball, the mighty Lucario took the field, and immediately narrowed its eyes at it looked to its foe, Kirlia.

Lucy took a large gulp, but Erza remained strong, and even started laughing with some sort of sick, twisted new joke filling her mind. "Well, it seems our enemy _won't_ be able to handle us after all…"

"But Erza, he's…" Lucy looked confused, and prepared to ready her other Poke Balls, but Erza's majestic power silenced her own thoughts, and let her hear what the proud Re-Quip mage had to say.

"Don't worry, Lucy. It's all under control, now." Erza's eye's remained closed as she started speaking through the moment. "This is precisely what I was waited for _all along_ …"

Erza then opened her eyes, and all of a sudden the scarlet Kirlia began lighting up as a large white ball of light. Her blonde trainer couldn't finish her thoughts again as she noticed Erza glowing brighter than before, even brighter than her previous transformation into Kirlia in the first place.

"Uhhh…" Lucy froze in awe as she had no idea what to say. Also at that moment, Levy, (who was the only one left sitting at the monitor) looked up, and yelled back to the others who were now playing cards.

"Guys! Lucy's _winning_ the Gym fight, and now Erza _evolving!_ "

Nigel and the others shot up and ran over to the computer. They all pressed their heads into a group to equally see what was going on, and right away the previously defeated businessman widened his eyes.

"Oh…my…god…"

Nigel was stunned as Happy yelled in excitement. "GO ERZA! Show 'em who's boss!"

The others cheered on their friends as well while the battle seemed to continue without their observations. Then, Erza's transformation ended, and as the cut scene finished she emerged as the very elegant and beautiful _Psychic_ and _Fairy_ -Type Pokémon; _Gardevoir_.

As Lucy sat there in pure awe, the red haired beauty, and newly evolved form of Kirlia looked on in pure self amusement. Erza directed herself towards the enemy, and spoke with tenacious pride. "Well then, let's say we settle this here and now. I'm dying to see both of our true potential already."

Korrina couldn't here Ezra speak, but she too looked excited. "Oh, wow! This is gonna get intense! Lucario, _Flash Cannon!_ "

The bold Lucario stood tall as it launched a beam of flashing metal towards Erza, but as it went to hit, the mighty Titania summoned her own beam of light to block the attack in mid air.

"Erza used _Psybeam!_ But Lucario dodged the attack!"

The game failed to register the fact that the beams actually cancelled each other out, so it simply stated the attacks "missed" their targets. Despite that, as they both released the beam's collided and created a large explosion of yellow light right in the middle of the roller rink.

Nigel looked on in confusion. "Okay, why do they keep breaking the code and using moves they can't learn!?"

Cana laughed and replied as she handed him his missing wine bottle and patted him sarcastically on the head. "Easy! Cause they're from _Fairy Tail_."

Nigel stopped thinking in that moment, and as he did, the young man smiled.

"…Okay."

Then at that moment, Erza swept her hands around and launched her own attack in the form of a giant psychic pulse, as Lucario went to jump clear out of the way in order to complete a full dodge.

"Take _This!_ " The Fairy Queen yelled with might in her voice as she launched a mystical ray of _Psychic_ energy hurling towards her opponent, but as she did, Lucario jumped to dodged her trivial attack yet again, and swiped at her with its claws of steel searching for a nice spot to land.

Despite its best efforts, Erza was able to move out of the way as well, and as he missed she smiled and turned for her epic come back.

"Here it is, your ultimate DOWNFALL BY _MY HAND!_ "

Then, Lucy yelled at the top of her lungs, and cheered on her strongest teammate with the support she always held in her heart. "ERZA, USE _PSYSHOCK!_ "

Erza grinned after hearing the request from Lucy, and quickly summoned a large cloud of psychic air and rocks above Lucario's own head, and as it all tumbled in its release, the magical energy landed on the jackal-like Pokémon in a huge puff of purple dust and light.

As the smoke cleared, the Lucario twitched and began wobbling around in confusion and pain. This immediately sent it to the ground; finally ending the fight there and then.

Then Erza stood alone in all of her pride and glory as she accepted her victory graciously, and Lucy shot up and cheered with joy too while they both claimed the 4th Gym Badge as their own joint effort.

"Yay! We won!" The trainer ran over to hug her red-haired Pokemon friend from behind, as her Gradevoir smiled, she embrace the gesture.

The computer team cheered as well, and Nigel paused to recapture the win.

"WOW, that was intense! Thanks, Levy for calling us over!...I mean Lucy actually _called out_ a move of her own!?"

They all laughed, and Lucy jokingly tossed a piece of rock up into the empty void ceiling while she continued in her celebration.

Like Nigel, everyone else was truly ecstatic with the win, and even Korrina let out a small laugh in defeat.

"Oh! I have been defeated! Alack, alay! Lady Korrina gave a terrible display!"

Lucy smiled, and clapped ehr hands together as she summoned Erza off the field and back into her Poke Ball for a nice bit of rest. 'Thank you Korrina, that was a great battle!"

The proud Gym LEader nodded with delight. "This is it. I must give up my title and admit that your strength far exceeds—Just teasing! But here's your Badge!"

Lucy laughed, and claimed her prize, pinning right beside the Poke Ball on her belt that held Erza sleeping inside.

"Boy, you'll be rolling in 'em soon!" Korrina grinned. "If you've got a Rumble Badge, then you can trade Pokémon up to Lv. 50 with your friends and they'll be ready to roll! They'll love you, all right! And you'll be able to roll over waves using the HM Surf, even outside battle! And here, why don't you take this TM? I've really been on a roll with it myself!"

Lucy claimed the new Technical Machine as her new friend explained its powers. "Power-Up Punch does just what it says on the box! The more that you use it, the tougher your fists get. Keep using it. Your Attack will go through the roof!"

Lucy went to bow like usual, but was taken off guard the moment Korrina side stepped her conversation, and walked pasted the blonde trainer in the middle of her own defeat speech. "Look… I do have to apologize. You'll have to make it up to the top of the Tower of Mastery if you want the Mega Ring. I'm sorry for sending you this way and that. I swear, I'm not giving you the runaround! You've done great rolling with the punches. As a fellow Trainer who can use Mega Evolution...I'll be waiting for you with Lucario at the top of the T _ower of Mastery!_ "

She then instructed Lucy on her next mission, and the blonde trainer ran off to the PC, healed her Pokemon, and quickly followed the order.

* * *

As the previous scene came to an end, Lucy ran to the large tower with a great big grin on her face, and as she ran through its lofty halls, she quickly advanced up the stairs while passing a grinning Gurrikn on her way to the top.

"Oh! Korrina, I mean the Mega Evolution successor, is waiting for you at the top of the tower!" He gave her a clap as she ran by waving, and soon enough, Lucy was well on her way up the spiral stair case, and nearing the top of her next achievement.

"Oh boy! I hope Mega Evolutions can help us get out of this game faster!" And as the blonde trainer made it to the top, she was greeted by Korrina standing alone on the balcony above, looking out on the City of Shalour all on her own.

"I really love this place!" Korrina took in a deep breath and looked over the bay. "When I'm here with my Pokémon, looking at the wide-open sky above, all worries disappear, and I feel like I can do anything!"

She then turned, and addressed her new guest Lucy. "Thanks for coming all the way up here. It was decided that this must be the place where the Mega Ring is handed over. Something about making sure we never forget to set our sights as high as the sky...

She then smiled like a child, an presented Lucy with a black shining band of pure mystery. "And here it is, your very own _Mega Ring!_ It's in the shape of a bracelet, so it's super easy to wear!"

Korrina actually tried to help Lucy slip it on, but as she went to continue, she was interrupted by her Lucario...who summoned himself out to the conversation.

"Wha-...w-what is it, Lucario?...You want to do what…?"

The Gym Leader held up a lofty conversation with her silent Pokemon, and soon after their deliberation, the gentile Mega Trainer smiled and turned to see Lucy.

"I think my Lucario is way too impressed by you power...He wants to join your team immediately!" She cheered with excitement, and rushed to carry on. "W-will you let him?"

Lucy looked confused,and noticed Korrina looke to be just as excited as she was. And as she tried making the decision for herself, Nigel paused to answer.

"Um…sure?"

Laughing, Lucy accepted. "Okay, sounds good!"

Korrina cheered, and relinquished control of her mighty Lucario over to Lucy. She then congratulated her on the victory and continued instructing her.

"Now that you have my badge, you can surf across water! When you leave town, you'll have to use _Surf_ to get to the next town in the east; _Coumarine City!_ There you will meet the next gym leader...Good luck, Lucy!"

Lucy accepted the farewell from one of her closest in-game friends yet, and immediately set off for the next town, but as she made it down the stairs and sat just outside the door, the eager blonde trainer was quickly greeted by a pop up image of her trusty and loyal starter Pokemon, Froakie.

"Well, it appears that you now have _all_ of your _six proper_ Pokémon...It is here that I will return to the PC for the remainder of the journey."

Lucy looked rather sad to hear that reality come to life. "Awe,no! It was nice meeting you, Froakie! Thanks again for everything. If I need any help, I'll stop by a PC and come ask you right away!"

He laughed quietly and said his very own farewell to follow. "Take care, Lucy, and _Fairy Tail_. I hope your journey ends well. Also…you may want to check on that new _Pokémon_ you received..."

Froakie seemed to be chuckling as his view signed out of sight. Now looking very puzzled, Lucy began thinking about his request, but was immediately interrupted by all of her five original Pokémon from behind.

"WOW, LUCY! So what'da get this time!?" Natsu asked with curiosity as he peaked over her shoulder with his nosy snout of red.

"Nastu, calm down!" She laugheded and looked a all her Pokemon, but mainly focused her attention on Gardevoir. "Besides, he may not even be that good…after all Erza beat him pretty bad in that last Gym Fight, right?"

Laughing, Erza crossed her arms and looked down with a smug expression firmly on her face. "Well, I shouldn't brag…but I agree with Natsu. Let's see what he's like."

Gajeel shot up with a growl as well. "Yea, let's go, Blondie! We don't have all day!"

Lucy nodded, and then she threw out the new, _all white Premier_ Poké ball that kept the prized Lucario inside. As he was summoned, the group looked on in awe, but their expressions quickly went from that to looking very confused after seeing the new beast waiting inside.

As the Lucario turned its head, the group spotted a very familiar _red tattoo_ over its right eye. The tall Pokémon looked directly at the red haired Gardevoir, and smiled deviously with two narrowed eyes.

"Well, well…It's been far too long. I'm glad I finally get to see you again, _Erza_ …"

* * *

 **Okay that was a lot of sh*t! Let's recap...**

 **First, if anyone noticed I hope you enjoyed Lucy turning her hat around as a little nod to a _certain Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town._**

 **Second, _Erza._**

 **Third: _Mega Evolutions!_ But what do they mean for Lucy's team?**

 **Fourth, what is _HE_ doing!? and why is he the infamous Lucario!?**

 **Finally, I need to say that I used a lot of different songs from both the Fairy Tail and Pokemon soundtracks to score my own story as well. For example, the FT 2014 theme "Fairy Tail Rises" was used to write my second half/redeeming half of the cave scene (Right where it says "As the cave grew quiet, Natsu...") That whole scene in the cave was my favorite moment to write. It really captured the true nature of Fairy Tail. I always like playing that music when writing my stories!**

 **Anyway that was #9! Look for 10 tomorrow!**

 **(P.S. When playing _my_ version of the X &Y games in real life; Did my _Fairy Tail_ team lose to Korrina?... _HELL NO_! My Erza/Gardevoir demolished her!)**


	11. 10 - Beyond Evolution

**Author's Note: Hello, I hope everyone is doing well! My day yesterday was absolute sh*t! But I got through. I'm just thankful all my chapters are pre-written already!**

 **Here is chapter 10, I hope I reviewed it well...**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Ten - _Beyond_ Evolution

* * *

" _JELLAL!?_ "

Both the in-game team and the real-world computer crew simultaneously yelled the name of the infamous _Heavenly Body_ Mage, because none of them expected _he_ would be behind the control of the powerful Lucario Pokémon.

That is, everyone except for _Nigel_. The cheeky businessman even had a good laugh about the whole thing as he leaned back in his chair. "Well there you are! I was wondering where you were sent off to!"

Unknown to the rest of the computer crew; during the second day, when Nigel ignored Happy about the _eighth_ chamber pod, the leader of the mission apparently _did_ know who was inside it all along. He then confessed his original plan to the rest of the group. "I had Jellal go in as my personal scout to gather more clues on the game, but damn man you turned into one of the gym leader's Pokémon? Then you gave yourself up to Lucy!? I may have to write that in as an edit, and just _give every player a Lucario_ when they get their _mega ring_ …which reminds me…"

He went to continue writing more notes for the final addition of the future video game, but Jellal speaking as Lucario took over the conversation. "No need, Nigel. I will explain everything."

He went to tell Lucy all about the new phenomena know as _mega evolutions_ , but was quickly interrupted as Natsu chuckled through his hands.

" _He-he_ , hey Jellal *ppff* so that was _you_ during that whole Gym Leader fight…?" He asked Jellal his question with a cheeky grin on his face as if he was trying to start a fight.

Jellal rolled his eyes, and let him have his moment. "Yes, Natsu…why do you ask?"

Natsu howled with laughter as he continued. "HAHAHA! SO YOU'RE THE ONE ERZA POUNDED UP ON IN THE END!? HAHAHA THAT'S _PRICELESS!_ "

The rest of the Pokémon began laughing as well, all except for Erza, who intensely started blushing the same color as her ruby red hair.

Gajeel then joined in. "Damn, son. I know you beat up on her the first round, but that's still pretty week."

They others all wanted to comment as well, but Lucy jumped in to diffuse the annoying tension from the air.

"Guys, will everyone just SHUT UP!...It's obvious Jellal doesn't want to talk about it." The trainer in charge continued as she collected everyone up into their Poké Ball, with the exception of Jellal of course, and finally delivered a new found smile for the next addition to her team.

"So, you were saying…?"

* * *

Lucy quickly found herself wondering the wide roads along Route 12, which sat just east of Shalour City coastline. After using Gruvia the Lapras to board passage over to the other side of the river, she began walking with Jellal as he explained _Mega Evolutions_.

"So in essence, everyone one your team will each have a different reaction. For example, I am able to awaken my _True Heavenly Body_ Magic Form, while Erza I believe will be able to _re-quip_ into a single set of her Knight's armor."

Lucy scratched her head. "What about Gray and Juvia? That seems like it will get messy with two bodies inside one Pokemon…"

Jellal stopped her. "Unfortunately their Pokémon spirit does not have a known _Mega Evolution_ , and like you say even if it did, it probably wouldn't even work since they are sharing a single body. Despite this, they will be able to conjure impressive amounts of magical energy with several _Unison Raids_."

Lucy asked a second question. "…and, the _Dragon Slayers_?"

He continued. "They should be able to awaken _Dragon Force_ , or at least an equal level of _Experienced Magic_. Natsu though…his Pokémon is rather unique in that he will be able to transform into _two_ different evolved forms."

Jellal then paused as he began to laugh at himself. "I guess that is quite fitting for Natsu though."

Lucy thought about that for a second. " _Oh man, it's bad enough to try and handle one Natsu! How will I be able to control him if he can transform into different evolutions!?_ "

The worried trainer stopped her thought in horror as she asked another question referring to a totally different topic. "So…that _was_ actually you back there in the gym battles?"

"Yes…" Jellal answered awkwardly. "I wasn't able to break the mold of my Pokémon's spirit until my Poke Ball was given to you after the battle; which is why you couldn't see my eye mark. I'm actually rather surprised the game let me summon myself to alert Korrina at that tower…

"...I just hope there aren't any hard feelings?" He asked with a timid expression.

"Nah, we made it through." Lucy smiled back, and made sure to deliver a wink as Jellal grew rather uncomfortable. "Besides, in the end _Erza_ let you learn your lesson, didn't she?"

Jellal grew uncomfortable after hearing that name, and afterwards, the two of them came across a wild Pokémon standing in the stray grass. It was a rather wild looking Pokémon that appeared to be a giant brown bull named _Tauros_.

Lucy saw its name and immediately rolled her eyes. "Wow…I'm really glad _this_ Pokémon wasn't around in the beginning…" She thought of the early days when Virgo, Loke, and Capricorn all joined her as Pokemon Spirits of their own, and having to deal with her flirtatious _Golden Bull_ _Celestial Spirit_ during the tutorial stages would have been far too much to handle.

Jellal stepped in front of his new trainer and raised a mighty hand. "Very well then. Allow me to demonstrate _Mega Evolutions_."

As he walked forward, Jellal instructed Lucy to hit the crystal ball on her new bracelet, to which she did.

Then he began glowing with white and purple radiation, and started transforming into a whole new being. As he finalized the transformation, Jellal looked completely different. He now appeared to be a little taller, and his little yellow torso was now a larger tuft of fur, and he even sprouted a fluffy tail to match. His arms and legs now looked like they were dipped in blood or red war paint; and the spikes on his hands and feet grew even longer. He also grew a few more appendages from his head that made the fake "mask" on his eyes look even more realistic.

As the new _Mega Lucario_ finished, he looked the Taurus dead in the eyes and yelled his next spell.

"Heavenly Body Magic: _Altaris!_ " He cried aloud, and placed his paws together and sent a large flashing yellow sphere hurling towards the bull.

"Jellal used _Aura Sphere!_ It's Super Effective!" Lucy read the message as Jellal took out the Tauros in one single blow.

After the battle, she stopped for a long pause. "Well…that was pretty cool...and also really terrifying."

* * *

After the demonstration of Mega Evolved power, Lucy collected Jellal back inside his ball to give him a rest, and as she did the blonde trainer arrived to the large sea side town of Coumarine City. She also noticed that it resembled the port town of Hargeon back in the real world, which she knew to be Nigel's favorite in the world, and also as the first place he lived after moving to Fiore.

This made her laugh. "Well, I bet Nigel was responsible for this design." She wondered through the large docks and bustling city-scape along the northern coastal settlement of Kalos, and all of the different shops and kiosks left her smiling as she finally made her way to a large cable car train. As she boarded the small vehicle and road it up a large green mountain, it stopped near the top, and it was here that Lucy and the rest of the travelers left the cable cart to enter the higher section of town.

As Lucy stood up on the higher side of the city, she looked over the cliff and took in a glorious view of the ocean and the port below. Then she made her way to the top of the mountain, and tried heading into her fourth gym fight right away to test her new Mega Evolved powers, but as she did the heroine was then interrupted by a yelling boy running from behind.

"Lucy, wait!" She turned around, only to be greeted by her old virtual friend, Calem.

"Battle Me!" He yelled, and just like that she was trusted into and unsuspecting Pokemon battle. Her opponent quickly summoned his first Pokémon, Meowstic to the field, but Lucy was still frozen in shock as she realized she never made it into the local PC to heal.

"Wait, what's the big idea!?" Lucy asked herself a question that she'd never hear the answer to, even though she knew it was practically rhetorical. Now fully charged with anger, she threw out her own Pokémon to battle, and as she did her new ally Jellal sprang into action.

Suddenly he crouched down and set off his new attacking magic as he yelled on his landing. " _Meteor!_ "

"Jellal used _Extreme Speed!_ " was the only thing Lucy could see from the skirmish before her eyes. Instantly, Jellal flashed away in a zipping ball of yellow energy, and launched an all-out physical attack onto the enemy at the speed of light.

As he finished, the Meowstic fainted. Calem raised an eyebrow and continued with his next Pokemon. "Go _Absol!_ "

Then, he summoned his white and navy blue four-legged _Dark_ -Type Pokémon right to the field. Jellal instantly laughed and waved off his hands. "This fool doesn't know what to do." He said with an unusual cocky expression and sprang into another quick attack. It seemed as if the _rambunctious attitude_ of all the other members on Lucy's Pokémon team was wearing off on the _Heavenly Body_ Mage as well, because now the Lucario felt hungry for every battle he could find.

This time, the message read _Close Combat_ , and Jellal rushed his enemy and punched him several dozen times with a furious assault, all until the Absol fainted.

Then, Jellal flashed blue as his stats lowered in a back lash. "Jellal's _Defense_ and _Special_ _Defense_ Sharply Fell!"

As Jellal finished, Calem summoned Quilladin as his final Pokémon. Right then Lucy knew what to do and retracted Jellal from the fight, and summoned her hot headed friend and loyal Dragon Slayer right to the field.

"Okay, _now_ you can play…Go _Natsu!_ " She yelled as her Charmeleon took the field.

"RAAHR! _Fire Dragon Talon Flame!_ " Natsu never hesitated as he yelled ripped the _Grass_ -Type Pokémon to shreds to swiftly end the fight.

In his defeat, Calem simply laughed and looked up. "Oof. I'd kind of forgotten how strong you are..."

"But we just had a battle in the last town!" Lucy laughed, and sighed as Calem grinned with her.

After being defeated, her Pokemon Rival carried on. "Even though we set off from Vaniville Town at the same time, there's a gap in our strength. Do you have something I don't? I guess I have to think about that... Well, good luck with your Gym Battle."

Calem gave her a nod, and ran off to the south as he made way for the next town. Now looking very puzzled, Lucy headed for the doors, but before here entry she first noticed Natsu began walking the other way as he smelled some food from down the street.

"Hey, those people over there look like they could use a…" He was soon interrupted as Lucy grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the gym.

"No Natsu! We have to fight!" She pleaded with her friend, trying to figure out why he was't in the mood to join her inside.

He frowned and clawed at the air in the direction of the warm tasty smell. "Awe, but Lucy my stomach's growling. Why do _I_ have to go in now, anyway!?"

" _HUH!? NOW YOU'RE TELLING ME HE DOESN'T WANT TO FIGHT!? Grrrrrrrr…"_ Lucy thought to herself with pure anger, but quickly shook her head to psych herself back into the mission.

She then looked back and smiled fiercely. "…because, Natsu, this is a _Grass_ -Type Gym."

Now completely left laughing, Natsu stopped his resisting and finally registered Lucy's words as he quelled his protested growls. He composed himself just like her with a grin on his face, and smashed his two lizard fists together in a blaze of fire.

"Well then, what are we waitin' for? _I'm all fired up now!_ "

* * *

 **Okay, we get some Natsu action next chapter. Now I have a fire in _my_ belly!...couldn't resist**

 **Look out tomorrow for chapter 11.**


	12. 11 - Gym 4: Natsu's Challenge

**Author's note: Here is Ch 11! It's pretty straight forward, but I still enjoyed writing it because its Natsu! Enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Eleven - Gym 4: Natsu's Challenge

* * *

As Lucy entered into the large mountain top cave with her friend Natsu by her side, they looked up in awe as they noticed a large tree house structure dominating the center of the building.

Lucy looked on with tension as she observed the obstacle course made of ropes and platforms that shot up and around the entire tree. However, instead of panicking, she at Natsu and grinned.

"So, are we ready to do some damage, Natsu?" She laughed as she asked him the question.

His reply was short and sweet. "Oh, yea!"

Then the blonde trainer jumped up to the first rope, and climbed her way onto the first platform. As she began walking, she alerted a hidden trainer at the other end of the platform, and rapidly started her first battle.

"You are challenged by _Pokémon Ranger Chase!_ " Then the young ranger sent out his Pokémon.

"Go _Simisage!_ " Chase yelled as he threw out an odd looking monkey made of prickly and fluffy leaves, and it also had a ridiculous tuft of hair sticking out of his head.

Laughing, she sent her _Fire Dragon Slaying_ friend to begin the battle. "Okay, Go Natsu!"

The little green ape squealed as it tried using a quick grass move, but before it could even begin its attack, Natsu had it knocked out clean with a raging fire attack of his own.

"AGH! JUST GET OUTTA MY WAY, _WILL YA!?_ I GOTTA ONE UP _ERZA_ BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE!" He made it his goal, now that Erza won Lucy a badge, to make sure he'd do his blonde best friend proud by winning her this gym battle easier than the last on.

One by one and trainer after trainer; _Ferroseed, Lombre, Carnivine, Roselia_ , and _Wormadam_ all suffered humiliating defeats at the hands of the raging Charmeleon, who plowed his way to the top of the tree and helped Lucy's ascent to claim her next Gym Badge.

As he now made it to the last platform _alone_ , Natsu was challenged bya trainer named _Ranger Twiggy_ , who sent out his little purple _Gloom_ to attack.

"Um, hold on…where's your trainer?" He tried questioning Natsu on the whereabouts of his _Celestial Wizard_ friend as the red lizard came charging in without Lucy.

But the question wasn't good enough, and before he knew it the little Gloom was nothing but a charred pile of ashes as Natsu continued.

"LET'S GO PAL, I DON'T GOT ALL DAY!"

Natsu yelled that command in a pure fit of rage as Twiggy sent out an _Exeggutor_ for his final Pokémon. He then grew hesitant and wished the battle could just end right there. "Er, Exeggutor! Use your _Poison Powder!_ "

Then the talking tree registered the attack. "EGG! Exeggutor!" Yelled the three coconut heads on the tree, as they all three sprayed a large purple cloud over Natsu's fiery head.

Lucy finally crawled up to the battle from one of the ropes below, and to increase her frustrations on top of her swelling rope burnt hands, she was greeted by a rather daunting message.

"Natsu is now hurt by _Poison!_ "

"NATSU! Why did you run ahead!? Now I have to heal you!" Lucy growled like a maddening bear as Natsu delivered the final blast to the poor tree Pokémon. She went to grab an _Antidote_ from her bag while she still had time to think and breath, but he grabbed her arm and carried her up one last rope.

"We're almost there! Let me finish this guy off, first!" Natsu boasted with pride as they ascended to the last floor of the tree tower. When they got up there, they noticed the entire floor was dedicated to a large library filled to the brim with wonderful lush gardening plants and vegetation, and as they walked inside they saw a wrinkled old man with a little smile on his face and a little green hat on his head trimming all the bushes in his garden to a perfect pattern.

"Ho!" he turned after feeling the intense heat radiating off of Natsu's skin. "So yeh've made it clear up here! I'm the Gym Leader. Ramos's the name."

He stepped off his stool, and set down his clippers to grab a Poke Ball off his belt. "So what'd yeh think, whippersnapper? Did yeh enjoy the garden playground I made with all these sturdy plants o' mine? Their strength is a sign o' my strength as a gardener and a Gym Leader! Yeh sure yer up to facing all that?"

Lucy nodded, and Ramos laughed to himself as the battle commenced. The young blonde trainer wanted to feel more confident, but she was too angry at Natsu for barreling in without a plan.

Natsu coughed as he lashed out to the enemy. "*Cough* Listen up! I hope you all are ready to see some fire works!" He tried sounding fierce for his first impression, but it was rather hard to take him seriously as he slowly began looking sick in the face.

Lucy ignored his cheery attitude, and covered her mouth with a nervous chill taking her skin as she also saw he had small purple rims covering the areas under his eyes.

" _The Poison!_ " She thought to herself in fear as she could only imagine all the bad things that could happen as the fight ensued. At first, Natsu didn't even notice anything wrong, and as he went to attack Ramos's first Pokémon, a cuddly floating _Jumpluff_ , he decided to go in for an all-out brawl.

" _FIRE DRAGON TALON FLAME!_ " He yelled as he used his " _Dragon Claw_ " attack and engulfed the poor cotton ball in an obnoxious fist of fire.

Somehow, even though his attack wasn't even a _Fire-Type,_ move he still managed to faint the poor little ball of cotton in one hit, which forced Ramos to summon his next Pokémon.

"Go _Weepinbell!_ " Ramos yelled and started laughing as he now noticed Natsu slowly losing energy. "Miss, I hate to coach my challengers, but yehr Charmeleon looks awfully poisoned! Yeh may wanna heal him up before he attacks again!" Ramos smiled as he kindly gave Lucy the suggestion.

"Oh thank you, but he'll be fine...hehe!" She awkwardly grinned ack as she tried to wave the gesture off. Truth was, Lucy had no idea how he would continue fighting on in his terribly poisoned condition, and she had no idea how to stop him from attacking to give him the medicine.

Either way, as she continued thinking, Natsu quickly dodged a _Razor Leaf_ attack from Weepinbell and whirled around to launch his own fire back at the plant Pokémon.

"TAKE THIS! _FIRE DRAGON BRILIANT FLAME!_ " He yelled as he launched a large spinning column of fire around the enemy.

"Natsu used _Fire Spin!_ It's Super Effective!" The enemy field then became engulfed in a vortex of fire as the little Weepinbell suffered a defeat. Even in victory, Natsu took in more pain from the bubbling poison, and looked up as Ramos summoned his last Pokémon.

"Go Gogoat!" Ramos yelled as if he were 40 years younger. Use your _Bulldoze_ Attack!"

Then, Lucy and Natsu both looked on in shock as they saw the evolved form of Capricorn's Pokémon starring back at them. The Gogoat quickly launched a large wall of dirt at Natsu, who took the hit and suffered a large blow of dirt and rock right to the face.

He also took on more poison as his health was brought down to 1 single Hp, nearly making Lucy fall over in a nervous wreck.

"OH NO, NATSU!" Lucy cried in fear as she worried about losing both her friend and the battle, but suddenly the little dragon laughed, and as he did the vortex of fire whipped up and dealt a nice bit of damage to the Gogoat, bringing it too to 1 Hp. It also leveled the stats battle out because it appeared to _burn_ the target as well.

Despite the concern, Ramos laughed. "Uh-oh we have ourselves a little _stand-o_ ff here…let me just do one little thing before we get going."

He grinned as he gave his Gogoat a quick _Full Restore_ to heal him, and as he did the grass goat was fully charged and ready to battle.

"Man…I wish I had something like that…" Natsu cringed as he tried standing up on his own strength, but as he fell over, he was actually interrupted as Lucy used her own _Full Restore_ and healed her poisoned Charmeleon of all his ailments.

Then Natsu felt a tingle, and as he did, the Fire Dragon looked at his now full HP bar and delivered Lucy a smile. "Thanks a million, Lucy! Now I get to repay the favor!"

"Hmh. Go get 'em Natsu!" She grinned, and let out a small laugh of her own, but it seems she didn't quite understand his actual gesture.

As Natsu smiled back, he began glowing an intense shade of white, and his feet shined brighter than ever before as his body doubled in size. Lucy gasped as she looked on in awe, and suddenly she heard Happy from the computer crew break the silence.

"YAY NATSU'S EVOLVING!" The tiny blue cat yelled as everyone else could be heard cheering as well. Meanwhile, Lucy had no choice but to laugh, because it was the first time in a little while that she heard her friends speak up, which always gave her comfort.

She then looked on as Natsu's transformation was complete. Then, in all his rage, Natsu stood tall and released his new set of _wings_ as he stood in his final Pokémon form: _Charizard_.

He laughed as he observed his new body's form.

"NO WAY! I'm an _ACTUAL DRAGON_ thisis _sooo_ cool!" He cheered with a goofy delight, and suddenly stopped as he quickly dodged another _Bulldoze_ attack from Gogoat.

"Gogoat used Bulldoze! It _doesn't affect_ Natsu!"

Natsu cracked an obnoxious smile, and laughed and looked on to fight.

"Thanks for the levels, pal...Now I've got a _fire in my belly_ that's raging to get out!" He smashed his hands together and looked directly at Gogoat and continued with his final blow.

"HERE IT GOES! _FIRE DRAGON ROOOOOAAAAAAR!_ " He yelled with might, and unleashed his new _Flamethrower_ attack onto the enemy Gogoat, quickly fainting him in one final blow, and ending the battle right then and there.

Lucy jumped for joy, and threw out a quick thumbs up to her favorite Dragon Slayer's power as she declared herself the winner. Meanwhile, Ramos nodded with satisfaction, and picked up his Gogoat right from the field with his red and white Poke Ball.

"Yeh can't take things too quickly when it comes to forming a friendship with your Pokémon, sprout!" Ramos laughed and congratulated Lucy on the win. "Yeh believe in yer Pokémon... And they believe in yeh, too... Mighty oaks from acorns grow. Go on, then. Yeh've earned it. Here's yer own Plant Badge, sprout."

Lucy rushed to grab the badge as she now stood by her brutally victorious Charizard. Ramos continued following his official defeat. "If yeh've got yerself a Plant Badge, then yeh can use the HM Fly even when not battling. It's a real boon. Pokémon up to Lv. 60 will listen to yeh, too, easy as falling off a log. Even if yeh got 'em from a trade. Here-have this, too. Might as well make hay while the sun shines, I reckon. That TM there is for Grass Knot. Yeh can use it to trip yer opponents up in the grass. The heavier the opponent, the harder it'll fall-and the more it'll hurt."

He slammed his large clippers down like a cane, and looked up towards the sky with a satisfied elderly grin. "Ain't it a marvel? Frail little blades o' grass can break through concrete, even. I can't help admirin' that strength...yeh've been one of my best opponents thus far, Missy. Congrats!"

"Yea, well…I do have to give all the credit to my _Charizard_ …" Lucy closed her eyes and accepted the compliment, but slowly turned around to open them and smiled as Natsu flashed his trademark _toothy grin_ back her way.

"Hehe..." Even in his poisoned moment of pain earlier in the battle, Natsu knew he never had a chance of losing that Gym for Lucy. And so, he immediately followed by letting out a large roar in his dominate victory, as Lucy won her fourth badge; getting her and the team half way closer to ending the game.

* * *

 **WHOO! That chapter was too hot to handle! Badge number 4 down, and 4 more badges to go! Chapter 12 tomorrow.**


	13. 12 - Power on the Power Plant!

**Author's Note: Hello! The awful week has finally ended! Here is chapter 12. This one's pretty funny, and although the area may not be as memorable from the games I still had to include it to keep in all the detail from the story.**

 **Also, don't worry that Lucy just won her 4th badge. We're not even half way done with the story, because I still have 20 chapters to post and we're only on 12...so yay!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Twelve - Power on the Power Plant!

* * *

Lucy found herself slowly drifting through a virtual arid wasteland that sat outside the capital city to the west. Even though the game wasn't supposed to be real, she could still feel an intense amount of heat coming from the burning desert sun overhead.

" _Haa...Haa..."_ She cried out in exhaustion as she began panting with dehydration. "Nigel…how much longer do I have to be in this desert?"

Unfortunately the _Trillionaire wizard_ she was trying to reach wasn't there. He had an extremely urgent business meeting to attend in Crocus, and left Cana and Levy in charge of the game until his return.

Meanwhile, Levy chose to speak first. "Um, _sorry_ Lu. Nigel isn't here…" The blue haired wizard confessed with sorrow as she was then interrupted by Cana and her bottle of liquor.

"Don't worry though, we've got this!" The brown haired _Card Mage_ yelled in a drunken state of mind as she put her arm around Levy and began singing obnoxious bar songs into the microphone.

Levy and Lucy both face palmed at the same time, and the latter blonde spoke first. "Oh great, now I'm hopeless…"

Then, Happy grabbed the mic. "Awe, it'll be fine! After all you still have me!"

Lucy cried and fell down to her knees. "OH WHY COULDN'T HE TAKE THAT STUPID CAT WITH HIM!?"

Carla the exceed rolled her eyes as she now had to comfort Happy after the cheap shot dealt out by Lucy's words. The white cat continued to explain the situation. "Unfortunately, he chose to take _Lily_ with him instead. We gave him a small _communication lacrima,_ and now Lily will be acting as Nigel's correspondent throughout his meetings."

Lucy used that to finally let out a smile. "Oh okay, so we're not _completely_ blind."

Levy smiled too. "Exactly! Plus, I'll be here with ya every step of the way, Lu! We've got this!"

"Okay!" Her blonde best friend smiled from the virtual desert as she continued walking on. "Let's do this! Where to, now?"

She waited through an awkward silence as no on responded. Lucy then let out sigh as reality slipped back into place, and realized none of them had any hand developing the game's story like Nigel did.

"…and here we go…"

~Many frustrating moments later...

As she somehow discovered her next objective, Lucy came across another creepy _Team Magma_ Grunt standing alone in the wastes, but he seemed to be guarding a small bridge that led to a door in the middle of the sands, which had to be very important for her story to progress.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the thought about having to go through another battle, because she just didn't have the energy to fight the grunt at the moment, and it was far too hot to expel the unwanted energy underneath a burning yellow sun.

Suddenly, however, Lucy noticed she had begun sweating an awful lot out in the desert sun. The blonde wizard then came up with a rather _silly plan_ , and walked forward as she tried _acting_ her way through the scenario with a seductive stroll.

"Um, excuse me _Mister..._ " She giggled like a school girl, and stretched herself out in a provocative pose that showed off her curves through her athletic shorts and t-shirt

The ridiculous Lucy then began fanning herself with her pink hat, and tried remaining in her _cutesy_ pose as she winked to the lone guard. "I know you're hard at work here, but I need to pass through here _right_ away! Any chance you can let a cutie like me through?"

The grunt simply kept standing still as he explained his mission.

"Sorry, no can do." His expression was flat and motionless." I need to guard this door and its key...and NO ONE is getting through whether you like it or not."

"AGH!" Lucy's knees slammed into the dirt, and her face smashed into a rock as fell to the ground in embarrassment.

The computer crew back in Magnolia laughed with little support, and Happy spoke up first. "Lucy…did you _really_ just try seducing a video game character…?"

The poor blonde raised her smashed face off the rock as she looked up in defeat. "Oh shut it, Cat! I don't see you helping out or anything!?"

The blonde mage then stood up in anger as she continued by grabbing aPoke Ball off her belt. "Fine! Then let's have a battle, ya jerk! Go Gray, Juvia!"

She yelled to the grunt as she threw out her first Pokémon. Then her "paradox of a Lapras" took the field and the Flare grunt began to laugh.

"Sounds good to me! Go _Houndour_!" and just like that the little orange and black dog took the field in front of her enemy, and thus the battle began.

In the end, however it really wasn't a battle at all.

" _Water Slicer!_ " Juvia yelled as she launched a large disc of water at the poor _Fire-_ Type Pokémon, causing it to faint immediately after contact.

"Um, Go _Golbat_!"The _Team Flare_ grunt took a large gulp and continued as a large blue and purple bat flew out to battle.

He continued. "Use your _Confusion Ray_!" and after the command, the Golbat tried launching a signal of confusing sound waves to hit the Lapras, but Gray's _Ice_ moves were far too quick for the bat to avoid.

" _Ice Make: Ice Geyser!_ " He yelled as Lapras used its _Frost Breath_ attack, which was super effective on the flying Golbat and quickly ended the battle.

Then Lucy laughed as she looked at the poor Flare Grunt, now awkwardly on the ground in a weird twist of events. She then bent down and gave him a sarcastically proud smile.

"Now, you were saying something about a _key?_ "

As she took the reward, our heroine immediately ran ahead to the little metal door, but before she entered Lucy looked out at the massive metal structure that caught her eye in the distance of the desert.

"That must be the _Kalos Power Plant_. I guess that's the thing keeping half of Lumiose shut down. If I can turn it back on I can finally gain access to that right half of the city!"

She then ran into the dark hallway that led under the ground, and prepared for a daunting road ahead.

* * *

As Lucy entered the Power Plant's basement she came across another grunt from Team Flare. She smiled and crept up behind her as she quickly summoned on of her friends to attack.

"Go Erza!" Lucy yelled fiercely as her red-haired Gardevour took the field. Erza then smiled and unleashed a quick _Fairy-_ Type move to subdue the enemy team and quickly claimed the small victory for herself.

One by one Lucy and her team took out every member _Team Flare_ that stood in their way, and as they fought through the grounds they came across a room full of troubled hostages sitting idly by for any hero to save them from this immense peril.

Lucy smiled and then recalled the time she saved the Acalypha Merchants Guild from the raid by the _Naked Mummy_ guild, and as she did, the Celestial Mage summoned Natsu to the field, who devoured every _Team Flare_ member inside his wisp of fire.

She received kind words of thanks and prayers form the hostages, and even acquired a new rage of gifts as she quickly left to carry out the rest of her mission. As Lucy made it to the center of the facility, she noticed she was now standing in a large room, and as she walked forward, her eyes drifted forward to see a tall yellow generator sitting in the middle of the room and facility.

The trainer surveyed the room, but soon after making her apperance the blonde Pokémon Trainer was eventually confronted by more visitors from the south doorway.

"Well, well, well look what we have here!"

As she turned around, Lucy was being greeted by a bald man with a golden red visor covering his eyes, and he also wore an all-white suit with a red shirt to match. He laughed as he continued. "As one of the _Admins of Team Flare_ I can't have you meddling in our affairs! Let's go grunt!"

He signaled over to his partner as he threw out a Poké Ball and tried to attack Lucy right there, but Lucy smiled and collected the scene for herself. "Okay, a double battle. Go, Wendy! Gray, Juvia!"

She yelled as her Lapras and Swablu took the field, and as they did they were greeted by the enemy Pokémon as well; a daunting _Houndoom_ and a scary _Mightyena_.

Lucy chuckled and let out her command. "Okay Juvia! Do your thing!"

However, as Juvia went to attack, the Houndoom struck first, and as it attacked it lunged at Wendy and clamped down on her left wing, leaving behind a large amount of fire damage and a stinging burn on her arm as it recoiled.

Wendy let out a scream and then composed herself before Lucy even noticed a thing. The little blue _Sky Dragon Slayer_ then tried smiling through the pain. "Don't worry, Lucy…I can do this!"

Then, Juvia finally found time to unleash her pending attack, as she send a large column of water whirling towards the Houndoom which caused it to faint and leave the battle defeated. Once the creature fainted, the Mightyena lashed out and bite down on Gruvia, severely hurting it and ending the skirmish for the next round to begin. As the three remaining Pokémon stopped to collect themselves, Lucy went to talk, but as she did she was interrupted as Wendy let off a rather familiar glowing light.

"Wendy! You're _Evolving_!" Lucy had to recognize this motion as she cheered her little blue friendon to its very own evolution.

"Yea, I am! This is exciting!" Wendy smiled as she embraced the transformation, and as the light cleared she awoke as a beautiful flying blue bird with a longer neck and bigger wings.

She was now the combined dragon and bird of wind, _Altaria_. Lucy grinned as Wendy looked on with a fierce expression positioned on her face as she collected a ton of magical energy.

" _Sky Dragon ROAR!_ " Wendy unleashed her brand new powerful _Dragon Pulse_ attack, and as it hit her target without fail, the Mightyena took the blast head on at full force and fainted in misery.

The battle ended soon after, and Lucy cheered by clapping and jumping up and down. "OH YEA! Nice job guys!"

The Flare Admin growled as he grabbed his assistant to make way back to the exit. "Alright, Missy you win this round...Enjoy your stupid power!"

He yelled and waved his hands in frustration as he stormed off with the army of grunts trekking from behind. Meanwhile, Lucy rolled her eyes and looked at her two Pokémon with pure delight as she popped open her own in-game map.

"Okay, I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready to see this _capital city_ on full power!"

* * *

 **Okay! I still hope you're enjoying it! I just finished up some of the last minute tweaks to the very last couple of chapters and I honestly cannot wait to release them! For now, I hope you're enjoying it and chapter 13 will be out tomorrow!**

 **(P.S. Also to a fan asking about Jellal's entrance into the game. The first paragraph from Chapter 4 may help explain. As far as after he came into the game and how he got with Lucy, Lucy received his as the Lucario from Korrina. I would have individually replied but it wouldn't let me.)**


	14. 13 - Enjoying the City of Lights

**Author's Note: Hello, here is chapter 13! This one may seem kinda slow because there aren't really any battles, but its still a fun chapter! I really enjoy the design of Lumiose City, and adding that with Lucy and her energy was really fun to write. Because of that; this chapter basically features her running around and enjoying the city, and I hope you enjoy it with her!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter 13 - Enjoying the City of Lights

* * *

Lucy and her team had now made it through the challenging desert wastes of the _Kalos Badlands_ , but now as the team made their way to the exit on the south side of Route 13, Lucy bumped into a rather tall gentleman with a black coat and long white hair.

He also wore several articles of clothing over his head which made it hard to see his face. Then the frightening disheveled man spoke up in a faint monotone voice.

"The _Pokémon_ … The _flower Pokémon_ … The _Pokémon_ that was given _eternal life_ …"

She looked up and the enormous derelict man in horror as she began frowning in fear for her life.

"… _Elfman_?"

The large man simply ignored her, and continued heading north with some odd sense of determination, all while mumbling something else underneath his breath.

Lucy was left in total confusion. "Well, I guess that wasn't him...haha" .

As she ignored that odd spectacle of a man, Lucy finally made it through the passage and stepped into the other side of the gateway to enter inside Lumiose City's North Boulevard. The blonde wizard opened her eyes widely as she took in the sights of the beautiful town that sat before her, equally as brilliant as the first day she found it.

"Ahhh...' She took in a large breath of self satisfaction for making it this far along on her journey, and swiftly ran down through the _Magenta Plaza_ to heal her Pokémon in their PC sitting at the far end of the street.

However, as she finished up with her resting peace, Lucy left the PC and got a message from her fancy _Holo Caster_ device sitting inside her now cluttered trainer bag.

"Hello, Lucy! I was notified by my message app that you just arrived in Lumiose! Why don't you come on over to the _Lysandre Café_ in the _Magenta Plaza_ and say Hi?"

Smiling, she shut off the device and took the invitation, while she also quickly ran over to the dark red café at the side of the exact same plaza she was currently in.

When Lucy got there she noticed it was rather elegant and far flashier than the other cafés around town. She also saw Professor Sycamore sitting at a table with two other individuals the moment she entered through the door. The first guest was a man with spiky red hair that obnoxiously stood up on top of his scalp. He also wore a very expensive black and red suit and a fair bit of facial hair covering his grim expression. To his right, the second guest was a rather young and very pretty woman with short brown hair and blue eyes; and she was sitting with the other two gentlemen at their table. She had on a short white trench coat with a white shirt and short pants, and she carried a white and pink hand bag hanging on her arm.

"Over here!"

As Lucy went to confront them all, Sycamore turned around, and stood from his chair to greet her.

The young Pokemon professor nodded with a small grin. "I was just having a conversation with my colleagues about Mega Evolution...Actually, I don't believe you've met either of these fine faces.

Sycamore let them stand from their chairs, and gestured to the man in the black suit with spiky red hair. "This man is Lysandre, of the very same name as this cafe!

Professor Sycamore continued. "This is _Lysandre_. He is the owner of this luxurious café and the inventor of the _Holo-Caster_. Isn't that impressive?"

Lucy went to meet the red haired man, but she felt rather suspicious when confronting him. Then Lysandre interrupted her thought.

"Oh! So it was you who received a Pokédex from the professor then…How wonderful!"

Lucy lowered her shoulders, and smiled as Lysandre seemed slightly nicer than she expected. He then carried on. "That is a wonderful thing, indeed. You are one of the chosen ones. I am Lysandre. I've tried to learn as much about Pokémon as I can to help build a brighter future. Professor Sycamore has taught me so much. Oh, I see you have a Holo Caster! Knowledge is power, after all. Put it to good use...

Sycamore actually added on from there. "That's right! The Holocasters are actually made in Lysandre's lab. Lysandre himself is of ancient royalty, and he uses his influences to try and make this region a truly better place."

She nodded along with everything they had to say, but still felt awkward with the brown haired woman smirking in the back ground during the entire introduction of Lysandre. Then, the tall red haired man jumped back into his current thought.

"True. I'm a descendant of the king's younger brother. That being said, that story is 3,000 years old, so it might not be entirely reliable..but thank you none the less, Professor. It is vital that this world become a better place. And the people and Pokémon chosen to make the world better must work tirelessly to achieve this goal...even if it brings harm to an older way of life."

He finally turned to address the young girl standing as the fourth member of the group, and all while she seemed to look very entertained, Lysandre raised his eyebrow. "You played a young girl so wonderfully in your debut on the silver screen, didn't you Diantha? Wouldn't you rather remain young and beautiful forever and always play such roles?"

Lucy gasped at his forward comment, but the girl named Diantha waved it away with a sly grin. "What a strange question, Lysandre...Why would I want to play the same old roles forever? Youth may be beautiful, but it's not all there is to life. Everything changes. I want to live and change like that, too. So I look forward to playing different roles as I get older."

That answer made Lucy smile, but she quickly shook her head and realized how awkward it was to just sit here and listen to these characters hold a conversation without her. She also seemed too frightened to talk over Lysandre, because now he was choosing to respond to Diantha's remarks.

"You were chosen to be a movie star, correct? Isn't it your duty to be ever beautiful?"Everything beautiful should stay that way forever. I would make this world unchanging and eternal so all beauty will last forever...I would end the world in an instant so that beauty never fades...I can't stand the thought of the world becoming uglier."

Sycamore shook his head through the long pause of silence, and grinned with some inside sense of humor clouding his brain. "Anyway, Lucy. Congratulations on getting a hold of your Mega Ring, and on your first 4 badges!"

Lysandre clapped two hands together and nodded to that remark. "I would like to congratulate you as well. Mega Evolution is something I, too, would like to be able to use."

Then he finally turned to Lucy, and stepped forward with an embarrassed smile. "It seems I'm ruining the moment, Lucy. Take that as an apology for my taking up your time." He handed Lucy a mysterious King's Rock, and slipped by the entire group as he left his own cafe for some other mysterious destination.

After he left, the brown haired woman laughed looked right at Sycamore. "Wow, he's more of a character than some of the roles I've played in my films, isn't he? After all this time he still tries to argue the true meaning of beauty...As if this city weren't enough to hold his appetite?"

Sycamore nodded, but tried keeping his smile well intact. "What a passionate person, indeed. He's just like a blazing flame. Perhaps his pride in his lineage is what makes him burn so intensely. That being said, what Lysandre says is only one way to looking at things...It's not necessarily the truth, am I right Lucy?

He then straightened his attitude and slapped his cheek. "Oh, before I forget, Lucy! This is _Diantha_ , one of the most accomplished movie stars in Kalos. She moves the multitudes with her excellent acting, and also trains on the side as an accomplished Pokemon Trainer!"

The brown haired woman stepped forward and looked up and down the body of the blonde trainer before her. "And you are Lucy, right? You have a lovely name, dear."

She also looked down to see Lucy had truly acquired a Mega Ring just like Augustine had told her, and that alone made her smile even brighter. "With Mega Evolution, I'm quite sure you hold strong bonds with each one of your Pokemon...They really are important to us all, aren't they? When I'm acting, I think I'm always trying to forge a bond between myself and the character I'm playing. If all I think about is how I'm nothing like a character, then I'll just hate playing it...But if I focus on what I have in common with the character and put myself in her shoes, I might be able to understand her. It's the same for people-or Pokémon."

Lucy nodded blankly, but started feeling more and more uncomfortable. "Great...nice to hear two back to back life stories of totally irrelevant video game characters."

Diantha didn't catch what Lucy actually said, but it made her giggle into her hand regardless. "Oh, never mind me! I'm just babbling about my own things..." She bowed to Lucy and her good friend, Augustine, and turned for the door in her leave. "Let's have a battle the next we meet, shall we? I'll absolutely be looking forward to it!

As Diantha left the large and elaborate cafe, Sycamore continued the conversation with Lucy. "Don't let her modesty fool you. She's actually a _very famous trainer_ here in Kalos...Anyway I have to run off to run some tests. I just wanted to see you real quick to congratulate you on receiving the _Mega Ring!_ That's very impressive, and it gets me one step closer to my research goal!"

He then stopped and handed her a map of the entire city. "In the meantime, stick around and enjoy the sites of Lumiose! When you're finished I would challenge the gym leader, _Clemont_ at the _Prism Tower_."

Professor Sycamore then turned to leave for the door. "Either way, enjoy the sights of the city, Lucy!" He smiled as he walked out of her sight.

"Okay! Now _I'm_ all fired up!" Lucy smiled and let out a laugh of relief the moment she left the café, and ran off to enjoy the gorgeous sunny day sparkling ahead over Lumiose City.

* * *

As Lucy strolled around the town, she decided on letting _one_ of her Pokémon follow her on her tour, and since Wendy in her Altaria form seemed to be the smallest and most mobile member of the team; she was the one who accompanied Lucy on her stroll.

"Wow this is amazing! It's so spread out! I bet there are a lot of things to do in this town, huh?" Wendy asked as she let out a big smile of her own.

Lucy met her emotion with an equal amount of happiness as she answered her companion's very important question. "Yep! And we're gonna try and do them all!"

They wondered about the streets enjoying the sounds and sights as they stopped off at one of the restaurants for a bite to eat, and soon after went out to test the locale at all of the famous shops scattered about town.

Despite her best efforts however, Lucy wasn't finding any luck with good shopping deals. She ran into her first bit of bad news at the exclusive _Stone Emporium_ shop located on Autumnal Avenue.

"What? You're selling these for _how_ much!? That's insane!" She then stormed off as she couldn't control her anger. One by one she tried going into every shop in town, and to her disadvantage, the poor trainer couldn't find any good shopping centers for discounted business.

"Ugh, I should have known this town would be expensive…" Lucy frowned as she slumped up against the wall of a random building on the street.

"Awe, cheer up, Lucy!" Wendy smiled for the sake of her friend. "I know, let's go to the clothing shop on Vernal Avenue! I bet that'll lighten your mood!" She cheered as she led Lucy to their next destination.

" _Ugh, I have a bad feeling about this_ …" Lucy thought to herself as they walked away anway.

 _~Meanwhile, outside the Boutique Couture clothing store located on Vernal Avenue…_

"Uh, we're sorry but we can't let someone with _your_ style enter our store! Good Day!"

And just like that, Lucy was kicked out of the luxurious two-storied shopping center. As she sat on the streets, the un-stylish blonde trainer pouted with fists blasting through the air.

"Oh man! Why does everything in this town have to be so exclusive!?"

Wendy tried to answer but she felt too uncomfortable this time. Suddenly, however, Levy's voice could be heard through the microphone back in Magnolia.

"Oh, sorry Lucy! We left for lunch…oh did we catch you at a bad time?" Levy asked awkwardly as she saw Lucy lying on the sidewalks of Lumiose through the computer.

Lucy shot up and pleaded her case. "Oh, Levy! You have to help me! Tell me how to get more style!"

Levy paused as she didn't understand the request. "Umm, I'm not sure I know how to do that?"

She confessed in embarrassment as Cana looked at the open manual to her left, and quickly took the mic from Levy's hands. "…But _I_ know someone who can help!"

* * *

Lucy then found herself walking into the _Lumiose Press Building_ on Estival Avenue. There she was greeted by Alexa, the girl she met back in Santalune City.

Alexa smiled as she began to greet the blonde Celestial Wizard as she entered the office. "Oh! You're that kid-the one who came to see me! Hey, hey, so tell me... Has that Exp. Share been useful?"

"O-oh, yea I suppose?" Lucy thought Alexa the Lumiose City journalist would be able to help her find more style, but awkwardly nodded as she received a question regarding her Exp. Share instead.

Alexa waved her hand with delight. "You haven't forgotten about me, have you? I'm the journalist Alexa. I gather info about what's going on in Lumiose, and then I write it down. I travel the world to gather information, but Lumiose is my real stomping ground. And I don't just know the famous shops...I could tell you exactly how many Espurr are in every one of our alleys! I know everything about this city, so you just come to me if there's anything you ever want to know!"

"That's more like it! I need to find the easiest way to gain access to the clothing store!" As Lucy explained her case to the virtual avatar, the reporter smiled and gave her some advice.

"So you want to get discounts and gain access to the clothing boutique, huh? No problem! All's you have to do is earn _more style_." Alexa then took a piece of paper and wrote down several addresses and as she handed the note to Lucy she began to explain. "Head down the street to North Boulevard. That's the boulevard that runs around the northern half of Lumiose City, of course. The popular destinations on North are the Battle Institute, Hotel Richissime, and...oh forget the rest for now! Just go around and try hitting up these _hot-spots_. If people notice you experiencing these places, than you're sure to gain more style."

She then handed Lucy the paper and waved her hand once again. "If you want a tip on where to start, try heading to the luxurious _Hotel Richissime_ for a chance to work a few quick jobs there. That way, you can also earn some extra _spending money_ as you crank up your style!"

"Wow, thanks Alexa! I'll do just that!" Lucy said her farewells and took the advice as she fled for North Boulevard to try her hand at the _Hotel Richissime._

When she got to the hotel, the attendants gladly took her request.

"Oh absolutely, we'd love to have you work for the day! Come on in!" and just like that Lucy found herself in the day time employment of the _Hotel_ _Richissime._

They had her perform everything; from room service orders, making beds and cleaning rooms, and even managing the hotel _lost and found_. Even though some of the chores were challenging, Lucy really enjoyed herself on her min mission, and even learned a few extra tips for the game.

As the day finished up, the crew congratulated her on a hard day of work.

"Oh wow! That you again for your help, Miss! Please, if you need any extra spending money in the future, feel free to stop by again!" They then smiled and sent her off with a huge reward.

Lucy grinned as she left the hotel and clenched her new reward firmly in hand. "Oh yea! Maybe this won't be that hard to do after all…?"

She appeared to be dead wrong, as she tried entering another store, and instead of receiving a discount she still met everything at face value.

"Grrrrr WHY CAN'T I JUST BUY THINGS IN THIS TOWN!" The poor Lucy let out a loud yell as she began to sob hysterically.

Then, Levy spoke up after conducting a full afternoon of research. "Hold on I've figured it out! It turns out that the whole style system is actually based on _style points_ received in the game. As you go around and complete tasks and activities throughout Lumiose you are given a certain amount of points, and as you gather points you'll eventually earn enough to do different things."

The blue haired bookworm explained with satisfaction as Lucy began to smile. "Okay, that sounds a lot better! Can you tell me how many I have now?"

Levy stopped to check Lucy's _in-game statistical data_. "Let's see…you currently have 5 points from talking with Alexa, 3 points for each of your Hotel jobs, 3 points for the lunch you had at _Restaurant Le Yeah_ …"

Lucy interrupted. "Oh yea, that place! I'm glad Wendy came in with me, because they didn't even serve the meal until I battled them!" She rolled her eyes as her friend continued.

Levy laughed as she went on. "Yea…anyway that alone is 17 points, plus you and Wendy stopped off at the _Lumiose Museum_ which is another 1 point, and finally you met with Sycamore in the _Lysandre Caf_ é, which is also another 1 point! So now you should have a total of 19 points!"

Lucy looked puzzled. "How much until I start getting discounts...or better yet, how much until I gain access to the _boutique_!"

Levy thumbed through her notes. "It says 25 will grant you entrance into the boutique, so you still need 6 more."

Lucy thought for a moment. "Hold on, so you said I get points just for _buying_ things, too? No matter _how cheap_ …?"

Levy replied. "Yea, that's what it says. A lot of these objects will even give you two points!"

Lucy turned around and showed off a suspicious grin as she began rubbing her hands together. "Well then, I think I just _broke_ the system…"

She quickly ran to the _Poké Ball Store_ located on Autumnal Avenue, and walked over to the glass counter and began tracing her figure across the glass screen of the display case. Soon after her search, Lucy found the cheapest item on the shelves at 200 Poké Dollars.

"Give me one _Premiere Ball_ , please!" But after she received her item, she then went back and ordered two more _separate items_.

After conducting her three individual purchases, Levy laughed. "Wow, Lucy that actually did it!"

"Hooray!" Lucy smiled and ran straight for Vernal Avenue. "Clothing here I come!"

* * *

As Lucy was finally granted entrance into the shop, she began trying on several outfits. Just then, the computer crew also got a call over their _communication lacrima_.

"Oh, hey look Cana! It's Nigel!" Levy smiled as she alerted her brown haired friend.

Cana rolled her eyes and laughed. "Uh-oh, here we go…better tell him where our trainer is."

The _Card Mage_ grabbed the communication controls on the CPU and continued with the message.

"Hey loser! I hope you're trip's going lousy!" She chuckled loudly into the mic as she tried lightening the mood for Nigel on the other line. "Oh by the way, Levy's been drinkin' all your booze from upstairs!"

"CANA!" Levy jumped up and reached for the mic. "Don't tell him _I_ was the one that drank all _your_ bottles of alcohol!"

There was a long pause over the microphone as the other voice continued.

"Ahem, sorry, but Nigel's not here yet…He just told me to go ahead and start the message."

The two girls both then looked down simultaneously to see _Panther Lily_ sitting alone in a hotel living room chair on the other side of the visual call.

The two exceeds sitting with Cana began laughing by themselves as Nigel finally came in from the other room with luggage bags in his hands, and he set them down and took the mic from Lily.

"Hey gang! Any of you miss me, yet?" He said with a laugh, but realized something was happening back home.

Cana smiled awkwardly, and took full control of the view. "Uh, well only a little bit...ahem...so how's the meeting?"

He frowned. "Eh, really boring actually, but we just finished up! Anyway I just wanted to catch up on the game before we left for the train. How's everything going?"

They all paused as Happy sheepishly spoke up from behind the entire group. "Um, well…Cana and Levy let Lucy hacked the _style system_ in Lumniose City!"

"HAPPY!" Levy held her hands up to her face, while Cana grabbed the bottle opener and swatted the poor cat upside the head. he fell over, and the entire Magnolia crew sat in silence to wait for Nigel's response

However, Nigel had to stop entirely just to collect the message.

"O-oh…how did she do that, exactly?" He asked with concern and curiosity.

Carla the exceed chose to respond. "Because your idiot writers had it set to give her points for every cheap purchase in the city; which made it very easy to break the 25 point threshold for the clothing store!"

Happy laughed as he rubbed the sore spot on his aching head. "Yea, now she's making a mess and buying _a ton_ of cloths at the store!"

Nigel panicked as he shouted back to the crew.

" _NO!_ She needs to save her money for the end! I can hack in clothing for her at any time, but I _CANNOT_ touch the money system or regular items!"

He had to pause again just to spend time assuming the worst. "Plus since this is still the _Beta Version_ I imagine she'll has access to nearly _every single_ article of clothing...all from inside Lumiose! Those idiots never set it up to only sell certain items at different shops! I'll have to hurry up and get back before she bleeds the whole town dry!" He quickly shut off the receiver as the team paused in silence.

Then, they were interrupted as Lucy came out from the changing room, and it appeared she had bought enough clothing to change out of her _sporty look_ and into a new design.

The new, fresh trainer wore a beige cycling cap with white rimmed sunglasses on her head, a bright yellow smock top that match her light blonde hair, dark brown (olive) cross-laced shorts, and brown boots that matched her eyes. She also carried a pale pink hand bag to go with her guild emblem, and she had her hair tied back in a single pony tail, courtesy of the game's new style settings.

She smiled proudly and performed a spin for her computer audience. "Well, I'm ready to go now! What's say we go get that 5th badge?"

Lucy grinned with oblivious delight, and began humming the small tune that usually greeted her inside the lobby of every Pokemon Gym. Then, as she left for the door of the shop, her friends all stopped and turned to the mouthy blue cat.

Happy spoke alone over the group and voiced the universal thought on everyone's mind.

"Yep…that's our Lucy."

* * *

 **Well that was light hearted! It was also very Fairy Tail-esc! If you wanna know how I chose to soundtrack my writing for this chapter; I used two songs from FT Soundtrack Vol. 1. First, when Lucy left Sycamore and began walking around town, I played the "Lucy Theme" in the back ground as I wrote the scene. It has a nice bounce in the melody and it also featured an accordion which really in a way fit the "French" them of Lumiose (not trying to offend anyone, I like it!) Also, when she went in to work at the hotel I played my personal favorite sound track "Busy Streets" to help write that scene (the violin/fiddle in the first half is one of the greatest melodies I have ever heard.)**

 **However, I am sad to point out that recently I took a visit to _YouTube_ to play some FT songs, and I noticed that a good portion of all FT content is being blocked, and practically every song from the old series is down. This makes me really, really, really sad...**

 **Anyway, I cheer up! In the meantime, look for chapter 14 tomorrow!**


	15. 14 - Gym 5: The Prism Tower

**Author's Note: Hello, here is chapter 14! Let's cue the classic Pokemon Gym theme as Lucy makes her way to the elaborate Tower of Lights!**

 **I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen - Gym 5: The Prism Tower

* * *

It was night time now in Lumiose City, and Lucy had decided to stop off at a café to grab a quick bite to eat before heading on for her next challenge.

As she finished her meal, the challenging trainer ran out and left for the center of town, and when she got there she was stopped as a large crowd gathered around the large Prism Tower that sat in the center of the plaza.

The tower was currently shut off due to the earlier power outage at the northern power plant, and as she peered through the crowd, Lucy saw a small blonde boy with glasses wearing a powder blue jump suit holding two cables. To his right, there was a little blonde girl holding a large pair of scissors as she stood next to a large doorway with a red ribbon blocking the main entrance into the tower.

Lucy looked on as she was suddenly greeted by her little brown haired friend in the pink t-shirt, Shauna.

 _"Good timing!" She exclaimed. "They're just about to turn on the lights!"_

"Haha, hey Shauna." Lucy smiled and replied. "Yea it looks like they'r egtting ready for quite the show.

Even though these were virtual characters inside the game, Lucy could only applaud Nigel and his design team on the cozy sense of realism found throughout Kalos, mainly belonging to the characters inside the story line.

Shauna wagged her finger and stepped up on her tip toes to peer over the crowd. "Look! It's Clemont! He's Lumiose City's Gym Leader! He's also good at inventing things, and he makes all kinds of devices!"

Then the two girls stood there in awe as the blonde boy finally spoke up.

"Not quite... I just have to check on the lighting circuit here..." He then smiled and turned to face the crowd entirely. "Alright! Everything's ready! The future is now, thanks to science!"

Then the little blonde girl with the scissors spoke up with a very annoyed attitude. "Aren't you done yet?"

Clemont nodded with a grin and pressed the button on his device. "Prism Tower lighting system... ACTIVATE!"

The tower slowly flashed on and off, then it finally powered on, and illuminated the entire central plaza of he city with a radiant glow of gold.

Everyone in the area cheered and celebrated as the famous Kalos landmark sparked back up to perfection. Meanwhile, its inventor nodded with final satisfaction.

"Excellent... My Prism Tower lighting system worked brilliantly, just like all my inventions." Celmont patted him self on the back, and turned to his little partner.

"Yeah. Right..." The girl beside him still wasn't impressed. "Whatever. There are challengers waiting for you, you know. Prism Tower itself is Lumiose City's Pokémon Gym, after all!"

"Bonnie, I know that...fine, let's head back inside." he took his defeat, and opened the doors to journey back inside his very impressive tower. As the crowd " _oohed_ and _aahed_ " they all receded back to their homes and shops, and just like that things in Lumiose were finally getting back to normal.

Then, Shauna looked over at Lucy and smiled. "I think you call this feeling being "entranced," right? Now, I have another great memory with you, Lucy!"

I guess so!" Lucy nodded and gave Shauna a high five. "Who would ever think I'd be smiling so much inside this game?"

Shauna giggled, and turned forward again to gaze at the wondrous tower once more. "Clemont's inventions sure are amazing, right? He gave me one to solve puzzles, but it always feels like a shame to use it, so I haven't yet." She then sighed, and turned right towards the player "OK! Good luck at the Gym, Lucy! "

"Sounds great!" Lucy smiled. "Thanks again!" And as the little brown haired girl ran off, Lucy looked back to the tower.

"Here we go…"

She stepped inside the massive structure and was immediately blown away by the impressive display of flashing lights and designs throughout the interior.

As the blonde wizard continued to admire the design of the gym, she stepped inside the central elevator and traveled up to the next level.

When Lucy made it to her stop she looked around to find herself standing in a dark room. As the lights came on she noticed she was now standing on a _light up stage_ with four other people. The first three people she saw were each standing in front of three other elevators labeled 1-3, and the final person was the little blonde girl from before.

She appeared to be sitting in a little stand at the left side of a small podium. Then, the little blonde girl looked over to Lucy.

"Hey! I think I just saw you outside at the ribbon ceremony! So did you come to challenge the gym already? My name's Bonnie, and my brother is the Gym Leader here in Lumiose!"

Lucy smiled. "Wow that sounds pretty cool! My name's Lucy. I like you hair by the way!" Lucy smiled as she noticed Bonnie kept a little strand of hair tied up in a small pigtail on the left side of her head, and it reminded her a little of her own favorite hair style form back home.

Bonnie lit up with excitement. "Awe, really?! Thanks! But we can talk later, cause now it's time to play ' _Who's That Pokémon?!_ '"

Lucy then froze as she realized what she had gotten herself into. Before she could respond, Bonnie continued.

"Okay, Lucy go ahead and step on that small square a few steps ahead of you, would you? You need to look up at the video screen and try to guess the name of the Pokémon showing!" Bonnie then pointed upwards as a large white video board lowered from the ceiling.

Then the small picture on the board started playing, and Lucy then saw the outline of the little yellow mouse she had caught back in Sanatlune City.

She then lit up with excitement. "Oh, I know this one!"

Bonnie smiled. "Okay then...Quiz time! Was it 1.) _Dedenne_ , 2.) _Emolga_ , or 3.) _Pikachu_? ...When you have your answer, you can then walk to the elevator that goes along with your choice!"

Lucy was rather lucky that this Pokémon was one she had already encountered. She could only imagine how many Pokémon she had not seen up until now, and she immediately counted her blessings as she headed straight for door #3.

As she made it to the door she was stopped by a rather geeky boy who was standing in front of her path.

He laughed. "Oh man. I hope you know what you're doing!" And just like that he challenged her to a battle.

"What?" She yelled. "I figured I would only battle if I lost…I hope I didn't guess wrong!" She then waved off the concern as the trainer summoned another little yellow mouse. Only this one was shorter and rounder than the other one and it had pink cheeks instead of red ones.

"Go, _Dedenne_! He yelled as the little rodent took the field.

Lucy matched is level of energy. "Go Jellal!"

Lucy really had no idea how to fight _Electric_ -type Pokémon, but she did know that Jellal was one of her strongest allies. She smiled as Lucario took the field, and he turned around to give her a reassuring glance.

"Don't worry, Lucy, I have this fight already won." He grinned as he made his attack. Then he silently put his palms out and held them up towards the Dedenne. He launched a very small and very precise beam of pure concentrated steel at the little rodent as the attack message read aloud.

"Jellal used _Flash Cannon!_ It's Super Effective!"

Lucy cheered after winning the battle. "Oh man! We got lucky there. Thanks, Jellal!"

As the boy moved over to the left Lucy stepped inside the pod. She then waited for a suspenseful clock to count down and alert her on her choice.

*DING* _"WHOOO!"_

"Congrats! You made it through the first floor!" Bonnie yelled as she slowly rose through the ceiling in her stand. "I'll see you on the next one!"

Sure enough, she was waiting there in a very identical room just above the first floor.

As Lucy sat there waiting, she then looked to the new video board to get her next clue.

The picture showed a little bird with a sharp beak and tiny body and legs.

Bonnie spoke up with the choices. "Okay, are we seeing 1.) _Fletchling_ , 2.) _Pidgey_ , or 3.) _Tailow_?"

Lucy pondered for a moment, but was interrupted as Levy jumped up to do the research from back home.

"Hold on, Lu! I know this one! We saw it in the beginning when you were waking up…" Levy began to thumb through the virtual Pokédex as Lucy sat there staring at a clock.

"Um, Levy we _are_ timed here!" She felt nervous, but just in the nick of time Levy shouted the answer.

"It's #1! _Fletchling!_ " Levy jumped up with excitement as Lucy confirmed her answer.

"I have it!" She waited for the clock to stop and walked over to the first door. Lucy was then greeted by a smiling young girl with orange hair who was dressed in a white and blue skirt.

"Okay now I'm not sure this is a good idea…let's battle and find out!" She then threw out her Pokémon. "Go _Raichu_!"

She then tossed out a large orange rodent with a long rat tail that was topped off with a lightning bolt on the end.

Lucy looked on with a serious expression. "That must be Pikachu's evolved form. Go Gray, Juvia!"

She stood with confidence, and threw out the Lapras containing the souls of Gray and Juvia.

"Umm, that's a _Water_ -type…" The opposing trainer replied, giggling as Lucy looked on in anger.

"Ugh, Levy? You mind doing some research for me…?" Lucy looked up as Levy laughed, because it was clear her blonde friend still needed help figuring out the best strategy for _Electric_ -Type Pokemon.

"I've already got'cha covered, Lu." She grabbed a book and left Cana with the mic.

Lucy meanwhile shouted out to her Lapras. "Okay Gray use one of your Ice attacks!"

However, before Gray could move, Raichu used _Thundershock_ and blasted Gruvia with a small bolt of lightning. This brought Gruvia down to 1 Hp and left them _paralyzed_.

Juvia began breathing very heavily. " _Haaa Haaa_ , Gray, any day now!"

She tried snapping at her inner mind to wake Gray. He laughed. "Already on it! _Ice Make Blizzard!_ "

Then he launched a very powerful vortex of frozen air and ice all around the room, and as it cleared it left Raichu frozen solid in a hardy block of ice.

"Gruvia used _Blizzard!_ Raichu been _frozen solid!_ "

Lucy smiled. "Okay, now hit him with a _Body Slam!_ "

Gray and Juvia both laughed as they jumped up and landed heavily on the block of frozen Raichu, which brought his Hp down to 0 and ended the match.

"Huh, maybe I don't need super effectiveness?" Lucy bragged as she went through the door, and to her own luck, she appeared to be right as the answer was indeed Fletchling.

The victorious trainer ascended to the next floor in order to try the third question. As she got to the next level she looked up to the next video board. She then saw what looked like a monkey with a little sprout coming out of the top of its head.

She instantly started panicking. "Uh-oh! I haven't seen that thing before!"

Cana shot up from her chair. "Hold on! That looks a little like that goofy monkey you fought with in the last gym. What was it, _Simisage_?"

Lucy liked the sound of her answer. "Yea, maybe that's it!"

Then Bonnie rounded off with the choices. "Okay! Is this Pokémon 1.) Pan _sage_ , 2.) Pan _sear_ , or 3.) Pan _pour?_ "

Lucy smiled. "Oh I get it! They must be _triplets_ or something! Anyway that one I fought was Simi _sage_ , so let's try his little friend at door 1.

She went for the first door, and was immediately stopped by a handsome trainer with purple hair and a bad attitude.

"Hah wow…I'd just go ahead and leave now if I were you!" He left his snarky comment as he summoned his Pokémon. "Go Lanturn!"

He then threw out a large blue fish with yellow bulbs coming out of its head.

Happy stuck himself to the computer monitor like a squid on glass. "LUCY! YOU HAVE TO LET ME HAVE THAT ONE WHEN YOU'RE DONE WITH HIM!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up! Go _Erza!_ "

Still not sure about these Pokémon types, she threw out her powerful Gardevoir hoping it could do some damage.

"Hmm, this seems rather _trivial_ …" Erza smiled, and kept grinning as she launched a powerful beam of purple light soaring towards the fish; which had no choice but to take the blast at full force.

As his Pokemon fainted, the trainer stepped back. "Haha Okay! Don't get too worked up. Why don't you see if you got it right…?"

He grinned as Lucy passed by with a scornful look on her face. She waited for the *Ding* but never heard it, and just like that the alert was instead replaced with a loud buzzing sound and the room flashed with red.

Bonnie spoke up. "Uh-oh! That was incorrect! Please choose another door!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and thought about the remaining options.

" _Okay its head looked like a little sprout, so I defiantly know it isn't Pansear…that one sounds like fire. Hmm, what about Pan-pour…?_ " She paused as she stepped to the third door and looked at the trainer.

He laughed just like his duplicate form the first door. "Uh-oh! I hope you're not wrong again…Go _Ampheros_!"

As it was summoned, a tall yellow Pokémon with a black stripy neck joined the battle. Lucy looked angry to take part in another ridiculous skirmish. "Boy I am getting real sick and tired of your snappy attitudes!"

However, as she went to lash back, a Pokémon on her belt decided to summon itself.

"GGGYYAAHH!" Yelled the loud Natsu Dragneel as he summoned himself in his Charizard form and landed onto the field.

The purple boy laughed. "HA! _Flying?_ Good luck with that! Ampheros use _Thunderbolt!_ "

Then the Ampheros charged up and released a large lightning beam, and sent it flying towards Natsu, who laughed and moved out of the way.

"HA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? I've seen wayyyy more powerful attacks than that from Laxus!" He flew straight at Ampheros, and knocked him down with a fiery fist to the face.

"NEXT TIME DON'T MAKE FUN OF LUCY! _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_ " He yelled as he unleashed his _Fire Punch_ attack and fainted the Ampheros.

Lucy rolled her eyes as Happy spoke up again. "Awe, he _loooves_ you…doesn't he?"

The blonde girl growled with rage, and snapped at the little feline's comment. "AH! Cana, throw him out of the room, pronto!"

Cana laughed as she now revealed herself sharing a beverage with the little exceed. "Nah, he's too much fun!"

Happy quickly replied as he tapped his glass with hers. "AYE! I'm glad someone else agrees with me!"

Lucy sat in anger as she made her way to the next room, and after getting the question right, she lifted into the next floor where she sat in wait.

Bonnie spoke up. "Okay! We have arrived to the _last_ question! Please look at the board…" She then displayed three different _butterfly_ Pokémon who each looked slightly unique, but they still blended in well together.

"Now…which one is _Vivillion?_ "

Lucy panicked. "Oh no! I can't go by _name_ …and the all look the freakin' same to me!" She started freaking out, until she remembered her very first gym battle vs. the bug trainer Viola.

"Wait! I know it, now!" She went straight for the second door without any hesitation clouding her mind, and was again greeted by an older, kind woman with a little yellow and red Pokémon with a plus on its tail.

"Okay, here we go! Go _Plusle!_ "

Lucy smiled and tossed out Wendy to allow her to play a role in this final battle.

"Okay then, I'll just use the same Pokémon I used to beat that butterfly! Wendy, use _Dragon Pulse!_ "

Wendy frowned as she looked down at the poor little Plusle.

"Sorry little guy...eh... _Sky Dragon ROAR!_ " She yelled and woefully launched her powerful _Dragon_ -type attack at the poor defenseless Pokémon. As the battle ended, Lucy retracted Wendy and stepped inside the elevator to anticipate the response.

Bonnie smiled and began to speak through her loudpseaker.

"Okay… the answer is…"

Just then Lucy noticed the lights in the room began dimming darker, and she could feel the game beginning to power down from the outside.

"WHAT!? Hold up, What's going on!?" She yelled as the game quickly saved and shut off, leaving her and the team frozen inside the graphics.

"Guys! What did you do!?"

Levy and Carla finished up their research, and the blue haired researcher yelled over at Cana and Happy who accidentally poured their drinks right over the console.

"We're sorry…" Happy looked down with a pouty face, and grabbed the tail that he had tucked away between his legs.

Cana chose to laugh instead, and waved the accident off as if nothing happened. "Ah relax! We'll just switch her back on and pick back up from where we left off!"

Levy sighed with Carla, and the latter responded with further irritation.

"Ugh, I hope for your sake you turn out to be right…"

* * *

 **NOOO! Happy and Cana!?**

 **...So I typed this chapter out on Microsoft Word, and I got to like 8 or 9 pages, and after that I still didn't hit the Clemont battle yet. So I decided to be cruel and put up a cliff hanger to break the chapter into two.**

 **Don't worry! It wont be the last cliff hanger I introduce...lol. Also, Lucy has cycled through 5 of her 6 Pokemon, and it looks like she'll face the actual gym leader soon...I wonder who she'll use next...?**

 **Anyway sorry for the break in chapters, but I figured I should share my thoughts! Stick around for chapter 15 tomorrow!**


	16. 15 - Black Steel Showdown

**Author's Note: Hello, here is chapter 15! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen - Black Steel Showdown

* * *

After a very extensive clean up routine performed by Happy and Cana inside the basement of Nigel's home, the computer crew was finally able to re-start the game and pick back up with the intense gym battle.

As they went to power on the game, Levy turned to glare at her drunken comrades.

"…Please don't touch anything, guys." She ordered out to her intoxicated friends to remain away from the console until Nigel returned from his trip.

Happy and Cana sat back in one of the chairs and laughed, while Cana spoke first. "Ah, whatever you say, Grumpy…"

Happy giggled and concluded. "Aye, sir…"

Carla rolled her eyes and jumped up to help Levy. "So, do we think she can beat this gym?"

Levy smiled. "Yea, plus it'll help when I tell her how to handle _Electric_ -Types this time around…" She smiled as she thought of the _one_ Pokémon that would help Lucy win the fight.

As the game came back on, Lucy took her place inside the last elevator and waited. As their blonde friend trapped inside the game stood with further impatiences, she immediately yelled with rage the moment the game powered back on.

"OH BOY YOU GUYS HAVE DONE IT NOW!" She tried threatening her friends back in Magnolia, but as she did Bonnie, the gym leader's little sister and usher for the quiz game decide to finally reveal the right answer for the final question.

"Okay…the answer was… _NUMBER 2!_ You were RIGHT, Lucy!" She cheered as Lucy jumped up to celebrate with her.

"OH YEA! I knew I was smarter than this lousy game!" She boasted with forgetful pride as the elevator took her to her last stop on the tower. When she shot up to the sixth floor, Lucy was greeted by even more obnoxious lighting sequence all over the floor as she entered the arena.

Then, when she stepped forward, Lucy looked up to find Clemont standing there with a smile on his face.

He addressed his new contender. "Oh! Thank you for coming. Allow me to introduce myself..."

Then, Bonnie shot up from her own elevator shaft and joined her brother on the other side of the field. Immediately she shouted over to the familiar trainer, Lucy. "This is the Gym Leader of Lumiose City, Clemont! You'd better watch out! My brother's strong! As strong as you'd expect a Lumiose City Gym Leader to be, got it?"

Clemont grabbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Bonnie! How many times do I have to remind you... It's not my own strength that matters, nor any other Trainer's. None of us would be here if it weren't for Pokémon."

The little sister of the Lumiose City Gym lowered her head, and cracked a tiny smile. "I know, I know! Anyway, I hope you two have an awesome battle!"

Bonnie then looked to Lucy with a big smile and gave her a supportive thumbs up. Clemont nodded with purpose, and looked right forward toward Lucy as well. "She's right about that, at least. Let's both do our best in battle."

Lucy laughed as she looked ahead, and joined Clemont on the open field. "You know it!"

Just then Levy spoke up to address Lucy before the fight. "Hold on, Lucy! I know who you can use to help you win the battle!"

Despite her concern, as she tried explaining her plan, it seemed that Lucy already understood the message. "Oh, I know exactly who to use. The only reason I never used him is because I just started to notice that the game was smarter than I anticipated, and because of that I chose to sit on my trump card until the end..."

The now knowledgeable trainer grinned like a true master as she threw out her one remaining Pokémon, and as he was summoned to the field, Levy smiled and repeated his name.

" _Gajeel_ …"

Then, the long Iron serpent took the filed in his menacing form, and as he did Levy continued. "Go get'em ya _Big Lug_."

Carla began smiling as well. "Ah, well I do feel the fight is already over. After all, Gajeel is a pretty capable wizard…"

Lucy smiled with them as her Steelix took the field. "Okay Gajeel let's win this!"

"Don't worry, Blondie!" He yelled with a wise-cracking smile. "I've already won this stupid fight."

The Iron Dragon was totally ready, but decided on waiting for Clemont to summon his first Pokémon before making any attack.

"Go _Heliolisk!_ " The Electric Gym Leader yelled as he summoned a yellow and brown lizard to the field. The little lizard growled as Clemont shouted out his first command. "Use _Grass Knot!_ "

Suddenly, the little yellow lizard shot out several grass vines and forced Gajeel to trip, causing him to take on severe damage as he hit the ground hard.

"Heliolisk used _Grass Knot!_ It's Super Effective!"

Levy shrieked after watching her favorite Pokemon take a near deathly tumble into the ground. "Oh no! That move's power is all based on the weight of the defending Pokémon, which means Gajeel had to take on a lot of damage!"

"Hmm, I hope he was strong enough to endure it..." Lucy remained calm, and thought with an apprehensive stare as she waited for Gajeel to get up.

To her luck, the mighty Steelix endured the hit thanks to his timely _Sturdy Ability_. As she looked at his health bar, she noticed it had 1 Hp left, and as she went to say something her Steelix began his attack.

"Okay! Now you've PISSED ME OFF! _IRON DRAGON CLUB!_ " He yelled with extreme tenacity as he smashed the poor Heliolisk with his tail made of solid steel.

"Gajeel used _Iron Tail!_ " Was all that Lucy had time to read as her Pokémon destroyed the opponent and moved her one step closer to victory.

Instead of panicking, Clemonet laughed and sent out his next Pokémon. "Go _Magneton!_ " and as he yelled, a set of three different magnets made of tiny metal spheres joined the filed.

Gajeel laughed. "Oh good, more _iron!_ I WAS STARTING TO GET HUNGRY!" He laughed as he sent out his next _Steel_ -Type attack. " _Dragon Slayer Secret Art! Iron Spiral!_ "

He yelled as he used his _Gyro Ball_ attack to launch himself at the trio of magnets in a spiral formation. To his luck, and because the Magneton held a much higher _Speed_ Stat compared to his own; Gajeel was able to deal a good amount of damage…the only problem was Magneton wasn't going to take it to his health bar.

Since Magneton was also a _Steel_ -Type, he didn't take on virtually any damage from the Gyro Ball attack. He then geared up for his own move. As he prepared for his next move, Magneton summoned a yellow triangle that shot out three different element from the attack; _Fire_ , _Ice_ and _Lightning_.

Carla looked on in shock. "Oh no! That attack will deal him down past 0 Hp!"

"NO! GAJEEL!" Levy didn't like the way the battle was turning out, and cried out with fear as the beam of light went straight for her Iron friend.

Luckily, Lucy was able to take control of the situation sooner rather than later. "Don't worry…I gave him a little Potion to get his health up just in time!"

It turns out that the "little potion" she was referring to was a _Hyper Potion_ , and just like that Gajeel's health was high enough to endure the hit, and still make it out alive.

"HA! Is that all you got!?" He began boasting with pride like nothing ever happened. "Let me show ya my other moves while I'm at it!"

He then smacked the ground with a hard amount of energy as a large shock wave stormed the field and sent Magneton tumbling to the ground.

"Gajeel used _Earthquake!_ It's Supper Effective!" Lucy laughed at her alerting message as Gajeel moved her on to the next stage of the battle with his powerful _Ground_ -Type move.

"Keep it up, Gajeel! Ground moves are Super Effective!" She cheered with excitement as Clemont sent out his final Pokémon.

"Yea, they are, but...Go _Emolga!_ " Clemont yelled that name as he clearly read the seen perfectly. Then a little white and yellow flying squirrel took the field, and immediately, Lucy now began panicking.

" _Oh no! This one is Electric and Flying-Type?! Now Gajeel can't use ground moves!_ " She thought to herself, and quickly started fearing for the worst.

Gajeel also looked rather serious. "Okay, Lucy…I don't suppose you have any other tricks up your sleeve that can help me win this thing…?" He waited for his trainer to respond.

As Lucy shut her eyes, she began thinking of everything she learned on her journey thus far, from attack based and stat based moves, to stat boosting items, and healing items, and all sorts of other important in game mechanics.

Then, it was actually something that Jellal of all people told her, just outside the river near Shalour City, and referencing a very important topic.

"… _In Mega Evolution, the Dragon Slayers will awaken their "Dragon Force", or another equal type of energy…_ "

Then Lucy smiled as her next decision hit her like 10,000 volts of lighting. She ordered off her next command, and also made sure to hit the little colorful ball on her Mega Ring with perfect force and timing.

"Okay, Gajeel! I hope you're ready!"

"What?!" Gajeel yelled frantically as he soon felt funny both inside and out, and as he noticed the gesture made by Lucy, her ring started glowing brilliantly, and Gajeel began his transformation.

Then as he emerged from his superior transformation he came out in a new form. His appearance now fit his name, because as he emerged, Gajeel appeared to be made of solid black iron, and also had large dark black crystals protruding from his body. In addition, he also had large black crystals floating around him, and at the center of every other boulder in his torso he had a little blue circle showing inside each rock.

As he finished with the Mega Evolution, he emerged as Gajeel, the _Black Shadow Steeli_ x. Levy looked confused because she had Steelix's data page opened up on the computer pokedex for the full fight.

"Hold on, Gajeel is supposed to look more colorful, and the gem stones aren't supposed to be all black like they are now?" Levy worried as she noticed Gajeel's Mega Evolution was a slight modification of the real Steelix's form.

Either way, the Mega Evolution helped bring about Gajeel's _Shadow Iron Dragon_ form into the game and onto the field. Gajeel laughed as his trainer Lucy looked on in fear at her new terrifying Pokémon.

"Okay you little rodent..." He spoke with a deep, low growling voice. "...time ta finish you off!"

Gajeel made his actual move more menacing than he did as a regular Steelix, and once he propelled his body forward, the maddening steel serpent yelled as he summoned his new move. " _IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!_ "

"Gajeel used _Dark Pulse!_ " And just like that, Lucy watched as Gajeel sent out a ray of Dark Magical energy towards the tiny Emolga, which took the hit directly head on. Then, the poor little squirrel flinched as a result of Gajeel's dark-type attack.

"HA! You're kidding me!? _IRON DRAGON ROAR!_ " Gajeel yelled off a second attack as he finished off the little rodent with his powerful _Flash Cannon_ attack, which now fainted the little Emolga and ended the fight once and for all.

Clemont stood in fear for just a brief moment as he eyed the menacing Black Steelix with widened pupils, but once he collected himself, the Gym Leader properly address the victor. "Your passion for battle inspires me!"

Bonnie on the other hand looked like she had seen a ghost, and trembled while standing next to her now defeated brother _._

"M-my brother..." She half expecting the terrifying Gajeel to rip Clemont to shreds. "You lost?"

"Oh, Bonnie..." Her brother chose to respond, and knelt down beside her shaking body. "When will you learn there's no shame in losing? I'm glad whenever I get to learn something new thanks to strong challengers like this girl here."

He then stood up, dusted off the gadgetry dotted around his wardrobe, and handed Lucy an item. "Now, to the victor go the spoils! This Voltage Badge belongs to you!"

Lucy was still blown away after she collected Gajeel, and after witnessing his power for herself, and as she held his ball tightly in her hand, she shook her head fiercely and accepted the reward. "O-Oh! Thank you!"

Clemont took it as nothing and laughed. "If you have a Voltage Badge, you will be seen as a friend and equal by any Pokémon up to Lv. 70. And here. Take this TM as well..."

Bonnie looked like she was fully smiling once again, and lit up to answer first. "Oh, I know! I know this one! It's TM24! That's _Thunderbolt!_ It has a power of 90 and its accuracy is 100 percent! It'll never miss! It's a really popular Electric move because of that!"

Clemont pressed the palm of his right hand firmly against his face. "Arghhh! Bonnie, you-! ... ... ..." He then sighed and looked back towards the victorious Lucy. "The future is now, thanks to science! Behold the machine that gives: Technical Machines!"

He handed Lucy the disc by using a grip claw coming out of a pocket on his backpack, and while Lucy did let out a small laugh, the defeated Gym Leader shook his head in embarrassment.

"...I just wanted to be able to say it, OK? At least once." Clemont nodded and put away the device. "Look, I'm not...It's not like I'm just trying to make myself stronger or... ... ... ... All I'm trying to do is enjoy every day to the fullest with my Pokémon, while doing the science that I love with my inventing."

"Well, I can totally appreciate that, Clemont." Lucy nodded, and gave him a bow with a smile on her face. "Thank you for battling with me."

The Gym Leader of Lumiose City smiled back, and Bonnie jumped up in the air. "You sure are an amazing Pokémon Trainer, miss. I hope you'll help my geeky bro learn a bit!"

"HA! Well I hope you can help him learn a little too!" Lucy took that with high regard of her own skill, but also walked away in concern with Gajeel's new power continuing to attack her mind.

" _Hmm, I hope the other's Mega Evolutions aren't this unruly…if so we may be here for a lot longer than I thought!"_

* * *

 **Uh oh! Gajeel is going a little crazy, and other than Jellal's test Lucy has now seen her first friend Mega Evolve! I hope they work to her advantage!**

 **Thanks and look for chapter 16 of _I choose you_ tomorrow!**


	17. 16 - Gym 6: A Fairy Tale Battle

**Author's Note: Hello! It is very early where I am, and I am supppppppper glad these chapters are all 100% completed for me. My time has literally been absorbed into one single leg of one single project for one single class over the past 48 hours, so it really is looking like a grim Halloween.**

 **Any who...this is a pretty good chapter because it highlights a feature in XY that really fits _Fairy_ Tail...its a Fairy Gym battle, lol...I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen - A Fairy Tale Gym Battle

* * *

Lucy and her band of merry Pokémon were just walking the last lengths of the very dark and spooky Route 14 as they made their way to the northern most city in Kalos-Laverre City. As they made it through the swamp and forest, Lucy used her Lapras to wade through the horrible bog water below.

"WAHHH! This place gives me the creeps! I wish I had _Horologium_ to help me get through this filth!" She complained while clutching the neck of her Lapras named "Gruvia" and used it to her advantage by surfing through the dense muck of the swamp.

Then, the Lapras began to giggle with the voice of Juvia. "Oh, Lucy you need to relax! This isn't so bad!"

Lucy rolled her eyes and spoke under her breath. "Yea, easy for you to say…you've proven time and again that you're clearly off your rocker…"

She then spoke up in her normal voice. "Ugh, I can't believe those stupid kids made me go in that haunted house!" The blonde trainer reminisced on more side quests as she thought about her recent journey to a very spooky and secluded manor she visited on the northwestern end of this route.

Then, Gray's voice could be heard laughing from out of nowhere as it began speaking from the mid of the Lapras. "Man, you need to suck it up, Lucy. Besides, I think we're almost there." He lied about the end of their journey coming up in the distance, and then tried changing the subject. "So hey, was it just me, or was Gajeel's _Mega Evolution_ pretty intense?"

Lucy took the bait and began thinking about her recent gym battle back in Lumiose. "Yea, that was a little too much to handle, wasn't it? I hope he chills out next time I use his Mega Evolution. Maybe they're not such a good idea for _our_ battles…?"

"I don't now…I wouldn't mind havin' one for myself right about now." Gray smiled in his mind as Juvia continued.

"Oh yes, Gray! We could use it to fuse our love in one true Mega Evolution!" She began day dreaming on their ultimate evolution, and as she did, she immediately lost the patience of both Lucy and her beloved Gray.

Gray spoke with an annoyed reply. "Yea…that sorta defeats the purpose of the whole 'for myself' thing…" He then decided to quit talking for the remainder of the journey. As Lucy fell asleep on the spacious shell of her Lapras, she eventually woke up just as they found the shore at the end of the swampy river. She sighed with relief as she stepped off of her Pokémon and collected her Lapras to make way for Laverre City.

When Lucy stepped out of the dense woody swamp on Route 14, and entered into the town, she expected it to be a dismal continuation of the marshes. To her luck however she was completely wrong. The town of Laverre was absolutely beautiful. The hills were covered with lush green grass, and all of the trees were golden orange as they blew through the gentle breeze. The buildings were all worn down in a very attractive rustic manner, and there seemed to be a quaint little pond that sat at the center of town.

Lucy took in the cozy sights of the little town and let out a big smile. "Awe, this place is adorable! What a relief...I am glad to see it's not like that horrible swamp! Now let's find some more shops!"

At first, Lucy went straight for the Pokémon Center to restock on all of her used items, and to sell any useless items for additional money. Then she decided to kill a little time before barging into the Laverre City Gym, so she also made sure to check around the small clothing boutique located at the center of town.

However, after she maked a few brand new purchases, Lucy went to leave the shop, but was violently interrupted by a man's voice yelling over the intercom.

"LUCY STOP BUYING MORE CLOTHS!"

Was the only thing the blonde shopper heard as she turned to the ceiling and began glaring with rage.

"Oh…when did you decide to show up, Nigel…?" Lucy asked him the question with an annoyed tone in her voice as she began interrogating the cautious businessman on his past few days out of town.

"THAT'S NOT THE...er, sorry. That's not the point!" Ignoring her, Nigel turned to Levy and the others, who were now playing cards at one of the tables in the room.

Lily, who also came in with Nigel laughed. "Wow, you guys just couldn't handle it for two whole days, could you?"

He smiled as Carla got in his face. "How DARE you question my responsibility!? At least I had the decency to stay by my comrades' sides in their hour of need!" She began yelling louder at the black exceed, until Happy grabbed her arm and dragged her away.

The blue cat frowned as he pulled on her arm. "Come on, Carla. He didn't do it on purpose."

Nigel ignored all the chatter in the room as he continued addressing Lucy. "Ugh, you do realize this is a _virtual simulation_ , don't you? YOU WILL NOT BE KEEPING THESE CLOTHS IN THE END!" He tried to explain that bit loud and clear to make sure she heard it all at once.

She sighed. "Yea, I understand. It's just been my only sense of release inside this lousy game."

Nigel then noticed her stressed out expression, and began sympathizing with her as she had to be concerned on her near future inside the game. He then sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Mgh…It's okay. I understand. I guess I never told you that there's a possibility of me being able to hack cloths in for you, rather than you having to buy any…"

She looked up in excitement. "REALLY!? That would be _super_ amazing! After all there were these really nice boots I found at…"

Nigel stopped her immediately. "Oh no, no, no! You had your chance, but you've purchased too many outfits already. We're gonna put you on suspension 'til I feel you've _earned_ a new wardrobe."

"Ugh fine…So should I go try out the gym leader now, or what?" She began pouting and turned away for the upper side of town.

Nigel sat back in his chair as if it were the first time he had been able to relax all week. "Yea, that may be a good start. You'll like this one too, 'cause this is the _Fairy_ -Type Gym."

"OH wow! I can't wait to see it!" Lucy beamed with excitement as she went straight for the back of the town. As she made it to the center of the town, Lucy entered the large and elaborate Pokémon Gym that sat at the foot of a large tree. When she got inside, she was easiy blown away by the bizarre interior of the front room.

It appeared as an all-white room with a bright purple carpet, and Lucy did not notice any doors inside the walls. All she could see was a small green disc in the center of the room, and two small yellow discs in both of the far corners. Confused as to where to go, Lucy decided on trying the left corner first. As she stepped on the disc she noticed it had teleported her to another room. This one appeared to be a very elaborate parlor room with long red drapes all around the walls, and very fancy furniture scattered around the floor. There was also a large fire place that sat at the back of the room, and as she began walking around its interior, she was greeted by her first trainer inside the house.

"Hold one! I have to challenge you before you can go any further!" The girl in the room yelled as she challenged Lucy to a Pokémon Battle.

Both girls prepared themselves for the fight, and the black haired trainer threw out her first Pokémon.

"Go _Dedenne_!" She yelled as Lucy then recognized the little ball of electric fluff that appeared in front of her.

"Oh, I know that one!...and I also know it's an _Electric_ -type. Go _Gajeel!_ " She threw out her Poké Ball, but as it left her hand she then shuttered at the thought of seeing Gajeel's Mega Evolution again.

"Oh no…Gajeel PLEASE don't try and _Mega Evolve!_ " She cried out to her Steelix, who laughed at the thought.

"HA! For this little rodent? You gotta be kidding, Blondie. _Iron Dragon ROAR!_ " He yelled as he launched his powerful _Flash Cannon_ attack at the little Dedenne, which caused it to faint.

" _Hold on_ " Lucy thought to herself. " _That was super effective? Steel beats Fairies!_ " She cheered inside her head as she discovered her newest in game tip.

As Gajeel finished off the opponent's second Pokémon, Lucy collected her reward and went straight for her next choice of room. One by one Lucy battled the _Furisode Girls_ who were all found scattered about the small mansion; which now appeared to be a giant doll house. As she fought with her last trainer, she then stepped to the top left pad in the upper right hand room of the house and began to laugh.

"Boy, Nigel these _Fairy_ Pokémon are pretty silly. I mean that one girl had a floating set of keys?! Kinda reminds me of someone else I know, hehe." Lucy laughed at her own joke as she referred to one of the trainer's Pokémon from before.

Nigel laughed. "Yea that was _Klefki_. Funny thing is that's probably the Pokémon you would have turned into if you weren't registered as the trainer."

Lucy looked horrified at the thought. "Well, maybe my situation isn't so bad after all…I'd hate to be a floating set of keys for an entire play through of a video game!"

As she finished up her though, Lucy was transported to a room that sat at the top center of the house. She noticed that the floor and each of the walls were all decorated in random yet beautiful designs colored in purple, gold, white and black. There, she was greeted by the black haired woman who sat at the back of the room.

She appeared to be dressed in a rather unique pink dress with large wing-like sleeves coming of of her arms. The woman smiled gently as Lucy approached. "Oh, if it isn't a young Trainer... So you've flown all the way through my Gym, fluttering down to me on a fortunate wind."

"I guess so?" Lucy was once again having a hard time following the personality of yet another bizarre in-game character.

The Gym Leader nodded, and presented a bow. "Then I suppose you have earned yourself the right to a battle, as a reward for your efforts. I am Valerie, who leads this Fairy-type Gym. I hope your visit will prove entertaining to you. The elusive Fairy types may appear frail as a breeze and delicate as a bloom, but they are strong."

"Oh don't worry. You don't have to tell _me_ twice…" Lucy laughed at that very specific remark, and just like that their battle started.

"Mhmm...Go, _Sylveon!_ " Valerie sent out her first Pokémon, and just like that the Gym Leader sent out a white and pink fox-like Pokémon with ribbons coming off of its ears.

"No way!?" So that's the new _Eevee form_ , huh?" Nigel smiled as he referenced the specific Pokémon's breed.

Lucy pondered that name in the middle of her battle. "Eevee?"

Nigel laughed. "Yea, he's a little brown furry Pokémon that has the ability to evolve into several different kinds of evolution. He's also my favorite Pokémon in these games! This must be his new form to correlate with the addition of _Fairy_ -Types."

Lucy giggled at the thought. "Awe, Nigel that's adorable! Judging by Eevee's brown fur and ability it sounds kinda similar to you and your magic. Maybe that's what _you_ would turn into if you were in the game!"

She smiled as he laughed and replied. "Huh, I never thought about that? Ya know, this is starting to sound like that _Edolas_ Place I heard you guys talking about!"

He smiled as Levy spoke up. "Oh man, now I wanna know what Pokémon I'd turn into if I played the game!"

They all collectively laughed as Lucy continued. "Okay! Go Wendy!"

She yelled as she confidently threw out her first Pokémon. Then, her little _Sky Dragon Slayer_ came out to do battle with the little Sylveon.

"Okay, Lucy! _Sky Dragon ROAR_!" She launched her powerful _Dragon Pulse_ at the Sylveon, who sat there with a smile on its face as nothing landed on its body.

Oddly enough, the beam of energy from Wendy's attack vanished as it hit the _Fairy_ -Type Pokémon. Lucy paused in shock as she read her message. "Wendy used _Dragon Pulse!_ It doesn't affect Sylveon."

"Use _Dazzling Gleam!_ " The master Valerie yelled out as Sylveon obeyed. The Pokémon then shot out a giant flash of white and pink light that quickly fainted Wendy.

"No, WENDY!" Lucy cried as Nigel slammed his fists on the table.

"Damn! Lucy you're telling me you didn't know Dragons are weak against Fairies?" He waited for her to respond.

"No!? I ran over every trainer inside before they could attack back…wait hold on, is that typing supposed to be a joke or something?"

Nigel shrugged. "Well…I knew _Fairy Tail_ had its fair share of _Dragon Slayers_. So I decide to have _Fairy_ Pokémon slay _Dragon_ Pokémon…haha."

"Ugh, Whatever! Go _Natsu!_ " She smiled as she summoned her _Fire Dragon Slayer_. "Good thing he's not an actual dragon."

Then, Natsu took the field as Nigel looked puzzled as he quietly thought to himself. " _Huh, she knows she has two Pokémon who can beat Fairy-Types. Yet she decides to use her other Pokémon. She must be planning for the future…"_

Turns out he was right. Lucy knew that her journey was starting to get more and more challenging, and because of that she wanted to make sure all of her friends were comfortable in every single battle situation they could come across.

Luckily, her new Pokémon wasn't really someone she had to worry about. Natsu roared as he took the field, and as he did, the Charizard flew towards the little Sylveon with wings made of pure fire.

" _FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!_ " He yelled as he used his _Wing Attack_ flying move with a combination of his flames. However, since the game only utilizes one type per attack, the move registered as flying as it hit the enemy with that lone effect.

Despite the single typing though, the attack still dealt a powerful blow that fainted the Sylveon. This forced Valerie to summon her next partner.

"Go _Mr. Mime!_ " A goofy looking _Psychic_ Pokémon with blue ears and a stick-like pink and white body took the field. He smiled as he repeated his name.

"Mr. Mime!" He cried out as he launched a powerful purple rippling attack right at Natsu.

"GYAA!" Natsu yelled as he was hit by the odd move, _Psychic_. He then collected himself and flew right at Mr. Mime.

" _FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!_ " He yelled as he barreled forward to quickly hit the poor Mr. Mime, and ended the small battle as his opponent fainted.

Natsu laughed with maddening joy. "HA! I thought you said _Steel_ was super effective vs. these guys?! The way I see it, fire does just as much!" He waited for Valerie to summon her last Pokémon to the field.

She laughed. "My, that's a ferocious beast you have there…nothing like a _Fairy_ …Go, _Mawile!_ "

She yelled out loudly as she summoned her last competitor. It had a small yellow body with a black head, and a large appendage that looked like a giant mouth coming out of its scalp.

It turned around and looked Natsu right in the eyes, and right away, the Dragon Slayer knew he had to step up his game.

"RAAAHHRR!" Natsu was now very angry with his competitor. He felt rather insulted after Valerie's comment on him not being a "fairy."

Then the unthinkable happened. He began glowing and started taking on his own transformation.

"Oh Wow, Natsu you're…!" She was cut off as Nigel began shouting like a mad man.

"NOOOO! STOP HIM RIGHT NOW HE'S..!"

"… _Mega_ …Evolving?" Lucy sat with confusion as her Charizard finished his evolution. Natsu then appeared as a large black dragon with blue flames coming off of its tail, and even more blue flames spewing out the sides of his mouth. He also had large, jagged black wings replacing his smaller orange ones, and two piercing red eyes ready to take on anyone who challenged him.

He roared as Nigel continued. "Great, he's now A _Dragon_ -Type…"

Lucy looked horrified to hear that new bit of news. "I'll say! He looks like _Acnolo_ …wait WHAT?! Now he's weak against…!"

"RAHR! _FIRE DRAGON TALON FLAME!_ " Lucy was cut off as Natsu lunged forward, but as he went to attack, the quick little Mawile swirled out of the way and let out his attack after Natsu landed.

"Use _Play Rough!_ " Valerie yelled as her Mawile jumped up and rammed Natsu in the gut, causing him to crash towards the ground and faint in response.

"NATSU!" She yelled frantically as her fiery friend returned to his Poké Ball. Then out of nowhere, Erza spawned herself to the field.

"You will pay for what you've done, here!" The mighty Titania yelled fiercely as she launched a large psychic attack right for her enemy.

Sadly, the attack had little effect on the Steel-Type Mawile, and as a result it jumped up and met Erza with it own ferocious caught Erza in its extra mouth and bit down with an intense amount of Dark energy.

"Mawile used _Bite!_ "

"HUH?" The message read quickly as Nigel was left in shock, but quickly Mawile jumped up again and used a second attack called _Feint Attack_.

Sure enough, the _Dark_ -Type move did just as it implied, and sent Erza tumbling to the ground in defeat.

Lucy began panicking once again, and started recalling her loss vs. Korrina back and forth inside her mind.

Suddenly, her next Pokémon summoned itself, and just like that Jellal took the field in his fighting fit Lucario form.

"I'm going to make you regret that action." He yelled with fire in his voice as he looked to Mawile. He then geared up for a powerful attack.

" _METEOR!_ " He yelled as he ran quickly with his _Extreme Speed_ attack and knocked Mawile straight to the ground. As he ended his rampage, the Heavenly Body Mage geared up for a large fighting attack.

"HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: _ALTARIS!_ " He shouted with great force as he shot his _Aura Sphere_ out towards the _Steel_ / _Fairy_ -type, which caused him to fall over and faint in defeat.

"Man, these battles are getting a little too close for comfort…" Lucy sighed with relief as she wiped her brow clean of sweat. She then managed a smile as she went to claim her prize.

Meanwhile, Valerie nodded with a soft bow, and walked off her spot of the arena floor. "I hope the sun is shining tomorrow... That would be reason enough to smile." After being defeated, the Gym Leader began lecturing Lucy like any other trainer. "Yes... that was a fine battle. I shall reward you for this great victory. This is the Fairy Badge. It is yours now. Its beauty is captivating, is it not? ... ... ..."

Valerie stepped over to give away her badge, but the light of her gym shone beautifully off its pink exterior that she never actually wanted to hand it away. Finally, she took a deep breath and smiled once again "... ... ... Ah... Do forgive me. I was so captivated, I forgot for a moment that it is yours."

Lucy smiled brightly as she took the shiny pink Fairy badge right from Valerie's hands, and as she held it up to the light, the kind and quiet Gym Leader carried on.

"This captivating Fairy Badge will endear any Pokémon up to Lv. 80 to you... Yes, even those Pokémon that you may receive from others will obey you. I also wish to award you this TM... Please consider it a personal gift from me, not simply the winnings of a battle."

Lucy took the TM as well, and let Valerie carry on with her post-loss monologue. "Oh? My, what a curious feeling... I can't seem to recall any longer which move is contained in that TM. I hope you might forgive me."

"Eh, it's no big deal! I'll just read about it later on!" Lucy held the disc up in the air, but smiled as she waved the thought away.

Valerie held one of her long elegant sleeves up to over her giggling face, and then let out a large breath to continue addressing her victor. "My designs are said to be rather mystifying. Do you agree with that? I've always wanted to be a Pokémon, you see. That desire is my inspiration and what I try to achieve by designing. And yet...the only time I feel I am truly one with Pokémon is when we are embroiled in desperate battle. I wonder why that is... Hmm... Could it be- Never mind. It is nothing, kind Trainer."

Valerie actually felt terrible for wasting any of Lucy's further time, but as she was lost in her own train of thought, the pink Fairy Gym Leader actually raised an eyebrow the moment she looked over at Lucy's right hand.

"Oh...what pray tell might _that_ be?" Valerie asked Lucy the question as she gestured towards the blonde's pink guild emblem.

Lucy laughed, and raised her hand proudly for the whole world to see. "Oh, that's just the symbol of my home guild. I'm not actually from the Kalos Region."

"A guild?" She sounded delighted to hear more. "How marvelous! What _guild_ are you a part of?"

Lucy smiled, and rubbed the pink ink of her tattoo with a calming tranquility. "It's called _Fairy Tail!_ "

Valerie's expression changed from curious to absolutely shocked as she still spoke with a calming voice to question that idea. " _Fairy Tail_ …that's rather curious. I wasn't aware that fairies even _had_ tails?"

Lucy smiled. "Yea, well I guess it will forever be a mystery." She instantly thought about her home back in Magnolia, and all her friends as Valerie continued.

"Well, from the look of things, I imagine you would be the kind of person who would like to discover that mystery for yourself...A never ending adventure...In the mean time I leave you with good grace. Please use my TM wisely, and take care my dear friend from Fairy Tail."

Lucy took the prize and nodded as she actually made time to take a quick glance at that rather helpful TM. She had usually ignored the TMs the gym leaders had given her so far, but this one seemed rather important for some reason.

She bowed, and left the building with a brighter smile than usual, but as she did she saw her virtual friends Shauna and Calem running right past her and heading to the north.

Lucy heard her _Holo-Caster_ ringing from her bag, and as she pulled it out the video board began to play a live national broadcast. Lucy watched idly by as a young female reporter with bright pink hair and red sunglasses began to read the news clip.

 _ **"We're bringing you this special bulletin. The Poké Ball Factory in the area around Laverre City has been attacked. The identities of those involved are unknown. However, this is not expected to have any effect on the sales of Poké Balls..."**_

Then, Lucy shut off her device and ran for the Poké Center with great haste.

"Uh-oh…this doesn't look good…this doesn't look good at all!"

* * *

 **Ah, a never ending mystery...the _eternal adventure_. I'm glad I had a Fairy-Type gym leader to work with in this story. :)**

 **Apologies if I left any typos or errors, I guess my comb-throughs and edit sessions aren't top notch lately.**

 **Also, again please be on the look out for my Halloween one shot in the next few day's (not out yet, but I'll let you know!)**

 **XY chapter 17 will be out tomorrow!**


	18. 17 - Trouble at the Poke Ball Factory

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is Chapter 17! Hope you enjoy! Judging by the title this one is pretty self explanatory...**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_.**

* * *

Chapter Seventeen - Trouble at the Poké Ball Factory

* * *

Lucy ran ahead after healing her Pokémon at the local PC. As the heroine finished up, she then came across Shauna and Calem staring ahead at a large factory on top of a hill.

Shauna looked to Lucy. "Shh, we need to stay low. _Team Flare_ is in there!" She pointed ahead and noted the two _Flare Grunts_ guarding the doors to the massive Poké Ball Factory.

Lucy looked serious. "Great. What do we do?"

Calem also looked determined. "I'm not sure. We have to get through those guards, and we have to do it fast."

Shauna smiled and jumped up. "Guess I'll go distract them! You two sneak inside while I'm battling!" She then ran ahead and challenged the guards.

"WHAT?!" Lucy yelled, but then Calem grabbed her by the hand and took her forward into the factory door.

As they made it inside, they looked around, and Calem immediately smiled. "Well, how about I take the left side and you take the right? Divide and conquer!"

Lucy looked around the room and smiled as she took the suggestion. "Sounds good to me!"

Then, the two trainers split up and ran in opposite directions. Lucy ran into her first member of Team Flare, who also had a _Toxicroak_ ready for battle.

"Go Wendy!" She yelled as she threw out her Altaria for an safe and easy attack, and without any other thought Wendy came out ready for a battle.

" _SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!_ " Wendy yelled as she used a powerful _Aerial Ace_ attack to faint the fighting toad Pokémon all in one blow.

As the first battle ended, Lucy smiled ran ahead with her blue friend flying behind. "Wow, I wish every battle was this easy!"

Wendy looked back with her own excited expression. "Yea! That'd be so much nicer!"

They continued as the two of them ran together through the rest of the factory. Knowing Wendy was fast enough, and that she was just the right size to follow her, Lucy decided to leave her out for the duration of the trip. As the two of them defeated a countless amount of trainers in the factory, they finally made it to the supervisor's office on the top ring of the building.

When they made it inside they saw Calem fighting two female admins from _Team Flare_ ; one with matching green hair and glasses and the other with the same sort of formula, only she wore purple instead.

The villains both prepared to summon their Pokémon as they each laughed.

"HA! Aren't you an adorable little trainer? I think this one will be easy to defeat! Go _Manectric!_ " She summoned her Electric dog Pokémon as she looked to her colleague who continued to grin.

"Yea I believe you are right! Go _Liepard!_ " The second admin summoned an elegant purple and yellow cat Pokémon with a sinister stare, and as Calem looked troubled, he had no choice now but to summon his own Pokémon up for a battle.

"Go Meowstic!" The determined boy trainer cried out as he threw out his first partner Pokémon for double battling. "And go…"

"… _WENDY!_ "

Lucy roared from the back of the room as Wendy took the field. The three trainers looked as the mighty blue Altaria joined the battle, and the two Flare members spoke up first.

"Uh-oh! His _wittle_ girlfriend has decided to help him out!" The green haired Admin began laughed as she mocked Lucy's arrival. The purple haired one agreed as she made her own comments. "Ah, this will be fun!"

Despite the enemy's cocky attitude, Calem turned and smiled as Lucy took the field. "Wow, thanks Lucy! I owe ya one!"

She smiled too and nodded back, then directed herself to Wendy. "Okay! Use that _Sky Dragon Roar_ of yours!"

Wendy nodded as she attacked the purple Liepard with a mighty _Dragon Pulse_ that although powerful, it didn't appear to leave the purple cat with a large amount of damage. Then the Liepard lunged out and used _Bite_ on Meowstic, which caused him to faint quickly, and made room for Calem's trusty Absol to take the field.

Soon after, Absol went to attack, but not before Manectric used _Thunder Fang_ to attack Wendy and cause her to faint rather quickly as well.

"NO! WENDY!"

Lucy felt terrible that all of her Pokémon were beginning to faint more and more as the battles progressively got harder. Then during all the commotion Erza decided to summon herself to the field as Lucy looked rather ticked off. "GEEZE CAN'T ANY OF YOU GUYS WAIT FOR ME TO MAKE THE CALL ON MY OWN!? I AM the trainer, after all!"

Calem laughed with confusion. "Haha, wow you're Pokémon seem to behave rather oddly…"

Lucy sighed, and covered up her face. "Yea…I guess that's a nice way of putting it."

Then she looked at Erza, who chose to keep her eyes forward. Lucy shivered as she noticed Erza had a rather fierce look in her eyes this time around.

"You fools will not harm one of my comrades ever again!" The Gardevoir lifted her hands in the air as a large yellow glow surrounded her in a flash of light. " _RE-QUIP!_ "

Erza yelled as she then commenced her very own transformation. Lucy looked on in shock as Calem spoke up. "Whoa! That's a _Mega Evolution_ isn't it!?"

As Erza finished, she appeared once again in a rather luxurious white dress that looked larger and puffier than her old one, and her hands now looked like they had elegant white gloves covering them as her haired stuck out more elegantly than before.

"Hmm, after taking Jellal's advice, I tried summoning my _Heaven's Wheel Armor_ …I suppose this will have to take its place." She looked at her new form and grinned, then quickly changed her attitude with a now very serious expression.

"I hope you fools are ready for my vengeance!" She collected a ton of Magical energy as she summoned a flashing light of Pink and White, and caused the two enemy Pokémon to both faint in quick motion.

Lucy couldn't believe it. "WOW! I'm glad I gave you that new move, Erza!"

The blonde trainer then paused and looked to Erza as they both smiled. "Why don't we call that one _Fairy Glitter_ next time?"

"Yes, that sounds nice." The Queen Titania paused and receded back into her Poké Ball as the fight came to an end.

"UGH YOU LITTLE BRATS! Let's leave before the police show. We must report this to the Master!" And just lie that the two women fled the scene.

Calem chuckled from his spot on the field. "Boy that was awesome! I got to see you use a _Mega-Evolution!_ "

Lucy smiled back. "Yea well, my Pokémon _are_ pretty awesome!" They both high-fived and ran to the back of the room, where Lucy had just noticed a man was sitting at the desk in the office.

"Wow, thank you children for rescuing me! I am the owner of the region's Poké Ball factory, and I was worried those fools would take our prized production…" He then held out a fancy purple Poké ball with two pink circles on the lid, and a grey 'M' on the top.

"To thank, you I will give you one of our _Master_ Balls, totally free of charge!"

Calem lit up, and smiled as he let her accept the prize. "Wow! Those things have a 100% catch rate!...Lucy you take it. You deserved it!"

"Well…Okay!" She smiled back as she received her _Master Ball_ from the factory owner. She then continued. "Hmm, I wonder what _Team Flare_ wants with an item like this?"

The Factory owner then looked on with concern. "I'm not sure, but it can't be good…"

As they began discussing the evil matters of _Team Flare_ , Levy and Cana were watching frantically as the dialogue ensued.

Levy spoke up first with excitement as if she were reading one of her favorite novels. "Wow, Nigel this is getting good! What does _Team Flare_ want with the _Master Ball?!_ "

Nigel laughed and looked impressed with the quality material put out by his game's writing staff. "Ah, let's just say there are _really_ powerful Pokémon out there that _Team Flare_ wants to get their hands on…"

The others laughed, and everyone sounded more and more intrigued as _another_ person spoke up from behind.

"Wow, that sounds amazing! I can't wait for the next battle, that last gym leader was very entertaining from a spectator's point of view!"

The whole group at the computers all sat still and slowly turned around to greet a little girl with bright blonde hair, who was sitting on top of the table in the middle of the basement wearing a very elaborate pink dress decorated with little blue diamonds that reached her ankles.

She continued while giggling. "After all those _Fairy_ -Type Pokémon were simply adorable!"

They all jumped in fear as everyone but a now totally confused Nigel shouted out with surprise.

" _FIRST MASTER MAVIS!?_ "

* * *

 **Yay! I decided like half way through writing the story that it would be fun to add Master Mavis in. Hopefully she'll lighten the tension between the nervous group. This chapter seem a little short...it sorta looked like it on Word, anyway, but I can't be the judge of that!**

 **Either way Eighteen is coming tomorrow!**


	19. 18 - Gym 7: Clearing the Mind

**Author's Note: It's Friday! And we have Chapter 18 now, too! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, it is now time for me to finally announce my Halloween One-shot is out as well. So please, go over to my page and check it out, and tell me what you think! (Before Sunday comes and Halloween becomes stale again!)**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Eighteen - Gym 7: Clearing the Mind

* * *

The basement group stepped back to collect the scene that just played out in front of them, because they were now being joined by the ghost of the First Fairy Tail Master, Mavis Vermilion.

Meanwhile, Nigel looked completely lost. "…um...guys? Am I missing something important?"

Levy smiled awkwardly, and fanned the air. "Oh, no! Nigel can't see her since he doesn't have a guild emblem!"

Cana giggled with her wine bottle in hand, and put her arm around Nigel to harass him even further. "Sorry Nigel, but it looks like you have ghosts inside your basement."

He squinted with suspicion, but slowly cracked a smile and continued. "Wait, is this that guild master you guys were telling me about...Mavis Vermillion?

Happy jumped out of his seat. "Aye! She's a ghost that only the members of Fairy Tail can detect by using the magic in their emblems!"

Nigel leaned back and nodded. "So the rumors were true...she _was_ flying around at the Grand Magic Games!"

Mavis giggled. "Yes as a matter of fact I was! Although recently things have started to get a little boring again on _Tenrou Island_ …so I decided to see what everyone was up to here in Magnolia!"

She then jumped up and walked over to stare at the massive computer screen as she continued. "Then I sensed a ton of Magical energy coming from this building, and bam! I found you all hiding down here!"

They all laughed as Cana held up a bottle. "Ha! Don't worry Nigel, she just came to watch your game."

The brown haired businessman smiled and bowed to open air as he continued. "Well...althought it's kind of awkward...welcome to my home...and it's an honor to meet you, Mavis!"

She smiled and let off a friendly blush that Nigel couldn't hope to see. "Oh you're too kind! I'm so glad you were able to let our guild test this game!" She then turned around to focus on the screen. "Now ask Nigel a question for me, please? Where will they be going next?"

Levy relayed the question, and Nigel right away explained the plot to Mavis as the others sat and monitored their screens.

 _~Meanwhile, inside the game…_

As the afternoon passed, Lucy was just leaving an icy field of pure snow and wind as she climbed off the back of a large Mammoth Pokémon named _Mamoswine_.

"G-geeze, th-this p-place i-is s-sup-per c-cold!" She was shivering as she wore her recently purchased navy blue double-front coat dress and black boots, and began walking through the deep snow as she trekked for the exit of the wintry Route 17.

As she passed through the Route office, Lucy came out at a rather beautiful sea-side town with a large pink crystal overlooking the western bay. The blonde then smiled as she entered the slightly warmer seaside city.

"Wow, I guess this is Anistar City! It's so pretty!" Lucy looked very impressed with what the town seemed to offer, and as she went to heal her Pokémon, her business at the PC concluded just in time for her to make an exit right for the Anistar city Gym.

However, as Lucy went to go inside the building, she actually managed to run into her friendly rival Calem standing just outside the gym doors.

"Hey, Lucy! Long time no see?" He yelled as he threw out his _Grass_ -starter Pokémon _Chesnaught_ to join him on the street."I can't keep losing to someone who started the journey at the same time as me! Let's battle!"

"Didn't I just see him…?" Lucy scratched her head, but quickly shook it and began focusing on the task at hand. She the threw out her very unique Gruvia, who recently helped her out in a parlous fight vs. _Team Flare_ in the _Frost Cavern_ back before Route 17. The blonde trainer then looked fearful as she also noticed Calem's Chesnaught was a _Fighting_ -type.

Despite this, the Lapras smiled and Gray spoke up. "Don't worry Lucy! I can take this thing on my own! Besides, I can't let Juvia one up me after she tore up that Houndoom back in the cave."

Juvia yelled with sounds of complete passion running through her voice. "OH GRAY! I KNEW YOU WOULD PRAISE MY INTENSITY ON THE BATTLE FIELD SOMEDAY!"

Lucy looked on with her usual awkward expression. "Yea…anyway, Gray you we're saying…?"

Gray snapped back into it. "Oh, yea… _ICE MAKE: BLIZZARD!_ " He yelled as he created a large whirlwind of frost and winds, and fainted the enemy Chesnaught in one quick frozen move.

"Well, let's just keep this up and we'll be out of here in no time…" Lucy grinned after claiming an early lead, and soon disposed of her rival in one fell swoop.

Calem slammed his foot into the ground, and looked down toward the street. "Why am I still playing catch-up to you?!

Lucy let out a soft smile, and decided on treating him like one of her friends back home. "Calem, it's totally fine! You're a super good trainer in you're own right, and I'm sure you can beat me one day or another if you just keep trying!"

Calem stopped looking at the rocks below his feet, and looked up to give her a soft smile. "My Pokémon are a lot stronger now, but you and your Pokémon are still just a little bit out of our reach... Here, I should heal your Pokémon."

The boy trainer really admired his new blonde friend, and all her skill as he quickly healed her entire team. "You're strong. I knew there would be lots of tough Trainers out in the world, but I wouldn't have guessed that my neighbor would turn out to be the one to beat! Well, just keep doing what you're doing and defeat that Gym Leader."

Lucy gave him a swift but meaningful nod, and headed into her next gym battle of Anistar City. The issue here was the fact that this gym was _Psychic_ -Type, and she had no Pokémon that were super effective versus these trainers.

As Lucy made her way through the first room, she then stopped to pause as all the yellow walls of the simple lobby fell down and revealed a large black never ending room of pure space with glowing path way protruding from the floor.

She began sobbing like crazy as she looked out to her new daunting path ahead path. "ERGH! WHY CAN'T I JUST FIGHT THE GYM LEADER!?"

And so, Lucy buckled down and charged through the large path inside the Psychic gym, and as she made it through every single trainer with relative ease, she was finally greeted by the seventh gym leader, and champion of Psychic-Type Pokemon

"A ritual to decide your fate and future. The battle begins!"

"THAT WAS QUICK!" Lucy nearly fell off of the gravity powered podium as she now found the fastest talker in all of Kalos. Then, she paused as the Gym Leader labeled Olympia raised her hand in a majestic pattern.

"Go _Sigilyph!_ " Olympia exclaimed as she tossed out a rather unusual looking Pokémon, with horrifying wings and a large eye protruding from the top of its body.

"Eww Creepy!" Lucy freaked out immediately after seeing the bizarre yet colorful _Psychic/Flying_ \- type Pokémon that only had one eye and several yellow appendages coming out of its main body. She yelled as she summoned her Lucario to the field. "Go Jellal!"

"Dear good, not again…" Nigel began to sink as he looked on.

Mavis looked worried as well. "Oh my, that Pokémon won't do very good against her _Psychic/Flying_ -type!"

The group all paused to look at the first master, and Levy spoke up. "Wait, how long have you been here watching , First Master?"

Mavis smiled innocently. "Oh no that long! But come one! This game _is_ for children after all!"

They all suddenly snapped back to Nigel who looked like he heard absolutely nothing.

"What? Did Mavis compliment my game?"

They all ignored answering him, and looked back towards the screen as Jellal laid face flat on the ground, all while Lucy sat there with her head fallen inside the palms of her hands.

"Oh man, why am I so far off of my game lately…?" As she finished, Wendy summoned herself to the field.

"Don't worry Lucy I've got this!" Wendy shouted as Lucy went to reply to the fact that her Pokémon keep summoning without being ordered to.

"Oh not you too Wendy!?" But as she went to argue further, she noticed Wendy use a very intensive acrobatic move, and flew down and launched her _Dragon Pulse_ towards the Sigilyph, who took the hit at full blast and lost most of its Hp. It then flew swiftly towards Wendy, and launched a _Psybeam_ attack at the flying Alteria, who flew around in another whirlwind while also dodging by the grace of a swift maneuver. In the end, the _Psybeam_ drifted off into the back field, and Wendy flew around to hit the Sigilyph with a quick _Dragon Claw_ attack, which connected with its target and fainted the Pokémon thoroughly.

"Go _Slowking!_ " Olympia smiled and sent out her next Pokémon to fight. She yelled as she threw out a bizarre pink Pokémon with a grey crustacean-like creature pinched on its head that looked like a crown.

Lucy laughed as she decided to stick with Wendy. "Okay! Let's take this one out, too!" And as she yelled, Wendy agreed and immediately soared high up into the void of space above them.

"Umm…Wendy?" Lucy looked off confused as the Slowking went to use a useless _Psychic_ attack. Despite the intensity of its purple glow, the attack failed to hit because it had no available target to take out.

Then, in the blink of an eye, Wendy show down like a quick arrow of wings and wind, and took out the Slowking in a swift slashing attack.

"Wendy used _Sky Attack!_ " Then as the message finished, the Slowking fainted in a giant burst of wind, and left its master only in laughter.

"An impressive Dragon. Flying as high as the stars. A worthy challenger...Go _Meowstic!_ " Olympia yelled in a near haiku as she summoned the white female counterpart to Calem's psychic cat Pokémon.

Lucy smiled with a roll of her eye. "Oh, I think we've seen one of these before. Right Wen… _dy?_ "

The blonde trainer paused as she noticed Wendy was starting to glow like her friends before her.

Then Nigel, Mavis, and the rest of the group shot up as Wendy began to _Mega Evolve_ for herself.

"Oh, I'm so proud of her!" Carla yelled out with joy as everyone smiled and watched the moment unfold.

As the light cleared, Wendy emerged from the transformation as a longer, more elegant bird with a bigger fluff of white on its back and wings, and also carried a long flowing tail. The only difference was, instead of appearing as her usual royal blue color, she was now a pale shade of pink.

Lucy cheered on her new Mega Pokémon. "OH YEA, WENDY! Let's take 'em down!"

"Okay, Lucy!" Wendy smiled at her new appearance. She had started out as the very first Pokémon from the main group to join the team, and now she was the group's final mega evolution.

As the _Sky Dragon Slayer_ finished her small celebration, she then landed and geared up for an intense attack using her new Mega Evolution's power to guide her forward.

"Okay… _SKY DRAGON_ …" She paused to collect a large amount of energy for her next attack, and released it like a mighty dragon readying for devastation. "… _ROAR!_ "

Wendy released, and as she made her move, a large mystical beam of red, white and black colors shot out from the mouth of the _Sky Dragon Slayer,_ and nailed the Meowstic right into the back wall of the galactic themed arena.

"Wendy used _Hyper Beam!_ " Lucy read her new message as Wendy cheered in excitement. Soon after, Meowstic fell to the ground in defeat.

"YAY! LUCY I DID IT!" She cheered as Lucy and the group up top all three collectively yelled in praise.

"YES! That's 7 out of 8!" Yelled the ecstatic Nigel, who cheered from his seat. "One more to go, Lucy!"

Lucy nodded in excitement as she collected her gift, but as she did the gym leader looked at her with a passive look.

"Create your own path. Let nothing get in your way. Your fate, your future."

Lucy had no choice but to ignore the goofy Gym Leader, and bowed with respect either way. She then listened as the Psychic expert carried on.

"Now, the Psychic Badge. A testament to your skill. Proof of your power...A symbol of trust. Lv. 90 or below... Pokémon obey."

She then handed Lucy a very fitting TM, and bowed right back. "Special Attack and Special Defense are increased. The Calm Mind TM."

Lucy politely received her gifts, and held up her brand new badge as she tried speaking in a poetic rhythm as well. "Thank you very much...That was an amazing fight...hope to see you soon?"

Olympia covered her mouth to conceal her grinning expression, but moved her had to show a soft and beautiful smile. "Power that grants takes life awakens-voices of woe. That is your future."

Lucy stopped smiling, and turned her expression into a serious reply as she now feared for her future.

Olympia nodded with an understanding tone, and held up a hand to a warp pad right beside the arena. "Back from whence you came. You can be transported there. Warp to the entrance?"

Lucy followed the order, and left the gym through teleportation as she looked on in fear for her next move. However, once she made it outside, the blonde trainer was again greeted by Calem once again.

"I'm sure getting the Psychic Badge wasn't to hard for you to get, right Lucy? Ready for a rematch?"

Lucy let out a much needed laugh, and shook her head frantically. "No fair! I need a break first!"

Calem smiled, and gave her a congratulatory high five. "I think it would be fun to compete with my neighbor to be the best in Kalos. But I can't claim to be competing with you until I beat you at least once!" He smiled and went to congratulate her again, but as he did they were both interrupted by their Holo Casters.

"What's this" Then, they read a new message from Lysandre. He was the red haired man she me with Sycamore back in Lumiose, and the expression on the virtual man's face seemed all but inviting as he began a very long and detailed monologue.

 _ **"Pokémon Trainers, I come to you by Holo Caster to make an important announcement. Team Flare will revive the ultimate weapon, eliminate everyone who isn't in our group, and return the world to a beautiful, natural state. Unproductive fools are consuming our future…If nothing changes, the world will become ugly and conflicts will raze land from end to end. I repeat, we will use the ultimate weapon to wipe the slate clean. I'm sorry, those of you who are not members of Team Flare, but this is adieu to you all."**_

As the message finished up, Lucy and Calem looked to each other with equally nervous expressions.

"What... was Lysandre saying? Wiping the slate clean? Eliminating everyone but Team Flare?!" Calem tried pondering Lysandre's thoughts as he spoke with his trainer best friend. "Lucy! Let's split up and look for Team Flare's base!"

"Right, but I'm not sure where to…we have to find him soon!" She yelled out with concern as Calem continued.

Calem understood her confusion, and began thinking into his hand."Where could Lysandre be, though... We first met him in Lumiose City... Maybe he's there?"

Lucy thought about it but still turned to leave for the next town. As she did, she was stopped as Nigel slipped on the job and gave his player a clue.

"Hold on, Lucy…your rival there doesn't have a bad idea…"

* * *

 **Uh-oh! The climax is beginning; I hope Lucy is ready! I also hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!**

 **Also, Wendy Maga Evolved too! And just like Gajeel I changed her appearance to make her pink and to have her fit the "dragon force" from the Tartaros arc...spoilers if you haven't seen that yet, I guess...**

 **I will note that just like the Parfum Palace, I sorta skipped over the Frost Cavern. It was really hard for me to decide on elements to add/not add so I hope everyone was cool with that.**

 **Either Way, enjoy the weekend and the holiday, and look for Chapter 19 tomorrow!**


	20. 19 - Team Fairy vs Team Flare

**Author's Note: Hello, and Happy _actual_ Halloween! Here is chapter 19 for _I choose you!_ This chapter follows Lucy's first leg of an intense series of battles with the evil Team Flare. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I will use this as my last reminder to let you all know my Halloween one-shot special is out on my channel! I guess you can read it after today, but I will feel silly if I keep reminding you once the holiday is over; so look to this as the last reminder!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Nineteen - Team Fairy vs. Team Flare

* * *

Lucy hopped off of the back of her Alteria, Wendy as she landed inside the center of Lumiose City. As she made it into town she then ran immediately for the Lysandre Café in the Magenta Plaza.

When she got there, Lucy found Professor Sycamore lying on the ground behind his two Pokémon; _Warturtle_ and _Ivysaur_ (who both appeared to be the second evolutions of his former Squirtle and Bulbasaur.) He also appeared to have just been beaten after two waiters had challenged him to a battle.

"Give up you weakling! You can't challenge _Team Flare_ by yourself!" The two waiters laughed manically as Lucy spoke up from in front of the door.

"He's no by himself! He has me!" The confident blonde trainer then smiled as she looked at Sycamore, who stood up with relief.

"Lucy! Wow, thank you! Please, be careful."

She nodded and looked on to the opponents' two Pokémon, a _Dark_ -Type _Liepard_ and a Dark/Fighting-Type _Scrafty_.

Lucy smiled as she made her decision. "Okay, I'll just use one Pokémon to make his fair…" She laughed as the two waiters looked puzzled. Then she summoned her Pokémon.

"Go ERZA!" She yelled as the red haired Erza came out in her Mega Evolved form of Gardevour. As the mighty Titania took the field she yelled her next move with rage.

" _FAIRY GLITTER!_ " To Lucy's suggestion, Erza decided to label her _Dazzling Gleam_ in response to one of the three grand spells from the _Fairy Tail_ guild.

Back in Magnolia, Cana laughed when watching Erza perform the fake "Fairy Glitter" spell as Mavis nudged her with her own arm in joking support.

Then, Nigel looked to the screen. "Okay guys, now you just gotta head through that door and try and challenge _Team Magma_."

Lucy nodded as she retracted Erza from the fight and carried on. As she left, Sycamore yelled back again. "BE CAREFUL, LUCY!"

When the blonde _Celestial Mage_ made it to the basement she came through the entry hallway and saw a long line of _Team Flare_ Grunts. Instead of panicking at the large Flare force in front of her, she smiled and grabbed her first Poké Ball. "Okay, _now_ you can come out and play..."

Then, she threw out Natsu Dragneel to set the enemy on fire with his wild attack made of pure flames.

"GAHHH! GET OUTTA OUR WAY!" He cried as he knocked out each trainer one by one.

As they made it to the end of the hallway, they came across a lone elevator door with Master Lysandre standing in front of it.

"Welcome." He turned and smiled. "Ah, Lucy right? I'm almost not surprised you were the one who showed up…I've been keeping an eye on you ever since you decide to ruin my plans at the Kalos Power Plant…"

He grinned as Lucy felt shivers down her spine.

" _Wow, this game is unbelievable detailed!_ " She thought to herself in excitement as she yelled at Lysandre. "Why are you doing this!?"

Lysandre stood tall and terrifying, and made his argument clear. "It's simple, Lucy. We must rid the world of all its bad eggs. This world will eventually reach the point of no return... Saving the lives of all is impossible. Only the chosen ones will obtain a ticket to tomorrow."

He then reached into his coat pocket, and pulled out a shiny black and gold Poke Ball. "Do you want to have a ticket? Or, do you want to stop me? Show me in battle."

Lucy froze with slight fear, but remembered this was all part of a virtual reality she currently dominated by force. As a result, she claimed the challenge as worthy, and accept his invitation.

"You on, creep! I hope you're ready for a taste of my friends' power!"

Lysandre rolled his eyes. "We must raise beauty's standards in Kalos…and now I get to test your true strength...Go _Mienfoo!_ "

He yelled as he sent out a familiar yellow and red mousy _Fighting_ -type Pokémon to the field. Lucy shuttered, but as she did Natsu came barreling in from behind to take out the Mienfoo in on hit.

"RAHR! YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" It seems that just like Lucy, Natsu had also become emotionally connected to the in-game situation that threatened the existence of the Kalos Region. Lucy smiled as Natsu kept up his rage.

"Ah this little Charizard you have is rather impressive! Go _Murkrow!_ " Lysandre also smiled with intense satisfaction, and yelled as he summoned a small black bird Pokémon to the field.

Once again, Natsu failed to show any care for the enemy as he tumbled in with a body full of fire, and sent the Murkrow crashing towards the ground in a quick and easy faint.

Lysandre let out an even louder laugh. "Marvelous! Go _PYROAR!_ " He shouted as he sent out a magnificent looking red and brown lion Pokémon. "Let's see how Fire vs. Fire ends!"

Then the large lion shot out a giant symbol engulfed with flames. Levy panicked as she quickly managed to recognize the symbol. "That's the _Eastern Script_ symbol for Fire! He's using _Fire Blast!_ "

After doing her research, Levy knew that this _Fire Blast_ was one of the most Powerful _Fire_ -type moves in the game, but unlucky for Pyroar, Natsu was still a _Dragon Slayer_.

He laughed as he swallowed the flames whole, and immediately punched his clawed fists together.

"Okay… _Now_ you've just put an even bigger fire in my belly!" Then he flew up high and came down with a brand new attack.

" _DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: CRIMSON LOTUS FIRE DRAGON FIST!_ "

He yelled with tenacity as he sent a large star shaped bolt of fire crashing down onto the field and burnt up the Pyroar in an enormous whirl of fire.

"Natsu used _Flare Blitz!_ He also took slight recoil damage!" Lucy read the message and yelled out in anger.

"ARE YOU A _MORON_!? Where did you learn that move anyway?" She said while looking confused.

He stopped to take a massive recoil of damage after his reckless attack. "Um…I'm not sure, I just used my _Secret Art_ like I always do…"

Sitting in confusion, the two of them waited as Pyroar launched a large sonic boom that came from his roaring voice at the opposing Charizard.

Natsu didn't even look fazed. "HA! That's it!? NOW I'M JUST MAD THAT YOU WASTED AN ATTACK ON ME! _FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE!_ " He yelled as he grabbed Pyroar by one of his legs and flew high in the air.

Then, suddenly he sent the Pyroar crashing to the ground in a large blast as a new message read "Natsu used _Seismic Toss!_ It's Super Effective!" and because it was a _Fighting_ -type move, Natsu fainted the _Fire/Normal_ -type Pyroar and ended the current skirmish.

But the battle as a whole was still raging on. Lysandre paused to give Natsu a very impressed clap. "Truly Impressive! You bested my favorite Pokémon!...Now try handling my _strongest_. GO _GYARADOS!_ "

Then he yelled as he launched his last Pokémon to the field. And as he did, Lucy and Natsu were left staring at a large Water Dragon with a frightening expression as it roared across the entire hallway and echoed throughout the underground chamber.

"Oh god, this thing looks terrifying!" Lucy let out a shriek as Natsu's fists lit back up. "Glad I'm not the one who has to fight it!"

"He's nothing. I'LL SHOW YA'!" And just like that, the rambunctious idiot known as Natsu lunged forward to attack the impressive beast of the sea. As his fire move landed though, it didn't even scratch the Gyarados, and as a result the large water serpent shot out a large beam of liquid from its tail.

" _AQUA TAIL!_ " Shouted Lysandre, and his Gyarados responded by launching his menacing water attack right towards Natsu.

Unlucky for the _Fire Dragon Slayer_ , he couldn't handle this attack; and as a result he fell to the ground in total defeat.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried out as she ran to her friend, and dropped down on the ground to comfort his injured head.

He let out several coughs and slowly returned to his Poké ball, defeated and angry that someone else had to take on the responsibility of moving Lucy further through the level. "Ugh…damn it...I'm sorry…Lucy…"

And just like that he left his blonde friend with a small tear in her eye as she looked up with a menacing scowl.

Lysandre laughed. "Oh my, such emotion! And to think…you haven't even seen my Gyarados at his true strength."

The devastated _Celestial Wizard_ yelled out in anger. "I DON'T CARE HOW STRONG HE IS! I WON'T WATCH ANOTHER ONE OF MY FRIENDS GO DOWN IN DEFEAT! GO JELLAL!"

She shouted out as Jellal took the field, and as he landed, the former Wizard saint quickly gauged the room.

"You've made a terrible mistake here…" Jellal collected the scene in his Lucario form as he looked on to Lysandre, and soon after he began his own Mega Evolution sequence.

As he finished Lysandre laughed. "Oh now you have a _Mega Pokémon?_ This ought to be amusing..."

Jellal kept his serious expression glued to his face, and looked Lysandre, not the Gyrados, right in the eye. "THAT'S _ENOUGH!_ TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: _SEMA!_ "

As he finished, Jellal held out his hands, and waited as a large golden meteor fell from the sky and landed on the Gyarados in a golden explosion of glory.

"Jellal used _Focus Blast!_ " Lucy read the message loud and clear with two great big widened eyes, and just like that, Jellal had defeated the giant beast with one fell swoop.

Lysandre chuckled with amusement as he collected his fainted Pokémon. "Excellent! I can feel the fire of your convictions burning deep within your heart!"

Jellal stood in anger, but collected himself as Lucy slowly got up. She then wiped away her tears and replaced her sad expression with one of pure anger.

"I don't really appreciate your horrible attitude, right now. I'm getting out of this game, and I'm going to save its people while I have the chance."

"Wah ha ha!" Lysandre had no idea what the first part of her demand referred to, but the second made hm laugh with high emotions. "Your convictions, and those of your Pokémon, please me! You are here to stop me. But I ask you to wait. I tried to save people-and the world-with the profit from this lab. But my efforts had no effect... The world was just too vast...and too full of fools that I couldn't save through my hard work alone... That's why I decided the only way to save the world was to take it all for myself."

Lucy stepped back, and looked very nervous at the though of letting Lysandre actually getting away with his plan.

He then wiped his shoulder on his glowing black tailor suit. "I don't expect that I will ever make you understand how I think and feel...Try to stop the ultimate weapon if you must, but to do so, you will have to explore our lab and have Pokémon battles with all you meet."

Lucy collected Jellal, and ran by Lysandre without giving him another reason to use that satisfied smug expression. However, as she passed him on the step, he turned back to deliver one final remark.

"Oh, and as for the Elevator Key, one of the Team Flare Scientists you've met on your journey has it...Saving everything...The world is suffering because of this absurd dream..."

Lucy stopped listening there, and ran past the entrance area to fight her way to the lab room. As she started running through the large mage of hallways, Lucy immediately ran into several members of _Team Flare_ guarding each and every path along the way.

One admin laughed as she threw out both of her Pokémon to stop Lucy form advancing. "HA! Go _Mightyena_! _Druddigon_!" She yelled as a black wolf and a menacing dragon took the field.

Lucy ran straight ahead, just like the battle was bound to end in seconds, and threw out her competitor. "GO ERZA!"

Then, Erza came out and used her very quick _Dazzling Gleam_ attack to 1-hit KO both enemy Pokémon, which allowed Lucy to advance further into the facility. One by one, _Team Flare_ admins tried to stop her with their sinister Pokémon teams, but every time Lucy was able to counter them using her powerful group of Pokémon. Erza, Gajeel, Wendy, Gruvia and Jellal all helped her fight through the monstrosity that was the _Lysandre labs_ , and as she defeated each one of them she finally made it to the end where she came across a small door.

As she entered, Lucy was greeted by a large and very creepy bald man wearing a red lab suit and red goggles that matched an obnoxious tuft of red whipped hair sitting on an otherwise bald head. "So the Poké Balls we received and the Pokémon we've gathered are where they need to be. Add it all up, and it means all preparations are complete!"

He laughed as he turned to Lucy. "Oh ho ho! You're the one I've heard so much about! I've been waiting for you! I need to do a little research on you! Come, let us begin!"

He presented an evil smile as he summoned two Pokémon, a large purple _Crobat_ and a bizarre looking squid Pokémon named _Malamar_. Meanwhile, Lucy looked determined to fight as she matched his intensity. "GO JELLAL! ERZA!"

Then the dynamic duo of Lucario and Gardevour took the field with serious scowls on both of their faces. Sadly, the opponent was quicker, and just like that the ultra-fast Crobat made the first move.

" _Cross Poison_!" Xerosic yelled as the Crobat went to strike Erza with a fatal _Poison_ -Type move. Lucy screamed and Erza prepared to endure the hit, but not before Jellal jumped in and used the _Fighting_ -type move _Detect_ to block the deadly attack. Erza looked shocked as Jellal then took on a powerful _Psycho_ _Cut_ attack from the opposing Malamar, which brought him down to 1 Hp.

"Jellal!" She yelled as he looked back at her with broken eyes.

"Erza! You need to finish them!"

As he ended his plea, Jellal was ready to fall, and Erza looked forward.

"Right! _Fairy Glitter!_ " She used her powerful _Fairy_ -Type attack to damage both of the enemies at the same time. Luckly, she was at least able to defeat the _Psychic_ / _Dark_ -Type Malamar, but to her disadvantage, the _Posion_ / _Flying_ -Type Crobat was still able to survive the blast.

It geared up for another deadly attack, but not before Jellal used his _Extreme Speed_ attack to deal the final blow and end the fight. As the Crobat went down, Jellal fell over in exhaustion.

Erza, meanwhile, caught him as he collapsed to the ground. "Next time, how about you attack first instead of trying to save me."

"Whatever you say, Erza…"He grinned, and as he finished they both receded back into their Poké Balls. Lucy smiled as she finally defeated everyone in the lab. She then looked Xerosic straight in the eye.

"So, are you gonna surrender? Or do I have to let you see my other Pokémon as well?" She scowled as she grabbed the Poké ball containing the _Iron Dragon Slayer_ , Gajeel.

The Team Flare Scientist began to laugh hysterically. "Oh ho ho! You're wonderful! Your Pokémon are amazing! You have tremendous skill and bravery! When you add that up, it means I will tell you something very interesting...It happened 3,000 years ago."

"OH GOD DAMN IT...!" Lucy went to yell, but Xerosic laughed, and waved her worries away.

"Oh calm down, Drama Queen. I was mearly setting up for our next task. The ultimate weapon was used to put an end to the war in an instant. If we use that incredible power, we can finally free Kalos of the foolish humans that plague it..." He then gestured to two large buttons sitting on the wall behind his back. "Behind me you'll find a red button and a blue button. One of them is the button for activating the ultimate weapon. Push one now! Come on! Push one!"

Lucy looked angry. 'What!? That's insane!"

He laughed again. "Oh ho ho ho! Is it? You're telling me you have the power and chance to end this here and now, and you're thinking about passing it up!? If my position here is the only element bothering you; I can assure you that Master Lysandre has given me strict orders to follow your choice!"

Lucy looked panicked, and stepped forward. As she made her decision, she laughed.

"Well, Happy…this is for you." She smiled as she went to press the _blue_ button.

The computer crew in Magnolia cheered and Happy responded. "AYE! You can do this Lucy!"

Then, they all waited for the repercussions, but nothing happened.

"I think...I did it!" Lucy smiled, and everyone else cheered her on from back home.

This included Xerosic, who then continued. "You pressed it! Oh ho ho! You pressed the blue switch! Winner, winner! Congratulations!...But I'm still going to activate the ultimate weapon!"

Lucy did a double take as Xerosic walked forward and smashed the red button to sound an alarm. She yelled out in anger as she saw a large crystal laser coming out of the ground in a remote location of Kalos. As she studied the image in horror she then noticed the area was in fact the small and cozy Geosenge Town in the North West of the region.

Xerosic clapped his hands together like a kid at a science fair. "I know the boss promised that we wouldn't set off the weapon if you pushed the correct button, but I refuse to let the potential go to waste!"

Lucy began yelling loudly. "HOW COULD YOU! You just destroyed the homes of those poor citizens!"

Her enemy laughed with sarcasm. "Yes, but did you see? The ultimate weapon was reborn! The poisonous flower has bloomed! All shall perish! Except for Team Flare! Look at Geosenge! It has bloomed in Geosenge Town! The boss's dream of creating a beautiful world will come true! Add it all up, and it equals... a victory for our SCIENCE!"

He smiled manically as Lucy the hero ran off with determination, trying to think of her next plan as she set course for Geosenge Town.

"I've gotta head to Geosenge town to stop this thing! If I don't, it may end up being the one thing that keeps me trapped inside this game forever!"

* * *

 **So even though Lucy really dislikes this game world she is finding it rather emotional to save the world, how very "Lucy" of her! Also, Natsu struggling against Lysandre's Gyarados? (Thank god that's a water type! I love giving Natsu one major opponent to struggle against!)**

 **Either way chapter 20 will be out tomorrow!**


	21. 20 - The Unlikely Hero

**Author's Note: Hello! I hope everyone had a fun and safe night last night! November is here, and so is chapter 20! Lucy's a woman on a mission as she heads up to Geosenge town to stop Team Flare once and for all!**

 **Also, I do not own Fairy Tail or Pokémon**

* * *

Chapter Twenty - The Unlikely Hero

* * *

As Lucy flew through the virtual skies to find the giant weapon in Geosenge Town, the Magnolia crew began performing extensive research as they waited for the battle to commence.

Cana and Happy pulled up a map on their screen to help guide Lucy on her flight, while Nigel and Levy sat with their computers and began to research the trainers that were waiting at the enemy territory.

Meanwhile, Lily and Carla began talking and planning as they watched all of the preparations unfold.

"Hmm, do we think this will end the game prematurely and allow everyone to escape?" Lily said with a concerned expression. "If Lucy beats the final boss, that should mean she defeated the game."

Carl also looked on with a troubled frown. "Well, I'm not sure. This seems to be a very pivotal point in the game's story. Maybe this _will_ set them free?"

As all of this was going on, Master Mavis was flying around the room to observe the eight metal _sleeping pods_ that housed the video game crew. She laughed quietly to herself as she did the math. "So right now we have eight of our friends inside the game?"

Lily looked over without paying too much attention. "That's correct, but two of them are sharing a pod…"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Yes, it seems poor Gray had to put up with Juvia crawling out of her pod to join him. She also went ahead and shut her previous pod door to try and trick us…but we eventually discovered the scenario after we found them merged as one Pokémon."

Mavis giggled. "Wow, that's really funny! Our members will go to great lengths to be with each other!"

"So..." She hatched a new idea while smiling, and small twinkles filled in her eyes as she looked at the eighth pod. "...only _seven_ of these pods are being used?"

Carla rolled her eyes. "Yes it certainly appears that way…wait. _FIRST MASTER!?"_

Everyone jumped up at Carla's response, and as they turned around they watched Mavis pass through the roof of the last pod using her ghostly abilities to her advantage. Then the light above the pod lit up as green and they all sat there in confusion.

Nigel scratched his head, and even though he never saw her commit to the act, the light pretty much gave things away. "Well, that better not affect anything...So far the First seems very… _entertaining_."

* * *

As they tried to collect the scene, Lucy landed in Geosenge town to find out that the large laser shaped like a crystal flower was no lie, and she noticed it had completely taken over to town. She sighed as she ran to the local PC which was luckily still standing, and after healing her Pokémon she ran to the back of the town where she saw a couple of _Team Flare_ grunts guarding the door to a small wooden shed.

As Lucy made it to the door, she was greeted by the two guards with a Mightyena and a Manectric. They laughed as Lucy summoned her Pokémon.

"GO GAJEEL!" She yelled as her _Iron Dragon Slayer_ came to the field and yelled out in a ferocious roar. As the Steelix roared, he let off a large amount of magical energy and used a powerful _Ground_ -type move called _Earthquake_ , which shocked the enemy all together and caused both Pokémon to fall over and faint.

As she collected her Pokémon, Lucy then grabbed one of the grunts by the collar and yelled in his face. "Open the door! NOW!"

Without hesitation, the other guard ran over and unlocked the door. Lucy let go of the first guard's collar and ran inside to jump on the down elevator. When she got down stairs, the heroine ran into several grunts and admins ready to fight, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with anymore soldiers at this point either.

She went to fight, but as Lucy began, her friends Calem, Shauna, Tierno and Trevor came in to help her out.

Shauna yelled in excitement. "Lucy, you and Calem run ahead! We'll take these guys out!"

Lucy smiled as Calem looked over. "Okay, _Princess L_ , your move!"

They then ran together through a long series of tunnels and stair cases, and as they ran about the facility, they each had to fight a fair share of opponents on the way. Finally, after defeating every single opponent they encountered, Lucy and Calem emerged to the lower basement of the facility, where they came across a group of Flare members staring at two large grey trees sitting inside the lab.

It was here that they both caught a glimpse of Master Lysandre dressed in a ridiculous contraption with long metals arms and think goggles. He laughed as he looked to the two trainers.

"The ultimate weapon's flower has finally bloomed above the soil. Don't you find its beauty captivating? As we speak, it draws its energy from the two Legendary Pokémon before you." He then paused to individually address Lucy.

"Lucy, I do apologize that the weapon was unearthed even after you chose correctly in the lab. But as conflicting egos drive this world-things don't always go the way you want!"

Lucy snapped out with anger. "You're not gonna get away with this, you creep!" Even though she had only known this virtual man for a few days; Lucy felt like she was fighting one of the old enemies from _Grimoire Heart_ of the _Oración Seis_.

Lysandre responded with a crazed sound in his voice. "I already have. Even though resources, space, and energy on this planet are limited, the number of people and Pokémon has increased to an unsustainable level. Whether it's money or energy, the ones who steal are the ones who win in this world."

"Grrr…" Lucy looked even angrier as Lysandre continued.

"So, tell me. The Mega Ring, did you share it?"

The blonde wizard stopped and caugh his question. "Huh?"

Lysandre explained. "When there is only one of something, it can't be shared. When something can't be shared, it will be fought over. And when something is fought over, some must survive without it. The only way to create a world where people live in beauty, a world without conflict or theft, is to reduce the number of living things…"

Lucy wanted to retort, but Lysandre continued with his explanation.

"Pokémon... shall no longer exist."

Lucy and Calem then both spoke up at the same time. "WHAT!?"

Lysandre turned to look at the two frozen trees. "Pokémon are wonderful beings. Humans have worked with Pokémon, and we have helped each other flourish. But precisely because of that, they will inevitably become tools for war and theft!"

He then paused as he turned away from the trees. "However, the show must go on. One of these two _frozen_ Pokémon will save this world and eradicate all things and people that are not on our side."

Lucy stepped forward as multiple Flare admins tried to confront her. However, before they could grab her Calem released all of his Pokémon to battle them and give her time.

Lucy then looked to Lysandre. "Look, I don't know what you want to do with this world, but I need it in order to get back to mine!" She grabbed her first Poké Ball as he smiled in determined fashion.

"Well, I see you want another re-match, Lucy! Very well! Go _Mienshao!_ " Lysandre yelled as he threw out the evolved form of Mienfoo, which now looked to be much taller had had a brand new glossy purple coat.

"Go Gray! Juvia!" Lucy actually already had her own Pokémon ready to fight from her last battle. Since she was stuck fighting a swarm of Team Flare members she found it was best to put her _Water_ -Type Pokémon in front to ward of a presumed _Fire_ -Type attack.

Despite this, Lapras wasn't the best choice for her current battle.

Gray managed well for the most part. He took over an immediately launched a large _Blizzard_ Attack at the opponent rodent, but sadly it missed with low accuracy.

Then the Mienshao jumped up and used a powerful _High Jump Kick_ to land a devastating blow to the slow moving _Water_ / _Ice_ -Type.

As Lucy collected her first friend from the field, she sent out her next logical choice. "Go Erza!"

Then, the mighty Gardevour took the field and enveloped the ground in a powerful swarm of psychic energy. As it finished, the Mienshao fainted, and Lysandre laughed as he sent out his next Pokémon.

"Go _Honchkrow!_ Use your _Steel Wing!_ " And soon after the command registered, the large crow Pokémon flew down and lashed out at Erza with a mighty wing forged of solid steel, leaving the poor red-haired Pokémon with no time at all to dodge the attack.

Erza quickly fainted, and Lucy collected her psychic friend as she made her next decision. "So, _Steel_ -Type?…Go Jellal!"

She yelled as her Lucario took the field, and as he landed he instinctively used his powerful _Altaris_ attack and launched an _Aura Sphere_ straight towards Honchkrow, and although Lucy was wrong about the giant crow being an actual _Steel_ -type, it was in fact a _Dark_ -type. Either way, the large crow fainted as it made contact with the mighty sphere.

Then, Lysandre simply waved off the battle and summoned his impressive _Pyroar_ , who quickly used a powerful _Fire Blast_ to faint Jellal's steel in one swift move.

As she shuttered, Lucy then sent out Gajeel in hopes that his _Ground_ -Type Moves would help the situation, but to no luck running on her side, the Pyroar quickly used a second _Fire Blast_ and melted the Steel Dragon into defeat.

Lucy now made room for some panicking emotions as she grabbed her next Pokémon in despiration, and tossed her ball right onto the field. "Eh, Go Wendy!"

She yelled as her blue Altaria took the field and quickly soared up high into the sky. As Pyroar tried to use its alarming _Hyper Voice_ to throw Wendy off, it failed, and Wendy came crashing down with a powerful _Sky Attack_ move to defeat her enemy in one quick attack.

As Lysandra laughed he then sent out his final Pokemon, just as daunting and terrifying as their last encounter together. "Go _Gyarados!_ "

And just like that, his menacing water dragon took the field, but something strange happened at it entered the battle...

...It began _Mega Evolving_.

As Lucy froze in fear, she sat and watched the mighty Gyarados now had a large yellow dorsal fin protruding from its spine, and its scales were now dotted with red stains of what could only be blood. Its belly was also cover with brand new black scales to match its new type; _Water/Dark,_ and its eyes were still just as vicious and crazed as ever.

"Use your _Mega Evolution_ Wen...!" Lucy yelled out to Wendy, but she wasn't quick enough.

Lysandre on the other hand, yelled much louder as he ordered a command of his own. "USE _OUTRAGE_!"

Before she knew it, the mighty Gyarados used a powerful _Dragon_ -Type move to send a large ray of dark blue/purple energy hurling towards Wendy, who took the blast at full blow and fainted in one shot.

"Lucy…I'm so sorry…" Wendy plead as she returned to her Poké ball in a sorry state of defeat. Lucy wanted to fall over in pure embarrassment. She knew eventually she would have to suffer another crushing defeat, but she was also afraid of making her friends endure another loss at her hands now that she only had one measly Pokemon waiting in her bag.

However, despite her dampened spirits, that still meant Lucy had _one_ Pokémon left.

Out of nowhere, Natsu Dragneel summoned himself to the field, and let out an intense roar of pure fire as he joined the battle.

" _RRRRAAAAHHHHRRR!_ " He yelled with pure might as he landed to confront the enemy. The Fire Dragon Slayer then collected himself and addressed Lucy right away.

"Don't worry…I won't let you cry this time around."

Lucy went to wipe a tear away, but noticed it stopped before it fell from her eye. She then changed her expression from fearful to excitement as she stood tall.

"Go get 'em Natsu!"

* * *

 **1.) MAVIS! WTF?! She is so funny, I just had to have her enter the game...I wonder what Pokemon spirit she'll turn into?**

 **2.) Natsu! Playin' the hero like always (Cue the Enrique Iglesias song!) ...only this is a powerful _Water_ -Type! Let's see what happens...**

 **3.) Yes, another cliff hanger. I know I suck, and don't worry...this isn't the last one in this story...lol.**

 **Chapter 21 tomorrow.**


	22. 21 - The X and the Y

**Author's Note: Hello, here is Chapter 21! I am excited to announce that Chapter 21 crosses the threshold and breaks the record for story length on my page! Whoo!**

 **On a second note: the new Fairy Tail subbed episode! HOLY SH*T TARTAROS IS GETTING GOOD!...and the NEW MANGA!? BOTH THE NEW CHAPTERS WERE FANTASTIC! (Enjoy them if you haven't already!)**

 **Anyway, this chapter's fun. Natsu get's a good battle here (I am still having a hard time taking him seriously. Trying to imagine the voice actor Todd Habercorn voice the Charizard is really, really funny.) Also, we get some legendary action here, as well. Is it from X or Y? Find out!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty One - The X and the Y

* * *

As the group back in Magnolia watched the fight they each began to panic. Levy started sifting through several stats books to try and reason with Natsu's chances.

"Oh man! I don't think he can do it. These odd aren't looking good!" She frowned as every answer she came up with ended with him being defeated.

Nigel then grabbed a bottle of wine that was left by the computers. "Well, I'm gonna go ahead and get started on this…maybe it will help lighten the mood."

As everyone looked on in fear and uncertainty Happy stepped up and grabbed the mic.

"YOU CAN DO IT NATSU!" He began tearing up as he frantically grabbed one of the smaller display monitors and shok it back and forth in anxiety.

Then, from down on the virtual battlefield, Natsu heard a familiar feline voice, and instantly began to laugh.

"Don't worry, Happy. I've got this!" Then the large Charizard took a fell swoop and dodge another opposing _Outrage_ attack.

The opposing Gyarados would have used his deadly _Aqua Tail_ to end the battle, but it had no other choice but to continue its maddening state of attack as it wait for its outrage to end.

As Natsu sat there after the attack, he looked up and laughed.

"Ya know, Lucy. Jellal told me I might have a second _Mega Evolution_ …What's say we give that a shot?" As he finished she smiled, and just like that he began transforming into his second ever _Mega Evolution_.

Natsu...I hope you can do it..." Lucy beamed as she looked on in hope, and as Natsu emerged he appeared to be right on his guess.

This new _Mega Evolution_ kept Natsu's bright orange color with turquoise wings, yet it also added several new features. He had three larger spikes coming out of his head, and his wings grew much larger and his arms even grew out their own little winged appendages. Finally his tail now had a long row of spikes that ran down its back and tipped off with an even bigger ball of fire.

Natsu roared as he observed his new form.

"OH YEA NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" He then barreled forward as he went to swipe at the Gyarados with a large _Wing Attack_.

Sadly, the burst of air missed his target and the Gyarados tried to launch a third powerful _Outrage_ attack, but again Natsu swiftly flew high to avoid it yet again.

Then, the Gyarados became confused, and started to loaf around as Lysandre yelled.

"Damn! I figured I would have defeated him by now…This _Charizard_ is a rather disorderly beast isn't he? I'll just have to round up my Gyarados from confusion to take him out once and for all!"

The fowl leader of _Team Flare_ smirked as he looked on.

Lucy smiled as Natsu continued. As the Mega Evolved Dragon-like Pokémon sat there, he began charging up a ton of magical energy, both fire and oddly enough, particles of _lightning_ …

"OH _YEAAA!?_ WELL HERE, TAKE SOME OF THIS! _LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON ROOOOAR!_ "

Then, a well sized charge of pure lightning shot out of Natsu mouth, and destroyed the mighty Gyarados, and ended the battle in a gigantic flash of electricity.

Lucy looked on as her new message read "Natsu used _Thunderbolt!_ It's Super Effective!" and as she looked back, the proud Gyarados was lying in defeat as he was being returned to his trainer.

"Oh, Natsu…" She couldn't help but laugh as her fiery friend took victory and ended their fight vs. Lysandre once and for all.

Then, Natsu let out a new war cry of pure energy, as the boss of _Team Flare_ erupted with pure anger as well and released his own brand new threatening tone.

"HOW DARE YOU! You will not end our ultimate goal!" He then hit a large button on the back computers and waited.

As he sat there, the large grey tree-like statues began shaking and the _right_ one slowly started to glow.

Lucy shuttered as Natsu stood in front of her, and Calem finished his battle to join his friend.

"Lucy! What's going on!?" He cried out over the loud cracking sounds.

"I don't know?!" She quickly replied. "But it can't be good!"

Then after the long wait, the large tree on the right broke first, and out came a large and dreadful _dragon-like_ creature shaped like a giant "Y" with black and blue scales all along its body.

The magnificent beast flew around in a whirl of dreadful wind as both the Kalos team and the Magnolia team stood on in shock.

Levy grabbed a paper Pokédex and stated her thoughts. "Hold on that's _Yveltal!_ "

Cana turned around. "What the hell is it called?"

Levy continued. "Yveltal! It's a powerful _Dark/Flying_ -Type Pokémon that's said to have the power to destroy the entire world… But why is it _blue_?" She then stopped to observe a regular _red-colored_ Yveltal in her Pokédex.

Lily then paused. "Hold on…that kind of destruction sounds a lot like someone we know here in Earth-Land…" They all then looked to Nigel for a clue.

He turned around slowly to address the team. "Yea…well, your guys' eye witness accounts of that _Acnologia_ creature were so good that I sorta 'hacked' the games code to fit his description…"

They wanted to yell out in anger, but chose to watch the scene unfold on the video game instead.

It was here that Lysandre came to laugh. "HA! I have already begun absorbing the power from our other beast to the left! This means I can use Yveltal to finish off the remains of Kalos!"

Lucy looked on in shock and horror, and Natsu stood tall as went in for another attack.

"LIKE HELL I'M GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" He tried launching a large ball of fire whirling toward the powerful Yveltal, but the mighty creature simply absorbed the fire and unleashed its own attack.

"Yveltal used _Oblivion Wing!_ "

After it finished collecting power, it shot out an intense beam of red and black light soaring straight for Natsu, who took the attack head on to keep it from veering off and hitting Lucy.

"NATSU!" Lucy cried out in more visual pain as she ran over and comforted her last remaining Pokémon.

"Ugh…we almost had 'em, Lucy." Natsu truly wanted to fight, but the game's mechanics weren't letting him respond properly.

Lucy had no idea what to do without any Pokemon available, but looked around and stood up and ran for the second tree. "OKAY THEN I'LL JUST HAVE TO SAVE THIS ONE!"

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

In a single collective shout, Lysandre, _Team Flare_ , Nigel, and Levy all yelled aloud, but all for totally different reasons.

For example, _Team Flare_ and their Master obviously needed that second Pokémon to keep their weapon charged, while Nigel and Levy both knew this irrational action was about to break the games protocol, and they only yelled out in fear for their friends lives and expected the game to blow up once Lucy tried breaking it to catch the new Pokemon.

Despite this, Lucy carried out with her actions. As she released the second Pokémon, she went to fall to the ground but caught herself as she leaned onto the desk. Then, from the other statue there emerged a magnificent black and blue deer-like Pokémon, with white and rainbow antlers glowing over its mighty head. It stood majestically as it climbed off of its podium.

Lysandre howled in anger. "YOU BRAT! THAT POKEMON IS MINE!"

Then, Lucy grabbed her pink and purple _Master Ball_ she received for the Poké Ball factory and smiled with ironic sarcasm.

"Actually…it's _MINE!_ " and as she finished, the Master Trainer threw her new Master Ball at the creature, and swiftly caught it without fail.

When it caught, Lucy was then forced to send back one of her current Pokémon to the PC in order to make room for her temporary teammate, but as she thought about her decision, Natsu caught the gist and shot her a thumbs-up while smiling.

"Go ahead, Lucy…I'll be waitin' at the PC for ya!'" He gave her his toothy grin as she smiled and nodded.

After sending Natsu to the PC, Lucy then climbed back up from her small tumble and stood firmly as she held out her new Poké Ball.

"I'm not sure what your name is, but please… _HELP ME!_ " As she yelled out, Lucy's released the new Pokémon, and allowed it to retake the field.

As it emerged from its Poke ball, it came out and stood in a large glow of light and pure majesty. However, there also seemed to be something a little _off_ about its new behavior. As it stood there alone, its head darted around the room, and as it looked around again it also had a large _quirky smile_ light up on its face.

"OHHH so _this_ is what it's like to play the game!" The beast spoke with a rather high pitched _familiar_ female voice. "Teehee this is really fun!"

Everyone involved with the scene who knew the voice collectively shouted all at once.

"FIRST MASTER _MAVIS_!?"

And as she heard them, she turned around to Lucy and smiled. Lucy also noticed the new Pokémon also had brand new deep green eyes that replaced its former black ones.

"Thank you very much for capturing this Pokémon just now." Mavis smiled with delight. "I believe this one is actually a _Fairy_ -Type named _Xerneas!_ "

She then turned to face Yveltal with a sinister grin. "I guess that's lucky for me!"

Then Master Mavis ran forward and shot out a large beam of light.

" _FAIRY GLITTER!_ " She yelled as she took the suggestion from Erza and Lucy, and decided to name her _Dazzling Gleam_ attack after her very own famous guild spell.

Lysandre yelled in response. "Yveltal use _Dark Pulse!_ " and as the sinister beast shot out a pulse of powerful black energy, the two awesome moves seemed to cancel each other out.

Mavis then laughed as she charged up another attack. "You know, this is awfully fun! I mean after all I've just stepped inside this game…" Before she continued she looked to the sky and turned the ceiling into a bright shade of pink.

She then carried on. "…and even I know that _Fairy_ -Types always beat _Dark_ Pokémon!"

The she released her powerful attack as Lucy observed the scene only to find a large _white moon_ hovering over the scene and rain down a powerful attack onto the Yveltal.

"Mavis used _Moonblast!_ It's Super Effective!" and as the message faded, Lucy realized that she and Mavis had successfully defeated Lysandre and Team Flare once and for all.

"NO! You…my project…" Lysandre collapsed to the ground as Lucy laughed with relief.

"Well, sorry Lysandre, but that's what you get for messing with _Fairy Tail!_ " Lucy laughed as she turned around to address the First Master.

However to her confusion, she then noticed that Master Mavis was no longer a Xerneas… Instead she had quickly turned into a small and adorable Pikachu, and began scurrying about the room in a volt of lightning.

"Hooray! Look at my new form!" She lit up as she also set off large sparks of electricity, all of which left Lucy and her friends very confused.

"Um…Nigel?" Lucy asked with a puzzled expression. "Is she supposed to be able to change forms like that?"

Nigel sat back with an odd look on his face, as he now actually saw her and heard her like a normal person. "Um, is it cause she's a ghost?"

Either way the entire group sat back in awe as Mavis shifted through several different types of Pokémon. "Oh this one is fun!" "Oh look at this one's little tail!" "Oooo this one shoots fire!" Oh I love all of these new forms!"

"That's it! I'm outta here!" Lucy shook her head and went to leave for the door, but before she left, Mavis had one last message.

"Hey, look! I'm a real _ghost_ now! How _spooooky!_ " She giggled thoroughly as she turned into a black and purple Ghastly, and flew straight through the ceiling.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Lucy yelled just in time to force Mavis to slide back in for a quick reply.

"Oh, I'll be back later! For now I'm off to explore!" She yelled out with glee, and just like that, the First Master left through the ceiling once again and into the large virtual world.

Lucy froze as she stood in confusion. "Oh…great. Now the First Master is running loose inside our game…"

* * *

 **Okay, Natsu just went all Flame-Lightning Dragon/Laxus on our asses. Just like Gajeel and his use of Rogue's shadows I decided to use the Y Charizard to have thunderbolt (he is still Fire/Flying though. I would never bend the types for my story, only appearance and some learned moves. No Charizard cannot learn Thunder moves.) I guess this means Natsu's X Charizard form is his actual Dragon Force, sorta like the time he ate the Etherion Blast in the Tower of Heaven (Which would explain the blue flames.)**

 **Next, my version of the real-life play through was on my brother's Y (cause I have a full Pokedex on my X and I was not about to delete that file) However, I chose to incorporate both Xerneas and Yvetal for the story. (This means that when I go to do the ORAS story I will more than likely bend it to fit the original story of the old Emerald Game, which uses Magma and Aqua.)**

 **Also, MAVIS!? WTF _AGAIN_? So Xerneas is a Fairy-Type, I had to make her come out as Mavis; and other than his color Yvetal _really_ fit the description of Acnologia. Now, don't let it fool, you. Xerneas cannot transform into other Pokémon like Mavis can...so this means her true Pokémon spirit is still a mystery...**

 **In the meantime Lucy still appears to be stuck in the game, lol. So that means chapter 22 will be out tomorrow!**


	23. 22 - All of My New Friends

**Author's Note: Okay, here's chapter 22! I didn't want Lucy going straight from Team Flare to fighting the 8th gym so I put this chapter here as a buffer of sorts. Its sorta short and sweet. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Two - All of My New Friends

* * *

As Lucy climbed out of the underground lair, she ran outside only to discover the large crystal laser sitting in the center of town had been completely destroyed. Apparently as Lucy took out its main power supply, that loss of focused energy forced the laser to back fire and cause a large malfunction in its system.

As she smiled at the victory, she then saw her group of virtual friends standing right beside the broken weapon, and sure enough Shauna was the first to comment. "So…it's finally over, right? We can go back to our adventure, right?!

Lucy let out a small laugh and nodded for reassurance. "Yep! It looks like Kalos is pretty safe, now."

Calem bowed his head, and let off a small grin underneath his hat. "Thank you... We all go out in one piece." He then turned to his other two friends. "Are you guys all OK, Tierno?"

The large allstar dance master, Tierno, replied with a swift nod. "Yep! As you can see, we're doing great! Thanks for asking! We left once we stopped all those guards for ya, and worked together to save the Pokémon connected to the stones on Route 10! I mostly left battling with the Prof's super cool assistants, though..."

Trevor sighed and turned right towards the open pit that once contained the laser. "So, we won't have to deal with Team Flare anymore. Now I can go back to filling up my Pokédex!"

That news alone made Shauna jump for joy as she immediately shot up in excitement. "Yay! Let's go back to Anistar City and start over from where we left off!"

Lucy smiled, and looked up to the sky, so that she was also talking to her real life friends back in Magnolia. "Sounds good to me...I'm always up for more adventures."

Shauna giggled, and turned for the road with Tierno and Trevor shortly following behind. Calem would have followed, but he stopped and turned back again to take up another conversation. "Thanks, Lucy...I respect you as a friend. That's why I want to beat you in a battle as you rival!"

She smiled as she thanked her new rival once more. "Thanks Calem. I can't wait until that happens!"

They both collectively laughed, and Calem made his leave the moment Lucy turned away to think to herself. " _Ya know, even though these guys aren't real they've been really good friends over the course of the journey._ "

As they finished up the conversation the mini group left to go about their own business. However as Lucy went to leave she was quickly stopped by that peculiar tall white haired man she ran into on route 13.

"Hey, you're that guy I saw before!" She tried to get his attention, but he continued with a random explanation of a mysterious event.

"...A long time ago. A very long time ago. The man made an ultimate weapon. Using it required the life force of many Pokémon… The Pokémon granted eternal life learned this. The resurrected eternal Pokémon left the man's side. The man was surprised and sad. He had revived it so they could be together…Day after day passed, but they were never to meet. Eventually, he became a mere shell of a man. A man condemned to wander forever by the light of the weapon…And a Pokémon that also wanders eternally…Where is it now? What do I have to do to meet it?"

As he finished, the disheveled man left Lucy there to cower in fear. "Umm…Nigel I better not die tonight…"

Nigel laughed as he addressed the blonde wizard with ease. "Ah relax, Lucy! He's nothing. Anyway CONGRATS on defeating Team Flare! That's a really big accomplishment for the standard player to achieve…Now we need to get back on track with our gym battles."

* * *

As Lucy took the advice, she instinctively started flew back on course for the Pokémon League. She first set off from Anistar City and headed directly south. She walked through a creepy mountain pass that looked to be the location of an old mine, and as she finished walking she found herself in Couriway Town.

She took in the beautiful sights of the local mountain streams and water falls as she walked through the picturesque town, and as she went to leave, the player ran into her old friend Professor Sycamore at the water fall observation deck.

However, instead of coming across his usually cheery expression, the Professor seemed very upset about something, and continued looking over the the railing. "Hello...I have to apologize to you about Lysandre... I'm very sorry for the trouble he caused..."

Lucy stepped back, but then Sycamore turned and finally delivered his usual grin. "And I'd also like to thank you! I'm sincerely grateful for what you did for all of the Pokémon and people of this world. And by stopping Team Flare, you also saved Lysandre. I always knew that he desired a beautiful world...And maybe someday the population of people and Pokémon will actually increase to where resources become very scarce. If someone acts out of greed in such a world, surely some will go without. If all living things keep acting that way, there will be nothing left at all in the end. Why, there won't even be anything left to steal, will there?"

Lucy agreed, by began speaking her mind. "That's true, but I'm sure Lysandre's intentions weren't all evil. He was probably just thinking about the world his future grandchildren would inherit...in the end, that's a good enough motivation for anyone to do just about anything."

Sycamore paused, and blinked a few times to hear her thoughts again. He never realized someone could be so forgiving so quickly, even after trying to destroy the world like Lysandre.

He then nodded. "But what I really wanted was for him to put his ego aside and lead everything to greater heights. I never had this discussion with him, though. So I'm partially responsible for this."

Lucy didn't want to accept his apology, because he had no reason to take any blame, but she never got the chance to say anything as the Professor withdrew a Poke Ball right from the pocket of his lab coat.

"Well, enough of that. player! I want you and your Pokémon to take everything you learned from your journey and hit me with your very best shot!" Before she could reply again, the Professor threw out his first Pokémon without hesitation. "Go _Venosaur!_ "

As he finished a large, green lizard with a pink and green plant on its back took the field. It roared loudly as it landed from it Poké ball.

Lucy smiled. "Okay. Go Natsu!"

Without hesitation, Natsu emerged in his recently added orange Mega Evolution.

"I gotcha, Lucy!" He let out a loud roar and defeated the poor Venosaur in one fiery explosion.

Sycamore laughed as he idolized the Mega Evolution. "Amazing! I am so happy to see you use a Mega Evolution on my old Pokémon!"

He then continued with the battle. "Go _Blastoise!_ " He yelled as he then summoned a large blue tortoise Pokémon with a brown shell and large steel cannons coming out of its back.

Lucy looked concerned as she then noticed the large Blastoise shot out an impressive cannon of water and launched it right at Natsu.

"Blastoise used _Hydro Pump!_ It's Super Effective!" Lucy read the message as Natsu fell to the ground.

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ugh, Only Natsu…Now this is a _Water_ -Type Pokémon! All's I have to do is us my…wait a minute."

Lucy then realized that after facing this Blastoise, and recently getting by in her fight with that Gyarados of Lysandre's that she didn't own a single Pokemon who was Super Effective vs. _Water_ -Types.

"Umm, go Jellal?" Confused, she decided to throw out her best Pokémon. And sure enough, Lucario took the field.

"Hmh... _Meteor!_ " He yelled as he used his _Close Combat_ attack to deal dozens of painful blows to the large turtle Pokémon, which caused it to faint after the barrage of attacks.

As the battle ended, Lucy momentarily forgot about her concern with Water Pokémon in order to listen to Sycamore's last words. "You are really something! You and your Pokémon have developed strong bonds by spending time together and by caring about one another. That's why you and your Pokémon are so strong."

Sycamore then turned towards the waterfall again after being defeated. "The strength you've found is simply marvelous! And...You truly love and trust your Pokémon!"

Lucy thought he would ed it there, but just out of nowhere, the virtual Professor Sycamore actually walked over, and gave Lucy a hug. She almost felt as if he were a friend from the guild hugging her back in Magnolia. He felt very real, and as he stepped back, he delivered his usually handsome smile.

"Lucy! A treasure of mine is hidden in this town! If you'd like, try to find it. Well, I'll be off then! I have many preparations I must attend to! I have a little surprise planned for all of you to thank you for fighting Team Flare and saving Kalos!"

And just like that, the Kalos Pokémon Professor was long gone.

Lucy smiled. "Thank you Professor...I wonder what treasure he's talking about?"

 _~Meanwhile, after several long moments looking for a seemingly invisible treasure._

"Ugh!" Lucy was crawling around the Couriway Town Train Station all all for of her arms and legs, and stuck her Item Finder down every crack and crevice she could finds in order to locate the treasure. 'Nigel, where is this thing?!"

The witty game developer shook his head, and kicked his legs up onto the desk. "Now now, I'm not going to tell you where it is, Lucy! But...I will say you won't be needing that Item Finder to locate it."

"Huh? Ah man!" Lucy pouted and put away her now useless machine. "That mean's it's not a fancy treasure...oh I know! Maybe its...!"

She stopped that thought right there, and noticed just as she tucked her head under one of the train station benches, an oddly placed carving was showing under the wood of the seat. Lucy flipped over on her back, and raised her head up to the wooden markings to read them thoroughly aloud.

 _"To the person reading this: What are you like now? Did you become who you wanted to be? For starters, what was the person you wanted to become even like? I don't know, but it would be wonderful if you can boast that you're living each day to the fullest. To future Sycamore. From the Sycamore dreaming of the future."_

Lucy absorbed the words read to her by the younger Professor's message. She crawled out from under the bench, and placed her arms around her knees as she looked over the beautifully placed stream of water falling off the cliff next to town. Then, she let a few single tears roll down her face as she wiped one away to address the game's creator. "Nigel...that was really sweet. These characters...they really are..."

"I get ya, Lucy...I get ya." Nigel stopped her there, and let her continue taking in the moment before she made the decision to stand once more.

Lucy wiped away all her tears, and held on to her bag containing the lives of her six closest friends very tightly. Then, she stood up, and nodded as she finally felt ready to move on.

And as she finished, Lucy turned down the steps, and made way for Route 19 heading towards the south.

* * *

As Lucy finally made it to the end of Route 19, she was stopped on a long log bridge, and as she turned around, her old friend Shauna was there to greet her

Shauna spoke up first. "Princess! Hey, do you know what's about to happen?"

Lucy nodded, and grabbed her own Poke Ball. "Of course I do !"

Shauna giggled into her hand. "That's right! We're going to battle! We ARE Pokémon Trainers, after all!"

The little girl then threw out two Pokémon at one; one large purple dragon looking Pokémon named Goodra, who fit his name perfectly and the other wad the final evolution of her fire starter Delphox.

Lucy smiled, but chose to only use one Pokémon for the fight. "Go Gray, Juvia!"

Then her Lapras with a double mind took the field, and as it landed Gray shot out a magnificent beam of Ice and quickly fainted the enemy Goodra. Meanwhile, Delphox was able to cast a powerful psychic attack that nearly fainted the Lapras. However, despite its efforts the Delphox could not seal the victory, and as soon as she got the chance Juvia let out a large cannon of water in a powerful Hydro Pump to defeat Delphox and end the battle.

Instead of pouting like their first battle, Shauna looked up and smiled. "That reminded me of our battle in Aquacorde Town! That was the first time for both of us to battle with our Pokémon!"

Lucy thought back on that moment, and remembered right out of the gate she could barely function without Nigel or Froakie giving her orders. Then, as she went to reply, the two young girls were quickly interrupted by more friends, Tierno and Trevor running across the bridge as well.

Tierno, the big dance master, spoke first from the two. "Princess! Shaunee!" "What are you two up to?"

Shauna laughed and shrugged. "Nothing big. How about you guys?"

Trevor spoke next. "Why, the same thing as you, Shauna. We heard about players from the professor being here, and we came running as fast as we could."

Then Tierno and Trevor stepped up, and the former spoke first. "Princess! Can we have a Double Pokémon battle? Oh, uh...sorry to just throw that at you..."

Shauna clapped her hands and let out a cheer. "Wow! Tierny asking someone to battle? What's up with that?"

Trevor smiled. "Tierno… It's great when Pokémon Trainers like us can understand the hearts and minds of other Trainers and their Pokémon through battle. But before we do anything else, we should heal our Pokémon...Now it's your turn, player's nickname." He healed up Lucy's team, and then grabbed his ball to join Tierno. "I think I will follow the crowd and be your opponent as well. But this time it won't be about the Pokédex...It will be a Pokémon battle!"

This was the first time she had gotten to see their Pokémon in action. Tierno threw out a large red lobster Pokémon with a white belly and a star on its head named Crawdaunt, while Trevor chose to use the iconic Raichu in his favor.

Lucy smiled as she released her Pokémon. "Go Gajeel! Wendy!" and soon after the release her two _Dragon Slayers_ took the field.

Gajeel laughed an instantly made the first move by using his powerful _Earthquake_ attack. As the ground rumbled the poor Raichu fell to the ground in defeat while the massive Crawdaunt was able to handle some of the blow. To its misery however, Wendy had not attacked yet, and as soon as she released her powerful _Dragon Pulse_ the fight was over.

As the battle ended the three children all stood back together and laughed. When the duo finally suffered defeat, Tierno shrugged. "It's weird, but… I don't get that down when I lose to you, Lucy. Geosenge Town made me think… If you hadn't been there, I wouldn't be dancing now, that's for sure. That made me want to get to know you better, and I thought a battle would be the best way to do that. It's kinda selfish of me, I guess.

Trevor shook his head in a joking manor after hearing Tierno ramble on, and gave Lucy a quick nod. "Yes. You're even stronger than I thought! There is still so much I don't know. Do I just not have what it takes?"

Shauna gasped. "Wow! I don't think I've ever heard you worry about being weak or strong before, Trevor! You seem a lot bolder than you used to be. Is it because you went on a journey? Or maybe it's thanks to what you learned from being with your Pokémon, and with us-your friends! Speaking of which... Where's Calem?"

"Huh?" Tierno looked around, and slow to the point realized he wasn't there. "Beats me! I don't have anymore time to look for the guy, I gotta get going! Later Princess!"

Trevor bowed, and as Tierno ran off, he rushed his own response to follow. "Indeed! Well, there's something we must attend to. Be seeing you!"

Shauna and Lucy both made way for the two of them to run by and leave on their own, and right away Shauna let out a sigh. "I'm so glad I went on a journey. I made some great friends. And thanks to my Li'l Fennekin that I met before we left, I was able to visit many places, meet a lot of nice people, and make many wonderful memories! "

"Lucy… I've gotta get going! See you!" She then waved with great emotion, and turned back the way she came, leaving Lucy Heartfilia all alone on the rocking wooden bridge.

The four children had finished there small discussion, and quickly said their farewells as Lucy continued on to the last town of Snowbelle City.

* * *

 **Awe, how sweet! She made so many new friends in the game and she celebrates by wiping the floor with them in a Pokemon battle using her old friends, lol.**

 **Sorry if there wasn't too much going on, but if my memory serves me right the story is all uphill from here. Chapter 23 tomorrow!**


	24. 23 - Gym 8: A Wall of Ice

**Author's Notes: Hello, here is chapter #23! The title is pretty self explanatory...the final gym leader!** **So yesterday I mentioned that from here on out these Poke chapters were gonna be very eventful, but I sorta just said that with blind eyes. So I went back and read the remaining chapters (there's still like 10 left!) and holy sh*t...it's gonna be good. You will _definitely_ want to stay tuned for the last series of chapters!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Three - Gym 8: A Wall of Solid Ice

* * *

"What!? What do you mean he isn't here!?"

Lucy stood in the frozen streets of the adorable Snowbelle City as she yelled back at the attendant standing outside of the City Gym.

"I'm sorry, miss...but he's out on a hike in the Winding Woods." The poor door man tried telling her that the gym leader was not in town, but she didn't want to accept the news.

The angry trainer stormed off in pure rage. "Grr, this place is freezing and I can't leave until I battle this guy!" Lucy began yelling to herself as she walked into the Route 20 to enter the Winding Woods. As she started her walk through the peaceful forest, Lucy also began strategizing for her final gym battle.

"Okay, this guy is and Ice Gym Leader, so I imagine Natsu and Jellal are going to see a lot of the battlefield. Gajeel and Wendy won't fare too well against him and I doubt Gray, Juvia and Erza will be bring anything extra to the table..."

Although her original plan was to give everyone a balanced chance at every fight, this was no longer Lucy's strategy. She had completely lost her patience and felt that it was time to leave the game once and for all. Lucy drove deeper and deeper into the thick woody forest until she came across a bright yellow light on the other side of a passage way made of branches. When she passed through she came out to a beautiful lush green field full of wonderful sights of nature and Pokémon.

"Wow! This is amazing!" But before she continued she was then ambushed by several tiny ferocious Pokémon.

"GHAA! What do these guys want!?" She cried hysterically until a large grey haired man with a blue jacket walked up to her and smiled.

"Oh, come on gang this on is alright! I can already tell!" He commanded the wild Pokémon to heal as he continued to greet Lucy.

As he finished, Lucy then noticed all the little Pokémon began acting friendlier towards her, and even began rubbing up against her legs, which made her smile.

The man smiled back as he gestured for the Pokémon to sit back a bit. "So, an outsider managed to find the place? Welcome to the Pokémon Village. This place is a secret, y'know? Most of the Pokémon here are runaways-escaped from bad people who did awful things to them. It's a shame how many heartless Trainers who can't bother to care for their Pokémon are out there. Some of those Pokémon, though... Some of 'em are just too strong and found they didn't really have a place in the outside world, so they came here."

Then, the man continued as Lucy took in all the information. "Sometimes I get worried and come here to check on everyone...Oh-excuse my manners. We haven't even had a proper introduction yet. The name's Wulfric! I'm usually over at the Gym in Snowbelle City, since I'm the Gym Leader and all. Let me guess-you want to challenge me?

Lucy smiled with excitement. "Actually, that's exactly why I'm here! thanks for reminding me!"

Wulfric looked guilty as he smiled back. "I thought so. Sorry to inconvenience you like this. I'll be waiting for you back at the Gym, then...Before you come by, I think it would do you good to spend some time with the Pokémon here."

Lucy nodded and turned around to talk to herself as she watched Wulfric leave. "Yea, that sounds good…"

She actually prefered the idea of leaving instead of sticking around to play with more Pokemon, but suddenly she then felt a slight chill take the warm woody air. Lucy then turned to take in the beautiful sights of the Pokémon Village, but as she did she felt another creepy gust of wind flow by, and she then laid her eyes on an eerie cave that sat in the back of the grove.

" _Hmm I wonder what that could be?_ " Lucy thought to herself as she turned and left for Snowbelle.

* * *

Later she found herself standing in front of the Snowbelle City Gym with a determined look on her face.

As she stood there, Happy spoke up. "OKAY LUCY! Are ya ready to show 'em who's boss!?" The little blue exceed yelled through the microphone.

Lucy broke her serious expression and smiled. "Yes, Happy. I'm just as ready to get us out of her as you guys are!"

Nigel continued as he looked at the database with Levy. "And you went to visit those _Move Tutors_ like I asked you to…?" He waited for a response.

Lucy pondered. "Um, I don't remember you saying anything about a mover tutor…?"

Nigel snapped back to respond, but noticed the smile on Lucy's face showed her sarcasm in her joke.

He rolled his eyes and grinned with laughter. "…Just get on with it."

Lucy sent a wink up towards the sky and entered the building. As she looked around she noticed the large and elaborate room contained an incomplete walkway to the end of the path. She then noticed that each section of the walkway was designed in a great big square, and in order to advance, the trainer had to twist the great big mechanism and spin the squares in order to line them up and continue on towards the Gym Leader.

"Ugh why do these things always have to be puzzles!?" Lucy pouted, and lowered her head as if she lost already. She then jumped ahead to challenge her first trainer and began the obstacle course right away. One by one she eliminated the four Ace Trainers who lined each section of the Gym floor, and soon after she began solving the puzzle of the walkway.

As she finally aligned each section, Lucy then finished the path and made her way to the end, where she was greeted by her recent acquaintance of the forest before, Wulfric.

The large grey hared man then spoke up in laughter. "Y'know what? Ice is both extremely hard and terribly fragile at the same time. You know what that means? Depending on which Pokémon you choose and what moves they use, I could be your most challenging opponent yet, or I could be a total pushover. But that's all right. That's how it should be! Anyway, enough of my rambling! Let's get this show on the road!"

Lucy gave him the go ahead nod, and together they both selected their Pokémon, and began the battle. Wulfric sent out a large green and white snow man/yeti Pokémon named _Abomasnow_ , while Lucy chose to use Jellal for the duration of the fight.

" _If I chose to send out Natsu, the flying half may hurt him, and he'll lose the battle for sure._ " She thought to herself in a great need for victory. " _I need Jellal to win this!_ "

Luckily for her Jellal was her most powerful Pokémon. He came out and immediately sent out his powerful _Flash Cannon_ attack out to the Abomasnow, which caused the poor Ice Pokémon to fall over and quickly faint.

"Hph, this will be easier than I thought." Jellal amused himself with his quick strike as he waited for Wulfric to unleash his second fighter to the field.

"Go _Cryogonal!_ " And as he finished a large and sinister looking dark blue snow flake took the field and looked at Jellal.

Jellal looked forward and went to strike again. However as he made his move the large enemy twirled around and dodged the attack. The Cryogonal then sent out a large _Confusion Ray_ which trapped Jellal and left him in a strange state of mind.

"Ugh…Lucy, I can't…see anything…" He began to spin around as Lucy yelled out.

"NO! Jellal I need you to stay up!" She tried to encourage him to snap out of it, but it wouldn't work, and soon after he took a powerful _Ice Beam_ attack from the Cryogonal and fell over in defeat.

Lucy unwillingly retracted her sad Jellal from the battle and thought about her next move.

"Hmm I could try Erza…?" But to her avail, Natsu sprung into battle and flashed himself in a veil of Fire.

"RAHR! _FIRE DRAGON ROAR!_ " He yelled as he blew out his powerful _Flamethrower_ attack to melt the Cryogonal and end the small battle.

Despite his win, Lucy sounded rather angry with her fiery friend. "NATSU! Can't you just wait your turn for once?"

Her rambunctious Charizard began laughing to himself. "Ha, relax Lucy! One of these days you're gonna thank me for summoning myself to the field!"

She chose not to believe him, and looked straight on at her opponent.

Wulfric laughed in opposition. "Oh that's an impressive Charizard you have there! I hope he's quick enough to avoid my team's icy winds! Go _Avalugg!_ "

The Ice _Gym Leader_ then summoned his last Pokémon to the field. It appeared to be a large walking ice berg with for legs and a face, and looked Natsu straight in the eyes with a cold glare.

Nastu then powered up and transformed into his Y Mega Evolution.

Wulfric laughed as he looked rather impressed by the new Charizard. "Well, I'll be! I've never seen a _Mega Evolution_ before. This is exciting! Avalugg use _Avalanche!_ "

Before Lucy could yelled out to brace Natsu on the attack the large glacier Pokémon slung a large icy boulder down crashing towards Natsu, who took the blow head on.

Lucy didn't want to open her eyes, but as she went to say something, Natsu interrupted her.

"Ughh, Lucy quit your worrying…I'm fine."

She gasped, and removed her eyes to see that he had truly endured the hit.

It turns out that thanks to his _Fire_ -type half negating the _Flying_ half, Natsu was able to handle the ice after all.

She gasped and let out a tiny smiled of disbelieve. "Really?"

The Fire Dragon then looked forward and began laughing like usual. "Yep…and now I'm all fired up!"

Wulfric laughed hysterically too. "How 'bout that! You chose right!"

Lucy smiled as Natsu continued. "You're damn straight she's right! Now it's time to END THIS ONCE AND _FOR ALL!_ "

As he flew high in the sky, Natsu then let out a large roar of pure fire.

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! _CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!_ "

As he came down, Natsu shrouded the entire field in a sea of fire, and caused a magnificent explosion of air and flames to engulf every inch of the battlefield.

"Natsu used _Blast Burn!_ It's Super Effective!"

Lucy smiled, and couldn't believe her eyes as her mighty Charizard defeated the Avalugg and ended their battle with the final Gym Leader.

Wulfric howled, and clapped both of his mighty hands together to ring aloud. "Outstanding! I'm tough as an iceberg, but you smashed me through and through!"

he then walked forward. "Impressive! Your Pokémon fought with great courage. I can tell that you've trained your Pokémon well." He handed her the badge. "What you have right there is called the Iceberg Badge! As long as you have that, any and all of your Pokémon will surely look up to you and do their absolute best in battle. Let me give you this, too...You know what this is? It's _Ice Beam!_ This move has an accuracy of 100 percent! Not only that, but every once in a while it will freeze the target it hits, too!"

Lucy gave her final Gym Leader a bow of congratulations, and let the mighty Ice Trainer carry on with his final words. "I hope you've learned a valuable lesson today. Being rigid can make you tough, but it will also render you fragile. You're better off being flexible. You know what I mean? Some people are fluid like water and can adapt to their environment without changing what's important on the inside. Not me, though. I guess I'm too stubborn. Maybe that's why I love Ice types."

Lucy nodded, but barely followed his words, as she was just too excited on her recent victory to think coherent thoughts.

However, as she turned to leave, Wulfric yelled out again, only this time he present her with words that actually seemed relevant to her next stage. "You know what? You have all the Gym Badges now, so there's really only one thing left to do... It's time you headed off to the Pokémon League!"

Lucy turned to find Wulfric followed her right to the door, and as a teacher would address his student, the mighty Gym Leader placed his hand on her shoulder. "Listen up, now... Trust in your Pokémon, and there's no limit to what you can achieve!"

Lucy smiled brightly, and took the advice as her third reward, but quickly looked to her Poke Ball containing Natsu and winked, and once she turned on his behalf, the blonde Pokemon Master whispered underneath her breath.

"Don't worry, we'll be ready for anything that comes out way."

* * *

 **Whoo! She did it! 8 badges down, next challenge awaits...what was that mysterious cave she saw in the Pokemon Village?**

 **Tomorrow will be Chapter 24 and the Victory Road! I hope Lucy and her team are ready!**


	25. 24 - The Victory Road

**Author's Note: Hello, here is Chapter 24! This one will take you through Lucy's journey inside the Victory Road as she ventures up the mountain to the Pokémon League!**

 **Also, I remember a few chapters back when Lucy, Levy and Nigel talked about what their Pokémon spirits would be and it made me laugh. If you guys have any thoughts on what _you_ would turn into let me hear them! (Or not, that's cool too...)**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Four - The Victory Road

* * *

Lucy wondered about inside the luxurious two-storied clothing boutique at the center of Lumiose City. She ventured into the exotic shop at the request of Nigel, who managed to hack in some brand new clothing for her to celebrate her last stretch of the game.

Meanwhile, Nigel and his crew back in Magnolia were preparing for Lucy's perilous journey through the treacherous Victory Road and the last battles at the Pokémon League.

Levy flipped through the books and began by asking a question. "So, there are supposed to be 4 super-strong trainers waiting for her at the Pokémon League?"

Nigel nodded. "Yep. They're called the _Elite Four_ , and they're supposed to be the most powerful fighters in the game. Except after she defeats them, she will then have to defeat the previous Pokémon Champion before she can finish up, and they'll be even more powerful."

Cana sat idly by as she started to look worried. "God, I hope she can do it...I'm gonna need a new bottle if she can't get through the first round."

Happy looked up with excitement. "AYE! But there's no need to worry. I know Lucy can do it!"

"Awe, you're soo sweet Happy!"

The group all turned their heads when they heard Lucy's voice as she appeared in front of the computer screen. She had on a very expensive black trench coat with black stockings and brown strappy boots. She also wore a red fedora hat with a matching purse and white sun glasses sat on the rim of her hat. Finally, she had her hair tied back in her signature double small pig tails as she winked at the screen.

"Thanks again, Nigel! I am lookin' good!" She boasted as she did a twirl for her audience.

Nigel laughed. "Ah no problem, Lucy. No let's finish this game up!"

Lucy agreed, and quickly left for the door with great haste.

* * *

The blonde Pokémon Trainer arrived back at the familiar Route 22 that linked Santalune City to the eastern side of the continent. As she made it passed the Route and into a large cave, she came across an extremely tall black fenced gate at the center of the t-shaped path way.

There, her path was blocked by a tall boy with purple hair and a black jacket.

"Well, hello there. My name is Robbie and I've been put in charge of guarding this gate. This is the entrance into _Victory Road_ , and it ends with the _Pokémon League_. If you possess all the Kalos Gym Badges and manage to defeat me in battle then I will let you pass!"

He then stepped back and threw out his first Pokémon. "Go _Carbink!_ "

Then a little grey rock with tiny light blue crystals coming out of its top emerged onto the field.

"Go Juvia!" Lucy took the challenge, and yelled as she tossed out her Lapras. Although the Pokémon contained both Gray and Juvia, Lucy only required the latter for this task at hand.

"Use _Surf!_ " The blonde girl yelled out to her friend, who then sank the entire field in a sea of dense water. As the water receded the tiny Carbink quickly fainted.

"Go _Raichu!_ " Robbie then collected his defeated rock Pokémon as he then summoned the large electric rat as his next contestant.

Lucy smiled and collected Gruvia, and as she did she tossed out her next Pokémon. "Go Gajeel!"

Then her menacing Steelix took the field. As Gajeel entered the battle he laughed and slammed his tail into the ground to cause a massive tremor with his mighty _Earthquake_ attack.

The Raichu never stood a chance against the _Steel/Ground_ Gajeel, and quickly fainted.

Robbie smiled as he then tossed out his final Pokémon. "Go _Kingdra!_ "

He then summoned a magnificent light blue sea horse Pokémon to the field, who also held the types _Water_ and _Dragon_.

Lucy smiled as she brought Gajeel back in. "GO ERZA!"

Finally, her glorious Gardevoir came to the field and grinned with satisfaction.

As Erza landed she then shot out her powerful _Fairy_ -Type move _Dazzling Gleam,_ and ended the battle for both the _Dragon_ -type Kingdra and the trainers then and there. Lucy then collected her red haired friend from the field, and as she did Robbie stepped aside.

"Well, looks like you've just gained entrance into the Victory Road. Good luck."

She nodded and walked forward into an elaborate hallway made of beautiful stone columns and bricks. There were also eight colorful banners on display (four on either side) and each on showed 1 of the 8 Kalos Gym Badges.

As she smirked with confidence knowing she had obtained all the badges, Lucy then walked to the end of the hallway and stood in front of a large metal door.

As Lucy made it in front of the large gateway, she stood on a small circular pad at the foot of the door. When she stopped she was then surrounded by a large white column of light, and as the light faded she saw several sparkles fly all around her and watched them fade away as well.

Then the _Celestial Spirit_ Mage was greeted by a large rumbling noise as she began to feel the cave shake. She looked around in fear but then noticed the door began to glow with eight different lights that matched the gym badges, and she also noticed a large red and white Poké Ball sat at the top of the door.

As Lucy watched the scene unfold the front panel of the door swung down to the ground and crated a small bridge. Then the large Poké Ball on the remaining door began to spin around in circles. As it stopped it ended on its side and the crack of the door split open and began to make way for her entrance.

As she waited the doorway began to fill with sets of vertical stairs, and once it filled up to the top of the threshold the stairs locked into place and jolted backwards; revealing a large glowing light at the end of the tunnel.

Lucy stood tall with a determined expression and entered the Victory Road.

Inside the tunnel Lucy found herself completing many different puzzles and challenges along the never ending obstacle course. She had to use her Pokémon for both battles and survival as each one helped her make it through the cave.

Her primary fighters were Jellal and Erza, while Natsu and Gajeel helped her make it through the cave by lighting the way and moving boulders and rock walls out of her paths. Gruvia also proved to be very helpful in her journey over rivers and waterfalls, and Wendy lent her a hand both on and off the field with good company and flying assistance.

* * *

As Lucy made it to the end, she stood at an old monument on top of one of the mountains. She decided to take a small rest and wait as the sun stood over head.

"Lucy! Wait up!"

Here, Lucy turned around and was then greeted by her old friend and rival Calem, who looked ready to battle.

"I've been thinking ever since that incident in Geosenge. Lysandre chose only Team Flare. You and I chose everyone but Team Flare. But since our positions forced our hands, you can't really say any of us were right. So maybe... If both sides have something to say, it's best to meet halfway... SO I decided that from now on, I don't want to battle just to win but to see how you and your Pokémon think and feel! And that's the kind of Pokémon battle I'm challenging you to now!

"Thank you Calem, let's do this!" Lucy smiled and accepted. Although she was rather tired from her long day in Victory Road, she decided to enjoy this battle while she could. Calem started and set out his Meowstic to begin the battle. Lucy countered it by sending out Wendy.

Both Pokémon met in the middle with a powerful combination of _Dragon Pulse_ and _Psybeam_ , however Wendy was ultimately quicker and recoiled much faster from the fight. As she swirled around, the Altaria then charged Meowstic with a powerful _Fly_ attack that sent the little cat Pokémon to its knees and back inside its Pokémon ball.

Calem laughed and decide to change up his routine. "Okay, here's my new Pokémon, Go _Dragonite!_ "

Then, Calem sent out a large dragon Pokémon that looked slightly similar to Natsu's form, only this one was a brighter shade of yellow and it had a more adorable expression on its face.

However, despite its appearance it was also ready to fight.

"Use _Dragon Claw!_ " Calem shouted and the Dragonite responded. It flew up to meet Wendy at a level playing field and slashed her with a powerful scratch attack that sent her falling to the ground.

Lucy looked disappointed because this was the first Pokémon that had fainted since her journey through Victory Road, but she wasn't going to let it stop her.

"Go Erza!" She yelled as her red haired friend took the field. The mighty Titania then sent a powerful _Fairy_ -Type attack hurling towards the Dragonite which ended its battle and caused it to fall over and faint.

Calem collected the poor dragon and continued. "Go _Vaporeon!_ "

Lucy was then greeted by the water version of that _Eevee_ Pokémon she heard Nigel talking about. Still not sure how to deal with _Water_ -Type Pokémon, Lucy decided on leaving Erza in the fight to use her powerful Psychic attacks before thing got out of hand.

Despite the long skirmish and Erza freezing once from the enemy's _Aurora Beam_ the Gardevoir managed to win the small fight and progress to the final Pokémon.

Calem laughed as he observed their battle. "Well this is it. Go _Chesnaught!_ "

He cried out as his last Pokémon came to the field, and as he finished the mighty Chesnaught stood tall before Erza.

Entertained, Erza began to laugh because she knew the grass starter was also a _Fighting_ -type.

"No worries, I have this fight won…" She went to finish, but not before Natsu emerged from his Poké Ball and sent out a whirling fist of fire towards the enemy Pokémon.

"GYAHH YOU'RE NOT BEATING ME TODAY, ERZA!" He roared with confidence as he defeated the last enemy Pokémon in a whirl of flames.

Erza stood with anger as she yelled at her partner. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU _MORON!?_ "

" _MORON!?_ " Natsu wanted to retaliate, but Lucy grabbed both of their Poké Balls just in time to end their conflict. She then scratched her head in embarrassment as Calem spoke up.

"Haha, wow you're Pokémon are all quit colorful…Listen, from here on out I'm renewing my rivalry with you! Since you're my rival, I hope you get stronger and stronger as a Pokémon Trainer. But my team will keep getting stronger and stronger, too! I can master the power that comes from the bond between me and my Pokémon, just like you did! Power right on through the Pokémon League! I know you can do it!

"Awe, thank you so much Calem! I'll do just that!" Lucy smiled and accepted his regards, but as she went to leave, Calem added one last small phrase to his send off.

"Oh, and try to break out of this video game sooner rather than later, okay…?"

Lucy paused and nearly fell over with confusion. "WHAT!? Have you known all along? Nigel! GUYS!? Did you…!?"

She went to ask her friends if they heard the virtual avatar reference her existence inside the video game, but she stopped as the character continued.

"…after all, Nigel has a really important _dinner date_ tonight with a girl from Hargeon, and he doesn't want to wait around with this silly crap anymore…"

Lucy tilted her head slightly to one side and paused in confusion. "…Ehh…?"

Calem's face changed from a smirk to a great big smile as he continued. "YEA! And I really need you to cook _me_ dinner tonight, too...preferably something with lots of _fish!_ "

Lucy finally got the gist and just about lost it at that point before she heard Nigel and Happy giggling like children over the intercom.

"YOU BASTARDS! THIS ISN'T FUNNY ANYMORE!" Lucy yelled with rage as the virtual Calem walked off from back the way he came.

Meanwhile, Nigel tried addressing the angry _Spirit Mage_ with his sarcastic sympathy.

"Ah cheer up, Lucy! We all know deep down you really _are_ gonna miss this place…" Knowing how much Lucy truly hated the video game world, he then looked to Happy and waited for the little troll to respond with something witty.

Luckily the little blue tease made no hesitation with his next remark. "Yea we all know you have the hots for that _Calem_ guy! * _Pfff_ *"

The little cat had done so very well to keep his snarky comments at a minimum during the entire game. However, with the juvenile influence of Nigel sitting at his side, he began giggling through his hands as he joined in the fun.

Nigel continued as he jabbed Happy with his elbow. "Yea, sounds to me like she _loooooooves_ him!"

Happy wanted to laugh at that remark but stopped himself in order to continue poking fun at Lucy. "Don't worry, we won't tell _Natsu!_ "

Then, Happy and the Nigel both lost their cool and nearly fell over as they busted out laughing, all with Cana and Lily sheepishly grinning in support and Levy and Carla shaking their heads in disagreement.

Meanwhile, Lucy held her head down as she began turning beet red (almost matching her red hat) and started shaking back and forth while her blood began to boil.

" _Okay_ …if you guys know what's good for you then you'll rig this game and pray that I NEVER STEP FOOT BACK IN MAGNOLIA TO _STRANGLE YOU BOTH!_ "

She then stormed off with fury as she made for the last stretches of Victory Road. Nigel and Happy howled with even more laughter as the rage filled Lucy made her embarrassing exit.

Carla rolled her eyes and spoke up after the scene had ended. "Okay…now that you two _children_ have had your little moment; do we even know if Lucy will make it through this?"

Nigel wiped the tears from his eyes and tried to catch his breath as he waved his hand with a care free expression. "Oh yea, I have total faith in her!"

Then Cana walked over and wrapped her arm around Nigel's shoulders and smiled. "Sounds good…anyway how much liquor's left upstairs? I gotta feeling this'll be longer than we think."

* * *

 **Okay, that was kinda a long one, let me recap.**

 **1.) I hope you're enjoying Lucy's outfit changes! I have to be honest when I say I struggle with that sorta thing; so as long as you guys enjoy the designs, and can easily picture them then they will work for me! (FYI if you cannot picture her outfit descriptions for whatever reason I am 100% basing them on existing clothing in the XY game. You can visit Serebii or Bulbapedia to see the full list and try and find which articles of clothing I have used so far in the story!) As for the hair, I've basically just done that with my own taste (I rarely used the barber in the story.)**

 **2.) Another Calem battle! He has more Pokemon, and Lucy still beat him! I guess she _is_ ready for the Elite Four... **

**3.) That ending scene was one of my favorite moments to write in all my stories. I try my hardest to capture the real Fairy Tail in my writing, and my number one focus is making sure I never lack on the comic relief. I have learned that when it comes to Hiro Mashima's particular style of writing there is no such thing as _too much comic relief_ (honestly he always just piles it on!)**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and be on the look out tomorrow for chapter 25; or as I like to call it the _first chapter of the Elite 4_ (And yes each Elite Four battle will get its own chapter, if not more!)**


	26. 25 - The Elite 4: Part 1

**Author's Note: Hello, and welcome back! I am excited to release chapter 25 today! We have finally made it to the first battle of the Elite Four (Hooray for benchmarks!) I really hope Lucy has a plan going into this thing...Kalos is with out a doubt my favorite Elite Four (except maybe Kanto cause of nostalgia?) The designs of the buildings and rooms were awesome, the five characters were amazing (designs, dialogue, personalities, everything about them), the Pokemon choices were unique and the X & Y Pokemon League sound track was so intense (look it up on youtube!) **

**Anyway I really hope you enjoy the first battle of the Elite Four!**

 **Also I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Five - The Elite Four Part 1: Playing With Fire

* * *

After having his fun from earlier Nigel and Levy sat frantically together at the nearby table as they began computing different statistical inputs and communication waves to better their chances of following Lucy throughout the Pokémon League.

Meanwhile, Cana tried playing a small round of cards with the three exceeds to lighten the mood (especially for Happy and Carla who were both behaving very tensely at this point in the mission.)

"Well, can anyone beat _this_ card?" Cana tried laughing as she laid out her next move, but the exceeds were all too worried about the battles. She then grabbed her glass of wine and confronted her little friends with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, you guys will see the others again. We _all_ will!" As she finished they all began letting out small grins, and tried to enjoy the round of cards for the sake of Cana.

Then as they three exceeds began to discuss their little match, Cana looked over in concern as she took a glance at the closest video monitor. She thought to herself as she saw her blonde friend sitting alone in a virtual building. " _Come on, Lucy…we're all counting on you._ "

It was here that Lucy sat patiently inside the small Pokémon Center at the top of the hill on the Pokémon League's highest peak. Although she knew what her main objective was, she was feeling rather anxious to leave the safety of the PC.

However, before she truly began to panic, Lucy stopped to reminisce about her journey so far. She remembered her first battle and retrieving Froakie, the first Pokémon she caught, finding all of her friends, fighting all of the gym battles, her adventures with her virtual partners, and her heated battles with _Team Flare_.

In light of this there was one moment that stood above all the others; the day she lost her one and only battle vs. Korinna.

At that moment with the fourth gym, Lucy thought she had flushed away all of her chances to get her and the team out of the game. She was devastated with the defeat, but not before Natsu, Erza, and the rest of her friends rallied her back inside to defeat her opponent and move on with her quest.

Finally, with absolute confidence, Lucy ended her thoughts and stood up from her seat, and held her right hand and pink guild emblem up to her heart. She then left the Pokémon Center to begin her challenge of defeating the Elite Four.

* * *

As she turned the corner and began her march forward, Lucy looked on to find a very elaborate castle sitting at the highest point on the green mountain top. She noticed it had beautiful red roofs with lovely grey bricks built into the wall, and it towered over a lush court yard and fountain at the door of the main door way.

As she arrived to the entrance, the female challenger pushed the two massive doors open and entered the hall of the Kalos Pokémon League.

Lucy stepped inside to observe a large room with a massive hallway going straight to the back of the castle. She followed the corridor until she came to another room with five other doors and a large platform at the center. The door she came through shut behind her, and Lucy was then greeted by a beautiful woman with pink hair and red sunglasses as she made her way inside the room.

The woman turned around and smiled. "Ah you're the illustrious Miss _Lucy_ , are you? Welcome at last to the _Pokémon League_. I am _one_ of the master trainers, here. People know me as the _Fire_ -type-Pokémon user, _Malva_." She paused to laugh.

"Here in the Pokémon League, you'll encounter the four of us-the _Elite Four_ -and our Champion. If you hope to meet the Champion and challenge her here, you must first defeat the four of us. Do your best, because if you can't impress us with your real strength, you'll never get to battle her…"

The Fire trainer then walked away to enter into the northeast door, but before she did Malva left on one more note.

"But it should be a walk in the park for _you_ , right? The 'heroine' who destroyed the big, bad _Team Flare_ …" She let out a laugh as the door shut behind her.

Lucy rolled her eyes and carried on with her thoughts. "Well isn't she just a ball of fun..." She then noticed that although there were four other doors in the room, she _now_ knew exactly who to challenge first.

She followed suit with Malva and entered the northeastern door with a red symbol over the threshold and found a platform. As she landed on it, the elevator shot her up and into another room above. This room was rather dark, but Lucy could tell it was very large and very elaborate.

As the heroine walked forward she then noticed two cauldrons containing small flames were sitting on either side of her platform, and before she could move the two bowls shot out intense flaming columns of pure fire straight into the air; which lit the room up to a beautiful ambient glow.

After she was finally able to step forward, Lucy then noticed the floor was designed in a very beautiful arrangement of colored glass. She stepped up to greet Malva sitting on a throne of gold, and without ruining any expectations the fire trainer chose to laugh. "Ah this is a surprise! Welcome, Lucy, to my _Blazing Chamber!_ I am once again known as Malva, and I shall be your opponent today!"

She then tossed out her first Poké Ball, and the battle began.

"Go _Pyroar_!" Malva yelled as she sent out the same Pokémon used by the leader of Team Flare, Lysandre. The only difference was this one was a female and its mane was thinner and waved down in a longer strand of fiery red hair.

Lucy smiled and grabbed her one and only choice. "I know just who to use! GO GRAY! JUVIA!"

She yelled out as her powerful _Water_ / _Ice_ -Type Lapras took the field with the spirits of both Gray and Juvia locked inside. To her luck, Lucy never even had to yell out her first command. Juvia immediately registered the fight and sent out her first choice of an attack.

"Okay, Lucy, my one true _Love Rival!_ I _will_ help us get out if this game once and for all! _WATER NEBULA!_ " Juvia yelled passionately as she launched a powerful _Surf_ attack that drenched the field in a sea of water.

To her luck again, the _Surf_ attack delivered a devastating blow to the opponent's Pyroar, and fainted it with one blast.

Malva pouted with sarcasm. "Hmph, that one had my only _Electric_ -Type move! Oh well, I guess I'll find another way to defeat you. Go _Torkoal!_ "

She finished her rant as she summoned a flaming tortoise to the field.

Juvia simply laughed and continued with her rampage on the fire trainer's Pokémon.

"HA! This is too easy! _Water Slicer!_ She yelled as she launched a powerful whip of water out with a quick _Water Pulse_ attack.

The Torkoal took the damage, but impressively endured the hit. As it went to retaliate, the fiery tortoise stomped its feet into the ground and summoned several large, jagged spikes made of solid stone right under the Lapras and nearly brought it down to 0 Hp.

"Torkoal used _Stone Edge!_ It's Super Effective!"

Luckily for Juvia and Gray, their Lapras holds an insanely high Hp stat which allows it to tank larger moves from opponents. Despite this, Juvia did not hesitate to continue lashing out with her attacks.

"Well now that you're weaker TAKE _THIS_!" She yelled out as she shot a storm of large water droplets to down the Torkoal in its place.

"Juvia used _Brine_! It's Super Effective!" and because _Brine_ was able to increase the damage dealt due to Torkoal's health being so low, it finished the job and ended the battle for the flaming turtle.

Malva laughed as the battle began heating up. "Well, now even _I'm_ starting to sweat! Go _Chandelure!_ "

She finished as her new _Fire_ / _Ghost_ -type Pokémon took the field. It was a large black chandelier with bright purple flames and a light lavender orb at its center with two beady yellow eyes.

Juvia now struggled with her breathing after that _Stone Edge_ attack, but she never let up. The Water Mage quickly rebounded and shot out a powerful water attack towards her opponent.

" _WATER CYCLONE!_ " She yelled as she used her mighty _Hydro Pump_ attack to deal a point black blow straight towards the Chandelure, causing it to leave the battlefield right after it was summoned.

"HA! This is getting good! Let's see if your little pet can take out my final Pokémon? GO _TALONFLAME!_ "

She then released he final gladiator to the field, and as it emerged the Talonflame appeared as a majestic hawk with bright red feathers and a grey underside as it landed onto the field.

Juvia looked very determined to win the battle. "I will defeat this woman and allow us to move on! _WATER NEBULA!_ "

She yelled as she went to summon another tidal wave of water, but to her misfortune the Talonflame moved first.

"AH I've already used his _Fly_ attack! Your water can't hurt him up there!" Malva began giggling into her hand as Lucy looked on with concern.

"Grr. This can't be good. Juvia's health is getting really low…" Lucy tried addressing her Lapras. "Hold on Juvia! Before I have you move I'm allowed to heal you before he attacks."

She then pulled out a _Full Restore_ to bring her back to full Hp. Juvia smiled. "Thank you, Lucy. I feel much better now after that potion. Also that flying move won't do much damage since it has no extra effects."

And sure enough Juvia was right. The Lapras was able to tank the hit and only forced to take minimal damage. Despite this, the Talonflame was not done, and it instantly began gearing up for another insane attack.

"Here it is! The all mighty _Brave Bird_ Attack!" Malva laughed hysterically as her Pokémon began to move. "I hope this little pest isn't your only weapon!"

Lucy began panicking from her perch in the arena, and Juvia looked on with even more fear as she braced herself. However, Juvia then felt her body getting colder and colder, and she then felt a chill crawl down her spine as a large amount of frosty wind began circulating all around her.

Then, out of nowhere Gray's voice could be heard resonating in her mind. "Come on…you didn't think I'd _really_ let you take this battle on you own, did ya?"

Lucy and Juvia both smiled, and the Lapras spoke first. "Oh Gray my love...thank you!"

Then, the _Ice-Make_ wizard directed his watery friend for the next move. "Okay, Juvia we have to try and break this lousy game here and now. I'm gonna send out a _Blizzard_ attack, while you try and launch your _Hydro Pump_ at that flying bastard's face. Sound good?"

Juvia looked concerned with his makeshift plan. "But, Gray that may not…"

He interrupted her. "Too Late! DO IT NOW!"

As soon as he yelled out the Talonflame was approaching the Lapras with an impressive speed of wind, but in a brief instant Juvia let out her powerful burst of water from her canon attack an aimed it at the flying bird Pokémon.

Then, Gray surrounded the beam of water with a gigantic mist of ice as it flew towards it target, and right when the Talonflame went to strike it instantly felt the rush of ice cold water and pressure as it swirled out of the way and crash landed into the ground.

Juvia smiled as Gray began to laugh inside her head, and Lucy jumped up with pure joy.

"OH YEA! Nice going guys! I didn't even have to use a second Pokémon!"

Juvia continued. "Of course not…even an enemy that controls fire wasn't able to handle the burning passion that is our love!" She withered away in a pool of emotions as Gray spoke up.

"Yea, Lucy I think it's time you bring us back into that Poké Ball…" The _Ice Make_ Wizard said with an awkward pause as Lucy threw out their ball to collect them for storage.

The Elite Four Member Malva then stepped up and laughed. "Fantastic. Utterly fantastic. I'll report to all the world the news of you and your Pokémon dominating the Pokémon League! I _AM_ a Holo Caster star, after all. Hehe, I'm such a busy woman..."

Lucy then recognized the hot tempered woman from her Holo Caster messages on the Poké Ball Factory back in Laverre City, and from that recognition, Malva let out one final note. "Three more members of the Elite Four stand between you and the Champion. Take that elevator there to return to the main hall, _if_ you're ready for them."

"Thank you, and don't worry…" Lucy said as she turned around to exit.

She could hear her friends cheering from back in Magnolia, and before she addressed them, the fiery victor finished her final though.

"I _am_ ready for them..." And just like that, Lucy exited through the central elevator and left to challenge her next competitor.

* * *

 **Oh that Malva, what a warm attitude...lol. Lucy is 1 for 1! My Thoughts:**

 **0.) So I never mentioned this yet, but all my Pokemon were like 5 or 6 levels lower than the elite four when I went to fight them in real life (sometimes they were lower)...what? I wanted it to be exciting, lol. I'll just say it made the battles really...interesting.**

 **1.) Massive shout out to Bulbapedia! They have character pages for every single Pokemon Character that comes complete with _in game dialogue and quotes_! I used this to my ultimate advantage throughout the story with Lysandre and Gym Leaders, but those quotes really saved my ass on the Elite Four (I also added my own lines in there on occasion.) So if a line or quote seems good and or odd to you, look up the character on bulbapedia and I will be 99% sure that line will be there (unless it's my quote.) **

**2.) Juvia! Kickin' some butt, and her and Gray broke the game again and used a Unison Raid, (just like Jellal said!) I am really glad because the Elite Four battles gave me a chance to let every character shine at least once.**

 **3.) Like the rest of the story, I love the FT sound track (if you aren't aware by now, I really love music/soundtracks, lol), and I for the most part I scored every scene in my head just to help set the mood for the writing. I did this with every battle during the writing process, except the champion (that song/scene has a story and we'll get to it later.) It may be hard for some readers to get the music online, but if you can I will be supplying the song names I used to help write the scenes for your further enjoyment, and I suggest you give them a play while reading! Like for this battle I used the** **Fairy Tail 2014 OST - 02. _Ice Edge Exhibition_ , which I think is ironically the same song that plays during Juvia and Gray's unison raid vs Lyon and Shelia during the grand magic games...it's also safe for me to admit I tried keeping the songs just on the Fairy tail 2014 soundtrack list because that's when this story fits in the timeline. **

**Overall I am really excited to be at the Elite Four! If you have wanted to leave comments or reviews, but have yet to do so now is definitely the time! I look forward to reading all of your opinions, and even I look forward to further discussing the chapters with you as they are released! In the mean time enjoy, and Chapter 26 will be tomorrow!**


	27. 26 - The Elite 4: Part 2

**Author's Note: Hello, here is part 2 of the Elite Four Series! This one is pretty self explanatory from the title. Then again there are knights on _both side_ of the field...**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Six - The Elite Four Part 2: The Knight

* * *

Lucy was feeling rather confident after defeating the hot-headed Malva in her first battle of the Elite Four. She knew her next opponent would be equally as challenging so she decided not to let up until this was all said and done.

From Malvia's chamber, the Elite 4 challenger made way for the next door of the lobby, which had a silver disc located over its archway signifying this was the _Steel Trainer_. Lucy assembled her battle plan, and made way for her next opponent's room. As she stepped into the next elevator room, she was quickly accented into the ceiling and brought to a magnificent room of black, grey, and dimly lit blue lights.

She stood in silence and noticed two large thing holes on either side of her platform, and like the last chamber she waited for the room to make its move.

Lucy wasn't wrong on that note, because after her wait, she was then greeted by a sharp sound; and suddenly two large steel swords fell from the ceiling and landed perfectly inside the two holes. As they turned in rotation they locked into place, which allowed Lucy make her next move.

The blonde trainer walked forward to greet a very proud man with spiky black hair standing in front of his black throne. He also wore a very heavy suit of armor that was polished with silver metal and trimmed with marvelous gold.

As Lucy stood to address her next competitor, the daunting man spoke up. "Well met, young challenger! Verily am I the Elite Four's famed blade of hardened Steel, _Wikstrom!_ With my magnificent Pokémon at my side, I will reveal the scope of Trainer achievement! Let us both give our word that our contest shall be fair and honorable!"

The man then held out his right hand with a hard smile on his face and waited for Lucy to respond. Laughing, Lucy smiled right back and accepted the gesture as she began to shake his hand.

Wikstrom nodded, and took this as a sign to start the battle. "Ready? _En garde!_ " Then the chivalrous knight stood tall and readied his troops.

"Go _Klefkie!_ " The bold knight yelled as he sent out the small key ring Pokémon.

Lucy tried to look serious but she instead released a small chuckle. "Awe, it reminds me of home…anyway go Jellal!"

Then, Jellal emerged as the mighty Lucario and came out with a swift first attack.

" _Meteor!_ " He yelled as he charged up and dished out several quick blows at light speed using his _Close Combat_ attack. Then he sat back and watched the poor key ring faint as he collected his recoil damage to his stats.

Lucy was not worried however. She knew that this member of the Elite Four specialized it Steel-types, and she knew that Jellal's fighting moves would play out to her advantage. As the Lucario sat patiently, Wikstrom sent out his next Pokémon.

"Go _Probopass!_ " He yelled as he released an oddly shaped blue rock with a red hat and an obnoxious nose with a goofy mustache. The funny looking Pokémon went to use a _Discharge_ attack, but wasn't quick enough for the mighty Jellal's reflexes.

"Heavenly Body Magic: _Altairis!_ " Jellal yelled as he shot out a large yellow sphere of light to destroy the poor rock Pokémon, and left Wiksrtom sitting rather impressed.

"Well, that is a magnificent beast you have there. It truly has the heart of a warrior! Let's see how he fares against _this_ knight in shining armor! Go _Scizor!_ "

Wikstrom recoiled as he let out his third Pokémon, which appeared to be a large metal bug Pokémon with red armor and solid steel pincers for hands. Jellal laughed and geared up for his second attack.

"This one will be just as easy!" He went to attack but was simultaneously hit by a fierce steel fist which sent him flying back a few feet. He caught himself and stood firmly as he noticed the small amount of damage he received from the blow and just realized the Scizor used his _Bullet Punch_ move to secure an early strike.

Jellal, now looking rather angry shot back into his _Close Combat_ mode, and followed by launching an all-out brawl onto the _Steel_ / _Bug_ -type Pokémon.

"Okay Jellal, calm down!" Lucy tried to have him relax as he lost more Defense and Special Defense points after using _Close Combat_ again, but he only responded in laughter.

"I'm am calm, this last fight will be easier than the last." He waited for Wikstrom to send out his last champion.

"Very well! You leave me no choice but to summon my very own sword to the field. Come forth _Aegislash!_ "

Then, Wikstrom revealed his final Pokémon. It came out as a rather ornate sword and shield with a beautiful purple and gold finish and black limbs dancing all about. It waited with its large shield placed out in front of its body as it watched Jellal's every move.

Jellal grinned and began his next attack. "THIS IS IT! TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: _SEMA!_ " He yelled as he tried launching his powerful _Focus Blast_ at the enemy.

Despite the move's glorious finish, the Aegislash came out totally unharmed, and as Jellal sat in confusion the sword Pokémon then shifted to its attack form, and put all of its momentum into its sword hand.

"Use _Shadow Claw!_ " Wikstrom yelled as his sword Pokémon twirled around and sent a purple shock wave of shadows hurling towards Jellal.

The Lucario tried to embrace the hit, but took it on at full blast. As a result from both the attack and his extremely lowered defense stat Jellal fell to the ground in defeat.

Lucy ran over to catch him as he fell down. "NO! I never expected you to be the first one to faint!"

She looked at Jellal, who only met her with a laugh. "No, it's quite alright. I was acting too arrogant to continue my fight. I let those attacks add up, and allowed my defense to lower only to fall in an embarrassing defeat."

Lucy went to grab his Pokémon ball but he reached out to say one last word.

"Lucy…you must use _Erza_ …no matter what Nigel says..." He then collapsed and passed out due to energy loss.

Lucy collected her Lucario and sat in confusion. "Hey…Nigel. How bad would it be if I tried using Erza to finish the fight?"

Nigel, who sat with Levy computing the game stats as the fights progressed, spit out his drink and addressed his blonde haired friend's very silly question. "Um…that be _pretty_ bad. It'd be _four times_ Super Effective bad!"

Despite his answer Lucy looked forward and smiled. "Oh well, this is for Jellal. GO ERZA!"

Then as Lucy threw her Pokémon ball, the field lit up with a bright yellow light, and Erza Scarlet emerged as her powerful Pokémon form, Gardevoir.

"Oh? So _this_ is the Pokémon I was supposed to transform into? How very fitting..." Erza stood with a serious expression as she observed her hardened foe, Aegislash.

Wikstrom stood tall and responded as well. "Hmm, that is an _interesting_ decision, my young trainer…I hope this lovely _Fair_ y shows us all a heroic fight!"

Erza smiled at her well armored foe. "Don't worry, I plan on doing just that... _RE-QUIP!_ "

Then, Erza began changing her form, and morphed into her magnificent _Mega Evolution_ , and as she finished, Wikstrom was left in awe.

"Oh, what beauty! Only now do I understand...You wish to show off you dazzling armor! Very well then!" Although he could not understand Erza when she spoke, Wikstrom was very entertained by her behavior and prepared himself for a thrilling fight.

Erza smiled with pride, and right out of the gate she decided to use her powerful new move known as _Moonblast_. As she lit up the sky with an eternal glow of white and pink, she then summoned forth a large moon to rain down powerful amounts of energy onto her opponent.

As the _Moonblast_ made its efforts to weaken the mighty Aegislash, it seemed to be all but effective, because the noble sword and shield emerged nearly unscathed from the focused destruction.

Wikstrom smiled with amusement. "Ah, ill met by the moonlight, proud Gardevoir! _Aegislash_ , use your _Iron Head!_ " The knight yelled as the sword Pokémon came barreling forward to launch its super effective _Steel_ -type attack right for Erza's chest.

However, instead of cowering, Erza smiled and instantly vanished.

"Erza used _Teleport!_ "

Lucy looked at the message, and spoke with a frail expression. "Um, I'm not sure that's how that move works…"

Despite the confusion, Erza began flashing around the room at uncontrollable speeds to avoid every slash made by her sword and shield foe. As she finally collected herself, Erza then sent out a powerful beam of mystical energy. As it landed, the Aegislash stopped in its tracks and fell to the floor in a deep slumber.

"Erza used _Hypnosis!_ "

Lucy began smiling as the Gardevoir geared up for its next attack.

"TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she used a powerful attack known as _Dreameater_ , which can only deal damage to sleeping Pokémon in battle.

One by one, she dished out several powerful psychic attacks as the Aegislash's health began to dwindle away. Suddenly the sword Pokémon woke up from the last hit and shot up to perform a powerful _Sacred Sword_ attack.

However, despite its ready stance, it was far too late for further action. Here, Erza was already in her next battle position.

" _FAIRY GLITTER!_ " She yelled fiercely as her hands shot out a beautiful ray of white and pink light, which both blinded the enemy and sent him barreling to the ground in certain defeat.

As the battle cleared, and the Aegislash was returned to its Poké Ball, Wikstrom stood tall with a proud look on his face.

"What now? What sweet, glorious pain and joy now rock my mighty heart? My will, which even shakes spears, trembles at so fine a battle as this! I am undone! Good lady, you are indeed our equal-and worthy to enter this lofty hall!" He then paused to address Lucy's proud Pokémon, who stood with radiance in her victorious pose.

"And here I am but taken away by this lovely _Titania!_ This Queen of the _Fairy_ _Pokémon!_ She will no doubt be placed in out hall of records as one of the most glorious knights to ever stand before the Elite Four!"

Erza smiled with pride as she accepted the compliment. "Well, as one _knight_ to another I gladly accept your favor."

Lucy knew Erza's words would never be heard by the black haired man in armor, but she couldn't help but laugh as she collected her red haired friend and left the room in victory.

"Okay, two down and two to go. Don't worry guys...we'll be out of here in no time!"

* * *

 **Wikstrom is awesome. He is so lively and poetic, yet very fierce with his battles; perfect combination for Erza.**

 **FYI If we have any literature connoisseurs out there you may notice I shamelessly plugged in a quote from William Shakespeare's _A Mid-Summer Night's Dream_ into the story. The quote was apparently from King Oberon to his lovely Queen Titania, and it actually fit the scene I used for it in a way (I haven't read Mid-Summer's since like middle school so I have no idea how accurate the usage of the quote is.) If anyone doesn't know, Hiro Mashima pulled Erza's nickname _Titania_ out of the Mid-Summer's play cause she was the Queen of the Fairies. Wikstrom got that, and I sh*t you not his quote at the end after losing (pulled off of Bulbapedia) literally used the words "shake's spears." I will admit I did add the second part about Titania though...lol. Wikstrom was such a well written character for only being in a hand held video game for like 5 minutes, in fact I think all of the Elite Four members were. **

**Also to score this scene I ended up using a song called "Titania Dances" from the FT 2014 soundtrack, because...yea.**

 **Anyway, I hope you are enjoying! Next battle is a doozy, and it may not be what you'd call a "standard battle." Leave comments today, look for the chapter tomorrow!**

 **(Extra: No in real life I didn't use Erza or Jellal, I wrecked his steel team with Natsu.)**


	28. 27 - The Elite 4: Part 3

**Author's Note: Hello! No this is not the fifth book in the ASOIAF series title _A Dance with Dragon_ s, this is Chapter 27 of _I choose you_! Judging by the title, we all know what's gonna happen here...or do we?**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Seven - The Elite Four Part 3: The Dance With Dragons

* * *

Lucy kept her train of victory on a swift progression as she defeated the Knight of Steel; Wikstrom in her previous battle. As she left his chamber, the victor made haste for the next room which featured a notation above the door in the color of deep purple.

As she found the central elevator to the next opponent, Lucy sat in concern as she spoke with her advisers back in Magnolia.

"Okay, so we've already taken out two of the Elite Four, so I'm guessing that only leaves two left, right?" She knew there was some likely hood of facing the league champion as a fifth opponent, but she wasn't ready for that news just yet.

Nigel spoke up with beaming confidence. "Oh yea, but the way you're rolling here, we have no problem winning these last few battle!"

Levy continued to supply confidence to her eager friend in wait. "Yea Lu, don't worry! You have this in the bag!"

Lucy smiled and nodded in agreement as her elevator made it to its destination. She then stepped off of the plate and waited for the new chamber to make its dramatic move. Like the two rooms before, this hall was designed rather elegantly with a lovely display of purple lights and glass. It also had small vents that let off a lavender colored incense smoke that spread throughout the room to give the chamber an exotic aroma.

Lucy stepped forward to greet her third challenger who appeared to be an older woman with dark grey hair and a moderate dress with jewelry made of dragon claws.

The woman then spoke up in satisfaction. "Oh goodness, hello to you! Welcome, welcome, come in. _You_ must be a strong Trainer if you were able to gain entry into the _Dragonmark Chamber!_ Yes, quite strong indeed... That's just wonderful news! Facing opponents like you and your team will make my Pokémon grow like weeds!" She then continued as she addressed Lucy with her title.

"I am _Drasna_ ; the _Master of Dragons_ here in Kalos. I hope you and your team are ready for the ferocious battle that will take place in the waning moments to come." Then, Drasna finished her introduction to summon her first Pokémon to the field.

"Go _Dragalge!_ " The dragon trainer then threw out a large, sea-horse Pokémon that looked drenched in poisonous sea weed. It also had lazy eyes and a strong stench as it entered the arena.

Lucy quickly made her decision for the battle. "Go Erza!"

In a series of confidence, Erza came back to the fight after performing a wonderful battle with Wikstrom. She stood tall as she prepped her _Fairy_ -Type moves.

"Ah! Splendid choice, Lucy. I knew I would have to come back out to the fray sooner or later." Erza beamed with self-confidence as Lucy shrugged.

"Well, I mean your type is super effective here…" She didn't want to feed Erza any more delusions of grandeur after her special win from before.

Erza continued to smile. "Yes, but you know there is no fault in admitting your own success by strategy! Did you know…?"

Before Erza could finish on her mindless banter, the Dragalge used a powerful _Sludge Bomb_ attack to send Erza back to her Poké Ball on a very short notice.

The once might Gardevor then began tearing up as she waited for her collection.

"It's not fare…it's just not fare!" She yelled out in agony as she was taken in by the Poké ball.

Lucy rolled her eyes and then noticed a laugh coming from Drasna.

"Well, that was quit comical. You're Pokémon seem to be very animated in their relationship with you!"

Lucy chuckled. "Yea, they're _animated_ alright…" Lucy tried to think of another strategy for defeating a team made up of _Dragon_ Pokémon.

 _"Well, Gray would help me out, but I'm afraid that Juvia might do something silly to hurt his focus...Maybe I could try using a different approach..."_

She then looked confident as she chose her next participant. "Go, Wendy!"

Then, her lovely Altaria with the voice and mind of Wendy Marvell took the field and immediately went in to action.

"Don't worry, Lucy! I can do this!" Wendy yelled out with confidence as Lucy smiled.

"Well, at least I have _one_ friend I can always rely on…" Lucy admitted as she then began thinking of the silly antics that have been conducted by her other five team members throughout their journey thus far.

Wendy, meanwhile, soared through the air as she made contact with her new attack. " _Sky Dragon Wing Attack!_ "

The Sky Sorceress yelled with vigor as she used her _Dragon Claw_ attack to damage the opponent and send it back to its Pokémon Ball. As the opposing Dragalge fainted, Drasna smiled and thought deeply on the next situation.

"Hmm, _Alteria_ , is it? It may be worth noting that I too have this Pokémon on my team." She smiled as Lucy replied.

"Oh, well mine is _pretty special_. She's what you'd call a _Dragon Slayer_. I also happen to have _two more_ on me at the moment!" She laughed as Drasna joined in.

"Oh heavens, that's quit amusing!...In that case what's say we make this a better fight? I just happen to have only _three_ remaining Pokémon on me for the duration of the battle. Send out your three _Dragon Slayers_ and we can put their lore to the test."

Nigel shot a glance over to Levy as they both sat by their computers in utter confusion. He knew perfectly well that this game did not allow _double battles_ in the fights with the Elite Four, let alone a _triple battle_.

The game developer went to warn Lucy of any consequences that could come up both strategically with the battle and logistically with the video game. However, he was quickly interrupted by the next actions of the Dragon Master.

Then Drasna made her move. As she finished she sent out her remaining three Pokémon. Just like she mentioned, the first was an identical Alteria to march Wendy, while the other two appeared to be a menacing _Druddigon_ and a rather large _Noiver_ n.

Then the Dragon Master waited for Lucy to reply, but luckily for Drasna, Lucy did not have to think twice about her answer.

"You're _on_! GO NATSU! GAJEEL!"

As Lucy finished; the mighty _Dragon Slaying_ duo of Natsu and Gajeel joined the battlefield to accompany their friend Wendy in the ensuing fight.

Gajeel instantly scanned the field and began to laugh. "HA! I see what's going in here."

Natsu grinned as he too caught the gist of the battle. "Oh yea! Time to slay some dragons!"

Then the six Pokémon instantly lunged forward, and each sent out their raging power onto their opponents.

First the frightening Druddigon ran out to swipe at the three Fairies with a powerful _Dragon Claw_ attack. However, its gesture fell short as Gajeel embraced the attack at full force, and because he is not an actual _Dragon_ -Type Pokémon he was able to leave the skirmish with nothing but a laugh.

"HA! I know which one's _mine!_ " The _Iron Dragon_ roared with pride as Natsu yelled back.

"NO FARE! You can't call dibs this early on!?" He tried to argue with the thick headed Gajeel but the humorous Steelix wasn't taking part.

"Quit you're whining! Salamander!" Then as Gajeel finished he let out a power _Earthquake_ attack to shake the entire field in a roar of shock.

In a fight with all Dragon Pokémon this was seen as an interesting move choice. Naturally most _Dragon_ -Types have either the dual type of _Flying_ or the side ability of _levitate_.

However, luckily for Gajeel only _four_ of the five Pokémon held this advantage.

The only odd ball out was none other than his targeted Druddigon, who took the powerful blast at full force and fainted due to Gajeel's intensity in his delivery.

Gajeel roared with pride as Natsu rolled his eyes. The latter spoke out. "Big whoop! Nobody cares that you cheated to faint your guy!"

The _Iron Dragon Slayer_ took that as a slight and leaned into the Charizard. "You tryin' to start somethin' here, Salamander? Cause I can always remind you who's the stronger wizard here!"

"GUYS! LOOK OUT!" Wendy roared with concern as she deployed a quick _Protect_ move to subdue an impending _Dragon Pulse_ beam that shot out of the opposing Alteria.

The _Sky Sorceress_ then yelled back. "Stop standing there and help out, will ya!?"

Wendy tried taking control of the field for the sake of her dimwitted friends, and as a result surrounded them both in anew orb of power. "Oh swift winds, that SPEED THROUGH THE _HEAVENS!_ "

The other two liked Wendy's new found spunk and joined in, as she finished off her enchantment. "ARMS AND ARMOR! _VERNIER!_ "

"Wendy used _Helping Hand!_ Natsu and Gajeel's attacks sharply rose!"

Lucy looked on with wide open eyes, all while Natsu spoke up first. "Fine by me! LET'S DO THIS!"

Gajeel then laughed. "Yea! After all with me taking out that first one this will all be…"

He was cut off as the mighty Noivern launched a powerful _Flamethrower_ attack to melt away the iron shell of Gajeel and knock him to the ground.

"NO!" Levy was supposed to be figuring out some more statistical work, but she took an unregulated break and cried out from her computer monitor as she witnessed Gajeel's defeat.

Nigel looked over with concern as he sat at the main computer. "Uh, Levy? You good?"

"Oh, yea! Don't worry!" She slyly tried covering up her blushing cheeks and instantly got back to work.

"GAJEEL!" It appeared that Wendy too had yelled out with concern as Gajeel met his fate. But she quickly had to dodge a swift _Dragon Pulse_ as the other Altaria was making its move.

Then Lucy let out a supportive cheer to her two remaining _Dragon Slayers_ as she collected Gajeel from the field. "COME ON, GUYS! YOU'VE GOT THIS!"

Sitting with an expression of concern, the little _Sky Dragon Slayer_ moved on with tenacity as she flew forward.

" _VERNIER!_ " She yelled out as she supplied herself with extra speed using a quick _Agility_ to her advantage. She then roared around the battlefield at lighting speeds as the other Altaria sat and watched.

Its trainer, Master Drasna then shouted out its next move. "Use your _Sing_ attack!"

After registering the command, the foe Altaria looped around and let out a loud song of soothing melodies that rang throughout the rest of the battlefield.

Natsu and Wendy, the only remaining Pokémon on _Team Lucy_ to still be in the fight listened to the song and quickly became drowsy.

"Ugh, what _is_ this?" Natsu asked with concern as he fell to the ground in a cloud of drowsy yawns.

Wendy however chose to keep up her attack as she went in for a nose dive. "Why can't I land an attack!?"

Then the two Alterias landed, and the opposing bird let out a virtual laugh as it stared down Wendy.

Sitting in anger (which she collected from her two hard-headed allies), Wendy began glowing with an intense beam of light as Lucy suddenly pressed a button on her _Mega Ring_.

"Thought you could use this, Wendy!" She said with confidence as she looked to the little _Sky Sorceress_ in wait for a _Mega Evolution_.

Wendy smiled as she began her transformation into her pink-colored _Mega Altaria_ , and as she finished she looked forward with a ready expression in her eyes. The little pink Altaria then decided to release a powerful move that she learned by the hand of Lucy; courtesy of a _move tutor_ outside of Snowbelle City.

"OKAY! This is getting out of hand. DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! _SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!_ "

Lucy looked on in utter shock as Wendy released a powerful move know as _Draco Meteor_ on to the opposing Altaria. Then a large collection of meteors fell from the sky and blasted into the opponent which rendered the flying dragon unable to continue on with the battle.

"Alright!" Wendy cheered on with victory, but suddenly fell down in a cloud of exhaustion.

"Ugh, now I feel really…sleepy…" She then passed out and began to nap on the side lines with her fiery friend Natsu by her side.

Although Drasna only had one Pokémon remaining she was feeling rather confident with her last gladiator.

"Ah my Noivern is proving to be quite resourceful at this stage in the game. After all he is my strongest ally." She smiled with confidence as she observed her opponent.

Meanwhile Lucy looked on in fear. " _Oh man, I have to wake them up before that Noiviern attacks again…I guess I'll just have to sacrifice an turn to attack…_ "

As she went to make her move, Lucy was left stunned as the powerful Noivern let out a large _Dragon Pulse_ of its own to shock Wendy and send her back to her Poké Ball in utter defeat.

Lucy took a large gulp as she decide to heal Natsu using a _Full Heal_ , which cleared him of his stat concerns and woke him up from his nap.

"Whoa, where am I…? WAIT, I'M THE ONLY ONE LEFT!?" He looked around in shock as he noticed Noivern was the only other Pokémon present on the battle field apart from himself.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yea, you are. Congrats. Now could ya' please finish this so we can get back to our world?" She continued with impatience as Natsu began to laugh.

"Wow, I owe ya one, Lucy!" He yelled out as he shot forward to continue his battle.

Although she was nervous Lucy felt she could sit back and watch the battle unfold with relative ease. She purposefully chose to _Mega Evolve_ Wendy early on in the fight to prevent Natsu from transforming into his _Dragon_ -Type _Mega evolution_ in the case that it would clearly add on an unwanted Dragon side to his form and make him weaker to his opponent.

Despite that the Noivern was also siting with confidence as it too was flying and it was also rather resistant to _Fire_ -Type attack. This left the next battle to be a rather _interesting_ affair. Both of the dragons battled it out in a fierce display of vigor and strength. The Charizard and Noivern each delivered powerful blows to their respected rivals as they also accepted several wounds as a result of the conflict's progressing intensity.

Then Lucy yelled out in concern. "NATSU! You have to tell me when you're hurt!"

The hot-headed Fire Dragon let out a loud laugh. "Nah, I'm doing good…for now!" He then barreled forward in a cone of pure fire.

" _FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!_ " He yelled as he tried to use a swift _Flame Charge_ attack to catch the Noivern off guard, but to no avail the flying dragon took the attack head on and continued with its own might.

"Use _Super Fang!_ " The opposing Drasna yelled out as the Noivern registered the command.

Then in a swift instant the bat-like dragon flew down and pierced its fangs deep inside of Natsu's right wing.

As he took the hit, the fire dragon then tumbled to the ground and skidded across the floor in a painful manor.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled out in pure shock, and ran frantically as her fiery friend slowly pushed himself back up.

"* _Huuu-H_ aaa*" He began to breath heavily as he addressed his blonde companion.

"Don't worry Lucy...agh...I'm not done yet!"

Natsu then sat in silence as he channeled an intense amount of energy, and as he collected his rage he shot out with full force towards the enemy.

" _RAHHHHHHHHHR!_ " He yelled out with great passion as he engulfed his surrounding field with a sea of fire; and soon after the fire dragon then shot up to deliver his first attack.

" _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_ " Natsu cried out as he summoned a unique addition of his traditional physical attack. For this rendition of the iron fist, he was actually able to summon legitimate _Dragon_ -Type attacks, and this one took the form of the powerful _Dragon Claw_ attack.

"No one clobbers my friends right in front of me and gets away with it! YOU HEAR ME, UGLY!?" Natsu was determined to end the battle and shatter the Noivern's spirits while doing it.

"THIS FIGHT IS _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVER!_ " He yelled with shear passion as he charged forward with his flames in hand.

One by on Natsu delivered quick and precise _Dragon_ -Type attacks as the Noivern was forced to take all of them at once.

" _IRON FIST!" "TALON FLAME!" "SWORD HORN!_ " _Dragon Tail_ , _Dragon Claw_ , _Dragon Rush_ , and several other intense moves were summoned to leave the powerful Noivern critically injured as the fight came closer to its end.

As the large bat-like dragon began suffering from the outrageous flurry of attacks, Natsu delivered one final blow to seal the deal.

" _FIRE DRAGON ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!_ "

He yelled out as he summoned his _Dragon Rage_ attack to engulf the Noivern in a cloud of unique purple flames. As the attack made its hit the large dragon collapsed in mid-air and fell to the ground with a hard thump; finishing off the foe once and for all.

Sitting in wait as he began panting in exhaustion, Natsu then let out a loud roar, and a column of fire as Lucy began shaking and shiver at the intensity of his victorious war cry.

" _RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRR!_ "

" _Natsu_ …" Lucy sat quietly while trembling with concern and discomfort as Drasna let out a howl of a laugh in response.

"Oh, you! You're too much! You and your Pokémon are simply charming!" She said with great pleasure as she addressed Lucy's victory. This focused Lucy's attention and brought a quick smile to her face as the Dragon Master continued.

"It is clear why you refer to this team as the _Dragon Slayers_ …they clearly displayed the tenacity it takes to confront even the most terrifying Dragon Pokémon known in existence."

Lucy beamed as she looked to Natsu who came out of his intense state of rage to deliver his usual quirky grin.

Drasna continued on with her praise. "Farewell, young trainer! With your Pokémon, I'm sure you can beat the last of us…"

Lucy nodded as she took a bow of respect, and headed for the door. The victor smiled as she collected he fiery Natsu and reflected on the hard fought battle.

"You see, I knew they could slay dragons all along…"

* * *

 **AHHH I LOVE IT! Dragon slayers rule. First things first...I used some songs that actually came from the original series to write this chapter...most notably, the _Dragon Slayer_ theme, the _Three Dragon Slayers_ , and the original _Fairy Tail Main Theme_ once Natsu goes all out. Also...**

 **1.) No I did not have a triple battle in real life (that sorta goes with out saying), but as soon as I beat the Elite Four I went to the Pokemon Mansion on that island (Kiloude?) town and had a triple battle with those people there, and it was _soooo cool!_ (to quote Jason from _Sorcerer Weekly_ ). The idea of Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel in a triple battle vs 3 dragons was too badass to pass up, so I decided to spice it up and put in into the elite 4 battle.**

 **2.) Boy, Levy's getting a bit worked up over Gajeel isn't she...?**

 **3.) Also, GD it Erza...you had ONE JOB!...smh**

 **5.) Okay, a few scenes here that are sorta important, and chances are my inspiration for all of them came from the Battle of Fairy Tail arc or the Phantom Lord arc. One was at the climax of the battle, when Natsu starts clobbering the Noivern, I got the image in my head from the scene when Natsu fights Laxus in BoFT (FT episode 48 beginning half) and just uses like 6 moves on him at once. Another, was at the end of the Natsu vs Laxus fight, the song gets real quiet and natsu just pants and looks forward as Laxus sorta falls from the sky and smacks against the ground (I have it as Episode 48, about 6:30-7:20). This is what I had Noivern do; just dead weight fals right to the ground after Natsu finishes him off. Finally, there's a scene in the PL arc that gives me chills, and I wanted to make a nod to it. When Natsu is holding Erza and cursing Phantom, Erza looks up and tells him to awaken his strength, and when she finishes he puts her down and just erupts in a roar of fire (episode 26 roughly 15:25...super chills). I did this all throughout my story (if you haven't noticed by now) but this once was cool in that this one sorta scared the hell out of Lucy. She did not like seeing him yell that loud after the Elite Four fight, and she basically just sorta trembles there with discomfort (showing the intensity of they quest to leave the game.)**

 **Anyway, three down and one to go. Wait, this one is Water-Type though...? WTF IS LUCY GONNA DO!?**

 **Chapter 28 tomorrow! (also FT episode 258 just released. HOLY SH*T THERE WERE DRAGONS!)**


	29. 28 - The Elite 4: Part 4

**Author's Note: Hello! Here is the final battle of the Elite Four and the second to last battle of the Pokemon League. As for how many battles this story has left to show...? Nah, I'm not revealing that, lol.**

 **As the title says this the Water Trainer. Our one major problem...? Lucy has nothing to combat water Pokemon...How will she fare in this fight!?**

 **(Sorry, never really came up with a sound track for this one...kinda odd for me)**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Eight - The Elite Four Part 4: A Sea of Confusion

* * *

Lucy found herself in high spirits after leaving the _Dragonmark Chamber_ and defeating Drasna of the Elite Four.

That being said; this was still the Elite _Four_ , and there was still _at least_ one more opponent left. The blonde trainer slowly made her way for the final door as she entered the mini elevator shaft for the final chamber.

Lucy sat in concern as she ascended up through the corridor. Then, she admitted the recently observed truth. "Okay…I'm pretty sure this one is _Water_ -Type…"

Laughing, Nigel sat with Levy as they thumbed through a paper Pokédex and tried to plan the battle. He then addressed Lucy's concern. "Okay, and your point is?"

Lucy shot up. "Umm…I don't know if you've noticed, but I don't have anything super effective against _Water_ -Types!?"

Nigel paused to ponder that thought. "Huh, no I don't think that's true? I know for a fact that you have…oh."

It seems he didn't know her team as well as he thought he did, because as Nigel tried to consider a super effective strategy, he fell short of thinking of a suitable Pokémon for his blonde friend to use.

"Okay…" He admitted. "…let's just calm down. We made it past Lysandre, and his best Pokémon was a _Water_ -Type. Also, the 7th Gym leader Olympia was a champion of _Psychic_ -Types which we also had no plan for."

Lucy wasn't buying it. "I don't know, Nigel…"

He continued. "What I'm saying is don't over think it. Your team is powerful and these battles haven't been too hard yet…" Nigel tried to take weight off of the impending battle as the elevator arrived to its destination.

Lucy then waited as usual on her small platform in the center of a large, dark blue room. As she waited there, the lights turned on which instantly displayed the room in a bright array of blue and purple glows that lit the room up in a pleasant manor. She also noticed that this time the two obstacles to her left and right appeared to be large metal drains with long chains connecting them to the ceiling. As she went to move the drains lifted up and released two large plums of water out into the floor, which turned into a beautiful display of dual fountains on either side of the walk way.

As the display finished, Lucy then stepped forward to greet her next competitor who was placed on his seat of pure gold. He sat with a head of short wavy blonde hair and a very ornate white robe with matching pants. It also appeared that as she got closer it wasn't even a robe at all, but instead it looked like a sort of apron.

As Lucy stopped to address the man, he sat up to finish his current thought.

"You there, Miss!" He said with an alert but passive attitude. "I have a question I must pose to you…Do you think Pokémon battles can ever be worthy of being called an art?"

Lucy thought hard about that question. Up until this point she had never considered these battles to be anything other than a means to escape this virtual prison. "Ugh, right now…no not really."

The man then replied with a look of displeasure on his face. "Fool. If all you seek in life is to fill your stomach with some tasteless matter, then why are there Chefs in this world?! We labor tirelessly to make something wonderful that will disappear from sight as soon as it is enjoyed. That is the life of a Chef! That is the life of a Trainer!" He then stood up.

"I am Siebold; Master of Water, and member of the Elite Four. Although I should be impressed that you have finally made your way to the _Flood Chamber_ ; I strongly implore you to prepare your appetite for a vigorous battle!" The blonde man then stood tall with Poké Ball in his hands.

"Go _Clawitzer!_ " He said as he released a large blue crawfish Pokémon with a large armored pincer on its right side.

"Great…" Lucy relied with sorrow. "I already made him mad." She then shook her head and prepared for battle. "Go Er… !" She tried to yell, but Natsu spawned before she could finish.

"Grrrrrr…NATSU! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!" She scorned with anger at her Charizard as he smiled ferociously.

"Hey I'm tellin' ya. One of these days you're gonna be thankful that I jumped in at random." He then charged forward in a flight of pure fire.

" _FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!_ " He yelled as he barreled forward and landed a powerful fist of fire on the claw of the enemy.

Despite his efforts, Natsu's attack did leave a single scratch. The Clawitzer then grew angry.

As it moved, the large crawfish then launched a large pulse of water energy towards Natsu, who failed to avoid it and quickly fainted from the blow.

"Lucy…don't…summon…Gajeel…" He pleaded as his trainer shook her head and collected him from the field.

"Tsk…Ya know what? Because of your ridiculous attitude I think I'm gonna do just that! Go Gajeel!" Lucy yelled as she summoned her Steelix to the field.

Levy tried to grab the microphone and began to yell out in concern. " _NO!_ He can't go in, now! Nigel, do something!" She tugged on the arm of her rich friend as he sat in confusion.

"Um…she already made her choice?" Nigel said with a blank expression as he looked on with surprise (because he too did not agree with the decision.)

Gajeel laughed. "Nigel, just tell ol' _short stuff_ there to pipe down. I've got this!" He then barreled forward with a large swing of solid steel.

" _Iron Dragon Club!_ " He roared as he smacked the enemy with his heavy tail, which somehow managed to deal a fatal blow to send the Clawitzer to the floor in defeat.

"HA! Salamander could have never done that for ya, Blondie!" Gajeel laughed as Lucy rolled her eyes.

The Siebold released his next Pokémon. "Go _Gyarados!_ "

Then as the very familiar water-dragon took the field and yelled out with an impressive roar.

Then Gajeel continued with his banter. "And what'd ya know? Here's his _least_ favorite Pokémon." He smiled as he shot out a new attack.

" _Iron Dragon ROAR!_ " He shouted as a large _Flash Cannon_ attack soared towards the Gyarados and knocked it back several feet.

However, after the blow the Gyarados came out virtually unharmed. It then reared its ugly head to send out a powerful Waterfall attack flying towards Gajeel, and as it hit Gajeel had no choice to but to endure the hit.

Despite his preparation, the water attack was still super effective, which forced Gajeel to take on a large flow of powerful water which knocked him over and ended his battle.

"NO!" Levy yelped loudly from her desk seat, but quickly covered her mouth as Nigel, Cana and the exceeds all turned to address her. She then became overly embarrassed and sank lower into her chair.

Nigel grinned and turned back to the mic. "Okay, Lucy. Try something else."

Lucy thought with concern as she collected her unconscious Steelix. "Hmm…Go Wendy?"

She exclaimed with a puzzled expression threw out her small blue and white friend, Wendy.

The large Altaria then took the field and immediately flew forward. "Don't worry, Lucy! I can do this!"

She flew about the field in a fast whirl of wind, and as she came around to attack she let off a powerful _Dragon Pulse_.

Sadly, the large, purple beam shot past the Gyarados and landed in the wall. Soon after the water dragon lunged out and bit down on the graceful bird Pokémon with a powerful clamp of frost and ice.

"Gyarados used _Ice Fang!_ It's Super Effective!" The message came out right as Wendy collapsed her wings and fell to the ground in a crash of defeat.

Lucy took no hesitation in collecting her friend in order to summon her next competitor.

"Go Jellal!" She yelled as she deployed her powerful Lucario to the field. Jellal stood tall and made no hesitation with choosing his first move.

" _Meteor!_ " He cried as he shot out at lightning speed to land a quick _Extreme Speed_ attack onto the hide of the Gyarados.

Luckily for Jellal, the large beast took enough damage from both Gajeel's attack and his own _Extreme Speed_ to fall over in defeat.

Siebold scratched his chin. "Hmm, you can't seem to find your perfect ingredient, yet you still manage to stay afloat. Go _Starmie!_ "

Then, a large purple star with a bright yellow torso and a red crystal in its center took the field. As it landed it shot out a quick _Psychic_ attack, which eclipsed the room in a powerful purple glow.

Jella unfortunately couldn't handle the mystical blow form the psychic energy and fell over in a quick defeat.

"I'm sorry…Lucy." He cried out in a small plea as he returned to his Poké Ball.

Lucy once again took no haste in deciding her next champion. " Don't worry, Jellal; this one's for _you!_ GO ERZA!"

As she finished, the mighty Gardevoir claimed her place on the field and immediately began an attack.

"It would be wise for you to surrender now while you still have the chance." Erza declared her threat with high intensity as she began her next move.

As Erza shot out her own _Psystrike_ attack, Cana sat back with a puzzled look on her face.

"Hang on, they're both _psychic_?" Cana asked with concern.

Nigel replied. "Yea, and her other choice was Lapras which is _water_. Lucy's been put in a really bizarre situation, here."

He was completely right. Lucy's only remaining choices were not helping her cause. Even worse, she really had no options to revive because none of her previous Pokémon would be able to offer anything new after each of their own losses.

Despite this Erza was managing to hold her own. She had switched from using psychic attacks to powerful _Fairy_ -type moves in order to deal more damage to the foe Starmie.

Although it took multiple attacks to get the job done Erza finally managed to defeat her foe in battle, which only left one Pokémon between Lucy and the _Champion_.

Lucy sighed with relief, but Erza kept her focused on the battle. "Hang on, Lucy. We're not out of the water just yet…" They both waited there in anticipation as Siebold summoned his last Pokémon.

"Go _Barbaracle!_ " He cried as a large brown and orange crustacean with 4 arms and a body made of stone stood on hind legs as it entered the field. The large creature growled as Lucy shivered with fear.

"Ew, creepy! Beat that thing a.s.a.p., Erza!" She commanded.

"With pleasure." Erza laughed, and just like that she went to attack her new enemy.

Sadly, as she went to use her first fairy attack, the beam she casted was not powerful enough to feint the Barbaracle in one blow. Lucy gasped as the large water Pokémon then shot a large amount of stone spikes out from under the ground and into the standing Erza, who had no choice but to take the full attack head on.

"Barbaracle used _Stone Edge!_ " Although _Rock_ -Types aren't very special vs. Gardevoir, her regular defense stat is rather low, and in contrast the attack of both _Stone Edge_ and its user are very high.

Also, _Stone Edge_ is a uniquely powerful move in that it also causes _Critical Hits_ to land more easily, which is all Siebold needed to defeat Erza and send her back to her trainer.

Lucy sadly collected Erza in her Poké ball and shivered as she grabbed her last hope. "Okay guys…I'm _really_ counting on you…GO GRAY! JUVIA!"

Then her Lapras with a _dual personality_ took the field, and right away Juvia called out in concern.

"Um, Lucy…we're both _Water_ -types." The _Water Mage_ said with fear as Gray continued the explanation for her.

"Yea, and this thing looks like a _Rock_ -type, too…" Gray didn't have to be an expert to know that although their water halves canceled each other out; rock is super effective vs. ice.

Siebold smiled to his fearful opponent as she sat with anticipation. "Well, miss I hope you are ready for the main course. Barbaracle, use _Stone Edge!_ "

Lucy took a large gulp and tried to stand tall as she sat in wait for the impending attack. "Okay…if you guys make it out okay, try using…"

The blonde trainer tried to suggest a new command, but she was interrupted as the large Rock/Water Pokémon made it's move. Unlike its fight with Gardevior, and unfortunately for Gruvia; Barbaracle had the higher _Speed_ stat in its match up.

Lucy didn't even have time to react. Everything happened so fast before she fell to her knees and sank into pure depression; witnessing her worst nightmare come to life all over again.

* * *

 ** _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_**

 **Idk who's crueler; Siebold for beating up on my girl Lucy, or me for leaving this as a cliff hanger...29 tomorrow.**

 **(BTW: FT Manga chapter 461 cam out today! Very good!)**


	30. 29 - When the Tide Turns

**Author's Note: Hello! I hope everyone is doing great today, and here is chapter 29! Don't worry, after that long and obnoxiously placed cliff hanger I will have my punishment later today during my geology exam, whoo!**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoy Lucy's fight...as she starts all over. :_(**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Twenty Nine - When the Tide Turns

* * *

Lucy didn't know how to respond. The blonde trainer had absolutely no desire or energy to fight her way through the Elite Four all over again.

Sadly however, she _lost_.

She tried looking up, but unfortunately the timid _Celestial Wizard_ didn't have the strength or courage to do so. She also wanted to cry, but nothing would come out. This puzzled Lucy for a moment before she realized what was actually going on.

As she went to look up, Lucy caught a glimpse of her entire world turning _greyish black_ before she saw it flash with a bright light and immediately disappeared right before her eyes.

Before she knew it, Lucy herself was then knocked out unconscious.

Back in Magnolia, the computer crew was shouting frantically after her loss, but they all stopped as Nigel stormed to the back wall and performed the most bizarre task up to this point in the study.

He unplugged the gaming console from the wall.

The room fell silent, and Happy spoke up. "Uh, Nigel…what was that for?"

Then, Nigel responded without talking by quickly inserting the plug back into the wall and waited for the light to come on. As it did he rushed back to his seat and began to manage the interface. At this point in the experiment Nigel was beginning to lose his mind a bit and he looked like he had lost a lot of sleep over the past few days.

"Um, hey…you're acting strange." Cana tried to tug on his arm to snap him back into reality, but he kept up with his task at hand.

As Nigel sat at his monitor he waited for the starting screen to come back up. When it finally loaded he was greeted by the loading screen and the entries for the save file. It was here that his crew was made aware of a bizarre _loophole_.

The last save entry read from inside the _Dragonmark Chamber_ ; after Lucy defeated Drasna, and before she lost to Siebold.

Levy looked on with confusion. "Nigel, did you just…?" She was then stopped as the brown haired wizard turned around.

He then addressed the elephant in the room. "Okay, this is a little 'strategy' the game designers didn't want me to use, but I really had no other choice. When beginning a _really important_ mission or quest in any video game you _always_ save before starting; but you are usually limited to the amount of times you have to save, or you have to find a check point somewhere in the middle of the map. As a result, most games don't make it too easy for you to save unless you have achieved something. Well in the case of Pokémon you have the power to save at _every point_ in the game; and it is extremely wise to save _before_ and _after_ each fight vs. the Elite Four…"

He then turned around to handle the keyboard as he continued. "Because of that I was able to salvage Lucy's last victory…so all's she'll have to do is re-fight Siebold, instead of having to start over from the beginning."

As he finished, the computer crew was then greeted by Lucy Heartfilia standing back inside the _Dragonmark chamber._

As she opened her eyes and loaded in fully, Lucy began to panic and dart her eyes around the room. "HOLY CRAP! What just happened!?"

Everyone else cheered loudly as Nigel rushed in his explanation to comfort her. "LUCY! Don't worry! I was just explaining to everyone else how I saved your ass by saving the game before you fought Siebold."

She went to address him, but Nigel grinned as he quickly continued. "Yes, I'm awesome, and there's no need to thank me. Now, I need you to listen. We're gonna have to 'bulk up' your team for this round."

Lucy looked frightened as she clutched ahold of her Poké Ball belt. "What does that mean?"

He grinned. "Nothing harmful, don't worry. We'll just need to use some of those _TMs_ you've been collecting…"

As they finished making their new, last minute preparations Nigel sent Lucy back into the _Flood Chamber_ to face off against her water friend yet again.

"Um, Nigel what happens if I lose again…?" Lucy knew the answer but decided to confirm it before rationalizing.

Nigel then explained. "Well, we'll just have to turn it off and try again from the _Dragonmark Chamber_ ; just like a never ending loop…Or you can take the loss and leave the League to train some more, and try the whole thing again later on."

Lucy gulped at the miserable thought of both options, but went ahead anyway to set up her next battle.

When she came through the elevator, all of the same transformations made by the room began to happen in the exact same fashion as before. Once they ended, Lucy marched forward to address Siebold.

Lucy began to experience minimal _deja vu_ as the Master of Water sat on his golden thrown and began to ponder the meaning of art for a second time in a row.

"You there, young lady! I have a question I must pose to you...Do you think Pokémon battles can ever be worthy of being called an _art_?"

Lucy didn't jump into her answer this time. She actually sat back and thought of the question and all of its possibilities. As the heroine finished, she then supplied Siebold with his answer.

"Yes, absolutely." Lucy smiled with great satisfaction, as she actually believed herself with the answer she provided.

Siebold smiled with her. "...Indeed. You see, cooking is the type of art that disappears as soon as it is completed. Pokémon battles are the same. Even memories of sweet victory soon fade after the battle ends. To devote yourself entirely to such a life, made up of fleeting experiences-that is truly artful."

He then stood from his chair and addressed her as his next competitor.

"I am Siebold; Master of Water, and member of the Elite Four. I am thoroughly impressed by your ability to make it into the _Flood Chamber_. However, even if you are a powerful adversary; I strongly implore you to prepare your appetite for a vigorous battle!"

Unlike the Siebold from before, his demeanor changed from anger and displeasure to hopeful and excited.

"Go _Gyarados_!"

The Water Master yelled as he changed up his routine from before, this would force Lucy to change her order up as well.

Despite this, she smiled anyway. "Go Gray! Juvia!"

As her Lapras took the field, Gray's voice could be heard laughing from nowhere.

"Okay, I hope Natsu's watching!" He then forced the Lapras to send out a powerful ball of _lightning_ soring towards the mighty Gyarados.

"Gruvia used _Thunderbolt!_ It's Super Effective!"

Luckily for Team Lucy, the dual typed Gyarados is _extra_ super effected by _Electric_ -Type moves, and as the _Thunderbolt_ landed it instantly fainted the impressive water dragon in one blow.

Lucy smiled as Juvia's voice began to sing with praise. "OH GRAY, MY LOVE! I knew you would be the one to vanquish our enemy first!"

She smiled as Gray began to laugh. "Yea, I'd just like to see _Flame-Brain_ or _Metal-Mouth_ do that in one shot."

After the joking and celebration, Siebold sent out his second competitor. "Go _Clawitzer!_ "

Then the large crawfish Pokémon took the field and instantly sent out a powerful _Aura Sphere_ attack.

Sadly for Gruvia, the female half of the brain was distracting the male half and forced the large sea monster Pokémon to take the blast head on. This powerful _Fighting_ -type attack quickly sent Gruvia back to its Pokémon Ball.

Lucy smacked her face. "Ugh, I knew that would happen." She then smiled as she geared up for the next battle.

"In fact, I was _counting_ on it! GO JELLAL!"

She yelled with tenacity as Jellal Fernandes entered the field as the mighty Lucario, and as he did he immediately began collecting a large amount of green and yellow energy from the window above his head.

"Don't worry, Lucy. This _will_ work." He said with confidence as he relinquished his turn over to his enemy.

Without wasting anytime, the large Clawitzer shot forward and sent out a powerful _Water Pulse_ attack straight for Jellal.

Luckily for the Lucario, the attack barely did any damage, and it never left him with confusion. This set Jellal up perfectly for his next move.

Lucy began to laugh as she shouted out the new command as instructed by Nigel. "Okay! USE _SOLARBEAM!_ "

Jellal smiled and extended his hands out forward. "May the Seven Stars bring judgment upon you: SEVEN STAR SONG _GRAND CHARIOT!_ "

As it released, the attack sent a large column of bright yellow light crashing down to the field and delivered a powerful blow right on top of the enemy Clawitzer.

Then Sieblod laughed. "Interesting. You bring a rather intense flavor to this battle. I hope it only gets more impressive from here. Go _Starmie!_ "

He cried out as the large purple star took the field. Both Pokémon sat idly by as the Lucario then began tilting back and forth.

"Uh-oh…I knew there was more to that _Water Pulse_." Jellal cried out as he was final beginning to feel confused from the previous attack.

"Uh-Oh!" Lucy yelled out as Starmie geared up for a powerful psychic attack.

Luckily for Jellal's _Steel_ half, the attack wasn't as powerful as it could have been. That being said he was left in the battle with very low health and an incurable _confusion_ stat.

" _Great! I can't heal him or else that Starmie will just deal the damage right back…_ " She then commanded for another attack. "Keep going!"

Jellal began to spin around in circles but somehow managed to launch out a second attack, with this on being his reliable _Extreme Speed_.

Thankfully the blow did just enough damage to land a critical hit and send the Starmie back to its owner Siebold the let out a loud laugh.

"Well, I hope this battle won't leave a fowl taste in my mouth! Go _Barbaracle!_ " He yelled as he sent out his last Pokémon.

This was it, a _Rock_ -type Pokémon. Jellal had this fight won. All's he had to do was snap out of his confusion.

However, this was apparently easier said than done.

For safety reasons, Lucy decided to use a _Full Restore_ now to preserve his health for a new attack.

Then the enemy crustacean sent out another _Stone Edge_ attack, only this time it wasn't one the same magnitude.

Jellal's steel half made him semi-resistant to _Rock_ -type moves, and the even better end is that the powerful blow snapped Jellal out of his confusion.

"Wait, I'm back…" The Lucario tried to collect his thoughts after snapping out of his confusion, but paused as he then began to glow. Then Jellal looked at his trainer and noticed Lucy cheering him on.

"Yes, you are!" Lucy had her finger pressed down on her Mega Ring and waited as Jellal transformed into hid _Mega Evolution_ for the final battle. "You can do it Jellal!"

"Yes, Lucy, you're absolutely right..." He then looked the Barbaracle straight in the eye.

"I hope you are ready to see my ultimate power! TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: _SEMA!_ "

Jellal shouted out with a powerful war cry as he launched a large and deadly yellow meteor from the sky using his _Focus Blast_ attack.

The ultimate _Fighting_ -Type move shocked the enemy Barbaracle right in its tracks and sent it kneeling to the ground in certain defeat.

Lucy couldn't contain herself as she shot up with pure joy, and as she cheered the crew from Magnolia could be heard loud and clear from the intercom mic overhead.

"YAY! YOU DID IT GUYS!" Happy shouted out with pure joy.

Panther Lily and Carla laughed, and the former spoke up first. "Well, I guess we shouldn't have expected anything less."

Carla continued for him. "Indeed. They'll be on their way out in no time."

Lucy grinned as she looked to Jellal. "Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she collected him back inside his Premier Ball.

She then waited for the defeated Siebold to say his congratulations.

The Master of Water looked on with nothing but smiles. "Devote yourself entirely, so even that which will fade and disappear is ingrained forever upon your heart and mind! That is the only fate for any human. Well done, miss. I shall store my memory of you and your Pokémon forever away within my heart." He then continued to beam as he gestured towards the exit.

"You have drawn forth the strength of Pokémon with your own particular style and method. And now you may challenge the Champion."

"Don't worry..." Lucy thought to herself as she took the compliment and made for the door. " _That's exactly what I plan to do next."_

* * *

 **AHHH NIGEL IS SO FUNNY! lol sorta, not really. But he is clever to save!**

 **In all seriousness, does anyone really just take the loss to an elite four member...? NO! You always just save before and try again from the last loss (just like saving before you go to fight a legendary Pokemon!)**

 **Now, if you are wondering...yes, I honest to god really did lose my fourth fight during my _real life_ play through in the Elite Four vs Siebold. #authenticity**

 **Just like Lucy I had no idea what to use vs the guy, and like I said before I went in with like all my Pokemon 5 levels or so lower than him (now I never took notes from that play through, so IDK how I lost exactly, but I probably sent out the wrong choices on purpose to set up a replay...or I just suck, lol. All's I remember is sending out my last Pokemon and purposefully not healing my others. Then he wrecked whoever I sent out and I just laughed my ass off and thought "Damn, that was actually intense!")**

 **Also, yes I did teach my real life Gruvia thunderbolt, no I did not teach Jellal Solarbeam (he can't learn it) Gruvia was logical, cause I knew Siebold's water types weren't gonna beat me with Juvia out there.**

 **FYI I never mentioned this, but holy sh*t these pokemon moves really do look like Jellal's actual magic. Solarbeam acts like Grand Chariot when it falls from the skies, Extreme speed is basically meteor in a nut shell, Altairis is a sphere and Aura Sphere is a sphere, and I sh*t you no go look up the X &Y Focus Blast animation if you haven't seen it. Then go look up Jellal using True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema (Tartaros Arc when he fights the Oracion Seise.)**

 **Anyway, LUCY! SHE WON! 4 out of 4 down, and the champion remains...chapter 30 tomorrow.**


	31. 30 - The Queen of Kalos

**Author's note: Okay bad news and slightly good news. Bad news: my laptop is broken. The key board is busted, the mouse pad won't work and the headphone jack won't work either. Now it won't even turn on. I don't even use it for very much except from writing so idk what's up. Now the actual bad news that relates to you guys (since you guys probably don't want to hear me blabber on about my personal crap) all my current stories outside of this one will now be very very delayed until I get a home PC to use.**

 **However, the slightly good news! As I have stated before this story is all done so I will still up load the final chapter! Apologies if they are later than usual; but I'm sorta screwed at the moment (I'm typing this header on a phone right now)**

 **Anyway, ignore my personal crap! Enjoy the chapter for me!**

 **Also, I don't own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokemon._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty - The Queen of Kalos

* * *

This was it; the main event. Lucy had fought her way all throughout the virtual reality of the make believe Kalos Region to salvage her and her friends' spirits :from being lost forever inside a video game. In theory; all's she had to do was defeat this last trainer and sit through the credits.

She was nervous, she was excited, and she was ready.

As Lucy marched out of the entrance of the _Flood_ Chamber her computer team of Nigel, Levy, Cana, Happy, Carla and Panther Lily stood idly by to watch her make her next move.

"Good luck, Lu!" yelled a rather tense yet eager Levy from the side lines.

Cana boasted in a quick reply. "Pff! She's already won this! No doubt about it with my girl, aye Lucy?"

Nigel then sat back in his chair and smiled. "I hope you're right, Cana. She's gonna need all the help she can get…"

Lucy thought to herself as she returned to the main hall and headed for the now unlocked elaborate doorway at the front of the room.

" _Okay guys, I hope you're ready…_ " Lucy took a deep breath and entered through the doors.

When she passed through, the blonde wizard came out inside of an all-white throne room with a colorful Poké Ball emblem carved into the floor. She then noticed a vacant throne made of some silvery looking metal sitting in the back of the hall.

Lucy did not have time to observe every detail because as she stepped on top of the Poké Ball insignia, it turned into an elevator platform that began lifting her up into the ceiling.

" _Boy, they sure love elevators in this game._ " Lucy thought to herself with a smile on her face as she went through the roof above.

As she made it to her destination, the young trainer then settled inside of a bright room in the shape of an octagon. It lit up with a glow of soft gold and was designed with large windows all around the chamber, and each window had a gorgeous all-white curtain fluttering over top to cover the full light from outside. As she looked down, Lucy also noticed the floor was now decorated in a beautiful array of colors much like the Poké Ball platform she used to enter the chamber.

As Lucy finally collected her surrounding she then noticed her next opponent. What she didn't realize is that it happened to be a _familiar face_ standing in the spot.

Sitting inside the champion's position was none other than the famous actress Lucy had met back in Lumiose City; _Diantha_.

As the heroine stepped forward, the Pokémon Champion spoke out to greet her next challenger.

"Welcome at last, dear Trainer. As you must know, I am the Champion, _Diantha_." She went to continue with her routine monologue but stopped as she caught a glimpse of her opponent.

"Oh, but you are... You're the girl I spoke to in Lumiose City, aren't you?! Then that means that you are also the one that dear Augustine said... Of course! How could I-?!" Diantha smiled as Lucy looked up with her own grin in response.

The Champion continued. "Oh, I must look like such a fool not to recognize you sooner! You and your Pokémon are the ones who stopped _Team Flare_ for us all! It seems wrong of me to say this, but thank you! You saved us all... I can't wait to see what you and your Pokémon are capable of doing now that I know exactly what it is you've done already!"

Lucy grinned as she swiftly grabbed her first Pokémon. "Well, I can't wait to show you! Go ERZA!"

She yelled aloud as her mighty Titania took the field. Diantha let out a small grin as she observed the Gardevoir. "Hmm, well _that's_ interesting...Go _Hawlucha_!"

The actress then threw out her first competitor as the familiar _lucha-libre/bird_ Pokémon took the field.

Erza laughed. "Oh, a _Fighting_ -type!" She smiled as she lunged forward, but sadly she was caught off guard by the Hawlucha's first move.

Immediately, the swift bird stuck Erza with a quick jab to the stomach, and right away the mighty Gardevoir felt queasy and also noticed her health had diminished into the _red-zone_.

"Ugh, what was that move?" She asked in confusion.

Lucy looked to her new message. "Hawlucha used _Poison Jab!_ It's Super Effective! Erza was badly _poisoned!_ "

Lucy gasped and immediately collected Erza before she took on too much damage

"Great, Erza was my ace vs. fighting Pokémon…but this one is also _flying_. Hmm…Go GRAY! JUVIA!"

Lucy let out her call as the large and elegant Lapras took the field.

Right away Lucy gave a command to her friend Gray. "USE _ICE BEAM!_ "

The _Ice-Make_ wizard took the words in, and smiled in his mind. "I'm on it! _ICE-MAKE LANCE!_ "

As the large ray of ice shot out of the mouth of Lapras, the Hawlucha had no time to dodge it, and quickly fell to the ground in a quick defeat.

Diantha smiled and shifted into attack position. "Well, that was impressive. Go Tyrantrum!"

The champion recoiled as her large red and gold T-Rex Pokémon took the field. It roared with a menacing howl and ran forward in an all-out blitz.

"Use _Head Smash_!" Diantha cried as the large Tyrantrum shattered the heath of Gray and Juvia and sent them wailing to the ground in a swift defeat.

"Crap! I was not expecting that! Hmm, now what…?" She paused to think as Nigel grabbed the microphone.

"GO WENDY!" Like Lucy, Nigel was also very nervous for the battle. Therefore he took it upon himself to aid Lucy in her last stretch of battles whenever she needed it.

Lucy smiled in agreement as her beloved friend Wendy Marvell took the field.

Right out of the gate, the Altaria swirled around the room and let of its attack.

" _SKY DRAGON ROAR!_ " Wendy howled as she sent out her powerful _Dragon Pulse_ move to disrupt the Tyrantrum in his rampage and send him back to his owner in defeat.

Diantha cheered again. "Wow, you certainly have been studying, haven't you?"

Lucy smiled. "What can I say? I know my team pretty well!"

Diantha liked that answer. "It appears so. Go _Aurorus!_ " and soon after the counter-part _Ice/Rock_ fossil Pokémon took the stage.

"Use _Blizzard_!" was all that the dinosaur needed to hear before it filled the room with a roar of icy wind and hail, which wasn't good news for our beloved _Sky Dragon Slayer_.

"Oh no!" Wendy yelled as she took one an extra-super-effective move from the _Blizzard_ attack and fell to the ground in a frosty defeat.

Lucy had no choice but to collect her friend and move on. "Thanks again Wendy! And thank you too, Nigel! But don't worry, I'll take it from here!" She rang with confidence as she selected her next fighting companion.

"GO GAJEEL!" Lucy cried as her menacing Steelix cycled into battle.

The forceful Black Steel Gajeel began to laugh as he made his move. "Okay, Blondie! Time to end this! _IRON DRAGON ROAR!_ "

Gajeel erupted as he let off his powerful _Flash Cannon_ attack right into the chest of the tall and slender Aurorus Pokémon, who took the damage head on and quickly fell to its feet in a super effective downfall.

"HA! What'd I tell ya!? You should have tossed me out sooner!" Gajeel began to brag as the Aurorus left the field, and Lucy waited for Diantha to make her next move.

"Ah, you seem to have an answer for everything I throw at you. WELL SO DO I! GO _GOODRA!_ "

The actress yelled out with confidence as a large pink and green blob of a dragon Pokémon took the field with a great big smile.

Gajeel busted into laughter. "AHAHAhaahahaha! THIS GOOFY LOOKING THING IS SUPPOSED TO BEAT _ME_!?

He continued to laugh even after a large _Fire Blast_ came whirling into his face and knocked him back into the back wall.

He coughed up a large cloud of smoke as he felt all of his health drain his body.

"Ugh…stupid…blob…thing…" He tried to slander the Goodra even further but fainted in his loss of energy.

Lucy took a large gulp and collected him from the field in order to make room for her next skirmish.

"Great, I only have one _logical_ choice here, and I totally forgot to heal her…" She sighed as she released her next competitor.

"GO ERZA!" Lucy cried out as a rather weak looking Erza took the field.

Erza came out with tiny purple shadows under her eyes, and as the Gardivoir landed she coughed up a small cloud of purple smoke, but still carried out her mission.

"*Cough* *Cough* I'm actually glad you chose to use me again, Lucy…now I can begin redeeming myself!"

Even in all her weakness, the beautiful Erza stood tall as she sent out a large shining light, which blinded everyone in the room and shocked the Goodra in its tracks.

" _FAIRY GLITTER!_ " Roared the mighty Gardevoir as she summoned her powerful _Dazzling Gleam_ attack to shutter her opponents and send it to the ground.

Goodra let out a quick whimper as Diantha changed out her side of the field. "AH, I must admit you do have _good taste_ in Pokémon."

Erza smiled as Diantha continued. "But I'm afraid your Gardevoir has just made its last stand. Go _Gourgeist!_ "

Then a rather bizarre looking pumpkin Pokémon took the opposing side of the field in a large shadowy cloud, and as it did Lucy tried to prepare a _Full Restore_.

"Okay, Erza hold still…!" She held the item in her hand but was forced to stop as the opposing pumpkin appeared in between them and made its move.

The _Grass/Ghost_ -type Pokémon extended its shadowy cloud and attacked Erza from behind her side of the field.

"Gourgeist used _Shadow Sneak!_ It's Super Effective!" Unlucky for Lucy, not only was this move able to strike first; but it also dealt just enough damage to send the already wounded Titania back to her Poké ball.

"NO!" Lucy yelled out with fear in her voice. She then clutched her next Pokémon ball tightly in her hand.

"I'm not gonna watch another one of my friends go down! GO _NATSU!_ " Lucy yelled out passionately as she summoned her powerful _Fire/Flying_ Charizard to the field.

Natrsu made no hesitation in his entrance, and as soon as he entered the field he flew forward in a barrel of flames and shot out a powerful attack.

" _RHARRRRRRRR! FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!"_ Natsu yelled as he unleashed his powerful new _Overheat_ attack, which not only hurt his own _Special Attack_ stat, but also devoured the large pumpkin Pokémon in a sea of intense flames.

As the Gourgeist rolled around in its burns and agony, Diantha frowned and collected her fainted Pokémon. "Well, that was rather nasty. Your Charizard's a rambunctious sort, isn't he?" She jokingly admitted as she selected her final Pokémon.

"Very well, miss Lucy. I will now show you my final challenger. Come forth _Gardevoir!_ "

Lucy let out a large gasp and Natsu stood with a soft growl as the familiar _Psychic/Fairy_ Pokémon took the center of the stage.

"Oh no! That's _Erza's_ Pokémon! She's really powerful!" Lucy admitted as she had not faced a Gardevoir up until this point.

Natsu wiped the sweat away from his scaly brow as he looked on with confidence. "She's nothing! I'LL SHOW HER!"

Natsu tried barreling ahead with another attack, but the Gardevoir held the faster moves.

"Use _Thunderbolt!_ " Diantha yelled with passion as her mighty Pokémon sent out a large ball of electricity out to hit Natsu, who flew right into the large pulse of lightning and crashed to the ground in a large cry of defeat.

"AGHHH NO! _LUCY...!_ " He cried out as he was mysteriously sent back to his Pokémon ball.

It turns out that before he could yell out his concerns, Lucy collected her already 'fainted' Pokémon, while also letting a single tear drop roll down from her check.

However before the stress got to her mind, she immediately whipped it away and looked on.

"Okay, that does it. GO _JELLAL!_ "

Lucy shouted his name at the top of her lungs, and as soon as she finished, the mighty _Heavenly Body_ Mage emerged onto the playing field and took his place in the battle.

"Well, you've certainly put me in a tight spot here, Lucy. I hope you recall what happened last time I faced _this_ opponent." Jellal referred to his last fight vs. Erza that ended with him lying on the ground in a single defeat.

Lucy smiled. "Yea, but you didn't have _this!_ " She then raised her arm and powered on her _Mega Ring_.

Right after the ignition, Jellal began glowing in transformation, and as it finished he finally emerged in the form of his mighty _Mega Evolution_.

The bold Lucario smiled as Diantha made a reaction.

"Oh! This is interesting; we are both down to our last Pokémon. _Psychic_ and _Fairy_ vs. _Fighting_ and _Steel_ ; how very appropriate! And look, yours has a _Mega Evolution!_ Well…I guess it wouldn't be fair to let you gain the upper hand here, now would it?"

Diantha ended her speech as she reached up to touch her golden necklace, and as she finished a large purple glow fluttered around her Gardevoir.

The computer crew from Magnolia had done their best to keep their cries down to a minimum at this point, but now they couldn't resist.

"OH MAN! I can't watch!" Happy yelled with fear as he hid behind Carla and Panther Lily, who both stood forward to suffer through the stressful moment.

Cana quickly grabbed a bottle from Nigel's hand, who immediately accepted the gesture to let her ease her own tension. Unlike the rest of the crew he and the book worm Levy had done their research, and they both knew exactly what was in store for Lucy during the final battle.

As a result, Levy chose to look on with fear and concern. " _Stay Strong, Lu …_ "

As all of this was playing out, Lucy took in a deep breath and sighed. "Well…I guess I should've seen _this one_ coming."

As Lucy finished with her thought, Diantha's Gardevoir began its transformation into its own _Mega Evolution_ form.

As the evolution came to an end, both the _Mega Lucario_ and _Mega Gardevoir_ stood firmly in their places as they each looked forward, with determination fueling their eyes.

* * *

 **Uh oh another cliff hanger! I hope Lucy can do this. Chapter 31 tomorrow (hopefully)**


	32. 31 - The Moment of Truth

**Author's Note: Hello, and I hope everyone is doing well! I ordered a new laptop yesterday and supposedly it should be here today! That being said it will take time for me to set it up and crap, so hopefully it goes smoothly. Anyway before my old PC sh*t its self completely I salvaged all my stories and artwork for my fanfics (they're all on a 32 GB USB so I'm still a little nervous lol. This story alone is a 198 page completed doc on Microsoft Word.) and then I went over to the school lab and uploaded all the remaining _I choose you_ chapters as fan fic docs so that all's I have to do is hit enter when the next day rolls around! **

**Anyway, as for this chapter. _This is the big one_ , the mother of all the chapters. The one chapter that motivated me to write this story. I will provide a more extensive note at the bottom, but for now I leave you with reading!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon._**

* * *

Chapter Thirty One - The Moment of Truth

* * *

Lucy and Diantha both sat back to observe the powerful combination of Pokémon that was setting the stage for the intense battle to come.

Jellal, as his Mega Lucario form was set to face off against Diantha's Mega Gardevoir; a Pokémon that sat _five_ whole levels higher than himself (and he was also Lucy's most powerful Pokémon.)

Diantha chose to speak first. "Well! Miss, Lucy I hope you're ready, because know I certainly am."

Lucy sat back and smiled. "Yea, you could say I'm ready, too!"

Nigel sat back in Magnolia with tension in his gut, and all of his friends were huddled around him as they all observed the scene unfold before their eyes.

"So Nigel, do we think she can win this?" asked the very serious yet determined Pantherlily.

Carla spoke up. "Well of course she can! After all she's made it this far, hasn't she?!"

Happy chose to speak next. "GO LUCY!" He yelled out with tears in his eyes, not doubting her once throughout the battle.

Cana and Levy looked to Nigel, and the former drinker decided to speak first. "Seriously, can she do this?"

Nigel then spoke his opinion. "Well, I mean as long as she…wait. WHAT'S SHE DOING!?"

Before he continued, he spotted out that Lucy had chosen to _defer_ the first attack to the Gardevoir.

Levy shrieked. "OH NO! LUCY!"

All the computer crew sat in fear and confusion, but Lucy just sat there with a serious expression and her own plan.

It turns out that Lucy had apparently chosen to _revive_ one of her old Pokémon using a _Max Revive_ item in her bag. Because of this she had no choice but to relinquish the reigns of battle over to her opponent.

Diantha grinned. "Gardevoir! Use _Psychic!_ "

The mighty green haired Pokémon shot up and swayed its arms to conduct a powerful field of energy, but before it landed Jellal managed to roll away to dodge it.

Lucy gasped as her Lucario then shot forward in a quick attack, and apparently used his super-fast _Extreme Speed_ to herald in his first move.

Despite his efforts, the Gardevoir used a swift _Protect_ to shield herself from the attack.

Jellal returned to his position and looked forward. Lucy then shouted out to her Pokémon.

"REMEMBER! You're super effective against her!" She tried reminding her friend as he went to make his next move.

Jellal registered her call and looked on with intensity. "You're right, Lucy! LET'S _END_ THIS!"

Then, the mighty Mega Lucario collected an intense amount of magical energy and lifted his hands into the air.

"TRUE HEAVENLY BODY MAGIC: _SEMA_!"

He cried out as he sent his daunting _magical asteroid_ soaring out of the sky and towards the mystical Gardevoir.

"Jellal used _Focus Blast!_ Foe Gardevoir avoided the attack..."

Lucy and the entire Magnolia team expected to see him use a super effective _Flash Cannon_ , and as he decided not to do that they all collectively yelled out at once.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING_!?"

Jellal quickly stopped and turned around. "No Wait!…That's not what I…"

He went to continue, but the grand _Mega Gardevoir_ was already in the middle of simultaneously dodging his non-effective _Fighting_ attack, while also sending out her own psychic cloud to deal a swift and deadly strike to the vulnerable Jellal.

Lucy and her friends all cried out as Jellal laid there in his misery.

"I'm…so… _foolish_ …"

He couldn't continue as Lucy collected him back inside his _Premier Ball_.

The Magnolia team went to respond, but Lucy yelled out with impatience and frustration before they had the chance to voice their own concerns.

"OH CAN'T I JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, ALREADY!?"

As she sat there in frustration, her remaining sixth Poké ball (thanks to her _Max Revive_ ) began to glow, and as soon as she looked down, it opened up and released its contents onto the field.

" _RHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_ "

Of _all_ her choices for Pokémon to revive, _Natsu Dragneel_ barreled out from the Poké ball and launched himself forward to strike the opponent.

" _DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART! CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!"_

He finished as he launched his absurdly powerful _Blast Burn_ onto the field and into the chest of the elegant Mega evolved Gardevoir.

As the _Psychic/Fairy_ -type Pokémon took the hit, her health bar shot down faster than anything Lucy had ever seen.

"Ehh…?"

Lucy stopped to process what had just happened, but couldn't find her words. In one fell swoop, Natsu managed to deliver a _One-Hit KO_ to the mighty Gardevoir, which seemingly ended the battle then and there.

She wanted to say something to reassure what her eyes just witness, but before she could speak, Natsu turned around and delivered his famous yet silly _toothy-grin_.

"Heh, told ya I'd come in handy."

Lucy stuttered in her laughter and had no choice but to smile and jump in the air with pure joy.

"Ah...haha...NATSU!" She cried out as she ran forward to throw her arms around her tattered and beaten Charizard, who accepted the gesture and brought her in for a tight hug.

Meanwhile, Nigel and the others were all out of their seats cheering and dancing inside of the computer room.

Nigel let out the loudest of all their celebratory cheers. "I DON'T ******* BELIEVE IT!" He then grabbed the bottle from Cana's hands, but she allowed him to do it as she jumped up and hugged her friend Levy in a fit of happiness.

As they finished Cana grabbed her wine bottle and held it in the air as she looked to the rest of her friends.

"YA SEE THAT?! NO CAN STOP _FAIRY TAIL_!" They all smiled and roared with excitement.

"AYE SIR!" Happy yelled out above everyone else as they each cried out with joy.

None of them could believe what had just happened, but apparently they all had just witnessed Lucy _beating_ the Pokémon champion and _defeating_ the Pokémon League once and for all.

As Lucy and Natsu finished their hug, she brought out his Poké Ball and collected her champion. Then she turned to address Diantha.

To her surprise, the former champion was thrilled form the outcome of the battle.

"I-I'm so choked up that it's hard to know what I should say, but I...I... I'm just so glad at this moment that I was good enough to be the Champion... After all, it gave me the chance to meet and battle with you and your wonderful Pokémon! Now I understand just why dear Augustine-that's _Professor Sycamore_ to you-said he had to get everything ready for the new Champion! He'll be waiting for us in Lumiose City, but before I take you there... My dear Lucy, would you mind coming this way with me?"

Lucy looked confused, but still kept up her excited smile as Diantha walked forward to join her on the center platform. As they waited for the next movement, the large magic elevator shot upwards and began lifting Lucy and her team up into the ceiling one last time.

As the ride came to an end Lucy and Diantha settled into a large room with a dome roof that appeared to have large supports to raise the ceiling over their heads. The columns appeared to be gold, and the floor black. As Lucy looked ahead, Diantha made her way to a machine in the back of the room that looked like a storage unit built for six Poké Balls.

"Here we are, darling! The _Hall of Fame!_ Come and let us register you and your six champions into our illustrious records for years to come!" She exclaimed as Lucy smiled and stepped up to claim her reward.

As Lucy used the machine, she placed her six Pokémon into the six slots and waited. Then, once they registered she was teleported to a unique cut scene in the middle of nowhere.

Instantly, she was standing in a blank room as all six of her fiends spawned around her and cheered with glory as they all celebrate their previous victory.

Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Jellal, Gray and Juvia all sat in excitement as they greeted their blonde friend in the glorious moment. At the center of it all, Lucy stood in the middle of the celebration with a heart full of joy as they each embraced the moment.

Wendy let tout a large cheer and smiled. "YAY! WE WON!" She laughed as Gajeel spoke up after her.

"DUH!? I knew we'd do it all along." He began smirking with a pleased look on his face as the others cheered in response.

Erza and Jellal smiled, and the former spoke first. "Well done, Lucy. We owe it all to you."

"You can say that again!" Gray then spoke up from the mind of the Lapras in response. They all laughed as the each looked on and enjoyed the moment.

When it ended, Lucy found herself standing in the middle of a large parade at the center of Lumiose City.

She was also greeted by her old friends Shauna, Tierno, Trevor and Calem as they each made their way to city hall.

"Nice job! _Princess!_ " Shouted the loud but happy Tierno.

"Well done, Lucy! We knew you could do it!" boasted the small but proud Trevor.

Shauna also gave her a compliment. "OH YAY! I'm so proud of you, Lucy!" She yelled with excitement as Calem spoke up.

"That was awesome! Congrats Lucy!" Calem finished as Lucy smiled, and as they each celebrated they all made their way to Professor Sycamore standing at the steps of the City Hall.

The professor spoke out with joy. "What an amazing turnout! All of these people are here to celebrate your achievements. I'd like to present you with the _Honor of Kalos_ for the bravery you showed battling _Team Flare_!" He then held up five colorful badges to honor their recent victory and gave them each one as a trophy.

"I'm so proud of you all! On behalf of the entire Kalos region, I'd like to say... Thank you!"

Sycamore finished as the entire town let out a miraculous cheer, and as they quelled into a silent roar, Lucy smiled.

As she took it all in, Lucy then turned around to be greeted by none other than the tall and scary white haired man she met before.

"Thank you very much for showing me what trainer truly is..." The large disheveled man said in reference to Lucy's recent victory over the Elite Four.

"Now I finally feel free…" He went to continue, but was stopped as a small black and red dot fluttered down from the sky and landed in front of his face.

" _Floette_ …" He stuttered as he reached out to grab the small spec that now appeared to be a tiny white Pokémon floating down from a black and red flower.

The man began to cry as he hugged the dainty little Pokémon in his hands. "It's been 3,000 years…"

Lucy gasped as Sycamore stepped up behind her. "His Pokémon was waiting all this time... Waiting for him to return to the man he was: the man who loved Pokémon with all his heart."

He then turned directly to Lucy. "Well, congrats on defeating the Elite Four! I hope you know what this means. Now you are the most powerful trainer in Kalos! Well done Lucy, I am so very proud of you!"

He smiled, and the virtual crowd slowly dissipated back to their homes and into the back ground of the game. Then, Professor Sycamore said his final goodbyes, and left Lucy all by herself.

"Hang on…" Lucy paused to address the main concern on her mind. "Shouldn't we be out of this hell hole by now!?"

Nigel looked down with a puzzled expression. "Huh…yea I figured…?"

Levy continued. "Oh no, Nigel is there soothing else Lucy needs to do?"

Nigel paused and thought long and heard. "I mean, there is a post-game mission she can complete, or she could try facing the main objective by capturing all the Pokémon."

"OH NO!" Lucy cried out with disapproval now knowing just how many vicious beasts there were in this world. "Anything but that!"

Nigel then thought. "Well, I can't think of anything other than trying to catch the other Pokémon. I mean there are legendaries still out there who need to be…"He then stopped in mid-sentence.

"WHAT? Need to be what?" Lucy tried to finish his thought for him.

Nigel scratched his chin and sighed as he continued. "Hang on…there's still _one_ Pokémon who can end this thing…"

He then pulled up the map and sank back into action. "Head to the _Pokémon Village_ , there's another foe who waiting for us somewhere in a secret cave…"

* * *

 **Okay, that was a lot of stuff:**

 **1.) First and foremost; YAY! LUCY WON THE GAME! But, she's still trapped in a video game...More chapters?**

 **2a.) Okay, explanation time. So I'm playing this battle in real life, it is literally the most intense battle I've ever fought on a Pokemon game, really bad ass if you ask me. Diantha faints all my Pokemon, and I whittle her team down to nothing as well (Literally I've never enjoyed a Champion fight as much as this one.)**

 **During the entire game (even from the first days playing) I have it set up in my mind that her Gardevoir will Mega Evolve, and my Jellal/Lucario will too, so from there I'd have them Mega Evolve and he would use _Flash Cannon_ to win...**

 **...except when I was playing (in my real life game) I accidentally hit _Focus Blast_...and it missed. Not only was _Focus Blast_ a Fighting move (and not powerful against Gardevoir) but it also missed. **

**I then shouted "SH*T!" and watched her one-hit KO my Lucario.**

 **Then, laughing without _any hesitation what soever_ I immediately threw in Natsu and chose _Blast Burn_. Charizard was like 5 or 10 levels lower, but the _Blast Burn_ One-Hit KO'd the Gardevoir and won the battle (I am not lying, 100% real story.) Best part was as soon as I decided to use _Blast Burn_ I knew he would faint her.**

 **I have been waiting _31 whole chapters_ to tell you guys that story, and now I am happy to do just that! It was the main reason why I decided to provide my real life version at the end of each chapter, cause for once, the real life version was 100% true to the story.**

 **(BTW, I used the 2014 Fairy Tail Main theme to score everything after Natsu's win...Set the mood perfectly!)**

 **3.) Back to the story...So what does Lucy have to do now? _Mysteries_**

 **Anyway I really hope you enjoyed the Elite Four (I know I did!) Chapter 32 tomorrow!**


	33. 32 - My Best Friends

**Author's Note: HELLO! WELCOME BACK! I hope your ready for another chapter, and here it is!**

 **Also, I do not own _Fairy Tail_ or _Pokémon_**

* * *

Chapter Thirty Two - My Best Friends

* * *

After taking a short rest and collecting some last minute supplies, Lucy finally flew back to the southeastern town of Snowbelle City. As she made her way through its frigid streets, she took a turn to the south and entered into the Winding Woods.

Here, Lucy spent her next hour navigating her way back to the secretive _Pokémon Village_ in the depths of the forest.

"Okay, Nigel. What's the deal with _this_ Pokémon that I'm about to face?" Lucy asked with concern, yet also sounding rather annoyed.

Nigel sat back in his chair. "Well, this one is from the original _early versions_ of the games, and it's known to be one of the biggest bosses in the series."

Levy didn't like the sound of that as she helped Nigel and Lucy navigate across the map. "Hold on, that doesn't sound good at all! A Boss Pokemon?"

Nigel chuckled, clearly experiencing some form of insanity at this point in the mission due to either stress or excitement. "It isn't! But we really have no other lead. That is unless Lucy wants to start catching all of the…"

Lucy stopped him before he could finish. "Oh no no no! We've already decided that will not happen! Besdies, you just hacked my Pokedex into completion, so I shouldn't need to either."

Nigel chose to laugh; after all he found it funny that Lucy thought she had a choice in their course of exit. "Alright, well let's hope that's not it then. Anyway, keep heading to the west."

As Lucy maneuvered her way through the thicket of leaves and brush she finally stumbled upon the large glow of the forest's exit. She then ran ahead through the small leafy green tunnel to emerge out into the lush field of the _Pokémon Village_.

She took in the beautiful sights and waited for Nigel's word, who then spoke up swiftly after her entrance.

"Okay, take the river over there up to the north and jump off once you get in front of that ledge. From there you'll pass into the _Unknown Dungeon_ for your next challenge…"

Lucy took a large gulp, but chose to head forward anyway. "Okay, let's hope this works…"

She took the small path over to the rushing river that passed beside the western banks of the village. As she summoned Gruvia out of its Poké Ball, the group then made their way up the stream and over to the next stop just outside of the cave.

Lucy jumped onto the land and was shortly joined by Gruvia who crawled out of the water to join her in person as she made her way inside.

Then, Lucy froze and stood in front of the door.

Gray immediately spoke up with concern. "Whoa, Lucy. You feelin' okay?"

Juvia then replied as well. "Yes, you seem to be rather nervous. Is everything alright?"

Lucy stopped and slowly turned around. "Um, yea. It's just…I'm sorta scared that this guy might be too strong. And what if we beat him, and we still can't leave!?" She began to fear for the worst before she heard another voice from behind her.

"Chill out, _Blondie!_ We've got your back!"

Lucy turned around to see Gajeel the Steelix smiling in front of her. He was also joined by Wendy, who looked ahead with a great big smile. "Yea, Lucy! We need to try no matter what!"

Lucy laughed, but only after she turned around yet again to hear another Pokémon speak out.

This time it was Erza. "Don't worry, Lucy. We'll be with you every step of the way, no matter what happens."

Jellal stood beside the red haired Gardevoir and spoke up as well. "Yes, after all we haven't failed you yet."

Lucy then turned as she heard one more voice speak up from inside the circle. She then smiled as her long-time friend Natsu Dragneel stood before her as his mighty Charizard form.

"Come on, didn't I already tell ya? There ain't noting that's gonna keep us locked in here!" replied the fiery dragon in anticipation for the battle.

Lucy had no choice but to become overly excited from all the support from her friend.

"You're right, guys…let's do this!"

She then marched forward as all six of her powerful allies followed her into the cave of pure darkness.

As they got inside they noticed the layout was rather small for a cave, and there appeared to be just enough room inside for a battle field.

Then they each looked ahead and noticed a _single Pokémon_ was standing in the middle of the room.

It was a primarily gray humanoid beast with a long, lavender colored tail. On top of its head there were two short, blunt horns, and its eyes appeared to be a deep, piercing shade of dark purple. It also appeared to have some sort of tube extending from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, completely bypassing its neck. Finally, it has a uniquely defined chest and shoulders on its upper body, which resemble a small breastplate of sorts.

The menacing beast also stood alone in a single cloud of ominous purple smoke as it turned to greet Lucy and her company.

She had no idea what its name was, but right away Lucy went to take the battle. Yet as she did Natsu bum rushed the creature straight away as he launched a powerful _Blast Burn_ attack.

"RHARRRRRR!" He yelled as his powerful fire flooded the entire room. As the flames cleared the large and terrifying creature left the attack completely unscathed.

"OH NO!" Levy yelled as she looked to Nigel. He sat up in his chair to continue.

"Great, I knew this thing would be powerful! But I had no idea what it was capable of!" He watched with horror as the creature made its next move.

"The foe used _Disable!_ Natsu can no longer use _Blast Burn_ for four turns!"

Natsu growled with anger but was forced to sit back and wait while he recharged his drained energy.

Meanwhile Wendy shot up to launch her own move.

" _Sky Dragon ROAR!_ " She yelled ferociously as she launched out her mythical _Dragon Pulse_ into the direction of the enemy.

The terrifying Pokémon then looked her in the eyes and stuck its paw out forward. As it did it collected the beam of purple light and shot it right back at her.

"The foe used _Me First_ , followed by _Dragon Pulse!_ It's Super Effective!"

As the message cleared Wendy was slammed into the back wall as a result of the enemy using her own attack against her.

Even worse, Wendy's move was super effective against herself, which forced her to sit the remainder of the battle out.

Lucy held her hands up to her mouth to conceal her gasp as Gajeel, Gray and Juvia all sprang into action.

"YOU LOUSY PIECE OF…!" Gajeel went to yell as he sent out a mighty _Earthquake_ attack, but stopped just short as he noticed a large body of water coming his way.

"NO GAJEEL!" Juvia cried out as the vicious enemy used her attack against her just like the one with Wendy; only this time he decided to launch it towards Gajeel instead.

Gajeel cursed as a mighty _Hydro Pump_ slammed him into the back of the wall to join his unconscious _Sky Dragon_ friend in defeat.

Then, Gray yelled out in anger. "YOU BASTARD! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH USIN' OUR OWN ATTACKS AGAINST US!"

He tried launching an _Ice Beam_ attack, but the insanely powerful opponent grinned as he shot out a bright yellow ball right into the Lapras's chest.

"The foe used _Aura Sphere!_ It's _Super Effective!_ "

Lucy felt even more terrified at the creature's display of power. "OH MAN! This thing is wayyy to powerful! We can't get a hit off!"

"Scoundrel!" Meanwhile, Erza decide to take charge. "YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS! _FAIRY GLITTER!_ "

Erza made yelled out as she launched out her powerful _Fairy_ -Type move to hit the beast in its tracks.

Although her efforts were well planned, the beast smiled as it used a quick _Recover_ to regenerate its health.

Instantly after its health finished, the creature shot out a powerful black and purple ball towards Erza, and sent her to the pile of defeated Pokémon in the back of the wall.

Lucy gasped yet again as Jellal barreled forward.

"YOU FOOL! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT MISTAKE!" The grand Lucario cried out in rage as he shot out a powerful _Sema_ into the beast's chest, but as the large meteor came crashing down the opposing Pokémon simply waved up a quick Protect move to stop it then and there.

"I don't believe it…" Jellal stuttered as the beast sent out a large and deadly wave of psychic energy right at him. Before Jellal could assess the situation he was shot back in a quick cloud of agony as he landed with his fallen friends in the back of the battle field.

Lucy shrieked with certain fear as all of her Pokémon sat injured and defeated in the back field. "STOP IT! PLEASE! WE JUST NEED TO…!"

She tried to finish, but the insanely powerful psychic Pokémon continued as it shot out a large pulse of Dark energy towards Lucy and sent her falling to the ground.

Cana yelled out as she watched the battle on the monitor. "NIGEL! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?"

Nigel panicked as he became locked out of the 'Game Options' menu. "SH*T! I HAVE NO IDEA!?"

Levy clutched Panther Lily in her arms as he began suffocating in the intense vice grip. Meanwhile Happy and Carla were each holding on to each other as the deadly battle unfolded.

"What...*cough*...what was that…?"Lucy coughed as she held her side and began to worry. She then noticed her left side was badly bruised and, she soon feared for her life.

"This can't be good…" She sat in wait as the evil Pokémon stepped up to confront her, but as it went to attack again, Natsu barreled into its chest and launched the powerful purple beast into the other wall.

"DON'T YOU LAY A FINGER ON HER! _YOU HEAR ME!?_ " The mighty _Fire Dragon Slayer_ roared forward as he launched a large column of fire out of his hands and into the wall to leave the foe with an incredible burn.

Sadly, the beast slowly rose and looked Natsu straight in the eyes. As soon as it registered its observation it began hovering over the ground and shot forward.

Natsu growled, but as he waited for the end, Lucy cried out.

"NATSU HERE! USE _THIS!_ "

She then punched the button on her _Mega Ring_ in order to _Mega Evolve_ him. Natsu began glowing brightly, and started to transform into his black and blue Mega Evolved dragon form.

As he finished, The Fire Dragon shot up straight for the enemy Pokémon.

"YOU'RE GOIN' _DOWN_ , PAL!" Natsu yelled out as his entire body became inflamed with powerful blue and orange embers, and as he barreled forward he collided with his opponent who matched his energy inside of a ball of pure purple magic.

The two Pokémon clashed constantly as they each left the other with large bruises and powerful blows to their bodies. As they each finished up with the brawl, the opposing psychic Pokémon looked over to Lucy, who while this was all happening, laid back and frantically scavenged through her item bag in search of medication for her injured friends as the fight ensued.

The beast then held out its hand and summoned a telekinetic force field around Natsu, freezing him in-place.

"GYAH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" The Charizard cried out as the enemy shot him into the side of the room to join his fallen Fairy friends.

Then the beast flew forward to strike the blonde _Celestial Spirit_ mage with another powerful blow.

" _LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!_ "

Natsu yelled out as he couldn't reach the attack in time, yet as he was yelling, he stopped and noticed the beam never landed.

In fact, when Lucy herself went to remove her hand form her face she then saw a large and familiar Pokémon that appeared to be a _giant sword and shield_ hovering in front of her.

"What the…?" She went to continue but as the attack faded and the enemy scowled, the mysterious _Aegislash_ instantly transformed into a new Pokémon. After the transformation, Lucy looked up to see a large purple Ghost Pokémon with pointy ears and a big smile floating around the room while laughing.

As it finished, the mysterious Ghost shot out a _Shadow Ball_ attack which knocked the beast Pokémon into the wall. However, as soon as he hit the wall, the enemy shot back up in an intense ball of purple energy and shot out another powerful Psychic attack.

Despite his efforts, the mysterious purple Pokémon then whirled around the room in order to avoid the impending attack. As soon as it receded the Ghost transformed again as it turned into a very familiar pink winged butterfly with a tiny grey body and a great big smile.

As the creature now known as Vivillion turned around; it began to laugh.

"Teehee, this sure is fun!"

Lucy froze right then and there as she couldn't believe her ears. "First…Master…?"

Then the butterfly Pokémon, who could now be identified as the rogue First Master, _Mavis Vermillion_ giggled and turned around. "It's so wonderful to see you all again! I am awfully sorry I was late. Here, let me help you!"

As soon as she finished, Mavis then began another transformation. As she finished this one, her form turned from a bright pink butterfly Pokémon to a tiny lighter pink _cat-like_ creature with a long thin tail and great big eyes.

Mavis then giggled as her transformation finished. "Don't you love it!? Apparently this is the _real Pokémon_ that I turned into all along. It has the ability to turn into any other Pokémon it wants. How splendid is that!?"

She went to continue as the opposing psychic beast shot out another column of black light which luckily missed both Lucy and Mavis.

Lucy continued. "Yea, that's great and all but we kinda need to beat this guy now!"

Mavis then turned and looked forward. "Hmm, I suppose you're right!"

Then Mavis shot forward as her new dainty Pokémon form. As she did she shot out an intense column of pink energy soaring towards the opposing beast.

The evil psychic Pokémon didn't like that and shot out a very similar, dark purple column of light out to meet her half way. They both sat there while trying to manipulate the energy in their favor, and as they did Mavis looked over to her fallen comrades.

"Hmm…" She thought as she assessed the situation, and forged together her new plan. "I have a better idea!"

The little pink Pokémon then shot out all of her remaining attack into the chest of the enemy, who quickly swiped it away and took the move as a slight insult to his power.

Mavis then flew over all six of Lucy's fainted fiends and smiled. "Why don't I just let them finish this…?"

As she flew over the group she let out a powerful ball of pink energy and released all of her own power into the six bodies of Lucy's team mates.

"Mavis used _Healing Wish_!" And as the message cleared the tiny pink Pokémon fell slowly down to the ground.

Lucy dove forward and just barely managed to catch Mavis in mid fall, and as she did the blonde wizard looked on to the back of the room

When she turned around, Lucy was left with only a smile on her face as Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Erza, Gray/Juvia and Jellal all stood up with full strength and faced forward to continue the fight.

Gray then laughed for the mind of his Lapras. "Okay, Natsu. You wanna lead the way?"

The fiery Charizard grinned with a quick answer. "Sounds good to me. LET'S DO THIS!"

Then, all six Pokémon flew forward in a large burst of energy as they each released their most powerful attacks.

 _Hydro Pump, Blizzard, Draco Meteor, Flash Cannon, Moonblast, Focus Blast_ and _Blast Burn_ all soared into one condensed ball of energy as the mighty attack charged forward and landed right in the face of the enemy Pokémon.

Before it could react, the evil figure took the attack head on and was instantly thrown to the back of the room. As it laid there it twitched in slow motion, and finally it fainted due to loss of energy.

"YES! WE DID IT!" Lucy jumped up to cheer, but as she went to comment on the battle, her friends' cheers quickly fell silent.

Then, the heroine felt a small tingle in her body, and began panicking as Mavis soon to disappeared from her arms.

"Huh?" Lucy looked around to notice that it wasn't just Mavis, but Lucy herself, and her seven Pokémon all began to glow simultaneously.

As Lucy realized what was happening she went to cheer further, but stopped as she could faintly here Nigel and the others shouting hysterically with panic from back in Magnolia (as apparently their screen was flickering without a clear view of the scene.)

In a quick instant, Lucy sighed and smiled; and as she absorbed the lasting moment, the Celestial Wizard took a long deep breath and instantly vanished into thin air.

* * *

 **LUCY BEAT...the _no-named_ Pokemon? **

**Yes, I never used the name "Mewtwo" during the entire fight (kinda bad ass, and out of respect to the BEST POKEMON EVER.) Also, obviously nothing from this intense battle happened in my real play through (my Natsu/Charizard wrecked him)**

 **Also, the big reveal...MAVIS WAS A _MEW_ THE WHOLE TIME!? **

**If you caught on to it congrats! If you got it wrong congrats for guessing anyway! Yes, Mews can change their form to any Pokemon (they hold DNA to all Poke species.) So Mavis was able to enjoy transforming into every single Pokemon for her short time in the game.**

 **Also, since Mavis would be Mew I think we can all agree that the usage and personality of Mewtwo are both a nod to a _certain dark wizard with the last name Dragneel and an overly whiny attitude..._**

 **Also, LUCY GOT OUT OF THE GAME!...I think? It was kinda fuzzy at the end there...lol. Was it the combination of all their magic?**

 ** _Now...the part I didn't want to address..._**

 ***Sob* Sob* Yes, I must admit, and I am very sad to announce that this is _the last_ regular chapter for _Fairy Tail-I choose you_... _WHAAAA!_ I am so sad right now!**

 **Guys, no joke, you've all been so f*cking awesome! (Pardon my censored fowl language) I really hope you have enjoyed the story and my constant ramblings!**

 *****DON'T WORRY THOUGH!*** There is an Epilogue for this story tomorrow! SO PLEASE STAY TUNED FOR THE LAST RESOLVE, AND A FEW EXTRA WORDS AND UPDATES!**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	34. 33 - Epilogue

**Author's Note: Hello, this is HappyCamper999, and I am very sad/excited to announce the last chapter for my first crossover story _Fairy Tail I choose you_! **

**First Things first. I would like to personally thank each and every one of you that has followed, favorited, commented, read, and enjoyed my story. You are all awesome people! So awesome that I wrote and dedicated that _Halloween One-shot_ all for you guys! Words cannot express how much I love _Fairy Tail_ , and the fact that you all came by my channel to here my take on it's story makes me really happy. Therefore I can openly accept that this is the last chapter for this story.**

 **There will be a small nod to the next story/sequel in here (Which I haven't even started writing yet. In my real life play-through of ORAS I'm outside the door of the Elite 4 so I'm reallly close!) So, I apologize for the delay, and eventually it will be released.**

 **Also If you have any last comments on _this_ story, or any questions or comments on the sequel (or my next FT story; the baseball one) leave them for me to read! Or, if you have any stories on your channel that you would like me to read, let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

 **Then without further ado; to quote Jon Stewart. Here it is your "Moment of Zen."**

 **Finally, I DO NOT OWN _FAIRY TAIL_ OR _POKEMON!_**

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

The Magnolia crew had no idea what had just happened. As soon as the massive _Unison Raid_ from Team Lucy shot forward and defeated the opposing Pokémon, their entire visual of the game went black.

"NO! TURN ON!" Nigel yelled frantically as he began typing several codes into the key board.

Levy sat back with a quivering lip and a suffocating Pantherlily in her arms, while Cana stood idly by clutching her favorite bottle of wine.

"NO!" Happy tried charging into the monitor to give it a good whack, but Carla grabbed ahold of his tail before he could begin to do any damage.

They each sat there in their struggle for several more seconds, that is until they each heard a buzzing noise from the back of the room, followed by a *ding* that came from the direction of the sleeping pods.

As soon as they heard the noise, the computer crew all shot their heads around to see Lucy and the others slowly emerge from their pods completely returned back to their normal bodies.

"GUYS!"

Happy the cat shot up and ran forward with Levy, Cana and the others as they all ran in to tackle the long lost Fairies and greet them back to the real world.

Wendy Marval was the first to speak as she hugged her old friend Carla. "Thanks everyone! It's so nice to be back in Magnolia again!"

She smiled with glee as her other friends made it out of their pods. Gray began moaning as he left his pod. "Geeze, Juvia! Did you really have to crawl inside my pod? These things are pretty tiny, you know!"

He tried to ask her a serious question, but she was too busy clutching his waste in pure joy. "OH GRAY! I knew we would make it back alright! It was our love, wasn't it!? THAT is what sent us back through the portal!"

Cana laughed and nudged Levy in the side of her arm. "Nah, it was more like our awesome teamwork we had back here in Magnolia!"

She smiled and high fived Levy who looked just as pleased. The blue haired book worm then spoke up. "Well, whatever it was we're all just glad to have you guys back!"

Happy shot up to join the fray. "AYE SIR! We missed you guys!"

He ran forward to hug his beloved friend Natsu. The pink haired fire wizard smiled and accepted his gesture. "Ah thanks, Little Buddy! Actually, I think we owe it all to Lucy! She really held us together there!"

Erza agreed with that statement. "That seems like a fair judgment to make. After all she managed to rally us all together when it mattered most."

Lucy smiled with satisfaction now that she had returned to her normal body. "Thanks, but I think Levy's right on this one. We all did an amazing job."

Then, the immortal ghost of Mavis Vermilion shot up from the eighth pod with an excited look on her face.

"Oooo I'm just so happy for everyone! That game was truly wonderful, and I can't wait for a _sequel!_ " Unlike some of the other contestants, Mavis really enjoyed her time inside virtual reality.

"Sequel...?" Lucy repeated that word, and as soon as the group heard it, they all instantly paused and looked to Nigel, who was still sitting at his computer with his hands at the keyboard and a smile on his face.

"…I mean…this _would_ be pretty cool if we could work out all the kinks!" He laughed again as he turned around and pointed his right thumb back at the monitor. "After all, the game didn't even get deleted!"

Then, everyone from the crew jumped up to see what he was talking about. It turns out that as the Fairies left the game, it left a virtual avatar of Lucy and the others remaining inside the story. The only difference was they were not being controlled by spirits, and were now just like regular controllable players and Pokémon.

Happy laughed with amusement as he grabbed the keyboard. "NO WAY! We can still make Lucy do embarrassing things!?"

Natsu joined in. "OH YEA! Now I wanna see how this is done!"

The two children began laughing as they managed to take control of Lucy's vacant avatar.

Meanwhile, the real Lucy wasn't pleased. "Great, I'm not sure what leaves me feeling the most uncomfortable here...The fact that Nigel now forever has a virtual avatar of me saved in his games, or the fact that he wants to make a sequel to this _horror-come-to-life_ video game."

Gajeel stepped up and laughed. "Oh yea, I would definitely pay to play that again! I mean no offense, Blondie but your role seemed kinda boring. What I gotta do was pretty intense!"

Erza and Jellal both smiled, and the former spoke first. "Actually it was a rather amusing ride."

Jellal continued with a grin. "Yes, it was all very fortunate that I accepted Nigel's offer to join in."

Nigel turned around by swiveling his office chair to confront all of his friends. "Well…I do have a plan for our _next game_ , but it may take a while…ah I'm just glad you guys fell for my lie and stayed in there like you were actually trapped!"

Everone on the room paused, and all turned right for the businessman as he shook his head with quite an amusing grin.

He then pulled out a pen and paper and started back up. "Ah the jokes carry on...In the meantime I can begin taking down your names to volunteer for…"

Sadly his request was ignored, and right then they all shot off in an intense argument as Nigel face palmed and continued to sit in silence.

Then Cana walked over and plopped the wine bottle right in his laugh, which made him smile in comfort.

As she sat down next to him, the beautiful _Card Mage_ addressed him with her own thought. "Well, did you _really_ expect any other reaction from these guys?"

Mavis then flew overhead and giggled in silence. "I certainly didn't! After all, they are members of _Fairy Tail_ …"

* * *

 _THE END!_

* * *

 **All of my stories usually end on the words "Fairy Tail"...very weird.**

 **That being said, leave comments on this story ( _I choose you! Part 1_ ) if you guys would rather have me:**

 **1.) Finish the sequel fully on Microsoft Word and wait to release it then (The final release will be delayed, but this will ensure the best chance for daily and efficient updates.) [Summary: Write all 30ish chapters release them over 30ish days smoothly, but the first release won't be for a while.]**

 **2.) Only work on chapters individually and upload them one at a time as they come out (The story would come out sooner, but it's not my favorite option, and I would not promise daily/timely updates like now.) [Summary: Write the first chapter and release it as soon as its done, and do that with every chapter rather than finishing the whole story. This could happen sooner but instead of 30ish days it could become like 2 or 3 times that with my busy schedule.]**

 **3.) or a hybrid of both (Example: Like I can plan to write 30 chapters total, but when I get to 20 or so I can start releasing them so that there's a buffer. This is actually what I did with _I choose you_ because it was so long.) **

**I will of course have the ultimate say, and I may choose one and morph into the other over time; but I would also like to hear your input as well! I can go ahead and say that the sequel will have a similar plot, but let's just say the characters of Fairy Tail that get trapped inside the sequel story will be a lot _Stronger_ than the ones in this story...emphasis on that _S._**

 **GUYS, YOU ROCK! THANK YOU AGAIN! AND LOOK OUT FOR MY FUTURE STORIES! (Especially the ORAS sequel!)**

 **Shameless plug: READ MY FIRST TWO STORIES TO KILL THE TIME!**


End file.
